Raven
by Yukionna13
Summary: After dying I didn't expect anything. Maybe even hell, but not a new life. I hoped to enjoy that life to the fullest and not to leave too many regrets behind. Well, I guess killing my own teacher, who planned to destroy the earth in one year, with my best friend was kind of nice too. SI!OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **I.**

It was a normal morning when I went down the street and hoped, that I wouldn't be late for my university classes.

As I waited for the street light to turn green I saw a toddler walking straight into the front of a speeding car. The driver of said car didn't see him of course, he was occupied with his phone. Why couldn't people put their private life aside when they were driving? It was dangerous damnit!

My mind couldn't really progress what happened. I remember sprinting down the street and grabbing the kid. The vehicle crashed into me, and then everything I registered, was pain. My whole body hurt and distantly I heard sobbing. It could have been the child in my arms or just some crying bystander. There was a lot of noise and shouting. It all seemed so far away...

I was tired... It seemed to be a good time to sleep, so I closed my eyes and hoped, that the noise would just stop.

My consciousness slipped away.

* * *

I was weary when I woke up. Everything seemed so blurry and I couldn't stay awake long enough to even check my surroundings. There were some shuffling and muffled voices but I was too tired. 'Later,' I decided and shut my eyes.

* * *

Life went on normally and it seemed so painfully normal. There was no concrete point, when I realized where I was and my mind slowly began to supply memories of my old life. The body of the 2-year-old that I was occupying seemed now so much realer than before and I began to take in my surroundings. I was in a room, extra designed for a child. A girl to be exact and currently I was cuddling with a giant plushy, what seemed to be a bunny. I pushed it aside.

So, what now? I had seated myself onto a bed and began to think.

I had been on my way to class. After that... What happened after that?

The memories hit me with full force. I had run onto the street to save that kid and as result I had been the one run over. I remembered the pain and a throbbing headache began to appear. I clutched my head with those tiny little hands. Hands that didn't belong to me. Why was I in a child's body? I should be d-... Nope! Not thinking about that! It was impossible. If I had died couldn't be here and breathing. Think about it. Was this possibly a near death illusion? Was my body shut down into a coma and sitting in a hospital bed, waiting for me to wake up?

The possibilities were driving me insane and at the same time I knew the answer. I didn't want it to be true. I couldn't have left my family and friends behind and died! Maybe I was just imaging this and in a few minutes, I would be awake and this horrible, horrible dream would end.

* * *

It didn't end.

I was still stuck in this body after that what seemed to be an hour. I was getting tired and my eyes were dropping. Hysterics were getting me and the tiredness wasn't helping.

Sleep was more tempting than ever and in the end, I let myself drift into the soft clutches of sleep.

* * *

 **Edited: 2/14/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Assassination Classroom**

 **II.**

The next time I woke up was confusing. Instead of the play room I had been before, I found myself in another room. The walls were colored in a light green and I was sitting on a couch. Beside me was a delicate woman, humming a soft lullaby. I watched her reading a book. The letters looked foreign and I realized they were Japanese Kanji. I was a zealous fan of manga and anime but I never learned the language. I never deemed it as important. Well, I regret that decision now. The woman took notice of me being awake.

''Oh, Sayori! You finally awake? I have been waiting for you to snap out of your daze. It's time for dinner.''

Surprisingly I could understand her. My mind was still thinking in my first birth language which was actually German, but the Japanese was easy to understand and came naturally. Snapping out of my musings I noticed the woman carrying me into a new room what seemed to be the kitchen. She sat me down into a highchair and began to prepare the food.

I began to asses my situation.

I was still in the child body and the woman was most likely the mother. A few memories of the girl popped into my head. Her name was Sayori. She was two years old and lived with her mother and father with no siblings. From what she could remember I was able to conjure a picture of her life. Another memory flooded my mind.

 _The little Sayori was innocently playing with her toys and grinning happily at her giant bunny. Suddenly she began coughing violently and her lungs couldn't supply enough oxygen._

 _After a few antagonizing minutes, she stopped moving and her limp body lay still on the floor. Suddenly the former corps sat up. It observed the bunny which the little girl had played with. She shoved it aside._

I recognized my own actions. This girl... had... died. I was occupying the body of the dead girl. No... The body seemed to function properly. Her mind seemed to have given up and now I was there in her stead. Or had I simply hijacked her body? I think I filled the empty shell of this body since the girl's mind was gone. But why was I here? Was I really dead?

' _Yes_ ,' answered a small voice in my head.

It scared me. I couldn't deny the truth. I knew I was dead and that realization scared me. I decided that I would deal with that later, because the woman, my new _mother_ , came with my dinner.

* * *

After the meal of baby food and embarrassingly being feed, I continued to ponder. My thoughts circled around my new predicament. I left everything behind and simply died. Guilt was gnawing on my mind. I didn't intend on leaving my family behind. They were everything to me and I lived by those principles. Maybe they wouldn't be too devastated and would be able to move on... Wait! I died and was apparently... reborn? Maybe they were alive and I would be able to see if they were alright. I just had to get my hands on a computer in the future. Yes, I set myself a goal. I could go through this.

A bit of doubt settled in my mind, questioning my sanity.

It didn't matter, did it? Even if I was just imaging all this, it wouldn't hurt me if I just tried to live this life. I would fully use the potential that this body was giving me. For myself and that little girl, that would have lived this life. Maybe I was just trying to convince myself but I was trying to see this as a new chance and not as a curse, that someone decided set upon me.

* * *

The days went over in a daze and I just tried to get used to it. I spent a huge amount of time with my mother and tried to learn as much Japanese as I could because a child's brain just soaked all the knowledge up like a sponge. It was honestly astounding. I was going to use that to the fullest and learn at least two new languages. I could already speak four and if you include Japanese it was five but I was kind of greedy. Well, I liked languages and being able to talk in so many was something I had really enjoyed in my past life. But firstly, I had to learn Japanese from my mother. She had black hair and kind, brown eyes. Her face was nicely heart-shaped and she looked beautiful.

I still hadn't looked at the mirror and I really didn't intend to. I had maybe accepted the fact that I died but to look at a mirror and not to recognize the face that stared back at you was unnerving and just plain creepy. I had lived 25 years with another face and now to suddenly have a new one was a fact hard for me to accept.

My new father came home in the evenings and seemed to be a business man. His hair was colored in a dark shade of blue. Just like in an anime where people had just plain weird hair colors. I was thrown out of my musings when the person whom I had been thinking about tapped my nose.

''Sayo-chan? Are you with me?'' my father asked me with a smile. My parents had noticed my tendency to space out and teased me quite often because of it. His gray eyes were twinkling good-natured at me and waited for me to answer.

''Hai!''

''Good,'' My father grinned. ''We are going to eat now. Let's wash our hands.''

I think I took my situation quite well. I wasn't panicking because of it and accepted it. At least I didn't scream bloody murder and tried to destroy anything nearby. I saw the two adults now as my parents. There was maybe first a sting of betrayal on my side but this was a new chapter of my life... or lives. See it how you deem it appropriate.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfic and I'm quite nervous because of that. I hope you enjoy my story. If you find any grammar mistakes review or so. English isn't my first language so please forgive me.**

 **\- Yuki**

 **Edited: 2/14/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Assassination Classroom.**

 **III.**

I was currently sitting on my mother's lap and attempting to read a children's book. I was really trying to learn how to read Japanese. If I was already in Japan I was going to master the language. No more animes with subtitles!

I was first learning the phonetic alphabet. The hiragana came easy to me, but I had problems in putting the words together. My mother was watching me with fond eyes and amusement, as I was struggling to understand the simple words.

''Kaa-san!''

''Hai, Sayo-chan?'' I had finally enough. Urgh, my brain...

''Kaa-san, please read this for me! Reeaaally slow, please,'' I requested. I was going to trace the hiragana during her reading. I was tired of staring at those letters.

After a few more books my mother wanted to do something else.

''How about some food? I have some sakura mochi.''

I nodded. The whole thing was getting boring anyway and I understood the most things now. Seriously, my attention span was very short. A book could hold my interest very long but if I was doing something else I would drop it after a few minutes. It was seriously annoying. At least I was able to pick up the language skills I wanted.

My mother was getting the snacks from the kitchen and left me alone for a while. It seemed a bit irresponsible but my parents knew about my advanced level of intelligence. They even encouraged me and helped me with everything I wanted to learn. It reminded me of my old family where my parents just did the same, as long as they saw a use in it. They had supported me with my life choices and didn't question them. Even if my old mother had been a worrywart.

I was spacing out again I noticed. I should probably do something against it. We wouldn't want some pervert attacking me while I was thinking.

My mother came back into the room with a plate of sakura mochi. I wasn't a fan of sweets but mochi had wormed its way into my heart. It wasn't too sweet and you could enjoy it wonderfully with tea.

As I munched on my treat a question popped into my head.

''Kaa-san? What is our family name?'' It was random, but I wanted to know.

''Kitani,'' she answered. '' Written with the kanji for _tree_ and the kanji for _valley_.'' She wrote it down for me.

''Ok, Kaa-san? Can we buy more books for me? Those at home are boring.''

''Sure, Sayo-chan. Do you have something in mind?''

I pondered about that. I had no idea actually. Maybe something with fantasy or more realistic books?

''No, kaa-san!'' I answered in the end. ''Can you choose some for me? I don't know what to read.'' my answer came slowly and carefully pronounced. I still had to get a good grasp on my pronunciation.

''I can do that for you,'' my mother was now smiling at me.

''Thank you!'' I beamed up to her.

I was going to burry my nose in books because spending my whole time sleeping, eating and playing was getting boring. Suddenly, reliving childhood and puberty again didn't seem so fantastic anymore...

Must control those depressing thoughts! I was going to be positive about it. Maybe I should get an additional hobby. Something to look forward to and to distract myself. Well... Hobbies for a two years old... Maybe I was going to go with books first.

* * *

A year passed by. I had been studying seriously and could now read slightly advanced books for fourth graders and wasn't that a progress? My mother had said she was going to work again and would send me into a kindergarten, since there was no one to watch after me. I was maybe a little kid with an adult's mind, but that didn't mean I hadn't had any childish, destructive ideas. I had ruined our couch with my sudden urge to be creative. The color was never going to be the same again.

I wasn't so sad about me going to kindergarten, but a small childish part in me whispered, that she was abandoning me for her work.

So when I stood in front of the building, I was reluctant to leave her side. My father was there too, so that he could see me on my first day outside on my own. I think my mother was tearing up. Her eyes had gained a wet glimmer and her lips were slightly trembling.

''Behave on your first day, will you? I just want to hear good things about you, when I come to get you, ok?'' my mother was rambling. ''Do you have your bag? Your books? And do you have your jacket? Yuiichiro, did you check the numbers on the list that we packed inside her bag? And-''

''Calm down, Kana. Sayo-chan will be fine. She has a good head on her shoulders,'' reassured my father my mother. My father, Kitani Yuiichiro, was a cool-headed and easygoing man and could calm my mother, Kana, with just a few words.

''Yes, I know, darling, but that doesn't keep me from worrying about our little girl. She's growing up so fast.''

I let my parents their little moment of melodramatics. It was just kindergarten and not like me going to the other end of the world. They would see me in a few hours again. I stared at the outer gate. This was the next step into my new life. Hopefully it wouldn't be too boring. I had my books with me after all.

''Sayo-chan!'' my mother called out to me. ''We will be going now. Be brave, alright?''

Nodding, I started trotting towards the building. This was going to be easy.

* * *

It wasn't exactly easy. The other children weren't as advanced as me, and I had problems fitting in. I wasn't going to sit there and listen to them rambling. I didn't have the patience for that. I noticed that I didn't have the patience for many things, probably from being a little kid again. Things were never going fast enough for me. That was kind of annoying.

As some kids approached my table, where I was reading my book, I didn't look up to them. Maybe it was mean but wasn't interested in their childish games.

''Wanna play with us?'' asked a little boy. He seemed to be the leader of the group and quite popular looking at the way other kids were crowding around him.

''No, thank you. I want to read my book,'' I responded a little awkwardly. I didn't think I would fit in this. I wanted to spend my time reading and just interacting with them as little as possible. Nothing against kids, but I just didn't want to.

The boy looked a bit dejected, but seemed to bounce back to being cheerful again.

''Ok, next time!''

The day went over quite fast. I had read my book and participated in the group games but nothing more. When we were released, I saw my mother already standing there. Quickly, I approached her.

''Kaa-san!''

''Oh, Sayo-chan.'' she swooped me into her arms. ''How was your first day?''

''It was boring. The others were so slow!''

''Oh, is that so? Did you get any new friends?''

''No,'' I responded. I was going to be truthful. ''I just read my book.''

''My, my, Sayo-chan, you should befriend someone at least, you know?''

''Yes, I know, kaa-san, but not here. Maybe when I'm older.'' I didn't really intend to get to know a few toddlers.

My mother sighed. ''As long as you're happy, but one day you should come home with a friend, ok?''

''I got it.'' Yeah, one day I was going to have a few friends, but let's wait a bit.

I had a lot of time.

* * *

 **The next chapter is out. I'm going to describe her childhood a bit. Next chapter she's going to meet someone from canon. I'm sure you all know him.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**

 **Edited: 2/14/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Assassination Classroom.**

 **IV.**

During the last year I had picked up taekwondo. In my last life, I had dreamed of doing martial arts, particularly taekwondo, but I never did it. It never seemed to be the right time for it.

We learned basics in our training and it was mostly about getting a fundamental ground for more advanced techniques. I liked working hard for it and honestly, it distracted me from any depressing thoughts about my past life and my new one. Coming home ragged and exhausted prevented me from thinking, just like my books. It left my brain in this nice numb state without any room for thoughts. I think I worried my parents a bit, but since I had so much fun doing it, they didn't comment on it.

And I had finally graduated from kindergarten.

... Just to encounter the horrors of primary school.

I was already in primary school, second grade to be exact. I'm only mentioning it because it's the first time something exciting happened.

I had made my position in the class clear. I was slightly anti-social and had no intention of interacting with them, if they didn't ask me. And when they saw me burying my nose in my books they didn't take the effort to. It was nice without someone disturbing me and I could have done so the whole primary school. I was going to forge some connections and gain friends when the children stopped being so... _childish._

It wasn't as if I wasn't childish, but being a 32-year-old woman in mind and not being able to interact with pears your age group without appearing strange, was straining patience. If I now looked at it, I was only a few years younger than my parents... Huh, kind of weird.

In the beginning, there were some kids trying to pick on me, because of me being so quiet and not participating in their games and what not, but I hadn't let them faze me. I was mentally older and I was not going to bow under them. I had ignored them completely, not letting their words reach me and not acknowledging their existence. They let me alone after a few days. Hopefully they had not picked up a new target.

As for my goal in finding my family, I had gotten my hands on a computer and found... nothing.

History and such seemed to be the same. Political schemes, education system, some kind of crisis. Nothing was different, except that any relations to me were non-existent. It was as if my whole existence had been deleted.

I didn't really know what I expected, but it hit me like a punch in the stomach. The fact that my old life was nothing more than a memory or just an illusion was hard to accept. My personality became more withdrawn towards my surroundings except for the interaction with my parents.

When I had been in that depressing mode, they had coaxed me out of my shell. They were good parents and I was grateful for having them. I was just sorry that I couldn't be like a normal child. I had taken something precious from them and that left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I think my dislike for mirrors only grew stronger during the that time. The first time I looked at one, I hadn't even realized it. I just thought I was looking at a picture. The slightly chubby face that stared back at me with those cloudy, grey eyes that were totally foreign to me. I still had black hair but they had a bluish shade and not the reddish one I was used to from my former life. It helped that I had been Asian before but the difference between Japanese and Vietnamese/Chinese origin were still too vast for me to see that face in the same light as my old one. I had a normal build of a typical Japanese girl and my hair was cut on shoulder length. I looked... ordinary or just slightly cuter than average. I just didn't want to look any more and more or less banned mirrors from my room. My mom just took it as a weird quirk of mine.

* * *

Today we were getting a math test back we wrote the day before. Of course, grade school math wasn't a problem for me and I had mastered it, just like every test. I could just skip grades, but... nah, too much work. I was physically just 7, so I didn't want any unwanted attention, except for being smart.

The teacher was giving the test back now and congratulated me for being the only one with a perfect score. He had used a problem for the upper class and was pleasantly surprised for me to have solved it. I was secretly proud.

What? I could be petty and a bit of attention was nice, even if I had a head start.

Class was now continuing and I spaced out. I had already learned the stuff and the only classes I had to pay attention to were social studies and sometimes Japanese. In social studies, they taught history and geography, so I had to pay attention particularly to the history part. Kind of boring only to have to do so little, but I had learned how to occupy myself. Drawing or writing was a nice distraction and many teachers hadn't anything against it if I took out my books, when I was done with my tasks.

I snapped out of my musings. The class had ended and the others were already packing their things. I started to gather my stuff.

Suddenly someone tapped my back from behind. I jumped out of my chair and got into a defensive position. Truth to be told, I was a scared cat when someone caught me unaware. Which was quite often.

''Anno... Kitani-san?'' a young boy with vibrant red hair stood before me. ''Are you alright?''

I stared a moment at the boy. What was his name again? He was good in class and a bit of a prankster. Akagami? Akame? I was sure it was something with Aka-. Red, I stared at his hair, then I shook myself out of my stupor.

''Yes, can I help you? What was your name again?'' That was unusual. No one approached me and it was the same otherwise. I only helped when my social conscience called to me. It happened quite often, like cleaning duty or picking up trash, but I didn't help people openly.

The boy seemed to ring with himself. He wanted something but was apparently too stubborn to ask. So, I took the decision in my hands. I remembered who he was. Akabane Karma. He was the genius of the class. He got always a perfect score like me and was mostly alone too. The fact that I was the only one who aced the test, resulted to him not having full points. Funnily it reminded me of that manga that I had been reading in my past life. Karma seemed to be a carbon copy of a character of that manga, just younger. It couldn't be, right?

''You need help with the math problem from the test, don't you?'' He actually blushed. Amused, I wondered what the problem was. Asking was not that of a big thing.

''So, should I help you?''

He seemed really embarrassed. Maybe his pride had taken a blow, but he nodded.

''Yes... please,'' came his reluctant answer. The red head stood there awkwardly not really knowing what to do. ''And my name is Akabane Karma.''

''Ah, I would like to help you, Akabane-kun, but I have to go home now. Would you like to come with me?'' I had offered that on a whim. It wasn't as if that would make a difference in my routine. My mom would be ecstatic that I was bringing someone home.

He looked dumbfounded. He probably hadn't expected me to say yes and invite him to my house. I waited for his answer.

When he didn't respond I raised an eyebrow.

''So?''

Flustered, he looked away and said, ''Fine.''

''Nice, we should get going,'' I was going to look over all the awkward tension and atmosphere. He was a little kid asking for help and I would help him.

We went in the direction of my house.

''Ah, are your parents alright with you coming over?'' I asked. I had totally forgotten that. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

''They aren't home anyway...'' came his answer.

''Ah, ok,'' I didn't really know what to say. ''Do you know how to get home?''

''Not really, but my house is in the same direction.''

Humming as an answer, I nodded. We didn't talk after that. When we arrived at my house, I opened the door and greeted my mom. She had a free day.

''Kaa-san, I'm home!'' She was in the kitchen down the corridor. We had a two-story house with a living room, a kitchen, a guest room and a bathroom downstairs and two bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs. Karma and I took off our shoes and went to the kitchen. He trailed behind me.

''Kaa-san, I brought a friend home,'' I stepped beside to show her Karma. ''He's my classmate.''

On cue, the red head started to introduce himself.

''Good afternoon, Kitani-san. I'm Akabane Karma. It's nice to meet you.''

''Oh my, Sayo-chan. You finally brought a friend home and he's so polite,'' I'm proud to say that I didn't pull a grimace. I should have thought about her reaction. ''It's nice to meet you too, Akabane-kun. Just call me Kana. Kitani-san makes me feel old.''

''Hai, Kana-san,'' he seemed somewhat awkward. ''Please call me Karma in exchange.''

''Kaa-san, we're going upstairs to my room, doing homework.'' I pointed at the stairs.

''Sure, Sayo-chan,'' answered my mother. ''I'm going to bring some snacks upstairs''

Murmuring a ''thank you'' we began trotting upstairs.

When we entered my room, I placed my bag on the floor and motioned Karma to do the same. Taking out the test and the bit of homework that was to do, I seated myself on my bed. Karma took my desk chair.

''So, Akabane-kun. What do you need help with?'', I cringed at the sound of that. Oh my, I sounded like some doctor.

''Call me Karma, Akabane sounds weird,'' he grimaced. ''I wanted you to explain the problem in the test to me.''

''Sure, Karma-kun. You can call me Sayori.'' I looked at the exercise. ''The teacher took a problem for the third grade. Should I still explain it to you?''

''Yes and if you don't mind me asking. Why are you helping me?''

I blinked at him.

''Why? Of course, because you asked.'', I replied.

''That's it?'', he looked at me incredulously. ''You don't want anything in exchange or so?''

''No, thanks. I'm just helping you because you asked.''

He nodded. I began explaining the test and what he did wrong in the exercise. I patiently listened to his problem and showed him the solution. He was smart for a seven-year-old. In the end, we both had done our homework and Karma had his answers.

''Thank you.'' he said when we stood in front of my entrance. I smiled at him.

''Sure, you're welcome. If you have a problem next time just ask,'' My smile widened when I saw him nod. ''You're sure that you can get home alone?''

''Yeah, don't worry. My home is only ten minutes the street up.''

''Oh, really?'' That surprised me. I didn't really know any kids in my neighborhood. Just the adults and elderly.

''Yeah, do you want to... to go to school together?'' his offer came somewhat shy. ' _Cute,'_ I thought.

''Sure,'' he was a nice kid but a bit guarded. At least he was smarter than the other kids in class. That was for sure pleasant. ''I will be waiting here in the morning.''

''Goodbye.''

''Bye,'' he waved. I waved back.

At dinner, my mother told my father about Karma.

''Darling, Sayo-chan brought a friend home today!''

''Oh, how nice. How was she?'' my dad asked.

''Oh, not a girl, a boy. They go into the same class and Karma-kun offered Sayo-chan to go to school together from now on,'' my mother was thrilled of that fact.

''Really... My little girl has already a boyfriend...'', his blue hair shadowed his eyes. I blinked.

 _'Wait, what?!'_

''Sayo-chan, are already leaving your daddy?'' he sounded somewhat... desperate.

''Tou-san, Karma-kun is just a friend. We are just going to school together.'' I sweatdropped. My father was overdramatizing it.

''Really? And my little girl isn't going out with him?'' his sudden papa-bear mode was... weird.

''No, tou-san,'' when did my father get like that? ''I can introduce him to you, if you want.''

''Yes, please do that.'', he settled down.

''Aww, a pity. They looked so cute together.'', my mother was just fueling the fire.

My dad looked ready to murder someone. I diverted the attention to another topic.

''Hey, kaa-san? I got full points on the math test from last week. Can we buy some new books? I have already read the others.''

''Again, Sayo-chan?'' my mom groaned exasperated, I always read them way too fast for her. I looked at my dad pleadingly.

''Pleeeeaaase~?'' I begged. I wasn't above of using my looks for this. Books were my life line in school.

''Okay, okay. Sayo-chan, please stop looking at me like this.'', my father gave up. He could never win against my puppy eyes.

''We are going this weekend then,'' concluded my mother.

''Yes!'' with childish glee I began eating my dinner again.

This had been a good day.

* * *

 **Chapter four of my lovely story. I'm really thankful to everyone who followed and favorized this fic. Love to you all. Especially Nekolover3 (Guest) who reviewed.**

 **My dear Shiki betaed this story. O_O**

 **Wish you a nice day.**

 **-Yuki**

 **Edited: 2/14/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **V.**

Over the last weeks Karma and I had developed a pattern. He would come in the mornings, so that we could go to school and after that we would either go back together and hang out or just walk back to my home, when I had practice. It was weird to suddenly have this kind of friendship. It was... nice. We would talk about irrelevant things or he would ask me about school related problems. He was the first one to reach out to me outside of my family and I intended to keep this bond. It was astounding how much a first could mean to me.

The encounter with my father was... weird. Simply because dad was eyeing Karma like a hawk. I didn't know why my father was thinking of Karma as boyfriend material, especially when I had no interest in a boyfriend and I had told him so.

''So Karma-kun, this is my dad Yuiichiro Kitani. I hope you get along with each other.'', I stared pointedly at my dad. He broke the eye contact first.

''Yes, it's nice to meet you, Akabane-kun.'', he inclined his head.

''Nice to meet you too, Kitani-san. You can call me Karma,'' He always kept on repeating that sentence. I wonder if he was tired of it. And now...

''You can call me Yuiichiro,'' my father responded. It was always the same. ''So how long have you known my little Sayo-chan already?''

''We've been in the same class since the first grade, but I only talked to her recently. I like Sayori-chan. She's nice,'' Karma answered. Oh, how nice. He liked me. I'm sure he meant that in a platonic way, but my dad seemed to have different thoughts.

''Ah, so you like her! Are you-'' I cut him off with a punch in the stomach. I was so not going to listen to that, even if I could have silenced him differently. But my dad knew if he overstepped boundaries.

''Let's go eat ice cream, Karma-kun. I'm up for something sweet,'' I suggested.

''Sure.'', came his answer. He was relieved to be out of this situation. My father could be a imitating man, especially because he was normally so easy-going. The sudden change in personality was creepy. We went outside and walked down the street. The ice vendor was a few blocks away, so we had to move a bit.

''What do you think of my parents, Karma-kun?'' I asked. I was curious to admit it.

''Mmmh, your parents are nice. Even if your dad scares me a bit,'' he crossed behind his head. ''They are for sure better than mine. They are never home and when they are, they only sit at their phones and computer.''

He sounded bitter. Of course he was. He craved attention from his parents, be it intentional or not. He was a young child after all.

''You know, if it's too lonely at home you can always come to us. I like having you over.'' I really did. Karma was a great friend and I could discuss things with him that were above a second grader's niveau.

''Thanks, Sayori-chan,'' he sounded grateful. ''I appreciate that.''

I nodded. We had almost reached the ice cream vendor, when three kids got in our way. They were sneering at us... or at least trying to. The biggest kid, seemingly the leader, spoke to us.

''Oh, it's Karma. Are you here with your little girlfriend?'' Why did everyone always assume that we were a couple?

''Leave me alone,'' was his only answer.

''Aren't you getting cocky? Just because we left you alone for a few days? Maybe we should teach you a lesson in front of your friend here.''

Karma stood protectively in front of me. That was really cute but I could take care of myself. I was training taekwondo after all.

''I'm sure you have better things to do than picking on us. Or are just that idle? But maybe cowards like you don't have any hobbies?'' Karma's taunting words let their heads redden. ''How about we settle down and talk a bit about our day?''

''As if!'', goon number 2 shouted. They looked really angry. My friend was for sure good. ''We will teach you a lesson!''

''You know,'' I butted in. ''You should use some other lines than those clichéd ones. You sound like some cheap gangster.''

The three seemed to have enough and ran forward with the intention of hurting us, but we simply sidestepped and tripped them. It was so easy. Kids today had no balance.

They fell flat onto their nose and looked as if they wanted to cry. Seriously, as a bully you had to take a bit of pain in cost.

''So, do still want to teach us a lesson?'' Karma's smile was devious. ''Ah, Sayori-chan, let's go. They aren't going to do anything anymore.''

He gripped my hand and led us away from those kids. He was shaking.

''Karma-kun, are you alright?'' Ah, didn't think that this would have shaken him up so much.

''Yeah,'' he still had my hand in his grip. ''It's just, they sometimes come and try stupid things. Usually I'm alone and that...''

''Well, now you aren't, are you? You pretty much showed them their place. Anyway they are just some wannabe-bullies. Don't let them get you.''

''Yes. Thank you, thank you for being my friend,'' he looked away embarassed. ''Are we going to get some ice cream now?''

Aw, wasn't he just cute? Such a brave personality outside and a little sweetheart inside. I smiled at him.

''Yeah, my treat.'' I pulled at his hand and directed us in front of the ice vendor.

We bought a chocolate flavored for me and yogurt ice cream for Karma and sat down on a nearby bench.

Karma had been quite shaken by that what happened. By the comment of one of the kids this happened regularly. If I looked at it now, Karma had no other friends than me and I hadn't seen anyone in the weeks that we knew each other approaching him just for some chat or something like that. Huh, Karma and I seemed alike... or at least not so social. He was a nice kid if you looked behind his cheeky behavior and the sassy actions, but most people didn't take the effort to. Just like with me. I hadn't been so nice to my classmates but I didn't bully them or taunted them, but in the end I did it deliberately. Karma didn't really know how to deal with other people and was pretty much avoided for it. He had reached out for me, even if it was just a simple action as in asking for an explanation for a math problem. I simply did the same and would continue to do so. I was finally directing my attention otherwise than on my books and taekwondo and honestly it made me feel better.

''-ori-chan, Sayori-chan!'' I snapped out of my stupor and turned my head into Karma's direction.

''Sayori,'' I said.

''What?'' he seemed confused.

''Call me Sayori or just Sayo. I don't like the -chan so much.''

Karma remained silent for a moment.

''Then call me just Karma.''

I nodded.

''What did you want to say, Karma?'', I asked. He had seemed urgent.

''Ah! Yes, your ice cream is melting!'', he exclaimed.

''Ah, shit!''

* * *

The first time Karma and I got into a fight was in the third grade. Some kids were talking about us two, because of our good grades and our sudden friendship. They were seriously annoying. I wasn't affected by their talk but Karma was. They were poisoning his mind with me just pitying him and what not. I didn't know about it first because I simply blocked out everything that they were saying and they said those things to him when he was alone. But eventually I noticed his weird behavior. Karma was getting distant and somewhat restless in my presence, as if he had something to say but didn't have the guts to.

I confronted him in lunch break. We usually ate together under the trees of our school.

''Hey Karma, what's up with you lately?'' I simply asked. When I wanted something I asked, because how should someone know that you needed something if you didn't ask?

''Why are you asking?'' he didn't answer my question. He was avoiding something.

''You know, you are behaving very weirdly lately. Are you ill?'' I was going to bother him till he spit it out.

''No, it's nothing.'' he looked away. Damnit, if he wasn't doing it voluntarily I would get it out of him.

''Look Karma. Something is obviously wrong and if you don't spit it out I'm going to force it out of you,'' my patience was thinning.

''Why do you care?! It doesn't have anything to do with you!'' A lie. It clearly had something to do with me. He wasn't comfortable around me and avoided my gaze when I spoke to him.

''Of course I care, whether it has something to do with me or not. You are my friend!'', this was maddening.

''And now you are my friend?! I heard something else.''

''Wait, what? I never said something about that,'' where the hell did he hear that? ''From whom did you hear that?''

''Some kids from the upperclass told me.''

''Who specifically?'', I was going to teach them a lesson. No one messed with me and was getting away.

''Ehmm...'' Karma pondered for a moment. ''I think they were from class 4-C. Sato-senpai and Miyamura-senpai.''

I sighed.

''Karma, have you ever seen me talking to them or any other senpais of this school?''

''No...'' he was getting the hint. Oh my, this was going to be awkward.

''Excuse me, I have some senpais to talk to.'' I walked past Karma to the fourth graders' classes. I was seriously pissed off and was going to have a little chat with those idiots, who thought it would be good to mess with my and Karma's friendship.

''Have you seen Sato-senpai and Miyamura-senpai of 4-C?'', I asked some random fourth grader. He pointed me into the direction of the classroom. I opened the door.

''Excuse me, could I talk to Sato-senpai and Miyamura-senpai?''

Two boys came towards me. One had brown hair and the other with a shade of green.

''What do you want?'', demanded the brunet. They had been both eating.

''Could you please come with me?'' they looked at each other.

''Sure.''

I led them outside where no one could see us.

''So Senpai, I've heard from a friend of mine that you had been talking about me behind my back,'' I began. ''I'm quite sad to hear that you have been lying to my friend. Is that true?''

It was a rhetoric question, but they answered anyway.

''Yes, so what? The little guy believed us. Shouldn't a friend have more faith in you?'', the ass retorted.

''Yes, a friend should have faith in one.'' I replied calmly. I was really annoyed, but I couldn't let my emotions get better of me. It wouldn't do me any good in the future. ''But a friend is also allowed to doubt you. So-''

I grabbed the both of them by the collar.

''I would greatly appreciate if you two idiots would leave us alone.'', I sent them a sugary sweet smile. I didn't really know why but people got always shivers when I smiled like this. ''After all, people who try to manipulate my friends can go to hell.''

With these words I let them go and went back inside. I was sure they wouldn't want to try anything again. After all a lectured child wasn't prone on doing the same mistake again.

* * *

I was sitting on Karma's and my usual place for the lunch break and thinking about how I should face him. I had gone without an explanation to get those fourth graders but what now? Karma had been really doubting our friendship and even if I didn't want to admit it, that hurt.

I felt betrayed that he even believed those idiots, but I couldn't fault him. He was young after all and was going to make mistakes all the time. Heck, even I did so many things wrong. It still didn't change my feelings. My thoughts were interrupted by someone. A person was approaching the trees where I sat. It was the same person who had occupied my thoughts just a moment ago.

''Hey Sayo.'' He sat himself beside me.

''Hi Karma.'' We just sat there silently, not really knowing what to say.

''I'm sorry, Sayo,'' he said that simple sentence.

And it meant more to me than everything that I had ever heard in this life. I rested my head on his shoulder.

''You are stupid.''

''I'm sorry for being stupid.''

''You should have just asked me, you know?'', I was getting on a roll. ''I would never do anything just for something troublesome like pity. I'm your friend because I want to. Why would you believe such stupid guys? How should they know what I feel about you? I was so damnit worried because you were behaving so weirdly! Do you want me to get old so badly? I'm going to get gray hair!''

* * *

Karma looked down at her guiltily. Sayori had never been so emotional. The Sayori that he knew was calm, a bookworm and always ready to plan the next prank with him. He was sincerely sorry, but he really didn't know how to express it. He hadn't meant to worry her, but the words that those boys had said struck deep. He didn't know why she befriended him, the most troublemaking kid in the class. After the day he had asked after the problem in math, they had just been together. They would go to school together and back and talk to each other. It just klicked.

So instead of saying anything he took her hand and squeezed it. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, so he would do it through actions. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair, so that he couldn't see her face very well. He felt really bad about the whole thing, but he knew now, she truly cared about him.

''Ne, Sayo?''

''Yes?''

''Let's eat some ice cream later.''

''Yeah.''

''I'm really sorry, you know that?''

''Yeah, I know.''

''I'm really, really sorry.''

''I know that, so stop apologizing.''

''Yeah, sorry.''

''… Let's just eat lunch.''

He could see the smile on her lips again.

* * *

 **And there is chapter 5. Aren't those two adorable? I love writing interactions between them, it's just so cute.**

 **I thank everyone who has read and favourised or followed this story. Your reviews are really welcomed. I'm really proud since this is my first fanfiction. I thank Mey, Nekolover3, VongolaCielo27 and brie72201 for reviewing.**

 **VongolaCielo27 - Now to your question. Yes, Sayori has read Assassination Classroom and will notice that she's in the AC-universe. Mostlikely when she sees Korosensei, but she will only remember bits and pieces. After all it has been about 15 years that she had read it and she doesn't like thinking about her past life.**

 **This chapter was betaed by my dear Shiki. Let's thank her for correcting my oh so horrible mistakes, so that you guys don't want to kill me \\(°^^°)/**

 **Wish you a nice day**

 **-Yuki**

 **Edited: 2/14/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **VI.**

Skipping down the street happily with my hair in a ponytail I hummed a song under my breath. Today was one of the rare days that I had actually looked into the mirror and wore some pretty clothes. I had now pretty long hair. It was about five or seven centimetres longer than my shoulder blades. I liked it. I had put on some shorts and a nice top with a short jacket. I was going shopping for books without my parents. I let them a day for themselves and told them that I wanted to go alone. I was currently in the fifth grade, so they had let me go alone under the condition that I was taking my phone with me.

I was going to a shopping district in Tokyo. I had gotten quite a bit of money from my parents and was going to use it to the fullest.

Just when I had bought myself some Takoyaki, I saw a familiar red head sitting before a store. I approached him from behind.

''Karma?''

He jumped.

''Sayo?'' I could hear the surprise in his voice.

''Jup, it's me.''

''Wow, you look... nice,'' he sounded genuine.

''Thanks, what are you doing in front of this store?''

It was a accessory shop for women. I thought a moment about the possibility of Karma getting earrings and then discarded it again. He may like getting into trouble and fought sometimes with some deliquents (I sometimes helped him. It wasn't a big deal, as long as he didn't get hurt.) but he wouldn't want to be marked as a troublemaker through his looks. Fighting was a different thing. Karma was violent and I held no illusion that it was right what he did, but this wasn't a perfect world. As long as he had morals with whom he was fighting and didn't get hurt too badly he could do it. I would watch out for him if he would get stupid.

''Ah, yes. I wanted to buy something for someone,'' he replied vaguely.

''Who?'' This was new. I wondered if he befriended a new person. Did he have a crush on her?

He looked away and stared at some spot behind me.

''Ehm, I wanted to buy something for a girl I know and thought she would like some jewelry.''

''Should I help you?'' Well if he didn't want to tell me it was fine. He was probably just embarrassed that I caught him doing this.

''Ah, no need. I have to go somewhere later anyway. Just resume your shopping. Don't let yourself get distracted by me.''

I blinked. That was new.

''Okay, if you are sure?''

He nodded.

''Then I will be going,'' I said and walked away. I was now somewhat sour about that.

Normally he told me everything. Well, except that time when he wouldn't tell me his birthday. I had to look at his medical file for it. His birthday was the 25th of December. He probably hadn't wanted to disturb my family on this day, but I had told him that he wouldn't. He was almost family after all. My parents hadn't minded either. So on that day we had celebrated his birthday and the day before Christmas. It had been fun, I had given him a photo of the two of us and some nice headphones. We both liked to listen to music quite a lot so I just went with that.

Speaking of birthday, mine was in a few days. I was born on the 14th of March. It was the White day in Japan, where the guys gave the girls their thanks for the chocolate from Valentine's Day in form of sweets. I liked my new birthday but I could never remember it. I always thought mine was still on the one from my first life. On that day I usually skipped school or just went somewhere to burn some incense. I had found out, that it had been the day that I had fully awakened in the body of Sayori. It was my little secret. I still didn't know if I should tell it Karma one day but for now I would just remain silent. I wasn't really ready to talk about that.

I wondered if Karma was maybe buying a present for me. It could be, but at the same time it could be just as well for another person. I shouldn't expect to much. That just led to disappointment. I continued to shop a few books in a bookstore where I often bought new books. It was a nice store. The assistants where nice and the shop itself had a homey feeling.

''Ah, Sayori-chan!'' greeted me the shop assistant. ''Welcome. Do you already need new books again?''

I had been here so often that most of the workers here already knew me. It was nice. I could talk to them about the themes that interested me and they would recommend me some books. Or we would simply chat about some irrelevant things.

''Good afternoon, Sayaka-san.'' Sayaka-san was a kind woman in her thirties. She worked at this shop fulltime and saw me regulary. ''Yes, I've read those from last time already. Do you have some books in Vietnamese?''

''Huh, that's going to be difficult. Wait a moment, will you?'' with these words she vanished behind the counter. Mostlikely to check the books in their computer archive. The most books I ordered were in a different language than Japanese, so they had quite many in stock.

She appeared a few moments later.

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, Sayori-chan, but we don't have books in Vietnamese. We still have some French books if you would like to read some and if you want I can order some Vietnamese ones for you.''

''Ah, a pity. Yes, that would be nice. Then, I'm going to take a look at the ones in French. Is the order of my German books there?''

''Yes, it was delivered yesterday. Do you want to take them with you already?''

I thought about it for a moment. I had ordered quite many and they were going to be heavy. But then again, I needed new books.

''Yes, I'm going to take them with me.'' My home wasn't that far away and I wasn't that weak.

''Sure, Sayori-chan. Do you still want some other books?''

I nodded and began to look at the displayed wares.

After a while I selected four books, one in Japanese and the other in French. After paying I said goodbye, took all my purchases and went on my way. I still had some money left and wanted to buy something to eat.

When I passed the same shop again where I had seen Karma, he was buying something. I waited in front of the shop.

When he saw me he reacted a bit unexpected.

''Aaah, Sayo ehm, what are you doing here?'' He quickly hid his hands behind his back.

''I was coming back from shopping and wanted to eat something now. Care to join me?''

''Sure, ehm, where do you want to eat?'' he asked.

''How about some ramen? Around the corner is a nice ramen restaurant.''

''Yeah, why not. Could you go first? I still have something to do.'' I was getting slightly suspicious of him, but well, he would tell me eventually.

''Sure.'' I went first.

Karma joined me after a few minutes. We both ordered some ramen and waited. I was really curious about the thing he bought.

''Karma, what did you buy?''

''Sorry Sayo, I can't tell you now. Could you wait a bit?'' Woah, Karma sounded never like this. He seemed really sheepish about it.

''Yeah, I'll wait if you want.''

He nodded in thanks. We both ate our meals and said goodbye to each other. I had to go home and Karma seemed to have to do something too. When I came home I was still thinking about Karma's present. If he had found a new friend I wanted to meet her. After all I had been his first friend and I wanted him to be in good hands. It could be that I was overthinking this. The present could have been for his mother or mine. I tried not to think too much and took up a new book. He would tell me, he had promised me that.

* * *

The next days I thought about my behavior. The morning of my birthday I came to an conclusion. I was getting anxious and wasn't that strange? The last time I had felt like that had been... in my teenage years... Oh, damnit! I was getting through puberty again. This was depressing, but I should have expected it. I was 12 now. Wonderful, I was going to deal with mood swings again. Oh my, and my period.

This were the thoughts I awakened with on my 12th birthday.

''Happy birthday, Sayo-chan!'' were the words that greeted me when I came down.

The living room was decorated with some ballons and confetti but overall it didn't look so dolled up. On the table were a cake and some presents. It looked great. My mom, my dad and Karma were standing around the table and looked at me.

I smiled. The day was getting better.

They sang 'Happy Birthday' to me and we ate breakfast. After that I opened the presents. My mother gave me a new bag. It looked really nice and wasn't in a childish style but more in one that would suit a woman in her twenties.

My dad gave me a new cellphone. He had bought one of the newer models that were a more expensive. I was really grateful for that.

Next was Karma. He just tossed the present at me and looked to the side. I laughed at his antics. When I opened it I saw a bracelet. It was made out of chains and in between were single snowflakes. Each of the snowflakes had a different design. It looked really cute. I looked at the brand. It was from the same brand shop that he had visited last time.

''Thanks, Karma. I like it.'' I smiled at him. I had really thought too much about it.

''Yeah, no problem.'' He rubbed his neck. He seemed so awkward.

''But Sayo-chan!'' my dad butted in. ''Isn't my present better than his?''

I looked at him in total deadpan.

''You are trying to compare with a fifth grader, tou-san.''

''But Sayo-chan!'' my dad whined.

''Sayo-chan is right Yu.'' Now was my mother's turn. ''Karma-kun was so nice and bought something for her even if he doesn't earn money. Be ashamed Yu!''

''Kana, you know, you are stabbing me from behind! I just wanted to know which one she likes better,'' my dad wailed now.

''And Sayo-chan likes my present the best anyway, don't you Sayo-chan?'' asked my mom sweetly.

''Of course, kaa-san,'' I replied in a bland voice.

Karma held back a snicker.

''See, Yu? No need for you and Karma to argue. Sayo-chan likes mine the most anyway.''

My father grumbled something, but I couldn't hear it.

''Should we go to school, Karma?'' I asked.

''Yeah, let's go.'' We fleed from the scene.

On our way to school I decided to share my thoughts with him.

''Karma, have you been at that shop last Saturday for this bracelet?''

''Ehm... yes, to be honest I was.''

''You know, I thought you had found a new friend. I thought you were hiding her from me. I was a bit miffed that you wouldn't tell for whom it was.''

''Eh? Why would you think that? You are my best friend. I wouldn't hide it from you if I got a new friend. You would be the first person that I would tell.'' He was really surprised.

''Yeah, I guess I was stupid. I guess you are just so important to me. I just don't want to lose you,'' I said the last parts quietly to myself. I didn't really know if he had heard me. ''Let's go. We're getting late.''

He stood there and didn't move.

''Karma?'' I looked behind me.

''Yeah, I'm coming.''

Maybe I imagined it but his smile seemed brighter.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 out! Seriously, I'm only able to write such cheesy scenes with the two of them. I think I'm going to write two more chapters about their life in grade school and then they are going to Kununigaoka Junior High School. Puh, what a complicated name...**

 **Again, I thank everyone who has read, followed, favourised or reviewed to this story. I'm too lazy to put in all your names, but if you want them to be in, just write a review xD**

 **Guest - They will meet Nagisa just like in canon, but they will be only friends with him for a short time. After all Karma distanced himself from Nagisa. I don't know if I'm still going to let Sayori and Nagisa be friends after that. Karma is more precious to her after all.**

 **This chapter was as always betaed by my dear Shiki, but sometimes we still make mistakes. Please forgive us *bows***

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**

 **Edited: 03/25/2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom**

 **VII.**

The first time I met Karma's parents was at the beginning of the sixth grade. Karma had invited me over for some peaceful environment. My dad was home and that meant that he would continuously check on us. I really didn't know what he was thinking, but after the amusement that I felt in the beginning came the irritation. Karma and I were just friends and he wouldn't develop a sudden crush on me. That would come either later or never. I wouldn't be interested anyway. I was 25 years older and didn't have any interest in 12-years-olds. Of course my father didn't know about my mental age.

Karma and I were coming from school when we saw a sleek, black car in the garage. That was unusual. Normally it was empty. His parents were financial day traders and earned well from it. They didn't spend a lot of time with Karma and were mostly travelling around the world.

''Karma, are your parents home?'' I questioned.

''Maybe? I didn't get any message, but sometimes they come home without an announcement.'', he answered. Nonchalantly, he opened the door and took of his shoes. I followed his example. We heard some noise in the living room.

''Daiki, have you seen the charger for the laptop? I have to transfer the money to the company,'' came a feminine voice.

''I thinks it's in the drawer,'' answered a smooth baritone tone.

Huh, they were really home. Now, what to do? I looked at Karma. He shrugged and motioned to the kitchen. He wanted to do the same as always. Well, they were his parents, so I was going to follow his wishes. We went into the kitchen where we had stored some ingredients. I could cook and so could Karma. He out of need and me from my former life. I hadn't been the best but I could put together a decent meal and had taught Karma that what I knew. It was humiliating, but he was getting better than me. At least I was getting good food.

Today was his turn to cook. When my mother had to work she either left us some meal to warm up or we would cook for ourselves. We took turns in cooking or would do it together, but Karma and I were most of the time too lazy to help the other. I placed myself on a chair.

''So, what are we going to eat today?'' I asked flippantly.

''Saa ne, we still have some pasta noodles or I could make some hamburger steaks, '' he offered. ''I'm in the mood for some meat. I'm doing the steaks.''

And there went the offer. That was so typically of him.

''Got it, need some help?''

''Nah, leave it. I can do it alone.''

He continued to take out the needed ingredients and rolled up his sleeves. I took out my book and began to read. I had taken more books in different languages. While reading in Japanese greatly improved my skills in that language it got boring after a while. In my old life I had been a Vietnamese living in Germany. I had learned Vietnamese and German. Later in school I took up English and French. It was somewhat difficult not to get them rusty, but Karma had seen my multiple knowledge in languages and had bothered me to teach him. He learned English quite fast but his pronunciation still lacked. He thought it would be a great idea to learn German and was now studying it with me. The grammar was a drag. If you didn't grew up with German it was quite difficult, but Karma was really a genius. At least we could now hold conversations in three different languages. Even if I had to correct him in two.

My current book was in French. It was the language I was least fluent in, so I had to improve.

''Hey, Sayo!'' I looked up. Karma was almost done. Wordlessly I laid my book down and began to set the tableware.

It seemed that Karma's parents had finally noticed us. They came into the kitchen when I had set the last dish down.

''Ah, Karma. Why didn't you tell us that you were home?'' asked his mother.

She was a beautiful woman with high cheekbones and purple colored hair. Her eyes were in the same color as Karma's, a piercing yellow. Her stature was quite small but typically Asian and she had curves. His father was a tall man with strong features and red hair. His eyes were a normal brown hue, but despite that he was attractive. I could see where Karma got his looks from. When he grows up he's going to be a lady killer.

''You two seemed busy, so we didn't want to disturb you,'' Karma answered easily. I looked at him. His face had a neutral expression and was no longer as playful as when he had spoken to me.

''Ah, I suppose.'' She shrugged elegantly. ''I believe we don't know your friend. Who is she?''

''Yes, you believe right. This is Sayori.'' He turned to me. ''Sayori, this are my parents.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Kitani Sayori and go to the same class as Karma,'' I introduced myself and bowed to them.

''The pleasure is on our side. I'm Akabane Shirota and this is my wife Akane. It's nice to see that Karma has befriended such a nice and polite lady,'' Karma's father answered just as polite as I had been. ''Is that your book there?''

He pointed at my book.

''Yes, it is.''

''Ah, so you speak French. Do you know any other languages?'' he inquired. My, wasn't this a nice beginning?

''Yes, I speak additionally to Japanese and French English, German and Vietnamese.'', I answered. I know this was petty but I liked bragging about my knowledge. Not that I had anything else to brag about.

''Very nice. Karma, I see you have befriended a very fine lady. Keep an eye on her.''

Now I my face was in total deadpan. I could very well take care of myself and did he imply that what I thought? Karma's face didn't look very different from mine.

''Yes, thank you,'' responded Karma. ''Have you two eaten already?''

''Yes, we ate already at a restaurant,'' his mother was looking at our food. ''We will be in the living room if you need anything.''

They moved out of the kitchen.

Quietly Karma and I began to eat. We usually talked a bit during lunch but today's was engulfed in silence.

* * *

After washing the dishes we went upstairs to Karma's room. The house of the Akabanes was grand. It was very huge, despite just three people living here. But at the same time it felt lonely. When Karma was at his house he was alone and on the most days he was at my house. I didn't like it when he was alone at his home so I either invited him over as much as possible or we went to his place.

Karma's room was quite big. It contained a grand bed, a desk and many book shelves. I had a field day when I had found them. He had a few posters of the movies his favorite director had directed and a few photos of the two of us.

We sat ourselves on his bed. I laid down and watched him from there. His face was unreadable.

''Are you okay?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I think,'' was his answer. ''It's just a bit disheartening. They are always like this. They use this house just like a hotel and leave me always here alone. I mean they don't have to stay here all the time but they could at least pay a bit attention to me. The last time I had voiced my opinion they just brushed me off! You know, there had been a time when we were just like a normal family. We used to do this whole stuff that family does.''

It was really sad to see him like this. I hugged him from behind.

''You know, I really can't do anything against it but I'm here when you need me. I'm not going to leave you all alone. You can rely on me. If you have problems talk to me. When you need help ask me. If you don't think your parents can be your pillar of support then I'm going to be it. Don't forget that.''

He leaned into my touch.

''Yeah, I'm going to remember that.''

After all he was my own pillar of support, even if he didn't knew it. He and my parents had dragged me out of that whole that I had buried myself in. I was trying to live this new life but it was difficult. Karma had shown me the path to it. I was guiding him through his life and I saw a sense of living for me. He was one of the brightest lights in the darkness that once had threatened to consume me.

I was getting tired of my position and sat up. Then I thought about that what just happened. Wow... that had been somewhat... embarrassing. I felt myself blushing. I couldn't believe that I had said and thought something so mushy and cheesy. Okay, I was mentally older but that had been still embarrassing. I buried my head in my hands.

''Hey, Sayo. What's up?'' Karma was most likely stunned by my sudden action.

''The sky,'' I mumbled into my hands. I could feel my face burning.

Karma blinked. I was probably getting strange. He turned around to look into my face...

And promptly saw the color of my face. I could feel the devil's ears that were growing on him.

''Aww, are you embarrassed? Weren't you going to be my pillar of support? I was so glad that you said that. Come on let me see your face. I want to see this lovely color,'' he was teasing me mercilessly.

I looked up and sent him a glare. Of course he was not impressed and just continued to grin at me. It was a devious smile. My face just resumed burning.

''Aaah, stop that Karma!'' I had totally lost my cool. And he was not getting away with that, so I pounced at him.

Surprised, he fell back from the force of my jump. Now he was lying on his bed and I, on top of him, staring at his face.

''Stop that, Karma!'' I continued in an embarrassed tone. ''Come on, that just now was so mortifying. I just wanted to cheer you up, so shut up. Don't tease me!''

''Ah, come on. Let me. You sounded so cute too. I want to hear that once more!''

''No! Shut up!''

''Are you pouting? You look so cute. And your face is still red. How adorable!''

'' ** _I'm not adorable!_** '' The heck?! I was definitely not adorable and I wasn't pouting.

He pinched my cheeks.

''But Sayo-chan, you are really adorable. Your face is totally red and you look like you are about to cry.''

He flipped our positions. Now I was beneath him. Annoyed, I looked to his face and suddenly he started tickling me.

''Ahahahahah, stoo- _ahaha_ , stop it!'' I was laughing so hard that I was getting breathless.

''Only if you say it again,'' he warbled cheerfully.

''You are ev- _ahahah,_ -il.''

''Now, now, that wasn't that what I wanted to hear.''

''Stop _ahaha,_ it. I'm saying _ahahahah,_ it. Please stop!''

''Ah this is better.'' He stopped tickling me. I took deep breaths. Unluckily, I was very ticklish and he was still above me.

''I'm going to be your pillar of support...'' I muttered.

''What? I can't hear you.'' He held his ear closer to me. I resisted the temptation to bite it.

''I'm going to be your pillar of support,'' I said in a louder voice. That sounded so cheesy, that I couldn't help but cringe at that.

''I still can't hear you~'' This was enough. I tackled him again and soon we found ourselves wrestling with each other. We stopped after a few minutes.

I stared at his face for a while as we rested on his bed and promptly started laughing. He stared at me as if I had lost it, just to join my laughter. It was really freeing to able to laugh so carelessly.

''You know Karma, I'm really glad I met you.''

''Yeah, me too.''

* * *

 **Aaaaand chapter 7 is out! I took a bit longer than usually. I think I'm encountering what you call a writer's block. I have ideas but somehow I can't write them down. I think I'm going to slow down with the updates, but don't worry my dear readers. I won't take too long.**

 **I'm such a fan of fluff and you can write it so wonderfully with kids or teenagers. At least in my opinion. One more chapter and they will go to Kunugigaoka Middle School. It's goint to be so much fun to finally write chapters for the canon or at least with the cannon character.**

 **I thank all my dear readers. Those who have favourised or followed it and those who have posted a review. I could hug you all, just I don't do hugs. ;)**

 **Guest - Sayori is mostlikely going to be in class E. The question is just how. Any suggestions?**

 **As always, my dear Shiki has betaed this chapter.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Assassination Classroom.**

 **VIII.**

The sixth grade was almost over and we had to decide where to go to middle school. Karma and I weren't sure about where to go, but we would go to the same school. It wasn't like it would be a problem for us to pass the entrance. We were still thinking about our choice, but we would most likely go to a nearby school. Taking the train would be too troublesome. The both of us didn't want that. We hadn't really looked into the existing schools around our prefecture, but we would find something.

For now I wanted to watch the meteor shower that was currently taking place in the sky. I had asked Karma to come with me. We would make something akin to a camping trip for this. Actually we would just use a holiday home of his family and stay there overnight. My dad had first protested against it but in the end we could convince him to let us stay there. I was really excited, because I had never seen one. Karma took it in a stride, as long I had fun he would go. I was thinking of telling him of my first life there. Maybe I was just being selfish but I wanted to share my secret with him. After all he was my most trusted friend, I wanted to believe in him and tell him the truth. It was just a question of when the right moment was. When he would truly believe me and not declare me as crazy and leave.

I was really trying not to let my inner conflict show, but it seemed that Karma noticed my slight change of behavior.

''Sayo, are you okay?'' he asked me the day before our trip. It was Friday and we were finally released from school.

''Ah, yes. I'm just excited. It's going to be my first time watching this!'' I answered.

''Yes, but you seem to have something else on your mind. Want to talk about it?'' Ah, he had noticed me spacing out more often. How should I answer to this?

''I'm thinking of telling you something tomorrow. Do you mind waiting a bit?'' I had made up my mind. I was going to put my faith in him.

''Sure, I don't mind.''

''Thanks, you are a darling.''

He scoffed.

''Whatever.''

We went home and continued packing the things that we would need for tomorrow. I would be checking up on Karma later with my mom. She was worrying about our trip, but somehow she didn't want to come with us. Moms were so weird. In my former and the life now it was still the same. After finishing I went with my mother to Karma.

When we arrived Karma was lazing in his room and reading a book. His backpack was already done and he greeted us with a half-hearted wave.

''Yo, Sayo, Kana-san.''

''Hello, Karma-kun. Are you already done packing?'' replied my mother.

''Yes, I am. Do you want to check my bag?'' Karma was already quite comfortable around my mom and behaved a bit more easy-going with her. My father was a different story, but this was somehow a man thing.

My mother nodded and moved to his packed stuff.

I went to Karma's side.

''You ready?'', I asked.

''Yup, all clear,'' came the unenthusiastic answer. He just continued to read his book and didn't look up.

''Wonderful, you are ready to go, Karma-kun. Yuiichiro will drive you tomorrow to your accommodation. He will pick you up. Ok?'' My mother was done checking and explained us the plan for tomorrow.

''Hai,'' we chorused.

The rest of the day Karma and I spent together at his home.

* * *

We were finally on the way to the holiday home of the Akabane's. My dad was grumbling something on the driver's seat, but Karma and I didn't understand what he said from the backseat. The two of us were listening to some music and otherwise didn't talk. I couldn't read during travelling by car, because I would get sick, so I just stared out of the window. My thoughts drifted to that what would be happening this evening. We would watch the meteor shower together and I was going to tell Karma my secret. I was a bit jittery, but you could just take it as excitement for the star-gazing. I was going to tell Karma pretty much everything. I wanted that burden to be gone. Not to have the feeling anymore that I was hiding things from him. To be finally able to answer his questions about my knowledge, my memories and everything else, without lying to him. ...I was getting a bit too dramatically.

Sometimes I felt guilty when I had to lie to him because I knew something that I shouldn't, but it wasn't like it broke our friendship. Karma had gotten used to my evasive answers, but he shouldn't get used to something like that, should he?

Urgh... Someone give me a book. I'm thinking too much.

The moment we stopped I practically jumped out of the car. I was totally pent-up from the whole sitting. Today was just not a day where I could stay still.

''Oi, Sayo! Wait for me!'', I heard Karma shouting behind me. I stopped running and turned around.

''Hurry up, you slowpokes!'' I was seriously impatient and my father just loaded slowly the luggage out of the car. ''Tou-san, please hurry up a bit!''

''Not so impatient.'' My father laughed. ''You are finally acting your age. Haha!''

''What are you saying? My age?'' I asked confused.

''Nah, it's nothing. I'm done. Let's get your things into the house.'' He moved to the door.

''...like I'm giving her to him,'' I heard him muttering. I wondered what that was about.

My dad brought the luggage into the bedrooms. The holiday home had four bedrooms. One for two people and two single rooms. There was a bathrooms in each of the two existing stories. My dad insisted that we should sleep in two separate bedrooms, so we unpacked our things alone.

After settling down Karma and I decided to explore the terrain. Karma hadn't been here for a long time but he could still find his way around. He led us to a little stream, which was behind a nearby hill. On the hill you had a perfect view of the sky so we decided to stay there for our star-gazing.

At lunch we cooked something simple with the ingredients that we had brought with us. After cleaning the dishes we went outside again. Karma wanted to look for some animals and I just followed. We saw some squirrels and rabbits, but after a while I just sat down and laid in the sun. I liked it more when it was warm than cold. A few moments after that Karma came running with something in his hands.

''Sayo! Look what I have here.'' He was excited. I wondered what it was. Hopefully not some insect, I _strongly_ disliked them. They had way too many tiny parts that moved and you never knew when one was near you.

''What is it Karma? Don't bring some bug or something like this here,'' I said in a warning tone.

He looked dejected.

''But they are just so cute. Look here!'' He held his hand in front of my face. I stared at a giant stag beetle. Its Y-shaped horn dangled in front of my nose and crawled slightly in Karma's hand.

''AAAAAAH!'' I let out a high-pitched shriek and dashed away as fast as I could. Karma was first stunned by this action but then chased after me. He was getting evil again.

''Sayo, don't run away!'' he shouted. ''Kabuto-san just wants to play.''

''Like hell I'm playing with that monster!'' I continued to run. I would never play with that bug, but Karma was damn determined to torture me with that thing. I continued to sprint, but I quickly noticed, that I didn't have enough stamina to endure that tempo and thought of a plan to get rid of Karma. I saw the stream a bit further down and an idea popped into my mind. I slowed down my speed and ran into the direction of the little river. Karma wouldn't notice my sudden change of speed and if he did he would just come closer. He was after all hell bend on catching me. Exactly that was my goal. Just in front of the stream I turned sharply to the right. The red head of course couldn't adjust quickly enough to my change of direction and ran directly into the water. I watched with satisfaction as Karma fell right into the river and the beetle flew away. Dumbfounded he looked up to me.

''Wha-, SAYO!'' I just splashed more water into his already wet figure.

''That's for bringing a bug to me.'' I send another wave. ''And that's for chasing me with that damn thing.''

''Woah, Sayo! Wait!'' He held his arms up to defend himself of my attacks. ''I'm sorry. Come on help me out. It's cold here.''

Seeing that I had punished him enough I stopped and held a hand out for him. A mistake I realized. My dear best friend just took it and pulled me with him into the stream.

''Sweet, sweet revenge,'' he said, grinning. I looked sourly at him. The ass had the insolence to laugh.

''Come on. Let's get dry.''

We went back to the house and dried ourselves off with some towels. I dried Karma's hair. Just because I was being helpful and not because I wanted to mess with it. No, definitely not.

Till the evening we just lazed around and read some books. There wasn't a lot to do and I wanted to tell him of my reincarnation during the star-gazing. I stared at the wall. Hopefully the time would go by quicker. When the sky was finally dark enough Karma and I went to the hill, where we had a perfect view on the night sky. It looked breathtaking. The disadvantage at living in a city was the light pollution. The sky in the city was just so dark and you never could see the stars. In the countryside it was different. The sky always looked so bright and full of stars. I had lived in the countryside in my previous life, but even in Europe was the light pollution so bad, that you only could see a few stars.

It was kind of sad. I could count 37 years of living experience together but only after 37 of which 12 were from my second life, I was able to see the whole Milky Way. Besides Karma looked admiring at the stars. He seemed to be impressed by the sight, just like me. We first just laid down in comfortable silence and said nothing. Karma was the first one to break it.

''It looks amazing, doesn't it?'', he asked.

''Yes, it does,'' I murmured. He looked at me.

''Sayo, my parents want me to go to some prestigious private middle school in Tokyo. It's named Kunugigaoka Junior High School.''

''So? Are you going?''

''I don't really know. Will you come with me?'' He seemed a bit lost.

''Yeah, I'll follow you to the end of the world, my dear, dear friend,'' I answered with a wry grin.

''Thanks.'' He looked grateful. I wonder why he even doubted.

''Now... I'm going to confess something. You ready?'' I mentally prepared myself. Karma nodded.

''Shoot.''

''Have you ever asked yourself why I know so much? Why I know things that a normal girl in my age isn't supposed to know?'' I took a deep breath. ''I have once lived another life, you know? I was just a normal girl with a normal life. One day I just... died. I ran in front of a truck to save a kid. Pretty stupid, isn't it? I don't even know if he survived, I was just gone. And suddenly I was in a haze for so long, just to wake up in a body of a two-year-old. I thought I was going insane. Maybe this was just a near death illusion and I was imagining all of this.''

I glanced at Karma. He looked shocked. I could tell that he looked slightly hurt by the comment of the near death illusion. I didn't want to hurt him but he needed to hear that or rather, I needed to tell him that.

''But one day I just knew this was real. I had panicked and even went into a state of depression once, but one day I decided that I would just live this life. Maybe not in an ideal way, but hey, I was just thrusted into a new life after my death. I was just trying so hard to get a grip on all of this. I didn't want to think about my old life. I just wanted to forget, so I buried myself into books. I think what held me here were my parents. They were simply so kind and I had just possibly robbed the life of their daughter. You know, I remember this body dying and after that I woke up here. I just had filled it up. I didn't want them to live with someone, whose mind was still stuck between two lives. I would be just causing them grief. So I just decided to live.

Then I meet you. You were something like a new light in my life. I don't interact with people easily, you know? A tiny part of me just fears of what could be. I could leave my loved once behind once again. For them to leave me for being different. One day you just came to me and asked. I suddenly found a new meaning for my life and you are such a big part of it now. I'm really afraid of that what you could say. I really want to tell you everything. I know it's really selfish. You could, after all, just think that I'm insane, because I don't really believe in my own sanity. I'm afraid that you could leave me. I was never good at keeping friendships, all of them had ended in a bad way.''

I stopped talking and didn't look up. Karma had to digest all of this first. I was just nervous. Afraid how he would react. That he would reject me.

''I don't care.''

I was dumbfounded. I... I didn't know what that meant.

''I don't care, that you have lived a different life. I don't care that you could be insane. You are my friend. That is everything that counts. Just believe in me, will you?'' He looked at me dead serious.

''You... You believe me?'' I asked, feeling a bit unsure of this situation.

''I do, I guess. It just explains so much. I don't even want to question its logic, but I think it just makes sense.'' He shrugged.

I didn't expect that. But to be honest I had thought that it would be more difficult. I had told him something scientifically impossible. He just... accepted it. A warm feeling spread in my chest.

''Thank you, Karma.''

''No problem. What are friends for?'' He grinned at me. ''Look! A shooting star!''

I looked up. There was really a shooting star and many followed afterwards. The sky was lit in a celestial light. It was beautiful.

I knew, this day would be forever engraved into my memory.

* * *

 **Haaah... finally over... I had some problems writing this. Seriously it's difficult to write down my ideas, but Shiki helped me quite a lot. Does this chapter seem a bit rushed? I was a bit stressed the last days. My laptop keeps crashing down. I probably lost about a fourth of that what I wrote down first**

 **It's way too hot today -.-**

 **I thank you, animemangafangirl, brie72201, Guest and SilverSapphire34523 for your suggestion how Sayori could enter class E. I'm so touched.**

 **And I thank everyone who has read, favourised and followed this story, not to forget those who reviewed.**

 **Next chapter is the first school day in Kunugigaoka Junior High School.**

 **Look foward to it.**

 **As always Shiki has betaed this chapter. Thanks to her.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Assassination Classroom**

 **IX.**

Karma and I took the entrance exams for Kunugigaoka Junior High School. It wasn't a problem to pass those, Karma and I aced them. We got a letter, that we had qualified ourselves for Kunugigaoka.

The first day of the new school year Karma and I went there together. We had to take the train, even if we both hadn't wanted to go by train to school. I guess you couldn't always have what you wanted. I had looked Kunugigaoka Middle School up. It was a relatively new private middle school, only having been founded a few years prior, but it was well known.

There was a weird class system at this school. There existed in the third grade a class named 3E or _san-nen E-gumi_ , who were taught in a building one kilometer away from the main campus. In this class were the school's worst students of the third grade. You could be either lousy at school or some sort of delinquent. It was possible to land there if you broke the school regulations. In the end they were looked down at and discriminated against. It wasn't a pretty system, but it seemed to work. The school rose quickly since its founding and was highly regarded in Tokyo. The other students worked hard not to end like the _losers_ in _class E_ and often ended in influential positions of companies and such. It was a really cruel system, but no one said anything against it. They were either not the ones, that were shunned or those who were, didn't have the courage or the means to do so. The chairman had for sure everything under control.

I myself didn't know how I should change it. I didn't want to go through the hassle, but it didn't seem right. Those kids deserved better, but how could I, as a single student, help them? And in the end I decided that I wouldn't. Maybe I would one day but not now. I felt a bit guilty, but they weren't my responsibility. Maybe later. For now I would just lay low.

In the back of my mind I felt that this was familiar. I knew this system from somewhere, but I didn't remember from where. I looked at my best friend. Once upon a time I had the same feeling when looking at him. How did that connect again? Yes, I remembered. It was a story of an alien wanting to destroy the world and a class should kill it somehow. I didn't really remember any more details but the school had a similar system as Kunugigaoka. This was all coincidence, wasn't it? I shoved it somewhere in my mind where I wouldn't have to think about it. I didn't want to deal with a sudden realization of being reborn in a fictional world. It wasn't possible, was it?

Karma and I stood before the score board and looked for our names.

''Ah, Sayo look up there,'' Karma informed me.

I saw my name. Second place, huh? Not bad. Another name was above mine. Asano Gakushu, I remembered the chairman having the same surname. Maybe his son. Karma's name was on place four. Pity, I expected him to be one place beneath me.

''Ah, Karma. Not good. You are just number four. I expected you to be one place under me.'' I sighed in mock disappointment.

''Yes, I'm very sorry,'' came his monotone voice. I snickered. ''But I expected you to be first place. What happened?''

''Nah, I just wasn't good enough. The guy above was better. Maybe I should study more.'' I feigned thoughtfulness.

''I'm sure if you would study even a bit, you could simply skip middle school,'' he deadpanned. ''It's not like you would need the experience.''

I laughed. He was referring to my first life. Karma had questioned me about my experiences and almost every embarrassing memory. It had been fun telling him about it.

''But I could never leave you alone! You would be so lonely without me, I wouldn't be able to bear that thought.'' I think I got an inclination to dramatics.

Karma just grinned. I could feel glares stabbing into my back. Huh, they took that way too seriously. Karma looked at the homeroom placements.

''Ah, we are both in class D. Let's see... room 211,'' Karma stated.

We went to the classroom. Most of our classmates sat already in our homeroom. We both sat next to each other and waited for our teacher. In the class weren't any classmates from our old school, so it was practically a new start. I wondered what we would make out of it.

The teacher came in. He held a little welcome speech and took note of our attendance. After that we went to the gym hall. It seemed that the other classes were already there. When we had settled down on our assigned place, the chairman, Asano Gakuho, began to speak.

''I welcome you all to our Kunugigaoka Junior High School. I'm the chairman, Asano Gakuho, of this school. Hopefully all of you had relaxing holidays and are now ready for this new school year. Make this a successful year and create your own future. You are the best of the best, so I expect a lot of you.''

He finished his speech with a brilliant smile. This man had for sure charisma. He was fairly tall and really handsome. His brown hair was neatly gelled back and his lightly purple eyes held a warm spark inside them. I could see the admiration in the other students' and teachers' eyes. The perfect leader, but at the same time, this man had created this school system. He was to be wary of.

Another teacher began to talk and I spaced out. This was just another speech for us to do our best and so on. When he neared the end, I could hear snickering. I looked up. The students of the upper classes sent condensing looks at a class on the right of the hall. Class E. It seemed that the teacher had insulted them. The class looked bitter and angry. Their heads were bowed down as a sign of submission. It was a sad sight.

Once the teacher has ended the boring speech, a student stepped forth. He had a similar appearance to the chairman, the exception was the hair color. The boy's hair was in a strawberry blond hue. Just like the chairman he was handsome. Ah, that was Asano Gakushu, the one who got the first place in the entrance exam. I was sure now that he is the chairman's son. Once he had positioned himself in front of the podium he began to speak.

''My name is Asano Gakushu and I go into the 1A. This school is one of the best private schools in Tokyo, which is one of the reasons why I am here. In school you learn, so that you can get a job in the future, but that's not all. We create memories here, that we will never forget. We forge friendships and bonds that will for sure hold longer than just for those three years that we are here. I tell you, enjoy those years and don't waste them, because they are precious and unique.''

Again the students seemed to be moved. A loud applause resounded in the hall and didn't die down until the teacher raised his hand. I looked at the strawberry blond. His mouth was curved into a pleasant smile and he held himself proudly. Again, the perfect student. Eventually his gaze met mine. I hadn't expected that, but send him a polite smile nonetheless. He returned it and held eye contact a little longer than needed. I looked away first. He was definitely creepy in my eyes. His gaze was calculating no matter how kind his smile was.

After a few introductions and instructions we went back to the classroom. We had to introduce ourselves to the class. This was the first impression for our classmates. Honestly I didn't care much, but I guess I should be nice so that I'm not going to be targeted for some shit. Karma had to go before me.

''Hello, I'm Akabane Karma. Nice to make your acquaintance. Hope we aaaaall get along nicely~.'' His voice sounded mocking and sarcastic all the way down. Way to go Karma. The others had him already on the radar as troublemaker. I stared blankly at him. He smiled at the end of his introduction. My turn.

''It's nice to meet you. I'm Kitani Sayori. I hope we will all get along,'' I said, bowed and sat down. Japanese custom and their bows…

After that our teacher, Yamamoto-sensei, handed us out our schedule. He explained a few more things and lastly asked if anyone was willing to be the class' representative. If there weren't any willing to or wanted to think first we would discuss this at a later date. The class wanted to pick one later, so we waited. Then our lessons began. In every subject the teacher introduced themselves again. We had been meeting them already before the lessons in a teacher meeting. We didn't really do much on the first day.

When lunch came Karma and I went outside for some fresh air. The classroom was a bit stuffy with about 30 students breathing in there, excluding the teacher. We both had brought some bento for lunch and settled down outside on a bench.

''So,'' I began. ''What do you think of the class?''

''It's boring. The other students seem so ordinary. It's just like primary school again.''

''Maa, it's just the first day. Maybe you will get an interesting friend later. Are you going to do club activities?''

Karma thought about it for a bit.

''Most likely not. I have looked at the clubs already, but there is nothing interesting there.''

''Really? A pity, I was going to look at them later.'' I was a bit disappointed, but then again I would be home too late. Club activities were after the afternoon classes and lasted two hours. By the time I would be home it would be already evening.

Seeing my disheartened face he changed his mind.

''Well, join one. I will probably go with you if you want that.''

''Thank you.'' I smiled at him. ''Let's look at them tomorrow. Maybe we can decide then.''

After that we chatted about irrelevant things and waited for the bell. Next was clean up. We were shown the cleaning utensils. Today would be no cleaning since it was just the first day. Afternoon classes came afterwards and Karma slept fully through them behind his book. The teachers just didn't care. I really couldn't understand that, but they were paid for standing in the classroom and lecturing. As long as the students got good grades they wouldn't be fired. Oh my, how sad.

When finally the bell rang I made my way towards Karma and woke him up with a flick on his forehead.

''Dornröschen, wake up.'' I snickered at his disgruntled expression. He seemed a bit disorientated at first. I had slipped into German. Dornröschen meant basically Sleeping Beauty.

''Only if you kiss me awake,'' he said in a half-loud voice. I smirked.

''Sure.'' And I planted a kiss on his cheek. ''Now wake up. I want to go home. Good that you still know a bit of German.''

He deadpanned at me.

He slowly rose and mumbled something of 'old hag' and 'making me talk in it every day' under his breath. I elbowed him in the rips for that. Well, I insisted on talking in many languages. I didn't want to get rusty. Eventually we began our journey home to the train station. We took a shortcut through the alley. The both of us were way too lazy to take the longer route. Just to bump into some delinquents. Of course they didn't let us pass.

''Hey, ya two kiddies. You are from that stuck-up private middle school there, aren't ya? I'm sure you have some money left for us. Why dontcha hand it over to me?'' I cringed from his horrible language. The idiot tried to look intimidating but failed horribly. The goons behind him didn't look any better.

''I refuse.'' I wasn't going to give them anything.

''Yes, me too. I don't want to give some thugs my money. You could do bad things with it and little kids shouldn't do that,'' Karma taunted them and they fell right into his trap.

Red-faced, be it from anger or embarrassment, the boy ran forward. I had a feeling that we were in that kind of situation way too often. I sighed. Karma loved it to provoke his opponents and it worked every time. We both stepped aside and he raced past us. Quickly Karma kicked his knees from behind and knocked the guy unconscious with a few well-placed blows.

One down four to go.

The others were rather frightened by Karma's display of violence and decided to go for the weaker target, which was me. One lunged forward to grab me and probably hold me hostage. In return I ducked under his arms and shoved my attacker forwards. He crashed into the wall of the nearby building. Of course that didn't knock him out, but at least he would spurt a nice bruise tomorrow. I simply sent a kick towards his head. It connected and the wall met his head again. During that time Karma had been occupying two others of the group. He simply dodged their clumsy attacks until one got close enough so that Karma could grab his face, hold it down and kneed him into it till he had a bloody nose.

The other planned to attack Karma while he was distracted but I swept his feet away and planted an axe kick into his stomach. I think he vomited but I already went to another opponent. The only guy left stared at Karma and me and noticed quickly that he had no chance, so he started running. Of course the red head beside me didn't want his victim to flee and outran him. As he tackled the guy to the floor, Karma pulled something out of his pocket. It was chili sauce and wasabi.

I shook my head. My friend was such a weirdo. The delinquent paralyzed by fear couldn't do anything but watch as Karma opened the spice bottles.

''Hey, mister, do you know what this it?'' asked Karma. The guy began to answer but Karma didn't let him talk. ''I'm going to put those lovely things into your nose. And it's going to burn.''

By that time Karma had pulled a robe out of nowhere and had bond his arms and feet. Now he squeezed the substances into the nose of the poor guy. I think I saw his soul leaving his body.

''Hey, are you done?'' I asked Karma.

''Sure, sure. Let's go home.''

And we left the alley and the delinquents behind.

''That was a nice first school day, wasn't it?'' I snorted at Karma's statement.

''Yeah, sure. We got into a fight on the first day after school. You are too violent for your own good.'' I sighed.

''Come Sayo. Don't sigh. You will get old and that's why I have you, don't I?'' he slightly scolded me.

I smiled lightly.

''Do you want come over today? Kaa-san is going to question me about school later. Please stand by my side during this big crisis.'' My voice dripped in sarcasm at the last sentence.

''Sayo, you are like your parents, you know that? Always dramatizing the situation.'' He scoffed at me.

''What can I say? It runs in the family.'' I paused for a moment. ''Actually maybe my old one just wants to haunt me. They did it too.''

''I can imagine that,'' was the dry reply.

After a few minutes we reached my home and Karma decided to stay for a while. When we came inside my mother still wasn't home. We went into my room and lazed around there, after I had changed my clothes. Despite it only being the first school day the teachers had given us homework.

''Urgh... What a waste of time, I already know this all,'' I complained. The only thing that I didn't really know was the history part in social studies and maybe Japanese, but in social studies the teacher had begun with the geography part and I had most of it memorized already. I had switched to non-fiction for a while and the first thing I had looked for had been about that.

''Yeah, I know, but we still have to do it,'' came from Karma. Even if he was lazy I had pretty much annoyed him in primary school to do his homework to the point that he did them, just for me to stop. Now the roles were switched.

''This is somehow wrong...'' I realized.

''Isn't it? Normally I would be the one complaining.'' He chuckled and I followed his example.

Suddenly we heard the sound of the door opening downstairs. My mom was home. I looked at Karma.

''And off we go.''

We greeted my mom downstairs and her reaction was just as expected.

''I'm home, Sayo-chan, Karma-kun. How was your first day? Did you find new friends? Any nice boys in the class?''

The last question was sent to me.

''Welcome home,'' I answered her load of questions. ''The first day was ok. No, we didn't befriend someone new and the boys in the class don't look special. Well, except the sleeping beauty beside me. He slept through the afternoon classes.''

Karma made an indignant face at my statement.

''I even had to kiss him awake,'' I added jokingly.

My mother laughed.

''Well Karma, be lucky. You have such a special place in the heart of my dear daughter.'' I think Karma's face was dusted slightly pink now. Teasing him was for sure funny. ''But we better don't tell Yu that. He would be moping for hours.''

A grin settled on our faces and we began to talk a bit. Today's fight popped into my memory.

''Ah, kaa-san.''

''Yes, Sayo-chan?'' She turned her head in my direction.

''Karma and I got into a fight today,'' I said in an even tone.

''What?'' Her voice had taken a sharp edge and I was slightly reluctant to continue this conversation. My mother's expression didn't look friendly.

''Calm down, kaa-san. We didn't get hurt,'' I tried to soothe her temper. ''It were just some middle schoolers. We knocked all of them out.''

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

''You are going to be the death of me, Sayo-chan. Do you want me to get gray hair?''

Karma looked like he had a feeling of déja vu. Well, I had said the same to him once.

''Come on, kaa-san. Everything turned out alright.'' I smiled lightly.

She sighed.

''As long as you aren't hurt. Try to be more cautious, next time.''

I noticed that she didn't prevent us from fighting.

She only said that we shouldn't get hurt. I enveloped her into a hug.

''Yeah, we will do that, kaa-san.''

I grinned at Karma. My mom was just _awesome_.

* * *

 **Yahoooo! They are finally in Kunugigaoka! I can slowly start with canon now and next chapter is going to include Nagisa! I'm so excited for that ^-^ I'm thinking that Sayori is going to class E due destroying the chemistry lab. She will be experimenting without teacher's supervision and then well... I will say it didn't go smoothly. I think, she is going to do this intentionally by a request from a classmate. After all she would follow Karma pretty much everywhere. Coupling it with her infamous reputation this is going to work I think. What do you think?**

 **I'm totally proud of this fic, since it's my first and I thank everyone who has read, followed, favourised or reviewed to this story. Is there anything else? I'm feeling a bit absendminded lately.**

 **Shiki betaed this chapter. She complained about the length, but it's true this chapter is a bit longer than usual (/./)) I think I torture her with my spelling mistakes xD**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**

* * *

 **03/24/2016**

 **Does anybody want to rewrite the speeches? They are total crap, I know. PM me if you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **X.**

The following week Karma and I visited a few clubs. It didn't go very well, mostly because we both kept annoying the club members with our antics. Of course it was all unintentional or at least on my side.

 _Theater club_

"Welcome, Akabane-kun, Kitani-chan. You two wanted to learn a bit more about the theater club, didn't you?" a senpai greeted us.

"Yeah, Sayo wanted to explore some clubs. I'm going to follow her and join the one she joins," Karma remarked.

They showed us around and finally led us to the equipment storage room. During the tour Karma spooked from behind. I jumped and knocked over a stage panel. That led to a chain reaction of all other things being knocked down. The whole room looked like a tornado had raged through. We had created this in the span of bare five minutes...

"… I'm sorry, senpai. We will help you tidying."

After cleaning this up they kicked us out.

''Please don't come again.'' And they slammed the door close. This was definitely not our club.

 _Cooking club_

''We're cooking an easy recipe today. You two can participate.''

We nodded and started cooking. Unfortunately I had the new habit of experimenting. Karma thought that I was going into the direction of a mad genius. Karma didn't help when he put for fun some chili into the dishes of the other students.

Needless to say we weren't welcome anymore. I don't think that they were going to eat Indian anytime soon.

 _Swim club_

When I came out of the locker room some guys were ogling me. It was slightly creepy. I was physically 13 for god's sake! But I guess it's the beginning of our raging hormones.

We went swimming a few lanes and got corrected. It was a nice club. The members were friendly and it had a comfortable atmosphere.

When I got out of the water I slipped. I would have kissed the floor but a third-year caught me. But not very skillfully. In fact he groped my breast and I squealed, as embarrassing as it was.

''Aahh!''

Of course the position looked very... suggesting and Karma was there in a second. He punched the senpai in the face and dragged me with him. On Karma's demand we never went there again.

In the end we signed into the astronomy club. I liked watching the night sky and Karma was visibly more interested after the star-gazing in the sixth class. It helped that the club only met once a week, so most of the time Karma and I could do what we wanted after school.

As a result we found ourselves in more fights than I could dream of. Karma's taunting personality made him a perfect target for any delinquents and thugs. The fact I, a normal, fragile, little girl, always tagged along seemed to mock those people and they often came and challenged us or mostly Karma. I was canon fodder for them. Annoying, but I proved them otherwise. I think most people feared the both of us. Karma's and my violent behavior was slowly going as a rumor through the school. It was most likely the reason why no one approached us and that Karma was being quite disrespectful to the teachers. He had asked our homeroom teacher, Yamamoto-sensei, about something for the second year and pretty much ditched the class after that. Something about being thirsty.

I didn't really have a problem with that, after all Karma could take care of himself. Well, the school wasn't really helping. As long as Karma and I got good grades we could pretty much do anything. I had set rules for us and Karma followed them. Even more than the school rules. I didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. When I told that Karma he laughed.

''Because you earned my respect and those idiots didn't,'' was his answer.

* * *

One day one of our classmates had pulled out a comic at lunch. He was reading an article about Karma's favorite director, so the red head approached him from behind. The boy had long blue hair and a scrawny figure. He was shorter than me, but that didn't mean much. After all girls grew faster at this age, but he looked quite girly. Poor guy, he was probably being teased because of that. I could imagine Karma doing that at least. He... he looked familiar.

His azure blue eyes were trained onto the text on the page and intently reading its content.

''What? Really?! He's gonna be the director for Sonic Ninja?! Awesome!'' Karma was really delighted. His loud shout startled me out of my thoughts. He was a really big fan of this director. ''And it's showing today?! Let's go watch it, Shiota!''

He turned to me, where I observed their interaction.

''Sayo, will you come too?''

''Sure,'' was my short reply.

Nagisa looked somewhat stunned but caught himself after a few seconds.

''Yes, let's watch it.''

''So, you like Sonic Ninja?'' I asked. ''And I don't really know your name. I'm Kitani Sayori. It's nice to meet you. You can call me Sayori.''

I stretched out my hand.

''Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Sayori-san.'' He shook my hand. ''My name is Shiota Nagisa. Please call me Nagisa in exchange. Yes, I like Sonic Ninja. I've been reading this comic for a while already.''

''I see, Nagisa-kun. Well. Let's enjoy the movie together.''

''Hey, you two. Don't forget me. Do you know my name, Shiota?'' Karma whined.

''Yes, you are Akabane Karma. You can call me Nagisa too.''

''Nice, call me Karma. Let's go after class.''

We nodded and went on with lunch. Karma and me stayed at Nagisa's table till the end and talked a bit of ourselves. I learned that he liked sushi and English. Nagisa disliked Science or at least it is his least favorite subject. He lived alone with his mother.

After class we met up and went to the cinema. Luckily we all had enough money so we didn't need to go home first. The cinema seemed to be a bit crowded. Probably because of the new movie. After purchasing the tickets and snacks, we went to the movie theater and waited for the film to begin.

Nagisa still seemed a bit awkward around us, but his love for Sonic Ninja seemed to be greater than that. He talked a bit with us about the plot.

The movie took place in a city where the protagonist resided. He was a superhero with ninja powers and took out the enemies that wanted to take over the city or even the world. Eventually he would find some allies, but he had been alone for a long time.

All of that seemed exactly that what normal teenagers or younger children would watch. It wasn't something that I would watch, but it seemed still good. When the movie started, the seats were mostly occupied. Mainly teenagers our age, but a few children and adults in between. Nagisa looked quite excited and I could see Karma smiling. It was quite adorable.

''Wah, that was great!'' Nagisa stretched his arms when we came out of the cinema. Karma and I mimicked him.

''Yeah,'' answered Karma. ''Even if it was a bit clichéd.''

Nagisa sweatdropped.

''So guys, what would you like to do now?'' I asked.

''Let's go eat something. I'm hungry.'' Karma looked at us.

''Sure,'' said Nagisa. I nodded. I was getting hungry anyway.

''How about some noodles? Or would you like something else?'' I suggested.

''I'm ok with noodles. You Nagisa?''

''Yeah, sure.'' He smiled at us. ''I know a nice place nearby. Should we go there?''

Since Karma and I hadn't any ideas, we let Nagisa guide us to some food. We went through more populated areas before we arrived at a small restaurant. There were lesser crowds and the surroundings were uncomfortably familiar. The red head and I had fought here a small gang before, not a very long time ago. It hadn't been that pretty, but we had won. Now we were back. I just hoped that we wouldn't be seen. Nagisa stepped into the building. The establishment looked nice. It was well lighted and cozy designed. The shop was in a traditionally style with wooden tables and calligraphic scrolls decorating the walls.

''Here, I have been here only a few times, but the food is good. Plus they have a nice pricing.'' He smiled again.

Together we sat down on a table for four and looked at the menu. I was sitting beside Karma and Nagisa sat across from us.

There weren't many other guests, not enough for it to be crowded, so it was quite comfortable. I didn't see any people in our age group, so I didn't worry about being seen by that gang. I hadn't anything against a fight, but I would rather not scare Nagisa. Karma got along with him so nicely.

They were currently talking to each other about something. A weird feeling washed over me. I was... jealous? I didn't feel overly jealous of them, but it felt slightly uncomfortable. I felt fond of the idea of Karma getting other friends, but... I felt left behind. I knew, I depended on Karma. He was a big part of my life and one of the reasons why I was not wallowing in self-pity and pondering of the meaning of all of this. I wondered if this was bad. I was sure that I was feeling a lot more because of puberty. Lately I have been a lot more uncertain than before, but not with my friendship with Karma. This was definitely new.

I was feeling left behind because this was new. Karma was still my only link outside of my family and I felt possessive of that. The thought of letting something new in was strange and scaring me lightly. It let Nagisa stand in a negative light … or it was my period.

But that was all bullshit. Karma wouldn't leave for another person. Nagisa was a nice person. A bit too normal to be true, but he was nice. I shouldn't feel jealous of him. The fact that Karma made a new friend was good. Nagisa wouldn't be so close to me as Karma but I should try to get to know him. My social skills were rusty from being buried in my books but I wasn't bad at socializing. I could at least read the emotions of other people. I would try at least. My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter.

''Would you like to order?'' he asked.

I looked at Karma and Nagisa. They had put their cards down already.

''Yes, please,'' I answered.

I ordered a tempura udon, Karma some miso ramen and Nagisa tonkatsu ramen. After ordering we waited for the dishes. I tried to make a conversation with Nagisa. I could only embarrass myself.

''So Nagisa-kun, what do you think of this day?''

He looked a bit surprised for a second, but he caught himself quickly.

''I was surprised at first that you invited me, but it was really fun with you two. I am really grateful that you asked me.'' Nagisa sounded really sincere.

''Well, you should thank Karma. He's a really big fan of this director. His room is plastered with posters he took part in,'' I told him with a smile.

Nagisa laughed. As revenge Karma pulled my cheek.

''Eeeh, Karma. That hurts!''

''Then you shouldn't blab about me like this,'' he retorted.

I rubbed my abused cheek and pretty much pouted at him. I really should stop that. Across us I could hear Nagisa laughing. I glared at him.

''That's not funny, Nagisa-kun. Karma hurt my face. How will I find myself a husband one day if I don't look pretty?'' I said jokingly.

''What pretty face?'' asked Karma mockingly. ''All I see are your wrinkles.''

I swatted his shoulder playfully.

''A guy should like you because of your personality anyway,'' he continued nonchalantly.

''Aw, isn't he cute, Nagisa-kun?''

''Yes, for sure. Totally different from your behavior from school and those rumors,'' answered Nagisa.

''Oh?'' Karma leaned forward. ''Tell me. What are those rumors?''

''Ah...'' Nagisa noticed in which predicament he was. ''Well, you two are somewhat infamous in our school. When I usually hear of you two it's because of a fight or your good grades. For doing so little in class and fighting, you two are really good in school. A few accused you of cheating. You are usually on par with the chairman's son in intelligence.

Additionally you pick fights with some delinquents nearby and beat them up. That's why most seem to avoid you.''

We sat there in silence while Karma and I digested the information. I was the first one to break it.

''We don't really challenge those idiots for the fights. They come automatically. After winning one, they come like flies. It's really annoying.''

''Yeah.'', added Karma. ''And Sayo and I don't cheat. We are just smarter than those idiots. It's their fault for not studying enough or whatever.''

Nagisa sweatdropped at our casual dismissal of those rumors.

''Yeah... You two are for sure more different than I thought. I wonder, for how long do you know each other already?''

''Since the second grade. We've always been always in the same class since then. She's been glued to my side since five years already.'', was Karma's answer.

''And I have no intention of leaving you anytime soon.'', I deadpanned.

Nagisa looked at our conversation with amusement.

''Are you two dating?'', was his innocent question. Or not so innocent. I could see the mischief on his eyes. He clearly knew the answer.

''Haah?! We aren't!'', came Karma's immediate response. His cheeks were again tinted in a slight pink. He was so easy to tease.

''I'm hurt, Karma. Why would you reject our relationship like this? I thought you love me.'' I could see the exact moment that Karma noticed that what I said. His head was now taking the shade of a tomato, till he suddenly began to calm down.

''Sayo, I could never do that.'', his voice was flat. ''My love for you knows no bounds. I could never live without you.''

I broke out in laughter. After five years Karma was finally joining my antics and it only needed another friend. That was awesome.

''Does that answer your question, Nagisa-kun?'', I asked after calming down.

''I'm afraid not.'', Nagisa said with a smile.

'' _You, Nagisa-kun, are a cunning, little ass._ '' I switched into English.

Not even surprised by my sudden change of language, he cocked his head to the side.

''So?''

''No, we aren't.''

Nagisa looked satisfied. Just when I wanted to ask something, the waiter came with our order. We ate our food in silence and payed. When we left the restaurant, the sun had begun to set. So we started our way home. It was dangerous at night. At least when the gangs came out and want revenge. As mentioned before Karma and I had beaten up a small gang in this area not so long before and really should hurry.

''Oh? What do we have there?''

Too late. Shit. Karma and I whirled around and I tried not to look too aggressive. I saw Karma doing the same. They would probably see this as a sign and attack.

''Hello, guys.'', greeted Karma them. ''Lovely to see you, but we have to go now. Would you mind if we just go away?''

I could hear the fake-cheerfulness Karma was using. He was sure that they wouldn't let us go and I had the same opinion.

''No can do, Akabane. You humiliated us last time with your friend and now we want to pay you back. I'm sure you have some time for us.''

They began to surround us.

''Ah, too bad. Nagisa-kun? Could you please stand beside? It could get messy.'' I didn't want him to get hurt.

''A...ah, ok.'' He tried to get out of our way.

''So,'' began Karma. ''What should we do now, Sayo?''

I snorted.

''What can we do else than fight? We don't have many options.''

''Fair point.''

And it began. The first thug ran in our direction. I counted a number of seven. It weren't that many people, but it would still be hard.

We both waited until the first person was close enough so that we wouldn't be unaware of the other man and strike. Karma lashed out with his foot and swept away the legs of the first attacker. In response I kicked the man's head when his body had landed on the floor.

When the rest of the gang saw that they ran angered forward.

''Ahahahaha, come on! Don't you have anything better?'' Karma raged like a storm over the battlefield. His arms and legs were a fast blur of limbs. He took his opponents down mercilessly.

During my observation one delinquent had snuck up on my side and punched me in my stomach. The punch knocked the air out of my lungs, but I took hold of the hand that had hit me.

''Ah, onii-san. That's not nice. A surprise attack like that.'' I smiled sweetly.

''Then you shouldn't have spaced out in first place, Kitani.'' He was somewhat nervous.

''Yeah, you're right.'', and with those words I kicked his side sharply. I had some power in my legs so it wasn't a surprise when he suddenly cried out and clutched his right half.

I took the chance and rammed his head into a nearby pole. He collapsed. In that moment I noticed two other people from the edge of my vision. They were trying to sneak up to me or more like trying to attack me before I was done. One had blonde hair and the other one was very tall. As they ran towards me, I jumped and used the knocked out guy on the pole as my leverage.

I think I flashed them, if their pausing was any indication for it.

I jumped on the blond haired guy, who lost his balance and fell on his face. The second one stood stunned on his spot. I was still on the back of his friend and practically defenseless. I watched him standing there while I pounded the head of the guy beneath on the floor.

He was for sure dumb for just standing there.

''Oi, onii-san. You okay there?'', I had taken it as a habit to be very childish during fights. It was like a different personality. I don't think that it was very healthy but I had fun doing it. Maybe I was just doing it to disturb Karma.

Sudden shaken out of his shock he started to realize what I was doing. I had already rendered the blond unconscious and was now approaching the tall guy. He made no effort to move but didn't seem ready to attack me.

''Oi, onii-san? Won't you attack? If not I'm going to punch you.''

I looked like an innocent bystander if not for the dirt and scratches on my person.

''Wha-'' I punched his jaw.

''Oi, oi. Weren't you going to beat me?'', I asked him. ''What's with you?''

I hit him once more.

''Oi, do something!'' I didn't understand why he wouldn't fight back. In the end he stumbled and fell on his ass. Seeing that he didn't intend to do anything anymore I stopped my attacks. He looked at me.

''Ah, sorry. I won't fight you anymore.'', he apologized. ''I was just here because a friend of mine asked me to. I thought it was some kind of gang fight, but yeah...''

I scanned his face and body language. Either he was really telling the truth or he was a skilled liar. I sighed.

''Fine, do me a favor and just stay there. I just want to end this and go home.''

He nodded.

''What's your name?'' he asked suddenly. ''I'm Sakuraba Saito.''

''Kitani Sayori,'' I answered. ''Hey, I have to go now. Let's talk if we ever meet each other again. Don't do anything shady!''

With those words I ran to Karma who was taking the three other guys 50 meters away. He didn't look like he needed my help, but better be sure. When I arrived only one was standing. Karma launched his fist into the guys face as I looked for Nagisa. The poor blunet had taken shelter behind a building and had watched the whole fight.

''Nagisa-kun! Are you okay?'' The shorter boy whipped his head around.

''Yeah, I'm fine Sayori-san. What about you? You look exhausted.'' He looked at my somewhat ruined appearance.

''I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Looks like Karma is done too.'' The red head just finished his opponent and looked for us. I waved at him. ''Hey, Nagisa-kun. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. We didn't want to involve you into our fights. I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with us anymore.''

I bowed to him.

''Ah, Sayori-san. It's alright. I had an idea of what I would involve myself with. We can still hang out. It's no problem.''

Exactly after that Karma arrived at the spot we were standing at.

''Ah, hey Nagisa-kun. I'm sorry. I shouldn't-''

''Please don't apologize. I already talked with Sayori-san about that. I won't stay away from you because of that,'' Nagisa interrupted him.

''You are really a particular boy, Nagisa-kun. In everything ordinary and totally harmless, but you aren't afraid of such things. I don't know whether I should like it or not,'' I speculated.

''What are you talking about? I'm just a normal boy,'' he dismissed easily and smiled.

''Well,'' butted Karma in. ''I'm just glad that you are ok with this. Let's hang out more in the future.''

''Yeah, for sure Karma-kun.''

I looked at the sky. It was almost dark.

''Come on, guys. It's getting late. If we aren't back soon my mom will worry,'' I said.

''Yeah, yeah, coming.''

And we finally went home. What a long and annoying day.

* * *

 **Chapter ten out! I'M VERY SORRY!**

 **I took way too long for this chapter. I'm currently staying at my relatives' place and didn't get to write this often. Again, I'm sorry. You have one shot free. Please don't kill me!**

 **In this chapter Nagisa is finally making his appearance. I have the feeling that I'm making everyone OOC and this annoys me so much. Writing is so difficult! I really hope to gain more experience from writing fanfictions.**

 **Soooo, with Nagisa we get closer to the actual story. I think that this Karma is different from the one in canon. He has more rules he sticks to and is a bit of a sweetheart (At least to Sayori). I may change his actions a bit due to that but I will mostly stick to canon. I don't have the imagination to do anything else. Should there be actual romance? I don't know. And if you didn't realised it Nagisa is also in class D.**

 **As always Shiki betaed this chapter. This time there was no complaint of the length, even if it was longer than the last one. Haha.**

 **Guest - In the beginning I wanted her entrance, the way of her entering 3E, having to do something with Asano Gakuhu, but the idea that I had didn't fit with the chairman's character, since he would sent her to 3E in my idea. Maybe they will have a friendly chat in their second or third year. I don't know yet.**

 **TheRoseShadow21 - I may do a few different POVs later on. Something like an interlude maybe. I'm not that good at looking from different perspectives at a person, but I will try.**

 **animagirl - Sayori suspects something of being in AC, but doesn't want to realise it. The thought of being reborn freaks her already out, but in a fictional world? There will be a mayor freak out. Look foward to it.**

 **Ah, a so long author note. I ramble.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XI.**

It was now the time for the midterm exams. Every student was busy studying and even our friend Nagisa had to. Karma and I simply hadn't cared. We looked things up if we didn't remember much about something, but didn't actively study. Who would if you were reborn into a new life and had been in college in your former? I had learned everything already and if I didn't, I had done so earlier in my childhood. Everything else had seemed so dull.

Karma was a genius. He could understand the most things by just looking at them and had the theory of it already down. He had knowledge, but he lacked wisdom. That was why I was by his side and reminding him not to be overconfident. It didn't always work and I still did mistakes.

In studies I was still ahead of him, but I wondered when he would get better than me. I wasn't as good at looking at problems as him, but I could take things step by step and still look at the whole. My imagination originated from animes and mangas, so I had pretty crazy ideas that were on par with Karma's. The pranks we did, were the best.

I was still watching animes and mangas, but they weren't a big part of my time. I had given up most of it in college.

When we saw Nagisa studying for the upcoming exams, Karma offered to tutor him. I would have done so too, but unfortunately I still had little patience for tasks like that. I could stay still and concentrate when it was needed. At those times I was fully focused and not really approachable. You had at least call my name ten times, but if it was too grating I would be in a foul mood for the whole day.

I wondered where that all came from. I had been more patient in my former life and now I couldn't even stand it if someone was too slow at comprehending what I said. Everything seemed too slow, when I wanted it to be done.

Now we were at Karma's house and trying to help Nagisa with his studies. I correct, _Karma_ was helping him. I knew that I would just blow up on him. I didn't dislike Nagisa, but I clearly didn't like him like Karma. I had gone over my jealousy or at least lessened it, but I still didn't regard him as a full-fledged friend. Not like Karma, but I guess you could call him friend in a loose sense.

It took a long time for someone to get under my skin. I felt an odd sense of duty to help people who asked me to, but if they didn't go beyond that, I wouldn't keep them close. Karma did exactly that what was required to become one of my treasured ones.

Nagisa... not so. He was the friend of a friend and didn't really pursue my friendship. He was content with just Karma and I felt something underlying in Nagisa. It unsettled me and didn't help the situation very much. I wouldn't be close to him. That was for sure.

I stared at Karma explaining an English phrase to Nagisa. Karma was able to speak in a standard dialect, thanks to my persistence. I think he would have been able without me, but he had the additional knowledge of German thanks to me. We were tackling French but he was too lazy.

The background noise washed over me and I relaxed on Karma's bed. I had like usual a book in my hands, this time for learning Mandarin. The grammar was easy as the words only stayed in one form. Differently from German. I didn't really know if it would be useful in the future but I wanted to learn it. I had started already a few weeks before and attended to a Chinese language course. The pronunciation from Vietnamese helped a bit but it was still difficult. My intense starring at the material was interrupted by Karma.

''Sayo, we're done. It's time for dinner,'' he said close to my ear. I flinched. ''Let's cook something. Nagisa, do you want to stay?''

''I wouldn't want to impose,'' Nagisa answered, smiling.

''Nonsense,'' I rebutted. ''Just stay. It's just Karma and me. You won't embarrass yourself more than usual.''

Nagisa still looked troubled. I stared at him till he stopped squirming. He sighed in defeat.

''Very well, I guess I will stay. Should I help cooking?''

I looked at Karma.

''Who will cook today? Kaa-san said that she wouldn't come home today early, so we can't go over my place,'' I turned to my friend.

He shrugged.

''Well, after the schedule it's your turn. I can help you if you want.''

''Ok,'' I thought about it. ''You two don't need to help. You are probably a bit exhausted from learning.''

Karma rolled his eyes.

''As if you aren't. I saw your book. Chinese again, huh? You are way too serious about your languages.'' He shook his head.

''I simply learn the vocabulary and everything else from my books. In my opinion is teaching more challenging. Just let me do would you?'' I cocked an eyebrow. ''Or do you want to help me so desperately?''

He huffed.

''Fine, I will sit down. That okay with you?'' he looked at me with annoyed expression.

''Very.'' I smiled. ''So Nagisa-kun, you sit at the kitchen table. It's going to take about half an hour.''

With those words I shushed them into the chairs and began to search for the ingredients. I would be only cooking a simple dish.

* * *

Karma and Nagisa went to the kitchen table and watched Sayori putting on an apron. She was searching for ingredients for their dinner.

Nagisa let his eyes wander. It looked everything strangely... domestic. Sayori was cooking dinner like a housewife, Karma was readying the silverware and Nagisa was helping like an old friend of them. He decided, he liked this.

The two childhood friends were different from that what he had heard and imagined. He had always admired them. They were smart, athletic and were really confident. He would have never imagined that they would befriend him.

To be honest his relationship with Karma was normal. They were friends with the same interests and got along with each other nicely. And even better, Karma had been the one to start their friendship. The red head was amazing in his opinion and he was proud to have someone like him as a friend, even if he was violent. Karma was a unique but nice friend. His trust was something nice to have. He treasured that.

His relationship with Sayori was a bit different. Karma had initiated the contact between them and Sayori just went along with Karma's whims. The raven was simply _different_. He didn't know whether it was a good kind of different or a bad one. Usually she had her nose in her book and was very quiet, but when Karma was in her vicinity her personality seemed to flip.

Suddenly she was loud and mischievous. He had seen her being focused on her book and totally ignoring other people and suddenly when Karma was talking to her, she began to talk in a dramatically, teasing way, what seemed to be almost endearing. She had a certain charisma, but she didn't take the initiative to befriend anyone else than Karma. It was a shame, but he didn't want to force himself onto her.

Additionally, if he hadn't seen her fight, he would have doubted that she could harm a fly. The rumors were anyway unbelievable. She was reserved and polite to her classmates and motivated Karma, when no one else was able to do that. It didn't give any indication that she had a violent nature.

He had seen her pulling pranks with Karma. Together the two of them had gotten back two fellow freshmen, when they had insulted him because of his grades. Sayori had been the one to make that suggestion, what surprised him. He was under the firm belief, that she only saw him as a friend's friend, but she had helped him. He had noticed her analyzing gaze once and when he had asked she said:

''There is something odd about you. I'm trying to find out what.''

And had smiled. He didn't really understand why. Sayori seemed to have many layers and the more you looked the deeper you were sucked in. Her personalities seemed to change a lot. With a books she was quiet and polite, with Karma was she playful and more outgoing and when she fought...

Nagisa replayed his memory of that day. She had been a fast blur and took down her opponents quickly. It was different from Karma's strengths. It wasn't as frightening as Karma's style, but... her personality had been warped again. Her usually mature behavior vanished and was replaced with something that resembled a lost child. He really didn't understand it. It clashed totally with her current personality. She was like a mother taking care of her children now, but sometimes... He decided he wouldn't dive further into it. She was complex. Too much for him to understand at once.

After dinner they continued with studying or they wanted to. When he wanted to go home, Karma had asked for a sleepover. After he had phoned his mom and miraculously gotten permission to, (she had said yes after he had said that Sayori was there) he took off with the two to take his things for the stay. Surprisingly Karma's house was just 20 minutes away and they had to take the same train.

After that he and Karma just began to play games and Sayori watched from behind. After being totally demolished by Karma a few times, she demanded the controller and sat down. He watched with amazement, how they skillfully maneuvered their game character and clashed with each other. When he saw the high score board he deadpanned. It seemed that they alternated with winning. That was just ridiculous and he told them that. Their wry smiles told him that they knew already.

Later Sayori told them that she would go to sleep. It was already quite late, but they didn't have school tomorrow, so the two boys stayed awake. In the end they played through four a.m., when Sayori woke up because of the noise they made.

''What the fuck are you two doing!'' her voice haled through the room. The raven stood at the door, looking definitely cranky, most likely from being woken up and her hair was a mess. ''Don't you two see what time it is? I was damningly trying to sleep, but no, you two idiots had to make so much noise. Why are you even pulling an all-nighter? Go to sleep! Now!''

On command they scrambled and ran to the bathroom. The newly woken up girl seemed to emit killing intent and was tapping her foot impatiently. Knowing her temper, she would make them move if they didn't do it themselves. After readying themselves as fast as possible, they stood before the irate girl with bowed heads.

''I'm going to kill you two next time. Sleep is important you two idiots. You are two teenagers. Don't you know how important sleep is for your growth?''

Nagisa winced. That was a low blow.

''Since you two don't seem to need rest, we are going to wake up early and you are going to make breakfast. After that we are going to do grocery shopping. I'm going to teach you this lesson through the hard way.''

They groaned. Sayori was vicious.

''Do you have anything to say?''

There was a moment of silence, until Nagisa decided to break it. Better apologizing than facing her wrath ones again.

''We're very sorry for waking you up. We didn't intent to. Next time we're going to sleep sooner,'' he said with an apologetic face.

She stared at him for a long time. Her piercing gaze made him nervous, even more nervous than before. Then after what seemed to be hours to him, she smiled lightly and ruffled his hair.

''I doubt that Karma feels very sorry,'' she chuckled.

''Hey!'' came from his side. ''I _am_ sorry. I'm not _that_ bad.''

The look she send him told them everything.

''I accept your apology. Now fucking get your asses into your bed and sleep. No matter what, we are still going to wake up early.''

The bluenet couldn't help but feel like he had passed some kind of test. Her hand was still resting on his head, but couldn't find himself to care since it had been such a long time he felt that nice, warm feeling. When she took her hand from his head he felt slightly disappointed. With a long yawn she told them good night and went to bed. He turned his head to Karma who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

''What are you thinking about?'', Nagisa asked.

''Nothing special. It just seems like Sayori has taken you under her wing.''

''Huh?'' The shorter male didn't understand.

''Doesn't matter'' The other teen shrugged. ''Let's go to bed before she comes again.''

''Yeah.'' So he followed Karma's example.

When he lied down on the futon beside Karma's bed, he voiced that one thought that occupied his mind.

''Sayori is for sure scary.'' Just like a mother, but he didn't said that loud.

''Sure she is,'' the amused voice that answered had to know it the best. ''Night, Nagisa-kun.''

''Good night, Karma-kun.''

* * *

After waking the two boys, I took my time in the bathroom. There was another one and I didn't have to worry about breakfast. Serves them right for not sleeping earlier. I was being petty, I knew they were two teenage boys, but I could care less, especially since they woke me up.

When I went to the kitchen, the smell of fresh eggs greeted me.

''Morning, Karma, Nagisa-kun. Did you have a nice sleep?''

I could see the dark cycles under their eyes. Karma send me an annoyed glared.

''Wonderfully, thanks to you.'' His dry voice could drain an oasis out of water.

''It was my pleasure. I'm sure you learned quite a lot because of that.'' I gave them a meaningful glace.

A nod was all I got.

After I had sat down and eaten, I told them about the plans for later.

''There is a sale in the supermarket two streets away. When we get there before eleven, we get a discount on the vegetables. I expect you two to help me,'' I added with an angelic smile.

Cue the groaning.

''Oh, man up.''

''You weren't the one, who got only four hours of sleep.'', came Karma's irate answer.

''And whose fault is that?'' I countered.

''Please have mercy on us.'' Comical tears ran down Nagisa's face.

''Never, this is your punishment.''

It was almost pitiful seeing the two boys in this state, but otherwise they weren't going to learn their lesson.

… Even if it was mostly out of my pettiness and included not waking me up in the middle of the night.

So after cleaning up we set out for the grocery shopping. I lead the way in a leisurely pace. After all they had to have enough energy later to carry the bags.

''So, Sayo. What are you going to buy?'' asked Karma. ''I've seen that we have almost no eggs left and there isn't a lots of food left.''

''Yeah, I'm mostly going to stock up the grocery. I'm thinking of buying a few other necessities.''

''Got it.''

''I'm really sure that you aren't dating, but you sound like some married couple.'', butted Nagisa in. ''Are you always like this?''

''Yeah, mostly,'' I answered. ''Karma is almost like family.''

Absentmindedly I touched the bracelet that Karma had given me last year. Karma just nodded and chose to stay quiet. After a few minutes we reached the store. A few housewives were already looking for the best vegetable. I decided I would join them.

''Karma, Nagisa-kun, I'm going to the vegetable. If you two want you can grab some snacks for later,'' with these words I forced my way through the women at the stand. It wasn't crowded, but there were enough people to feel a bit invaded in your personal space. What you did for a healthy nutrition.

After taking two bags of vegetable I set out to search the two boys. I found them near the snacks and it seemed that they couldn't decide what to take.

''Hey, are you done?'' They turned their heads to me.

''Yeah, just decided.'' He took a bag of something. I didn't looked clearly.

''Great, take this.'' I shoved my load into their hands. ''Come with me, I'm getting a few other things.''

Slowly the groceries piled up into a decent amount of weight that slowed them down a bit, so I decided to carry the rest myself.

''How much do you think will she buy anymore?'' I heard a half-loud voice behind me. It belonged to a certain blue-haired classmate of mine.

''Honestly, I don't know. I've been rather lazy with shopping, so she does it for me,'' answered another voice in the same volume.

''Is that so? Is she always doing this so early?''

Karma was probably nodding.

''But not that early. She takes me with her to carry the bags. I've never been here so early with her. This is really tiring. My arms are already cramping.''

''Yeah...''

''You know, guys.'' The voices stopped. ''I can hear you.''

I turned around and gave them a half-hearted glare.

''Ahahaha...'' They gulped. ''We're sorry...?''

''Is that a question or an apology?'' I raised an eyebrow. Nope, I wasn't impressed and by their sheepish faces they knew that too. ''I'm done anyway. Let's go.''

After paying we hurried home, so that the frozen things wouldn't spoil. Following shortly, Nagisa had to go home.

''See you two in school. I hope we can do something like that again and thanks for tutoring me.'' Nagisa bowed slightly.

''Yeah, no big deal, Nagisa-kun. See you in school.'' Karma gave him a lazy wave.

''See you, Nagisa-kun. Don't slack with studying.'' Nagisa's look of 'You don't do it yourself either.' was funny to look at. I smirked. With a few last words the shorter male vanished from the doorstep and left Karma and me alone.

Inside the house Karma spoke to me again.

''So, you're okay with Nagisa now?''

My surprise was apparently very obvious. Karma snorted.

''I noticed, your reserved behavior. It was seriously easy to spot. The look you have been staring at Nagisa with wasn't exactly friendly too. Tell me, were you jealous?'' The ass smirked. ''And I never thought you that you were one for cussing when you're cranky. Quite interesting.''

Talk about social competence. I seriously hadn't expected Karma to notice my behavior. For sure I had been a bit jealous of Nagisa, but I guessed I could accept him as Karma's friend. He was at least sincere.

I guessed my uneasy feeling of him came from my memories of another life. I felt the same familiarity when I looked at Karma and the chairman and so on. I had to reconsider the fact that I was maybe reborn into a manga, I thought hysterically. Distantly, I remembered some important fact about the story line. The moon was going to explode. The fucking moon. If that should happen, I was probably going to panic.

Not probably, I was definitely going to panic, but at least I wouldn't be the only one. I could speculate forever about that what could be and hopefully it would never come true.

Karma looked at me. Ah, I forgot him. I had the decency to look sheepish and blushed.

''Sorry, I spaced out.''

''I noticed.'' His amused tone implied that he was fully used to it.

''I guess I was a tiny bit jealous and maybe I felt a bit uneasy around him, but I guess I'm okay with him now.'' At his satisfied expression I couldn't help but ask. ''What?''

''Ah, nothing. It's cute to see you like this.''

''I'm not cute,'' I mumbled quietly.

''Didn't we have that conversation already?'' As a provocation he poked my side.

''Stop that.'' He removed his hand.

''Nah, I'm glad you don't hate Nagisa. I can't have my best friend disapprove of my other friends.'' He poked me once again. ''But you were way too vicious. Why did we even have to stand up so early? You never minded when we stay up late.''

I huffed.

''I was being petty, okay? I don't like being woken up at four in the morning.'' I glared at him.

''You are pouting.''

''No, I'm not.''

''Yes, you are.''

''No, I'm not pouting.''

''For sure you are. Your lips are clearly- OW!''

With cuffing his head I went into the kitchen and took out something for myself to eat.

Karma was getting way too cheeky to me.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter 11 out!**

 **This chapter is unbetaed, so please don't hurt me. Shiki is on vacation T.T**

 **I seriously just wanted to write a little study session and than some interaction with Asano, but well... I guess you have to wait a little longer.**

 **I'm currrently not getting any statistics on this fic. It could be that no one is reading this, but since I still get favs and follows *shrug***

 **If I'm being honest it hurts my pride. I need a bit of confirmation that people are reading this, so... well if you know something please PM me or write a review.**

 **Sayo is finally opening to Nagisa. I'm thinking of Sayo seeing him as a lost puppy. In my eyes Nagisa is kind of one. Or a wolf in sheeps clothing... Well she will never be particulary close to him, but enough to worry about him. He's worming his way under skin. Slowly, very slowly. Maybe fast enough for her to extend her protective nature to him.**

 **Asano is for the next chapter. Maybe even Karma and Nagisa seperating. Sayo's not going to be there, when they do. It's a special day.**

 **I'm writing without thinking a lot about it, but sometimes I have to look up things. I've never googled so many things before. Research is really important. Should there something be wrong, please review. I hate it when I mess up things.**

 **As always, thanks to you, who have read, favourised, followed or reviewed to this story.I'm really proud (/./)7**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XII.**

Before the exams I had briefly looked into the material of the exams and deemed that as enough. At least it was more than that what Karma did. My dear childhood friend did absolutely nothing. I guess homework could count?

The exams lasted two days, where we were tested in five subjects: math, science, Japanese, English and social studies. Additionally we were tested in home economics, so we had to cook. It's quite funny. In my old life we hadn't done that in school, it was mostly just done in your free time. Normally in the midterm exams students were only tested in the five main subjects, but this was a private middle school.

The exams went over in a flash and I didn't have any doubts that I had almost everything right. Middle school wasn't very challenging. Karma seemed to think so too, because the both of us had finished nearly twenty minutes before the deadline in every subject and didn't know what to do. I had watched Nagisa struggling with science and his expressions had been priceless, especially when he read the last question in science. I think his soul flew out of his body.

When the results were out I wasn't surprised to be second place again. I had a weakness in social studies. I simply hated memorizing. I wasn't bad at it, but just memorizing some parts of history and forgetting it later on, was nonsense to me. I wanted to understand and not simply learn it and forget it again, so my resulted score was 498 points out of 500.

Karma was, to my delight, on the third place. He had only one point less than me and didn't even study.

On the first place was of course Asano Gakushu with the perfect score of 500 out of 500. I saw him from behind when Karma and I looked at the results. A bit further from us stood Nagisa searching nervously his name. You could pinpoint the exact second he found it, by his relieved sight. Karma moved next to the bluenet.

''Nagisa-kun, tell me which place you got.'' The red head practically sang.

''Ah, Karma-kun. I was placed 83th. I've done better than before. Thank you for helping me.''

''No big deal. I'm trying to find a way to get many little minions for the start of my world domination. It was good for practice.'' Karma grinned wickedly.

''And you tell me I'm melodramatic.'' I stepped beside Karma. ''Good job on getting better Nagisa.''

''You are. That's why I am too.''

''Touché.''

Nagisa looked at our interaction with an amused expression.

''Thank you, Sayori-san. Congratulation for getting the second and third place.'' The short male smiled at us.

''Thanks, Nagisa-kun.'' I returned his smile.

''So-'', I stopped my sentence when I noticed someone approaching us and turned around.

I was greeted with the face of one Asano Gakushu.

Huh, that was a first. I frowned slightly at his arrival.

I had never spoken a single word to him. The only time he had noticed me had been at the opening ceremony and there we hadn't even talked to each other.

''Good morning, I assume you are Kitani Sayori?'' he addressed me.

''Yes, that's me. Is there something that you want from me, Asano-san?'' I asked in a blunt, polite tone. I wasn't really keen on talking to him. It would attract attention and I had already enough of that just from doing all those fights with Karma.

''Yes, I would like to talk to you at a later date. Would it be alright if I would borrow your time at lunch break?'' His smile was horribly polite and all business. I seriously hated that. People like that drew always everything out.

''Of course, I will meet you in the cafeteria. If you don't have any more requests, I would like to go back to my friends.'' My smile was bland.

''Thank you, Kitani-san.'' With those words he wandered off. I could feel slight irritation from him by being dismissed so easily. Another one to tease and I was going to use that.

I turned back to my friends.

Their expressions varied. Nagisa looked kind of stunned with a bit of disbelief. Contrasting to that Karma was scowling. He looked after the trail Asano had gone and merely furrowed his brow.

''Guys?'' I waved my hand in front of their faces.

They shook themselves out of their stupor.

Karma recovered first.

''What did he want from you? Why would he want to meet you?'' His scowl didn't stop, but I shrugged.

''As much as I would like to answer you, I don't know it myself. It's the first time I've talked to him.''

I held no illusion that he was going to confess his undying love for me, but the glares digging into my back seemed to think otherwise. I sighed.

''I guess I just have to find out, don't I?'' I gave them a wry smile.

''Of course,'' Karma deadpanned. ''When it's a love confession sock his face. I want to see the bruise for at least a week.''

I snorted and heard an amused laugh from Nagisa.

''The school would expel Sayori-san,'' Nagisa mentioned after a while. ''Or his fangirls would kill her. That's actually more likely. He _has_ already a fan club.''

I blinked somewhat stupidly.

''Seriously, one would guess they had better things to do. Can't more girls study or something like this?'' I looked at the exam rankings. ''In the top 10 in the exams were only three girls and one of them is me. Girls aren't dumber than guys, but if only so little put even effort into it, they are just going to end up as pretty, mindless puppets without any brain. Men shouldn't be superior. We are equal, dammit!''

''Wow, Sayo!'' Karma made a surrendering gesture. ''Calm down. No one said something like that. There are far more girls who take that seriously and I bet they aren't letting themselves suppressed by men.''

I let my temper calm a bit.

''Just not in our school,'' he added with a smirk.

I laughed.

''Haha, I guess so. I hope they do better next time.''

With now a better mood, we three went to class.

* * *

At lunch break I went into the cafeteria instead of our usual place outside under the trees. I seated myself at a relatively secluded space for some privacy. I would hate it if everyone would listen to this conversation or any conversation in general. It was not their business, so they could screw themselves.

When I saw Asano entering the large hall, I called out his name.

''Asano-san!''

His head turned around, his eyes slightly surprised that I was here before him. As quick as the surprise came, it vanished from his face and a polite smile replaced the former expression.

''Kitani-san,'' he greeted me evenly and sat down.

I had brought my bento with me, but made no move to open it. Seeing that I had no intention of staying here, Asano began to talk.

''Kitani-san, I wanted to speak with you, because of a request.''

I inclined my head.

''I think you know that we first-years are allowed to participate in the student council election. To be blunt, I want to apply for the president seat and I ask you to be my secretary.''

He watched my reaction. My face was in a neutral expression that didn't give anything away.

I liked his bluntness, but he had just adjusted to my personality. I knew that he could draw out this conversation and try to charm me. He was good, I could admit that and he also knew that fact, but he seemed to have only picked up my traits and tried to show me his best. Not bad, but I didn't the job. Somehow, it didn't suite well with me.

''I must decline your request, Asano-san. Personally I have no intention in becoming a part of the student council, so I must refuse. Just out of curiosity, why me? I'm sure that you could think of someone better, who doesn't have an infamous reputation.'' I was curious about his reason.

Asano smiled prettily at me. I was sure that many girls of this school would have melted.

''It's a pity. As for your question, I chose you because of your intelligence and your ability to cooperate with other people. I have seen how you handled some classmates of yours, when Akabane-san hadn't been present. I was very impressed.

I'm sure when you would be a part of the student council, your reputation wouldn't be any infamous anymore, especially when I asked you to be. Our fellow students seem to like me. Of course you would have to stop getting into fights, but it's not like you provoke any.''

''These are interesting reasons, Asano-san. I feel humbled that you are thinking so much of me, but you are giving me too much credit.'' Now was my turn to smile politely. I hated this whole business thing.

''I'm sure, I'm not. I think you are a capable person. Please reconsider.''

''My mind is still set, Asano-san. I'm sure you will find another person more suitable for this seat.'' I stood up. ''Now excuse me, I will go outside to my friends.''

With a slight bow I left the table and went out of the cafeteria.

I cradled my bento in my hands, during my way outside. I was quite surprised that the strawberry blond would offer me something like that. It wouldn't benefit him very much. Admittedly I had been always exact one place beneath him in the last exams, but only intelligence couldn't be the only reason. That would be ridiculous, not to forget superficial.

I couldn't quite get his reasons, maybe it had to do with my connection with Karma. If I was in the council, I could possibly stop his fights and correct his behavior. It was a reason, but not big enough for him to ask me to be his secretary.

I arrived at the place, where Karma and Nagisa were eating.

''I'm back,'' I announced, plopping down on a free seat. The two males looked up from whatever had captured their interest.

''Yo, Sayo. Back from your chat? What did he want?'' Karma moved to sit beside me. I saw a bread in his hand. He had probably been too lazy to bring some food with him.

I shrugged.

''He asked me to be his secretary for the next student council election. I declined.'' Nonchalantly I packed out my bento and began to eat.

Silence…

''What...?'' asked Nagisa weakly.

''Why would he ask you?'' My red-haired friend seemed to be annoyed if the scowl on his face was any indication.

The question seemed a bit brash, but at least I knew what he meant.

''I think he was bullshitting me, when I asked. His reason was my intelligence and my, oh so good, cooperation with others. Seriously, I can't stand being with idiots longer than five minutes. He seemed to think otherwise.''

Karma snorted.

''Sayori-san, you aren't that bad. I think if people try not to get on your nerves, you are very patient. At least your partners from school projects are still in one piece and not terrified of you,'' Nagisa put in.

''Yeah, but that's because I have to put up with them. I still want good grades.'' I grimaced. ''Otherwise most of them would be already afraid of me. My temper is seriously not the best.''

''That goes without saying.'' A wry smile appeared on their faces. Cheeky.

We sat there in a comfortable silence, Asano's offer all forgotten and no one wanted to bring that up again. I had rejected it after all. When the bell rang I pretended not to notice that Karma was standing suddenly closer to me than usual.

* * *

A few weeks after the second midterm exams I skipped school. I wasn't turning into a delinquent, but that day was-, had been my birthday in my former life. I wasn't mourning anymore. I had accepted the fact that I would never see my family again, but it was a good reminder of who I was.

It helped me to remember and see that the memories of the past and the ones from now made me what I was. It still wasn't a happy day and it would never really be.

The day before Nagisa and Karma had invited me to go to the arcade. Karma had forgotten which date it was, but when I declined he had taken my refusal without complaint. I had told them that I wasn't going to be in school.

It was raining today and that didn't help my already somber mood.

As I had planned I skipped school today and was now on my way to a desolate place where I had been the years prior during this time. It was a clearing in a forest outside of Tokyo. On a trip with my parents I had found this place. It was hidden by the trees of the forest and the next village was a good 20-minute walk away.

When I arrived, my clothes were already soggy from the rain, but I didn't really care. Over the years I had set up a dry place in chase it would rain like today.

' _How_ _convenient_.' I thought dryly.

Dropping onto the earth I began to place some incense down and lighted it. Drawing my knees closer to me and hugging them, I began to think about something that had already bothered me since the entrance ceremony.

I didn't really know whether I was living in world that resembled that manga or not. It had been too long for me to remember the details, so that I could reassure myself. I couldn't deny that many people here were familiar in that sense. They reminded me of the story, but it could be all coincidence.

One thing, that I was sure of, was that I would know when the moon would explode. I was sure that I couldn't miss _that_. Just in chase, I tried to remember some details.

' _Better write it down._ ' I thought.

Everything could be possible. The fact that I was apparently reborn proved already a lot.

But a different universe? I didn't know.

The manga I had read about had been about a class, I recalled. They had to kill... an octopus? An alien? But what for? I wasn't sure why, but I think that the alien, I would call that thing alien for now, was responsible for the destruction of the moon. Or at least it said so, maybe it wanted to do something cliché and destroy the earth too.

The main characters had been a bunch of rule breakers and students with low grades thrown together into a class and located somewhere else from the main campus

' _Just like in our school_.' I realized. ' _Class E._ '

That was just foreshadowing. There was too much alike for my liking. I wrote down what little I could remember and which people of the school had been most likely been important in the manga. I hesitated at Karma's name.

It was very likely that he had been in class E. He _was_ a troublemaker. I just didn't want to admit that I had been reading in a freaking shounen manga about the life of my dear childhood friend.

That was just highly disturbing.

Well, this was all hypothetical. I could be just imagining all of this and was thinking too much.

Better safe than sorry.

When I was done I looked once again at that what I wrote down. It was pathetically little, save the information about potential people, who could have been involved.

I thought about Karma and somehow my mind wandered to Nagisa. The bluenet liked to write things down and I had seen notebooks for every subject we had. I once had seen a notebook for Karma and me. He had been somewhat sheepish when I had pointed them out.

'' _They could be useful one day,_ '' he had noted.

I let him do it. As long as he didn't stalk me it would be fine.

I reeled my thoughts back. Notes...

There had been someone noting down the alien's weaknesses... and that had been most likely Nagisa.

What a mess. This couldn't be real.

Two people of a story. Out of all people that could have been my friends it had to be two people of a story.

But at least I didn't regret it.

Karma was my friend no matter what. I wouldn't break that over something that could even not be real.

Even so I could imagine Karma being highly entertained by an assassination request. In fact he would be ecstatic about it. Killing an alien... and a teacher? The target of the class had been also... their teacher? That was just taken straight out of a shounen manga and considering what I had read when I had been in my teens it had been shounen mangas. Oh my...

Karma being involved meant for me, that I would be also there. I would follow him. It wasn't especially nice of me, but I was sure that Karma would end one day in class E. Including me. We were simply too infamous in school and he too mischievous to not cause problems.

Did I want to do that? Get involved with assassination and possible injuries and all? Risk maybe some mental scarring just for the sake of some adrenalin kick?

' _Yes,_ ' I thought.

My boring days of school would be spiced up through this. Only the thought of this was simply exciting. I wanted to live this second life, I really did, but that what I did now was boring. Not the fights or Karma, but school was boring. Given that I didn't simply skip grades I would be stuck here as long as a normal student.

Well, it was decided. Should the moon explode, I would be going to class E, if I wasn't already with Karma there. Honestly, we were both troublesome students.

I think that those years will be fun and hopefully I wouldn't be disappointed.

I could deal with being reborn into a manga. If I wasn't, I would only live on normally.

Nothing to lose, I guess.

When I looked up, it had stopped raining and the sun was shining brightly.

* * *

 **I'm sorry! It took me very long to write this chapter. It isn't even very long.**

 **School started again this week, so I was busier than usually. Even Shiki doesn't have so much time anymore. Everything took more time than before.**

 **This chapter hadn't been very exciting, I know. Sayo met Asano, but she doesn't really want to have to do with him. I'm not that keen on writing dialogs with the two of them. It would be all hidden meanings and insults inside of polite statements. Too complicated. I will try, when they are in their third year. I'm going to put the second very short. Just one or two chapters.**

 **Skylark Sky - Thank you for your suggestion. It was very interesting, but I'm probably not going to use it as a reason for her to be in class E. She could retake them after all, but it gave me many new ideas for the story. I'm definitely going to put this into the story. Again, thanks.**

 **I'm very, very happy, that so many of you followed and favorited this fic. You are all awesome readers. Please take a cookie, maybe it will encourage others to do the same ^^**

 **The updates are probably going to take longer now, but don't worry I will update. Just more random.**

 **Anyway, I wish you a nice weekend. Take a break from your strenuous day and drink some hot milk.** **I like milk (^~^)**

 **-Yuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XII.**

For the lack of a better word the second year _sucked._ Really hard.

In the end of the first year Karma and Nagisa had apparently gotten into a fight or something similar and were now avoiding each other... Or Karma was and Nagisa was too much of a coward to approach the issue.

I had been too much of an idiot to notice right away and only when I saw Nagisa being bullied by some guys again I had started thinking about it. I had disposed of the bullies and confronted Nagisa about Karma. Somehow the bluenet thought that Karma didn't want to 'share a stage' with him anymore and simply accepted that.

In response I had bonked his head and told him that he should stop being so spineless. He had somewhat deflated even further and said it was ok. In the end I gave up and told him that he was still my friend. I would talk to Karma, but he should ask himself.

Nagisa seemed happier after that, but I had an inkling that he wouldn't do that. Troublesome... Why couldn't those guys just stop being stubborn for moment and talk about their feelings?

Karma hadn't been any better than Nagisa. He had told me about their trip to a fast food restaurant, where the red-head had searched for Nagisa and the shorter male had pretty much spooked Karma from behind. It wouldn't have been anything big, but my childhood friend had compared the experience to being stabbed from behind. Take it metaphorical or not, Karma didn't trust Nagisa anymore. It was probably the same thing I felt from Nagisa, just stronger. Well, my thoughts were confirmed. Nagisa was the perfect main character for the assassination classroom.

… I should probably stop treating this as some game or a story. It was a dangerous thing to do.

In the end I let Karma distance himself from the bluenet. You couldn't tone instinct down just like that. Fighting simply countered that.

Occasionally I still talked to Nagisa but it watered down to greetings and some small talk, in which I wasn't very good in and Nagisa hadn't a lot to talk about. My temper was probably the main reason. Talking had never been my forte, when I wasn't just insulting someone.

So after passing the finals with flying colors and actually tying with Asano on the first place, I had relaxed as much as I could in the spring holidays. It involved a lot of books, inane ideas and Karma. We may or may not have ruined a few kitchens one or two times. My mother had a total freak out when she had seen what we had done and promptly told us to clean our mess. As punishment we had to scrub the whole house too. My arms had been sore for days and I noticed for the first time how large our home was.

When the second year started shit literally hit the fan. I had been put into class A for my fabulous results at the end of the first year. That sucked. I was pissed that I wouldn't be with Karma in a class anymore, who was still with Nagisa in class D.

Additionally, to that there was the chairman's son, who had won the student council election last year. I didn't have anything personally against him, except that he seemed to act. I just didn't like any twisted mind games and superficial façades. I simply wanted to stay far away from him. I was sure that I wasn't his favorite person. Especially not since I declined the secretaries position.

Karma wasn't in any better mood than me. Just to show his displeasure he set up a giant prank with me at the cafeteria. They didn't found out who it was, but there were still traces of glitter and feathers everywhere, when you looked closely. It had brightened a bit of our boring days. I visited his class every time I could, but our classrooms were a bit apart from each other. Simply to say, it just wasn't my year.

On the positive side I found a new friend in class A. Her name was Kanzaki Yukino. She was a pretty, black-haired, quiet girl, but had actually a rebellious was from a rich family and told me, that they, especially her father, wanted her to be a perfect Yamato Nadeshiko and pressured her to have always good grades. To resist that she changed her appearance and went to the arcade or just somewhere to have fun. She stopped taking time for studying, which reflected on her grades, but she didn't care. It was quite admirable how she could stay so stubborn. I didn't really encourage her behavior, but I went with her on some of her trips or explained some things to her when she asked.

I think I have a soft spot for troublesome kids. Just look at Karma. Well, they needed support or at least a bit of help. I suspected that Kanzaki had been in class E too, but eh, I could be wrong.

* * *

Class was even more boring without Karma being there and I found myself often spacing out or taking out my own books and reading. The lessons were nothing new to me and the teachers were anyway incompetent. They were just freaking reading out of a text book, no individual note or howsoever.

After scolding me a few times and trying to catch me off guard, where I simply raised an eyebrow and gave them a look, they had backed off. I didn't know whether I was intimidating or they were simply wimps. I bet it was the latter.

I was currently reading a book while at the same time conversing with Kanzaki. I loved multi-tasking, which I could do when I wanted. Just sometimes books were more interesting than people. I was so much better here in doing two things at the same time than in my old life, so it wasn't that likely that I would ignore a person suddenly just from reading a few lines. It had been a really bad habit in the past. My cousin suffered a great deal from it, I think. It was a bit blurry...

My train of thoughts was halted by a person approaching us. The body of someone male was towering above us, so I looked up. To my surprise it was the chairman's son standing there.

''Is there anything you want, Asano-san?'', I questioned him.

''There is indeed one thing, Kitani-san.'' He smiled lightly at me.

I arched an eyebrow in return. From corner of my eyes I saw some people watching our conversation. Not unusual when Asano was involved, but they could mind their own business.

When I didn't ask anything, the strawberry-blond answered before it could become awkward.

''I would like you to stop reading during class. It would be better for you if you concentrated on studying, Kitani-san.''

I didn't even consider for a second.

''No.''

''No?'' Asano seemed to be surprised for a second and his façade slipped. He composed himself quickly. ''Why would you not stop?''

I smirked at his slip.

''Simply because the class is boring and the teacher just reads something straight out of the textbook. I can do this even alone at home, not considering that I know the material already. So why pray to tell me should I stop?''

I was really bored in this class. I hadn't pulled off any pranks, since it wasn't the same without Karma. Maybe I should just mess with this guy. It was certainly interesting.

''Kitani-san, we in class A should set an example for the other classes. It's important to motivate other students to strive for success. Since we are already a part of the elite we should help others to be the same.'' He had raised his voice for our classmates to hear.

It was pep talk for the class included into a lecture for a fellow student and assured that everyone was listening. Way to use peer pressure. Not bad. I practically saw them hanging on Asano's lips and soaking in every word he was saying. Leeches, all of them.

''That's all good and motivating, but you believe that what you say, Asano-san? Because I certainly don't. Class A is just like any other classes, so why would we have to do so much, while the other classes are doing less?''

A slight pause, not long enough for the others to notice, but I noticed it. My smirk widened.

''Of course I do that. We are the elite, selected from the best.'' His voice was full of confidence, but I could see the irritation in his eyes.

''Oh, well. I still won't stop. It's boring without it. It doesn't harm anyone, does it?'' I smiled challenging.

I was way too bored. I was practically bullying the poor kid. At least I knew he had the mental stability to stand against me. The chairman was probably worse than me.

The bell rang.

''Very well, Kitani-san. I will try to convince you another time. Class starts in a few minutes.''

And to his luck it did.

I couldn't really drop the grin from my face. That had been fun. Maybe I should invite Karma.

* * *

I probably should have considered the verbal sparring match against Asano, I mused as I looked into my shoe locker. I had forgotten that he had a fan club and was really popular. There were some trash and hate letters inside the locker. I took out a pair of gloves and a plastic bag and began cleaning.

I had those things in my bag in chase that I had to touch something filthy or bugs. Urgh... I didn't like bugs. The gloves were handy too not to leave fingerprints.

You never knew, just in chase.

I would set up some traps. A nice neon pink color for the next group would be good. Karma stood beside me and scowled.

''Who did that!'', he shouted into the crowd of arriving students. They were too terrified to answer.

''Karma, calm down. It's okay,'' I tried to reassure him. After that I slipped into German. '' _Don't worry, I'm going to deal with this. How does a nice prank sound to you? I'm sure that a bright green would suit those idiots a lot, don't you think so?''_

His scowl lightly lessened.

'' _I'm gonna help you,_ '' he practically growled. '' _Gotta teach that punks a lesson. Maybe pink is gonna suit them better._ ''

'' _Your slur is horrible, Karma.''_

He poked my forehead.

'' _That's one of your littlest concerns!_ '' He flushed slightly. In return I just smiled.

'' _Thanks._ ''

So when the next week half of the second grades students were painted in green and pink, the attempts of bullying stopped. Even when someone tried to, Karma and I paid the damage back tenfold. It was just another amusing pastime.

* * *

A few weeks after that Karma and Asano met officially.

As usual I was meeting Karma outside of the school under the cherry blossom trees. I really liked this spot. In spring it looked beautiful and refreshing. I kind of understood why the Japanese school year started in April. I was an avid fan of cherry blossoms, what I thought as ironic, as those flowers often represented the short nature of life. I knew very well how quickly your life could end, so I always felt nostalgic during flower watching.

Asano had followed me to give me my usual don't-take-out-your-books-in-class-lecture and probably to debate with me. I noticed that he was getting better, but I was too much of a stubborn bitch. I didn't see his usual crowd or his friend, Sakakibara Ren, who, funnily enough, occupied the secretary seat in the student council.

I only noticed Asano when I was ten meters from the trees away and was too lazy to talk to him now. So I put Karma to the frontline.

''Karma! There is some guy, that would like to meet you!'' I shouted and gestured to the chairman's son following me.

Karma's face set into a scowl again. He scowled to much lately. I liked his fake, innocent smile better. It always promised a bit of fun.

''What-!?'' the surprised boy spluttered, clearly not having expected that.

''Now, now, Asano-san. You shouldn't stalk me. People are going to get the wrong idea.''

''Kitani-san, I was clearly not stalking you.'' He seemed to have a problem with restraining his temper. I was sure that I was grating his nerves for a long time already. It was impressive that he hadn't snapped already and let his mask slip.

''You clearly are, Asano,'' butted Karma in. ''You were following her from a safe distance. That's creepy. You should stop that.''

''I assure you, I did no such a thing. I merely wanted to talk with Kitani-san about her books again.''

'' _You're still doing that?_ '' Karma switched into German, probably to annoy Asano.

'' _Yeah,_ '' I replied in the same language. '' _Class is boring without them. I could probably just download them onto my phone and it would be less noticeable._ ''

'' _I doubt that._ '' I raised an eyebrow as a third voice joined the conversation. Asano's German was accented but it seemed to be decent.

'' _You speak German, Asano-san?_ '' God, how awkward those suffixes sounded in German. I was just too used to them.

'' _Yes, I do._ '', the strawberry-blond replied.

'' _Your pronunciation could use some work,_ '' remarked Karma from the side.

'' _You're right, Karma. It's indeed accented._ ''

''I'm not here to discuss my German skills with you, Kitani-san,'' the student council president switched into Japanese again, seemingly annoyed with the two of us.

''A real pity, Asano-san.'' I was tempted to add a -kun at his name instead of a -san. I was sure it would irritate the hell out of him. ''I'm sure I could teach you a lot.''

''No, thanks.'' His irritation rose visibly, as the color of his cheeks did.

Karma beside me seemed highly amused.

''You are lost cause, if you want Sayo to stop reading. She does it as naturally as breathing. You should know better than to try to stop a person from taking in their much needed air.'', Karma spoke half-serious.

I wacked his shoulder.

''Stop letting me sound like some kind of book maniac!''

''But, Sayo!'' A squawk indignation. ''The last time someone tried to take your book away landed with a concussion in the hospital.''

''I was ten,'' I deadpanned

''Even scarier.'' I let out a mock-sigh.

Asano coughed. I hadn't forgotten him but it was fun doing all this while the strawberry-blond had to control his emotions.

''Oh, Asano-san. You are still here?''

Karma hid a snicker behind his hand.

''Yes, I am, Kitani-san.'' I really hard not to smile at his slightly disgruntled expression, but when I glanced at Karma, my lips twitched upwards. ''I would like to talk to you about that matter again.''

''Didn't I tell you already, no? I'm sure I made my answer clear or are you just some kind of secret masochist, who enjoys being put down by me?''

Now he was getting even redder. I didn't know whether it was from anger, embarrassment or the sexual implication, but it left him speechless for a minute.

Beside me Karma was now howling in laughter.

Now trying to preserve the dignity he had left, Asano turned around and left us red-faced.

''That was fun.'' Karma stared at me a few seconds and began to laugh again and this time I joined him.

* * *

I noticed only a few months later that I spent a considerably less time with Karma than before. Sure I went still to his house and we hung out, but we didn't talk that much anymore and in school I saw him only at lunch break. I felt a bit lonely.

From Nagisa I heard that Karma was getting more violent than usual. He got into fights without me and caused a lot of mayhem around the school. His behavior was getting slightly out of control and I didn't like that. I would try to confront him, but... somehow I was afraid.

I was afraid of this change. Karma had been constant in my life and that changing frankly terrified this hesitating was so unlike of me. Normally I wasn't so unsure about things. I was blunt and liked direct confrontation more than this hovering without doing nothing. So I wrenched myself out of those thoughts and talked to Karma.

Damn puberty.

''You are being more violent than usual,'' I remarked bluntly.

He looked at me in surprise.

''Yeah, so what?''

''Why are you?''

Karma had to ponder about that question.

''I don't know really. Some delinquents are trying to get me when I'm alone and somehow when I'm with you they are all gone. It has been like this for a while.''

I made a noise of understanding.

The delinquents were fighting now only alone with Karma. As a result, Karma had to take the reputation of two people, mine and his. It made him seem worse than usual. Adding to that Karma had always certain restraint when I was with him. It wasn't that I was restricting him on purpose, but with me Karma had a reminder not to leash out too much. He still very much wanted to attend to the same school with me, which wouldn't be possible if he overdid it.

Maybe I should just spend more time with him, I thought guiltily. I hadn't done that so much lately.

''You know,'' Karma interrupted my thoughts. ''My new homeroom teacher didn't give me a lecture like all the teacher before. I didn't even have to sit down with him. He just said as long as I was in the right he would be on my side.''

I frowned at that.

''Are you sure that you should listen to that? It's not like I'm not letting you fight, but the way your teacher is thinking isn't very good.''

''He's okay!'', Karma defended him. ''I don't get any detentions for fighting and I can do pretty much everything. It's great!''

That, I decided, was not good. Karma should learn rules, no matter what. He could take them in a loose way and maybe break some, but blatantly ignoring them wasn't good.

Karma was shifting the parental duties to his teacher, seeing that I could not be a parental figure and a friend at the same, not considering my mental age. The thought saddened me, but despite that, that teacher wasn't being a good one.

Even when the student had good grades, which was undoubtedly correct in Karma's chase, you shouldn't let them do anything and try to sit them down to a talk.

As annoying as it was, the teachers in grade school had always done that.

''Karma, you shouldn't listen to your teacher. He isn't being a very good teacher if he lets you do all of this.''

''Yeah, yeah, it's okay, Sayo. I've got it.''

I knew when I was taken lightly and it annoyed me that my best friend just did that. I let him. He had to learn some things on his own. I couldn't guide him forever.

A few weeks later Karma was suspended and transferred to class E in his third year.

' _Just wonderful,_ ' I thought. ' _Now just to find a way to get there._ '

* * *

 **Chapter 13 is out. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but I'm trying to get to canon. One more chapter and Sayo's going to meet class E. She isn't exactly prejudiced against them, but she has a slightly lowered opinion of them, because many of them landed there, because they could have just studied more (in her opinion). She is going to be annoyed by some of them if they aren't fast enough for her (namely Terasaka), but considering that she is pissed that Karma didn't listen to her plus the nervousness of waiting for Korosensei, it's a bit understandable. The relationship between Karma and her is a bit strained.**

 **Anyway, I still don't know how much she is going to change the plot. I would like to stick to the main events since changing Karma and the others doesn't affect them a lot. Maybe the events with Asano, they are always fun.**

 **As for class E... Does anyone know how Yukimura meets the stundents of class E, when the school year starts in April? She died in March, but somehow the students knew her.**

 **I guess I just have to read the manga again... *sigh***

 **I never knew that you had to research so much just for a few chapters. Well, I shouldn't whine too much, I choose to write this out of free will.**

 **Thanks for bearing with my ranting.**

 **As always thank you for reading, following, favourising and reviewing to this story. I gave some friends of mine the link to this story and they read it. I was really touched, especially since they liked it. You guys are the best! (You guys probably don't read the author note, but doesn't change that fact!)**

 **What is your favourite fruit? Mine are watermelon and lychée.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XIV.**

The possibilities of getting into class E were practically endless.

It was easy to get there. I could just beat up some students of our school and would be transferred there for next year. But it still remained what I would do then.

I didn't know if there it was going to be the assassination class I had read about, but I would go there. After all Karma was there and I heard that Nagisa and Kanzaki would go there as well. That was just...

The drawback of beating up some asses was that I was most likely going to be suspended and I couldn't have that. I needed time. Mostly for preparation, but I didn't want to sit home and do nothing. So I had to find another option.

It wasn't hard to come up with some but I always had to think of the consequences. I didn't want to fail my tests, as petty as it was. So I was going to destroy something. I felt something inside me cackle.

* * *

On the Monday morning, two weeks before March, I was planning to damage the school vitrine for prizes and other accomplishments of students. It was enough to let me be transferred to class E in the next year, but they wouldn't suspend me. I had looked it up. The only thing they would suspend me for was overly violent behavior, just like picking fights with other school's students, who reported it, or beating up the students of our own school. Karma's own suspension had been a week ago and he would as well not be in school for three weeks after the beginning of the new school year.

But when I arrived at the school I noticed that always a large group of students would be nearby and I couldn't execute my plans since they would get in my way.

At first I was perplexed by the masses that seemed to follow me, but when I caught the sight of Asano smirking at me, I immediately knew what was going on.

He knew about my almost possessive behavior around Karma, hell almost the whole school knew.

It wasn't hard to deduct, that I would try to follow him into class E. The student council president wanted most likely to stop me from going to class E. Needless to say I was royally pissed off.

Like last year I had been placed first with him. It had been too tempting not engage him into a verbal sparring match and I pretty much embarrassed him the whole time. Of course he had been getting better in discussing with me, but I had 39 years of living experience under my belt.

God forbid, I didn't see him as some kind of rival, but he had annoyed me pretty much the whole year just by wanting me to stop reading and several other, unneeded discussions, that I just wanted to get him back. I was petty after all.

Now it was biting me back.

Just fucking fantastic. I was going to pay him back, at least tenfold. Now when I thought about it, I could just set up some giant prank with some evidence of me being it. Perfect for revenge and a way to class E.

So I set up a paint bomb in the student council room with the trigger being sitting on the president's chair, so that Asano would get the damage head-on. I felt vindictive.

As an evidence I put in a lovely letter for Asano with my name for the whole council to see. In chase the newly painted president wouldn't be able hide it I wrote the message onto the ceiling.

' _Dear Asano-san,_

 _since you seemed to like me staying in class A, I decided that I would give you a present. I hope the paint stays stuck in your face._

 _Love,_

 _Kitani Sayori_

 _P.S._

 _It's going to stay there a few days; I hope you like the color._ '

I made sure to know when the next student council meeting was, so that it would get Asano for sure. I was seriously pissed off at him.

When I was called to the chairman I fully expected to get a tongue lashing and the transfer to class E.

I did not expect Asano standing beside his father, looking smug. Disgruntled, bright orange-colored, but smug.

I just knew, that it didn't provide anything good for me. Especially when the chairman looked into my eyes, intrigued.

''Kitani Sayori are you aware why you are here?'' he began. His brown, hair was gelled back like usual and his purple eyes, much like Asano's, were watching me intently.

I forced myself to look at him. I wouldn't feel like a scolded child, much less for something I didn't feel remotely sorry for.

''Yes, I believe I'm here because of my prank on Asano-san. The color didn't come out quite as planned. The coloration lacks the green stripes, that were in the bomb.'' I was just going to do what I usually did, when Asano was near. Totally annoy him.

I could see the chairman's lips quirking up, though I didn't believe that his self-restraint was so weak. He was letting me see that deliberately, I was certain.

Beside him Asano was having a hard time not to glare at me. I practically felt his anger rolling of from him, but he didn't lose the smugness that graced his features earlier. In fact, he looked even more gleeful.

''Yes, that is the reason.'' He didn't specify his response, which was a little slap for the strawberry blond's pride. ''Since you had such a good time coloring the student council's room, I think you can clean it from your little stunt. I hope you can manage it in two days.'' The threat of _or else_ loomed loosely in the air.

I frowned at the lack of the mentioning me transferring to class E. That explained Asano's smugness. The little shit had persuaded his father not to let me go there.

The chairman started to speak again.

''As a punishment you are forbidden to do any club activities anymore. I hope you will learn from your mistake.''

Clearly taking this as dismissal I turned around and left.

… That was it? Just that little bit? Students of this school had gotten into class E for less, but I was just admonished for my prank? Ridiculous. Absolutely insane.

It seemed, that I had to come up with something better.

* * *

In chemistry class I was brooding. Everything I did was just pegged as some petty prank and resulted into me cleaning up the mess I made. For sure, I got good practice in my pranking skill but I simply couldn't get into class E just from coloring the students and teachers or preventing them from getting into class. It seemed that the chairman wouldn't let me. He even had an extra chair for me in his office! I simply knew he was getting a good laugh from my stupid stunts.

I didn't want to get suspended for getting into a fight but seemed like I had to do that in order to get into Karma's class next year.

Between my thoughts our chemistry teacher asked some students of our class if they wanted to conduct some experiments and show the class their results and the uses of the chemical substances for a bit of change for end of the year.

I clearly wondered why he didn't bring that up before the tests, but then again in this school most teachers just taught straight out of the text book. I spaced out during that time. I had better things to do, for one planning what to do next. I had no other choice but well... pick a fight. If I was lucky I would not be suspended and if no... well, I would see what then.

When I focused my mind on the lesson again the bell had already rung, so went to our classroom again. When I arrived someone was standing at my desk.

It was a girl of my class, Tanihara Rika. I had seen her in the midst of Asano's fan club, but all in all she was quiet and seemed to be likeable. I wondered what she wanted.

''Ano... Kitani-san?'' she addressed me. I looked at her. ''I want to ask you t-to help me with the chemistry project that our teacher gave us last lesson. I'm a bit unsure about d-doing it alone. Please, help me.''

''Sure.''

Tanihara blinked.

''Really?'' Her brown eyes widened comically. ''Thank you very much, Kitani-san! Can we meet in two days after school at the chemistry room? I already asked the teacher for permission and he will come later for supervising.''

''Yeah, I got it. I'm going to be there. What's your project?'' To be honest I was being lazy and spoke slower than usual. It all came out in a drawl.

I didn't know why she asked me, but the fact that she had asked made me more willing to help.

''I'm showing the use of potassium permanganate.'' Her eyes darted in a nervous way around me, as if she didn't know where to look. ''It is handed out in survival kits, so the teacher wanted me to give them a life experiment with it.''

''Ah, yes. I know that substance. I can help you with it. So you are going to start a fire with it?'' It wasn't entirely save for someone to do it without supervising, so I guess it was the reason she wanted me to be there, even if there was most likely a teacher going to be there.

She nodded.

''Yes, but I will have to try first. Additionally, I have to explain a few of the medicinal uses and the use of water treatment, but I can do that alone. It's mostly research anyway.'' I noticed that she wasn't looking at me entirely anymore.

''Got it. See you in two days.'' Not including we were in the same class, but I pretty much had reached the point where I didn't want to talk anymore. I liked snarky conversations better, normal ones bored me lately. I missed Karma more than I thought.

''Yes, thank you again, Kitani-san.'' ... Now that I saw her smile like that I didn't want to help anymore, but I pretty much said I would.

I sighed.

Can't help it, I guess.

After school I visited Karma. For one to bring him his homework, that Nagisa had summed up for him and to ensure he wouldn't get into trouble. There was a bit of... tension between us. He knew that I had warned him, but he hadn't listened to me. His trusted homeroom teacher had sent him into class E, when Karma had defended a senpai from 3E and injured some class A students.

''Karma, I'm back!'' my voice hollered into the almost empty house.

''Welcome back,'' greeted me a quieter voice from the kitchen. Karma was clad in an apron and white flour was pasted on his hands. He must have made some food again. The red-head was mostly being at home at this time and making food for me, which I found really nice, but he made the cheeky comment in wanting to get some fat on my thin figure. The rest of the time... I didn't know.

I wasn't too thin! I just did a great amount of physical exercise and may be forgetting a meal or two lately, because of my pranks. I just ate when I was hungry or when someone made food. In this case I was just a bit scatter-brained.

''You have some flour on your cheek, Karma.'' I had to reach up to wipe the smudge away. My childhood friend had clearly gotten into puberty, he shot up from being the same height as me to a freaking giant. ''Here all clean again.''

Karma's lips curled into a wry smile, he was clearly not very clean at all.

''Thanks, I've made some cookies. Do you want some?'' I could hear his voice cracking slightly in mid-sentence.

I tried to hide a smile, while I nodded and we moved into the kitchen. Two batches of newly baked treats were lying on the counter for cooling. It smelled heavenly, even if I didn't like sweets that much. I shoved Karma's homework at him.

We sat down and stayed in a comfortable silence.

''Karma,'' I broke it first. ''I'm planning to get into class E for next year.''

''What...?'' was the weak reply.

''Come on. I hope you're not expecting me to stay on the campus without you.''

''Well... I didn't; even so one can hope. But what about your studies?''

I scoffed.

''I can keep up with them as well as you. I'm just repeating everything anyway; don't you know that?''

He grumbled something under his breath.

''You shouldn't go down there just for me. It's not going to look great if you are getting employed one day,'' Karma tried to persuade me.

''I don't care. I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want to go there, while I know you are put in class E. It's selfish of me but I want to be there with you.''

''You can see me just after school or on the weekends!'' Karma was getting frustrated to the point of almost yelling, and so was I.

''That's not the point! I'm going. That's final!'' I tried to be calm, but failed utterly.

''Why do you even care? You could be in freaking university, because of your memories. I'm just dragging you down, aren't I? It's always just because of me. Why do you even freaking care!?''

That struck me. Rationally, I knew that Karma was just a teenage boy and probably didn't know how much he meant to me, but I felt irrational anger boiling up in myself.

''Because you are my best friend! I just care about you. Can't that be enough? You were helping me to deal with all of this! You still do! I'm not as strong as you think me to be. I can't, don't want and will not stand there and do nothing, while you are going to be sent to that godforsaken class by the chairman, when I could be as well go with you there!'' I was all but shouting now.

I was just so angry that he wouldn't understand. He just wouldn't understand the fact that he was so important to me.

Only silence greeted me.

''Fine,'' I said bitterly. ''I'm going, no matter what you say. See you.''

With these words I stormed out of his house.

* * *

The next day I didn't go to his house. I was still angry at him for yesterday. I knew I was being unfair, after all Karma was mentally younger than me and doubting me sometimes would be natural, but it annoyed me to no ends.

I noticed that my behavior was more like my physical age, instead of my mental one. I was seriously despairing over the fact that I was going to live through puberty again. Damn those hormones, I didn't want to break out crying again.

I just ended up with a cup of ice cream in front of my computer and watched some animes. My mother had sensed that something was wrong with me and had brought me my favorite flavor.

She was just awesome that way. She knew when I wanted to talk and when I needed my silence. I really wanted to be a mother like that one day.

The thought of family distracted me. One day I really wanted to have children. I liked children and one of the many regrets I had when I died was exactly that. I was sad to have left my family behind. I regretted not at least being able to say goodbye. I felt remorse of not having any children and showing them to my old family.

I may have accepted my death, but that didn't let any regrets disappear.

With these depressing thoughts I went to sleep.

* * *

The next day I was not in a good mood.

My sleep had been restless and the fight with Karma two days ago wouldn't leave me alone. I knew I would calm down after a few days, but I had to find a way to apologize for blowing up on him so much. I just didn't know how to deal with it.

Overall I was cranky and that showed.

During the lessons I read uncaringly my book and even flipped off Asano when he wanted to give the usual lecture. I had a really short fuse today.

I went straight to the chemistry laboratory and waited for Tanihara. I only wanted to get this done and go home. I was still tired.

When I saw the girl in question, she had two white coats over her arm. There was no teacher behind her, but he would probably come later.

''Kitani-san!'', she called me when she caught the sight of me. ''I've brought two lab coats with me. A-all the equipment is in the chemistry room, so we don't have to get anything else. I h-have checked everything.''

''Good, let's get over with it.'' I snatched one coat and marched into the lab.

Together with Tanihara I set up the experiment and wrote a proper protocol. I seriously hated that part. Everything required paperwork, that was such a drag.

Potassium permangate was in form of tiny crystals, which had a dark violet color. I put small amount of it into a bowl.

When everything was done, the teacher still wasn't there and we waited. I was seriously ticked off by this and was tempted to do the experiment without him. What surprised me was, that Tanihara was the one, who suggested it.

''Kitani-san, Sensei doesn't seem to be coming. Do you want to...'' She made a hand gesture at the set up. ''Just go on with this?''

Seeing no harm in it I shrugged.

''Sure, let's do it.''

I grabbed the bottle of glycerin and looked for a beaker. There wasn't one.

''Tanihara-san, have you seen a beaker?'' I looked searchingly at her.

She shook her head in response.

''No, I don't see one. When I was in the preparation room they seemed all to be gone or used for some experiments. Can't you just do it like this?''

''Wonderful.'', I said dryly. ''It's dangerous to do this just like this. I could put too much of this into the bowl and it would explode quite violently, you know? Didn't you say, that you checked? Not to mention that we aren't being supervised.''

''Yeah, I-I know, Kitani-san. I'm really sorry, but I really want to start with this. Could you please...?''

I had to admit, I gave in.

Partly because I wanted to be done with this and partly because she was asking. I wasn't really a sucker for puppy eyes, my sister had been the master of them and the children that I had trained weren't anything to scoff at, so I just gained an immunity, but I wasn't going to say no to Tanihara today.

With a tired sigh I nodded.

''Alright, Tanihara-san. I'm going to put it in. Please stand aside in case something will happen.''

I saw an emotion fleeting over her face, but before I could identify it, it was gone.

''Okay, Kitani-san.''

I waited till my classmate was a good distance away and opened the bottle of glycerin. I had only put a bit of the potassium permangate into the bowl, but it seemed to be more now. I didn't have the patience to check again, so I just got on with it.

The moment I was slowly trickling some of it in, I felt something colliding with my back. Startled by that, I dropped the bottle and its content flowed freely into the bowl.

I just knew this was rigged when I looked again at the amount of crystals in the container.

Shit, just shit. I had a few seconds before anything could start. Hell, I didn't even know if there had been really glycerin in the bottle and honestly, I was afraid.

Quickly distancing myself from the dangerous mix of chemicals, I looked for Tanihara.

... I couldn't see her.

A lot of thoughts ran into my mind. First I hoped she is already outside, then I thought about her behavior from today. If I hadn't been so distracted and tired maybe I would have noticed more. She had been suspicious and a lot of it had led me to my current situation. I just didn't know what it had been, that had caused me to drop the glycerin bottle... if it had been one in first place.

Had she set up this? Or was I simply paranoid?

Not having any time more to think, I moved the hell out of the room. I just hoped that Tanihara wasn't in there anymore. Even if I suspected her, I didn't want her to get hurt.

A sound of hissing, followed by a loud explosion resonated behind me and the shockwave was clearly noticeable.

The fire alarm was already blaring loudly through the building. So I was really set up. No one should have noticed this that fast. There weren't even many students in the building anymore. Not to mention it was the manual set up alarm.

I ran down the hall and looked for any students nearby. Unluckily there weren't any and I couldn't find Tanihara. The sound of sirens could be heard outside, so I quickly ran to the school campus and saw, that every person from the building had already evacuated to there. And to my most fortunate luck the chairman was there too. Well, fuck.

A few students were talking to him and gesturing to me. I could guess what it was about.

Instead of trying to overhear their conversation I turned around and looked at the school building. The part where the chemistry rooms were located were smoking quite strongly. The firefighters were asking around for the cause of the smoke and some students pointed at me.

''Excuse me,'' one asked me from behind. ''Have you been the one, who was experimenting in the school?''

I let out a resigned sigh.

''Yes, I was.''

''Good.'' The firefighter scrutinized me. ''Can you tell me what caused the fire?''

''I was conducting the reaction of potassium permanganate and glycerin. The moment before I put in the glycerin, I noticed the large amount of potassium permanganate in the bowl. About a handful. There weren't any beakers in the chemistry anymore and...'' I thought about telling them about Tanihara. Honestly, I would probably get a lighter punishment if I mentioned her, but I wanted to get into class E and this could be my opportunity. ''… I was too impatient to do this another time, since I had to complete the school project. Anyway I took the bottle of glycerin and wanted to put only a few drops onto the crystals, but them something startled me from behind and I dropped the whole bottle. It could be that it hadn't been glycerin, even if the bottle said so. The reaction was too strong for it to be only that.''

The man looked at me oddly, before informing his colleagues.

I saw the chairman standing nearby and I wouldn't put it past him to have heard my explanation. I sighed again. This was all just so troublesome and tiring.

After the fire being put out, the chairman called me into his office. It was located in a completely different part from where the fire had been and the fire department had already declared the building as save. I waited in front of the office, till the chairman called me in.

The sound of a soft 'come in' reached my ear and I opened the door.

The very much familiar office was lit in a mix between the setting sun and the light of the lamp. The chairman was sitting at the office desk and seemingly looking through me.

''I would say it is nice to see you again, Kitani, but I would be lying.'' We became way too familiar over two and a half weeks. That was weird, normally it would have been my homeroom teacher talking to me about my pranks and so on, but the chairman always took care of that what I did.

''It is as much of a pleasure to meet you again to me, as it is to you,'' I snarked back.

His eyes glinted.

''Let's move on. I shall make this short. Do you admit being the one, who lit the laboratory on fire?'' I thought a moment about making this difficult, but I was too tired for any stupid mind games.

''Yes, I was the one who caused this incident and will bear any punishment that shall follow.'' I really did, but only partly I guess.

''I see. As I see that you have a penchant for trouble and no matter how good your grades are, you will be placed into class E next year.'' I didn't know, who really conceded defeat. Him for finally letting me into 3E or me for being framed, instead of doing something that would get me in there myself. ''I have been informed about your doings from today from a few classmates of yours. You would have been placed there anyway, Kitani, no matter what you would have answered.''

''Is that so?'' I mused. ''May I be informed of what they told you, sir?''

''I shall give you that piece of information.'' His amused voice grated my nerves slightly. ''I was told, that you were helping a classmate for a school project, but when the supervising teacher failed to attend to your experiment, your partner went to fetch him. Since you weren't keen on waiting anymore, you started without them, which got you in the tricky situation of starting a dangerous chemical fire. Is that correct?''

His eyes practically challenged me to tell him the truth, but the story fit nicely and I didn't want him to reconsider not putting me into class E.

''Yes, everything is correct.'' He studied my body language and seemed to accept my answer.

''Very well. Kitani, your parents are going to be informed about your stunt, as well as those that you pulled before and your transfer into class E.''

I let myself cringe slightly at that. That conversation was not going to be pleasant. No matter how much they loved me, I would have to explain myself.

''Yes, I understand. Is there anything else you would like to know?''

''No, you are dismissed.''

Glad to be out of his focus, I didn't waste any time and exited his office. I marched down the hallway, deep in thoughts.

I had been framed. Actually framed for this. Simply unbelievable. I could have just not pulled any of those pranks and still got into class E. This frustrated me immensely. I felt relieved that I could finally be sure that I would be in class E with Karma, but at the same time I was angry.

Angry for not noticing that I was tricked, still angry at Karma for not knowing how important he was to me, and angry at Asano, because I had to put such an effort to get into class E, only to futilely fail and be put there anyway.

I hadn't noticed that I had stopped walking and looked up now.

' _He has the worst timing ever._ ' I thought.

A short distance away from me stood Asano.

His expression wasn't the nicest and probably one of the most genuine ones that I had ever seen from him. He looked at me, his eyes blazing.

''Kitani.'' I wondered absentmindedly why he left out the -san. ''You finally did it.''

I smiled in response. Currently, I couldn't be bothered to do more.

''Why would you go down there, some no name class, when you have so much talent and actually could do more?'' His questions had an edge akin to frustration and maybe... helplessness?

''Well, Asano-san.'' I was just too tired. ''My friend is there and I couldn't be bothered to stay here in the main building, when he is going to be down there. I don't care about anything else. My grades won't suffer and should somebody have the nerve to judge me by my class, I'm going to show them how insignificant they are.''

I didn't even take the effort to adopt a less arrogant tone.

''Just because of Akabane? I don't understand you, Kitani.'' He was really confused.

''It's really easy, Asano-san. He's important to me and as his friend I'm going to be there with him. I'm mostly being selfish, but I don't care.'' That was so cheesy, but at the same time it sounded right. I would be going there, assassination class or not. ''Maybe you will understand one day. I could even help you.''

''I decline,'' was his instantaneous reply.

''A pity,'' I said without any remorse. ''Well, I'm tired, so I will be going now. Good bye, Asano-san.''

I didn't wait for his reply and went home.

* * *

At home I was greeted with the face of my furious mother and a tired looking, but stern faced father.

Ah, I just wanted to get over with this.

''I'm home,'' I said unnecessarily. They clearly knew that.

''Young lady, I expect an explanation from you.'', my mother demanded. I cringed at her enraged voice.

''Yes, kaa-san.'' I sighed, what seemed to be the thousandth time, and moved into the living room. My parents followed me.

''I probably have to explain, why I'm in a pranking war with the school.'', I asked dryly.

''Yes, that would be appreciated.'', came the just as dry reply.

So I told them about Karma's transfer, Asano's meddling and my own stubbornness not to give up. I explained to them why I wanted to be in class E and how I actually got in.

Not the version that I told the chairman, but the true one. Needless to be said they were angry, that I was being framed, but I asked them not to do anything against it. They had accepted it.

I let out another frustrated sigh. Even if everything seemed to go my way I still felt so tired and my mother noticed.

''Sayo-chan, how about your favorite dish for dinner and after that we will we watching a nice movie together with some ice cream,'' my mother suggested in a soothing tone.

''Yes... that would be nice.''

That night I slept like a log, but my rest wouldn't be long.

The next school year was approaching fast.

* * *

 **Puh... chapter 14 out...**

 **Seriously, I stuffed in everything that would happen before cannon. All in all about 5000 words! My new record. I feel a bit sheepish for packing everything into two chapters.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with the second year in middle school. I can finally start writing those little snippets of ideas that are floating in my head. I can't wait.**

 **I have to sadly announce that Shiki isn't being able to beta my chapters anymore. RL is keeping her very busy, so that means she doesn't have a lot of time for me. I write more than she has time to check.**

 **As for the story I can't wait to introduce Koro-sensei. Even if he is actually some genius and former assassin, Sayo will do her damned best to embarrasse him and cut of his tentacles. I always wondered why class E requested so little of the government, since the chairman asks for money. Even if it's for keeping him silent and not actually for the class. So Sayo is going to request anti-sensei equipment from them. If they can melt it into knives and BB pellets they can do other things too.**

 **After all class E is trying to rescue the world.**

 **I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of Sayo? How is her character? Mary Sue?**

 **As always thank you for reading, following, favourising and reviewing to this story.**

 **Wish you a nice day.**

 **-Yuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XV.**

 **A/N: I messed up a bit with the timeline. Actually school starts in Japan on the 1st April, but Yukimura-sensei was already class E's teacher in March from what I read in the manga. Since I'm going to stick with the first school day being the 1st April, the moon didn't explode yet. Sorry guys (^^')**

I was having a small panic attack right now.

I had been already jittery and restless, because the moon didn't show any signs of exploding and I just wasn't sure if I was really in a manga universe. I was so lost in thoughts during that time, that I almost forgot that the school year was ending, hadn't my mother been there. She had reminded me, when I was frantically worrying about the future events.

This was just so messed up. At least for me.

Now, to increase my distress, some really ugly bug was sitting on my nose and grating his antennas against each other. I could see every detail of its body and those too fast movements for my eye to catch.

I screamed. Loudly.

The beast flew away and someone stumbled into my room.

''Sayo-chan! What happened?'' My father was looking around wildly, as if some thief or something had been here.

''The-there was a b-bug on my no-nose!'' I was getting hysterical and to make my situation worse, my airways closed up. I began to cough from the strain of not being able to breath, pain wracking through my body. Images conjured themselves up and flashed before my eyes.

 _What the fu-_

''Sayo-chan! Calm down, come on! Sayo, calm down!''

He was suddenly by my side.

The last thing I heard, before I blacked out, was his shouting for my mother.

* * *

I stomped up the mountain trail to my new classroom. My holidays had not been very relaxing.

First, I had been diagnosed with a slight case of asthma, after my blackout and now had to take some medication for it. I had been given a MDI, a metered-dose inhaler, and had to take it regularly. It annoyed me on constant basis, since I had to set a timer for it, because otherwise I would forget. I felt very pathetic for panicking, because of a bug. It was just rather embarrassing.

Second, I had been informed by a letter of the school, that I was no more allowed to go to my taekwondo dojo, since I was placed in class E. Class E wasn't allowed such things, because _it was a privilege to allow students such free time activities and those, who were not following the rules should not be granted to have them._

Utter bullshit if you asked me. It was already forbidden to have a part-time job, but hobbies? I didn't understand how the chairman thought. I had been told, that my physical activity had reduced my asthma to a bare minimum and that the inhaler would probably cure the rest of it. I had been lucky that it never really acted up... except that one time.

I should be keeping up doing sports, but how could I when I wasn't allowed to go to the dojo anymore? I had to find an alternative as soon as possible without breaking any school rules. I didn't want to be expelled.

I continued to track down the way to the new establishment I would be going now, when I saw some insects.

My first instinct was to move back.

My asthma attack during the holidays had been because of my hysterical reaction to the bug that had sat on my nose last time. The sudden surge off emotional overload had sent my body into hyperventilating and my breath had been restricted rather painfully, but it hadn't been life-threatening, just... unexpected.

I watched them, as those small beings moved, crawling over the base of the tree and just...

My fear died down and I began breathing again.

I could deal with this. They were just like any other animal. I-

A small buzzing resounded beside my ear. I wasn't proud to admit, but I ran the hell away.

I thought about that one time, that Karma had chased me with a beetle. It had been fun, hadn't the insect been there. I missed those times with Karma.

I had been disappointed, that he hadn't been in the hospital, when I blacked out but I couldn't really fault him. Karma wasn't really forgiving and he could hold a grudge like no other, when he was really angry. I knew that, but still I couldn't squash the small amount of anger and suddenly, I felt tired.

Friendship had never been my forte. Everyone that had been close friends in my former life with me just stopped one day. I wasn't good at this whole thing, since communication was just not my strong suite.

I wondered how I could fix this.

Before I could dive deeper into my depressing thoughts, I arrived at the school building. I really hadn't noticed my way up, but it should have been at least a bit more strenuous. Maybe my stamina had improved, because the only thing that I did was slightly breathing harder and that not by much.

Well, maybe I could do my work out here...

''Please come here!'' A loud voice interrupted my planning. Before the run down building of class E, stood a young woman, with short, black hair and quite tall for a normal Japanese woman. Maybe 170 cm or less, I had seen her heels. She wore a t-shirt with a rather questionable design and a doctor coat.

She was waving me and motioned for me to come to her. I was slightly earlier than required, but I had been curious about the environment I was going to study and possibly kill an alien... at least if the moon exploded.

The school building was a run-down wood house with a classroom and something that resembled a staff room for the teacher. I saw a few other rooms, what seemed to be the toilet and other necessities, but I still couldn't get a good look on them. Next to it was something, that looked like a storage.

Still watching the building, I didn't pay much attention to the teacher, that was now walking in my direction. I _did_ notice her, when she poked my forehead. On instinct I grabbed the arm and spun her around, so that she wouldn't be able to move.

She let out a small yelp, but calmed down rather quickly.

''You can let go now,'' she said to me.

I blinked at her.

''Ah, I'm sorry, sensei.'' I flushed slightly out of embarrassment and let go. I didn't mean to do it.

''It's no harm done.'' She smiled at me. ''So, would you tell me your name, please? I'm your new teacher Yukimura Aguri. It's nice to meet you.''

''It's nice to meet you too, Yukimura-sensei. I'm sorry for earlier.'' I rubbed my hand somewhat sheepishly behind my head. ''I'm Kitani Sayori. I hope we get along for the school year.''

Sensei began to talk and ask me about some things and I answered, while looking at our surroundings.

Here was enough space for me to do my work out and probably even more possibilities for physical exercise. Maybe free-running? Better not, I would break my leg or something.

The other students slowly trickled in, looking worse for wear. Our school path wasn't particularly pleasant.

My fellow classmates went into the classroom, so I followed their example and moved inside. Yukimura-sensei had already walked in and began to take attendance when the bell ringed.

The sound of the bell was annoying. It choked itself off in the middle. This place was for sure not in the best condition.

''Welcome everyone. I'm your homeroom teacher for your third year, Yukimura Aguri. I hope we all get along.'' She smiled at all of us, but was only met with blank faces and scowls. There were some, who were smiling back weakly, however they quickly gave up. Being teacher of class E seemed to be hard.

''I'm going to take attendance and after that let's introduce ourselves.''

She took out the list and read out the names.

''Akabane Karma.''

Silence.

''Yukimura-sensei, he is still suspended.'', I remarked.

The atmosphere grew heavy. It was just another reminder for those teens, that they were thrown here, shunned from the other students and having little way to ever become something big. Dreams crushed and merciless stomped on.

I sighed.

''Should we go on, sensei?'' I wasn't going to brood with them here. There was always a better thing to do than nothing.

''Ah, yes... Isogai Yuma?''

''Here.'' She ticked his name off.

''Okajima Taiga?''

''Here.''

I stopped paying attention to the roll call and observed my classmates from behind. I was sitting in the last row, behind a female student with glasses and her raven hair plaited into two braids. From her posture I could guess, that she was a rather shy student.

In the last row was, beside me, only one other student. He had a broad build, short spiky, brown hair, which was dyed blond on his sides. His body language told me, that he was at perfect ease to be here. Why, I didn't know.

I let my eyes drift to Nagisa's and Kanzaki's seats. Their looks had been funny, when they had seen me. I had told both of them, that I would be here, but it probably seemed unreal to them. Even with the rumors floating around. I couldn't really fault those two, I didn't believe it either at first.

They had a rather somber expression on their face and I tried to come up with similarities between them. They both had parent, who were dictating what they should do and what not.

Kanzaki was from a rich family, which expected too much of her, and Nagisa's mother wanted actually a daughter and not a son, trying to let him live the life she never had.

Both situations were a fickle thing. You couldn't really counter with logic and rationality, it just went to a personal level. I wondered, what to do about it.

Really, trying to talk sense into a person was difficult, and in my case, didn't often end very well.

And, I decided, I didn't want to make it worse. Call me a coward, but it only would make their lives harder, especially because I was just an outsider. I wasn't close to them and a 15-year-old teenager telling an adult, what to do wasn't very wise. Mentally older or not.

I had spaced out so much, that I didn't hear my name being called.

''-tani Sayori. Kitani. Kitani!'', Yukimura-sensei's voice echoed through the classroom.

''Huh? Ah... Sorry, sensei. I spaced out.''

She frowned at me.

''Don't do that again.''

''Yes, I'm sorry.'' I should really work on my awareness.

After that we began an introduction round, when it was my turn I stood up and the others turned their heads to me.

''I'm Kitani Sayori and 15 years old. I like reading and dislike waiting. I hope we all get along.'' I gave a short bow and sat down.

Well, the introduction was better than the one in my first and second year I guess. Another student took his turn and I waited till we were done.

Sensei filled us with some details for the following year, the entrance ceremony and our schedule, until the bell for the next lesson rang and she started with the new subject.

I considered taking out my book or my phone to read, but then discarded the idea quickly, since that would be rude. I didn't know her that well and she was certainly a nice person. Probably next week or a bit later. For now, I would come up with some new ideas and try not to look like I wasn't paying attention.

Class continued and when the bell to lunch rang. I was all but running out of the class, shortly waving Kanzaki, and trying to _move_. Sitting for hours with having nothing to do, didn't sit well with me and now I needed to release that pent up energy.

On my way outside I tripped more than once, because of my haste.

After sprinting one full round around the clearing, I was out of breath, but at least I didn't feel so restless anymore. Not seeing harm in doing more work out, I settled into a familiar position and began an easy kata. It didn't really matter, that I was wearing the skirt from the school uniform. I had learned from those many fights always to wear some shorts beneath. The experience had been rather unpleasant.

When I was just at the end of my exercise someone called me from behind and I was shaken out of my concentration. I stumbled and fell promptly on my face.

''Sayori-san!'' Ah, I knew that voice.

Grumbling, I stood up and glared at the offender.

''That,'' I growled. ''Was not nice.''

''I'm sorry,'' came the quiet reply.

I sighed and removed some hair from my face, that had fallen out of my braid when I had been training.

''So, what did you want Nagisa-kun, before you so nicely interrupted my practice?''

''Ah.'' He rubbed sheepishly his neck. ''I wanted to talk to you. I'm a bit shocked, that you are in class E.''

I rose an eyebrow.

Now looking at him, I took in his full appearance. He was wearing a different school uniform from the prior years, consisting of cargo pants, a white button up and a blue west. He had bound his hair now into ponytail and not having it opened anymore. It was noticeably longer than the shoulder length I was used to.

''Me being here doesn't convince you enough?''

''No, it's just... unexpected?'' he ended doubtfully.

''Is that a question or an answer?''

''I guess it was supposed to be an answer.'' A slight grin placed itself onto his lips.

''Well, if you say so. Do you have any questions? I'm done with practicing and going to eat lunch now,'' I said and picked up my lunch.

''Yes, I wanted to ask you, how you got here. The rumors are... a bit exaggerated.''

''What did you hear?'' I asked with an amused grin. I was aware of the rumors, but I would appreciate a good laugh.

''At first I heard you set a prank in the school council's room and put a whole chunk of garden dung inside there, where a few animals and plants lived. After that you launched several similar stunts and ended up with setting a few rooms on fire. I even heard you tried to flood the school building and shave off the hair off some class A students.''

I blinked at his answer. And then laughed outright into his face. It was fairly rude of me, but I couldn't help it.

Just wow... This sounded more than I had really done. Sure, I had used a bit of soil to put it into a few bastards bags and desks, but using animals? Flooding the building didn't sound bad, I should note it down somewhere, however I hadn't done that.

''Hahaha... No, I certainly didn't do that bad things, Nagisa-kun. I pranked Asano-san quite bad a few times, but that what had me placed here was unintentionally setting the chemistry laboratory on fire.''

Nagisa was not quite gaping, but coming close to it.

''You, you seriously lit it on fire?''

''Yes, so what?''

At my expression Nagisa ended with an oh so helpful, ''Nothing.''

I shoved my lunch down my throat and motioned Nagisa to follow me to class again.

''Ah, Nagisa-kun?''

''What?''

''Can I just call you Nagisa? The -kun is getting mouthful. In return just call me Sayo or Sayori. And why do you have a ponytail now?''

His reply was a bit delayed, but he answered.

''...Yes, you can, Sayori.''

He tried out my name without the honorific and sounded uncertain, but he seemed to be okay, so I was at ease.

I smiled at him.

''Good. Now your hair?''

''...My mother wanted me to grow out my hair. She had... not been very happy with me lately and well...''

''Aah,'' I made a sound of understanding.

I had met his mother a few times and the boy seemed to be terrified of her. Her obsession of wanting Nagisa to act like a girl was for sure frightening.

''Let's get into class.''

We moved back to the classroom.

I noticed, that Nagisa was a little more subdued today, actually everyone in class was. I could guess why. Being sent into class E wasn't honorable. You were looked down at from the main building and your education suffered. If I didn't have another lifetime to back myself up, I would be certainly like them too.

Even so I could still say they shouldn't give up. It was easy to say 'I can't do this anymore.' Giving up seemed to be the easier way, but there was always something you could do. At least a little and if not you could _try_.

I didn't hold people in high regard, who gave up so easily, but at the same time picking up pieces from your own failure was hard.

Nagisa seemed to have brighten up after our chat, but I didn't know further.

With my head full of thoughts the school day ended. I stayed a bit longer on the campus, since I wanted to see what was here and went out exploring.

I didn't know if I was going to be in the assassination classroom (and didn't it just sound wrong to call a class that?), but I had to take notes for any pranks that I was going to pull and probably the blueprints of the building.

I considered asking sensei or just steal them from somewhere. The former choice won just by a landslide, simply because I was lazy. Maybe if the building was missing something or if I could repair broken pieces, I could try to do that. It would be certainly a great excuse to have them. I would have to ask her later.

I discovered a few more clearings, a river near the building and a waterfall at the end of said river. There were even some fish living inside it.

After deciding it was enough I went home. I would ask sensei for the blueprints the next days and probably measure the classroom. One could be never sure.

* * *

The days went on. I had gotten my information, Yukimura-sensei had been so kind to give a copy of the blue prints of the building and in return I had cleaned the classroom and repaired some damaged equipment for the class.

We had some kind of odd relationship. The both of us would talk sometimes and she would never reprimand me. It was almost too casual, but we were comfortable. I didn't try to read in her lessons. Too busy calculating, planning and renewing. And I might be feeling a bit too attached to try. Sensei didn't really see me as a normal child and it felt refreshing not being treated like in the main building.

About our short-haired sensei. The whole class had taken to her quickly. She was charming, I had to admit and very dedicated to her job, even with her weird sense of fashion. Lately she had been happier than normal and despite her answer of already being engaged, we could all see that she was in love. Her blushing gave it away immediately.

Life felt nice. Karma was going to be back in two weeks and I could probably talk to him soon. I was trying to talk to him, but I felt entirely too stubborn. I guess I was able to hold a grudge, not that I hadn't known before. Asano was just the perfect example.

...And there was still the looming threat of the moon exploding. I didn't really know how to feel about that.

Maybe I could just overlook it for now and approach other issues. Yeah, that sounded good. For now, just focus on Karma. I just wanted to have him as my friend again.

There was another emotion running with my thoughts, but I squashed it before I could fully analyze it.

* * *

It was the last day before the first weekend of the school year and I couldn't wait for it. Sure, Yukimura-sensei was nice and the class didn't annoy me a lot, but I liked solitude. There were cases like Karma or Nagisa, where I didn't mind hanging out with them, but otherwise I was a natural loner.

Ah, well. Karma was more of a special case, but let's not dive into that.

When the weekend started I asked my parents for some money, since I wanted to restock some of my pranking articles (not too much or it would get expensive) and my snack stash.

The late evening when I was munching on some snacks, I saw it happen.

The moon was already out and I should have probably hurried to get home, but I was too lazy.

I was on my way out when there was a small tremor. Earthquakes weren't uncommon in Japan, but despite that I looked around for anything worse.

My eyes landed on the moon. Or that what was left of it.

The full white moon had been reduced to a thin sickle and the last stripes of a white light where now receding.

' _Oh shit,_ ' was my first thought.

And then the whole situation came crashing down.

It was freaking happening! I could not believe it. I had been right the whole time. I really thought I had been ready for this. Somewhere between my panic I realized I wasn't exactly.

My mental health wasn't perfect, I knew that. I depended on Karma for staying somewhat sane. He was in a way my anchor to keep me grounded to reality and right now he wasn't here. I really didn't have any symptoms for insanity, but sometimes all of this seemed so unreal. Sometimes I woke up and didn't know whether I was a 15-year-old middle schooler or a 25-year-old woman. This confused me so much and left me sometimes there, questioning if I wasn't just in some coma induced hallucination.

I was slowly wandering on the street, my feet carrying me somewhere without my consent, and when I've come to myself, I was at Karma's house.

I wasn't surprised, that my subconscious would bring me here. I had spent so much time with Karma here and just labeled it as _safe_. This place brought me as much comfort as my own home did.

Just... I wasn't ready to talk with Karma.

I saw figure pausing at the window. I ran away.

I did that a lot those days. Maybe I was a coward.

This was all too much, simply too much for me. I stumbled up the stairway of my home, not even bothering to greet my parents. Taking of my clothes, I threw myself on my bed and went into an uneasy sleep.

I had been just angsty all those days. My mind was practically just a jumbled mess of panicked thoughts and I was just this close to simply shutting my eyes and pretending that all of this didn't exist.

In school the day didn't get better at all. Yukimura-sensei didn't attend to the first lesson and my classmates were despairing, thinking that she had abandoned us. Hadn't my state of mind been a bit clearer I probably would have defended her... I think. The fact that the moon had exploded, didn't help one bit.

The following day when the door opened, we all hoped it was sensei. I was hoping for a bit of normalcy and maybe school would provide that for me.

It wasn't sensei, instead there was a slim, green haired girl, wearing the grey Kunugigaoka school uniform. When our attention was fully focused on her, she introduced herself.

''Hello, my name is Kayano Kaede. It's nice to meet you,'' she chirped and promptly went to the free seat beside Nagisa in the second row.

My attention quickly dwindled and I felt disappointed. It was unfair to the new girl, but I wanted Yukimura-sensei to be here and not this Kayano-girl.

The next days she didn't come either.

Finally, on Thursday something happened.

We were again sitting in the classroom and most of us had already given up on sensei ever coming back. 'She has already given up on us.', 'We're class E after all.' and 'What should we have expected?' were the thoughts that kept the mood sour in the classroom. All students of class E thought that it was hopeless and maybe it was for them. It had already been, when they were placed here.

The door opened in the middle of the first lesson and reveled two men and one woman in suits, one was holding a gun at... a yellow something.

I just felt a bit displaced at the moment and my classmates seemed to be in the same situation.

Between all crazy thoughts and stunned wonder, I noticed his cravat, a large thing with a crescent on it. Yukimura-sensei would have liked it.

''Nice to meet you,'' it greeted us, gesturing with its tentacles. ''I'm the one who blew up the moon. I also plan to blow up the earth next year. Seeing as I've become your homeroom teacher, I look forward to working with you.''

Stunned silence.

This felt so surreal, that I couldn't help but throw a pencil after him.

I even got him. A weak smile made its ways up to my face.

''Welcome to class E.''

* * *

 **Please don't hit me, I know this chapter is somehow shitty. I have so many ideas for the following chapters, but not one for the beginning. Shame on me. It took so long because of school. I'm having so many assignments now before the holidays.**

 **Anyway, I loaded up a new fic, named Doves and before you ask, it was Shiki's idea. I just loaded it up.**

 **Thanks to the helpful Guest, who corrected my spelling mistakes. Don't feel shy to do the same. I will feel more mortified if they are staying like this. Review or PM me.**

 **So Sayo is having asthma. Thank you Skylark Sky for giving me the idea. I would have probably forgotten if you hadn't written it inside your review.**

 **Anyway thanks for giving me your opinion on Sayo. She doesn't seem bad from what I got from your responses.**

 **As always thank you for reading, favourising, following and reviewing to this story.**

 **Wish you a nice day**

 **-Yuki**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XVI.**

They all stared at me. Hard.

As if they had never seen me, even the people in suits and the yellow something stared at me. I guess my greeting wasn't appreciated.

Slightly awkward, I rubbed my neck.

''What?'' I had just thrown something at our supposed teacher. Was it that unusual?

' _Yes, it was,_ ' said my voice of reason.

' _Shut up._ ' I thought. Great, I was starting to talk to myself.

Somehow startled out of his reverie, one black haired man in suit took out a knife and stabbed the yellow blob, that stood before us... or he seemed to. The octopus-like creature dodged the killing attempt on his life and moved in front of me.

This all happened in a second. Surprised by his sudden appearance before me, I let out a scream and shoved my chair back.

''Nurufufufufu... young lady, I must say, it isn't nice to throw a pencil at someone, who just introduced himself.'' He held said pencil in his tentacle, nicely polished and sharpened, and offered it to me with a bright grin.

Hesitantly, I took the writing utensil out of his grasp and looked at it.

''… Yes, I'm very sorry.'', I replied automatically. ''Thank you for giving it back.''

The grin seemed to widen.

''You are welcome.'' And he moved back to the front.

I observed my pencil and noticed a small, yellow octopus sticker on the top of it. My expression flattened.

A few minutes of silence filled the room and then the same guy, who took out his knife, cleared his throat.

''Now, after our... interesting interruption, I would like to inform you of something.'', he seemed serious, despite that, what just happened.''First of all, my name is Karasuma and I'm from the ministry of defense. What you are going to hear now is all classified government information, so don't tell anyone.''

He looked into our eyes.

''Now cutting straight to the point. I want you to kill this monster!'' He pointed at the grinning face beside him. The so-called monster wiggled merrily his tentacles.

My classmates looked at him with disbelieving expressions. I just held my hand before my eyes. This wasn't happening, was it?

Mimura, a plain kid with orange-brown hair in a bowl cut and green eyes, asked that what we all were thinking.

''Er... What? So that weird guy is an alien, who came and wants to destroy the earth? Are you sure this isn't a joke?''

At his words the just mentioned alien threw a fit.

''How rude! I was raised and born on earth, you know?'' A thick vein pulsed on his forehead, which was turning into a red colour.

The class sweatdropped.

Red for anger, I guessed, as I was feeling same as my classmates. Was he fucking serious?

''I'm not in the position to tell you any specifics, but everything he told you was true.'', Karasuma explained. ''This creature, who blew up a part of the moon, will also destroy the earth next year in March.''

He paused to take in our reactions.

''The world leaders are the only people, who know about this. And before the world is going to break out in a mass panic, they are taking considerable measures to kill him behind the scenes. In other words...''

He let his hand slip into his suit, where he had previously put the knife back.

''...an assassination.'' And swung the knife at our supposed teacher again.

The same thing as before happened, the targeted one dodged the attack. The speed of the yellow guy was so vast, that air whipped us around the guys in the front row.

Despite Karasuma's fast movements and his unrelenting pursue, he didn't get him. In fact his eyebrows were trimmed...

''Now!'', he shouted. ''You can see, that he's incredibly fast. We weren't able to kill him and for some reasons he likes trimming eyebrows of those, that are attacking him. Meticulously even!''

He sounded frustrated. The poor man, he probably had to deal with this quite a while already.

''He's so powerful, that he is able to erase more than 70% of the moon in seconds. On top of that he can move at the speed of mach 20. In other words, if he would seriously run away and able to live on till next year, he will obliterate the earth and there'd be nothing we could do against it.''

They stopped moving and the yellow guy packed away the trimming set he had taken out.

''This all sounds quite hopeless, doesn't it? But don't worry, I made a deal with the government. It would be no fun if I would run away the whole time and the military hopelessly trying to kill me, so I proposed my condition.'' He set a tentacle on Karasuma's shoulder. ''I don't really want to be killed, but if I became the teacher of class 3-E of this illustrious school, you students are welcome to try and kill me.''

My classmates looked as if they had no words for this. To be honest I didn't either.

''We don't have that much of a choice.'' The ticked off Karasuma said. ''We don't know his goal, but the government reluctantly agreed. On the condition, that he is absolutely not allowed to hurt you, he will be your teacher for the following year.''

I frowned. What about Yukimura-sensei? What would happen to her?

''The advantages are twofold. For one we will know where he is, able to observe to him. The other important reason is, that you are able to kill him with 30 people from a point-blank range.''

It seemed convincing enough and if that wasn't already a shocker...

''The reward for a successful assassination is 10 billion yen.''

Another silence of disbelief. It seemed, that we were going to be run over by surprises today.

''It's only natural. Killing him equals to saving the earth. Luckily for you, this guy is looking down on you.'' Green stripes appeared on the grinning face. ''When his skin gains green stripes, it means that he's mocking you. Use that advantage.''

I felt as if I had to write this all down somewhere. Otherwise I would only think this is a dream gone wrong. Well, I had the pencil. I just had to take out my notice book.

''It's only natural. There is no way for you to kill me when the government couldn't. You don't even have those fighter-jets, they sent after me. You know, I gave them a waxing in mid-air.'' That face was grinning mockingly at us.

''What's with all this cleaning fetish?'', someone shouted into the class.

Well spoken.

''It's all on you. Find all the cracks in his defense, exploit them and use them against him. We will provide you the weaponry needed for this. Knives and BB's only dangerous to him and harmless for you.''

Carts with guns and knives were put into the room.

''It goes without saying that this must be kept secrets from your family and friends. The clock is ticking. If the earth disappears, there will be nowhere to run.''

Our new teacher rubbed his tentacles.

''That should cover about all of it. Now everyone, let's spend this finally year in a meaningful fashion.''

The weapons were distributed and our new teacher started the lesson. This year was going to be exciting.

The next day was spend with half hearted assassination attempts. We didn't really know how to use the weaponry, despite the introduction we were given.

I myself shot plenty of BB bullets. I noticed my long-range aim was absolute crap. When my target was more than 20 meters away I couldn't even scratch it. Just lovely, I was such a good assassin.

Our new sensei was... eccentric. There was no other word for him. We didn't know the whys and hows, but he seemed hellbend on being our teacher, even his lessons were fairly good.

I sat down later with Nagisa, who had now a new hair-style, and jotted down notes with him. And embarrassingly, he found more out than me.

* * *

When the weekend finally began, I was left in a daze. Those whole days felt just like some dream. I went home with at least five weird, elatic knives, a gun with tons of BB bullets and a load of weird, weird information. Our teacher had even given us special glasses so that we wouldn't shoot ourselves into the eye!

I spent a good chunk of the weekend just sitting on my bed, alternating between some kind of hysterial mood and planning for deadly pranks. Planning took the load of my mind and when I couldn't stand it anymore I spaced out.

This was happening... I was apparently really in some kind of manga universe and going to kill my teacher.

Freaking weird, all of this and I had expected this shit.

How insane had I been, when I wanted to be in some kind of adventure? I'm sure my 14-year-old self would have been ecstatic.

Now... I had the life experience of 40 years, even if I obviously didn't get to live it normally.

I couldn't really say, that I was a 40-year-old woman in a teen's body. I didn't really mentally mature a lot. I simply hadn't been able to. Everyone around me was younger than I had been in the end of my former life and it didn't give me the opportunity to grow mentally. I had to say I was a mix between a normal college student and a slightly weird teenager.

It was hard to differentiate between those two. The line had vanished already a long time ago.

I was getting distracted, I noticed.

Back to the main problem... Or was it even a problem? Didn't I say, that I would live this life now matter what? Was such a small thing going to sway my decision? Admittedly, it wasn't a small thing, but I would only have to kill our teacher. I would be able to live on then.

Still... it left me a bit unsettled. So many questions were left open.

Why did he even requested to be 3-E's teacher? Where did he come from? Our new teacher had said, he was raised on earth, was he some result of human experimenting? What happened to our old teacher? Why wasn't she mentioned anywhere?

I was aware, that a lot of these answers would get me into trouble with the government. Ignorance is bliss, as someone said once.

And for the most part this phrase rang true.

...

Aww, just hell. Screw this. I wasn't going to be thinking more about this anymore. It would only cause me headaches.

Actually my new plan was causing me headache. I needed a lot of wire, really a lot and I didn't know if wire would actually cut him. It wasn't really intended to cut him, but it would be a fine advantage if it did. Maybe I could melt some BBs into the form I wanted.

... Should I really risk that?

Probably not, I would only ruin our kitchen and after the fiasco with the chemistry laboratory I really didn't want to play with fire again.

But still... it looked so tempting...

I shook my head, not now. If I did, it would be in school with someone supervising.

I would really not do the same mistake twice. I wouldn't be able to live that down actually.

Suddenly jumping out off my bed I decided to take a stroll. Maybe I could go to the next bookstore and look for something new.

I took my purse and paused. The bracelet, that Karma had given me sat innocently on my bedside table. I hadn't worn it lately. On a whim I put it on with the gun and the bullets I had received in class. Maybe I would practice.

At the door frame I stopped once again. I had to tell my mother.

''Kaa-san! I'm going out.''

''Come back before dinner! We're having sushi today.'', she shouted back from the living room.

''Got it!''

At first I just walked mindlessly around with nothing to do. I couldn't really decide whether I should buy some new books today or not. I still had a few at home, but at my usual pace they wouldn't last long. Still I knew, that I wouldn't be spending so much time on this anymore. Assassination took up a lot of time.

In the end the decision was taken from me. When I went to the convenience store, I saw a familiar yellow figure.

The octopus-like creature was wearing a black wig, gloves and a fake nose. He definitely didn't look human, but you probably wouldn't accuse him of being a monster in this get-up.

Carefully looking around, I thought about my next action. He would notice if I shot at him, but I could probably test his reactions to the wire.

Nobody was here to my luck and the cashier had gone into the storage to stock up some snacks.

As quickly as I could, I set up a net of wire at the end of the passage of shelves and planted several plates with BBs on the boards, where the food was put on. If I yanked at the wire, that was connected to the plates, the bullets would drop on the floor and not allow him to touch the ground.

The idea sucked, I knew that, but I wanted to know if this thin wire would be able to cut him. I would be using the BBs as a distraction and let him run into the net of razor-sharp strings. At the speed of 20 mach there would be for sure some damage.

I put myself so that I stood in front of the entrance and looked again. He was still there.

''Sensei?'' The person looked up from his place.

''Kitani-kun?'' Wow, it was really him. I had known it, but this disguise looked weird.

''… You look weird.''

''Kitani-kun, you really shouldn't judge someone because of their appearance.'' He huffed lightly.

''Yes, I know. But seeing my sensei in this get-up, is quite shocking.''

''Nurufufufufu, do you like it? Sensei put extra effort into this.'' His expression took a light pink hue.

''It's just weird, sensei. Could you actually help me?'' I put on my best innocent expression, which was actually a smile. I could bullshit other adults, so why not my sensei?

''Yes, I'd love to, Kitani-kun. What do you need help with?'' Success.

''There is a pack of snacks on the higher shelf, but it's a bit heavier and I can't fully reach it. Could you get it down for me?'' I pointed at the shelves beside me.

Well, my reasoning was actually true. I really couldn't reach it. I was just about 1,58 m tall and sensei simply towered above all of us.

I missed my old height. About 12 cm...

''Yes, I'll help you.'' He grinned at me.

''Thank you.''

His face was still in a slight pink colour and I let him enter the passage first. Did he not notice the wire or was he entertaining me?

The moment he went inside, I took out the gun and aimed loosely at him. A second after that I pulled the wire, connected to the plates of BBs and let the balls fall free.

Sensei reacted with his usual counter of dodging the bullet, but noticed the ground only a few milliseconds later. One tentacle touched the material and... melted? It was somehow getting fluid.

Not wanting him to flee I shot the bullets around his frame and over his head, so that he would only be able to run in the opposite direction.

My target continued dodging and my bullets were getting low. I had only brought a load of them with me and had used them for the ones on the shelves already.

The ground was now almost fully covered in the BBs, and hopefully he wouldn't be able to dodge anymore.

I aimed at his body now, while moving forward slightly.

' _Come on! Run already!_ ' I was getting impatient.

When he didn't do anything besides evading my bullets, I grabbed the closest thing and hurled it towards him. It was a bag of sweets.

To my astonishment two tentacles shot forward on the risk of getting shot and snatched the projectile out of the air. Seeing a chance, I directed my aim to his limps and grazed one on the side. Half of the wounded tentacle fell off, but he secured the bag and moved away.

... Into the direction of my net.

The only thing I saw was him vanishing, and I fired at the only escape route. There was a swirl of something yellow, and suddenly a big part of the wires fell to the ground.

Shit, he removed it.

I stopped my firing and watched him disappearing behind the corner.

I was disappointed. Of course he could have disarmed it. Why hadn't I thought of that?

Something touched me on the head. On instinct I spun around, fully alerted to the possible threat and was about to-

It was sensei.

A red face greeted my vision. Ah, he was angry.

''Kitani-kun, don't involve civillian places into your mission.'', he scolded me. ''Your intention may have been harmless to them, but it doesn't change the fact that you could have hurt somebody.''

I nodded dumbly. His cut of limp had already regenerated and was currently waving in front of my face.

The tentacle! I turned around.

Behind me I saw the cut off piece, that had been adorning sensei's body just a moment ago.

''You have... a high regeneration speed.''

''Yes, I have.'', he answered. ''But please watch out next time, that nobody is going to be in danger. You are lucky, that this store was empty.''

I looked at him, feeling slightly guilty.

''I'm very sorry, sensei. I have not been thinking about the other people here.'', I apologized. ''I didn't even get the results, I wanted.''

Standing there frustrated, I didn't notice the tentacle hovering over my head. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to quell the irritation of being reprimanded. Of course I had watched out for bystanders. I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't been sure.

But he was right. Someone could have walked in and get into the midst of the gunfire. I hadn't been very thoughtful of this. I slowly released the tension from my body.

Something settled on my shoulder.

''Despite that I must say it was a very good plan. I didn't notice, that you were acting until you took out your gun.'' His face had taken his normal default smile again. ''But you weren't really planning to kill me, were you? There was too little blood-lust for that.''

I smiled wryly.

''No not really. I just wanted to know whether my wire could cut you or not. But you destroyed the net.''

''Still, you were able to get a direct hit.'' He patted my head. ''Well done, Kitani-kun.''

How cute, he was trying to reassure me.

''Thank you, sensei.'' I was trying to sound sincere. From his look I could tell, I wasn't really successful.

''I'm really grateful to you, sensei. I just feel very responsible for my actions. I'm old enough to judge that what I do, but that just now was reckless. I won't do something like this again.''

He stared at me for a while and then chuckled.

''I understand. Let's clean this up before someone notices.''

''Yes, and sensei?''

''Yes, Kitani-kun?'', he answered.

''First please call me by my given name and second, really? You sacrificed a tentacle for a bag of sweets?''

Somehow, he got all sheepish.

''It was a worthy investment, Sayori-san. Now clean up or I will let you do this alone.'', he threatened.

I gave him a lazy salute. How petty.

My way back was just as eventful.

When I was just going back, I saw a wisp of red. In the corner of my vision I noticed a street fight and someone very familiar was fighting alone against six people. God knew, how he pissed them off again.

Not even considering not helping, I jumped in and punched the closest guy's jaw.

The people around me paused for a moment. I could feel the disbelieving stare of my dear childhood friend, but didn't look at him and just continued knocked out the lights of the people around me.

When the other guys were finally on the ground, I looked the first time at Karma.

' _He didn't change a lot_.'

I kept just watching him, content with checking his injuries visually.

''Are you okay?'', he asked me.

''Yeah, nothing serious.'' Only a few bruises. ''Only one more week, I can't wait.''

He nodded solemnly. A tense silence invaded the conversation.

''You know what?'', I started. ''I've thought a lot about, that what you said. You asked me why I cared. My answer is because you are important to me. Because I would do almost everything for you. Because I'd hate to do nothing, while you are in obvious trouble. I can't explain everything into words. I just know, that I will never give you up.''

I glanced at him.

His mouth was set into a tense line.

''I'm going home. See you.''

Somehow I could think clearer now. I was definitely not giving up this life. This meant sensei was going to be history.

The week passed just normally.

* * *

On wednesday the class decided to have a point-blank shooting at the roll call time. I didn't even have any time to set up a trap or form some kind of plan, since everyone was already preparing their guns and riffles and waited for our teacher.

He came through the door at the speed of sound. Everybody was already wearing the BB-proof glasses, so that we wouldn't shoot ourselves into the eyes.

''Good morning students!'' The whole class was tensing up. ''We'll start homeroom now. Whoever is on day duty issue your command.''

Nagisa licked his lips.

''S... Stand!'' Chairs screeched.

''At attention!'' Sounds of clicking guns.

''Bow!'' And the gunfire started.

Just like every time sensei began to dodge our attacks and moved at such a high speed that after images began to appear. I tried to analyze his pattern.

Right, left, left, forward, right, backwards... shit, which one is real now?

Deciding to abonden my initial plan, I just shot.

''Once again, good morning.'' He opened the attendance book. ''Alright, seeing you are still firing, I will take attendance. Isogai-kun.''

''…!'' Over the noise of the shooting you weren't able to hear him.

''I'm sorry, but we are in midst of a gunfire. Could you please speak louder?''

''H-here!''

''Okajima-kun.''

''Here!''

''Okano-kun.''

''Here!''

And the roll call went on. We weren't able to hit him at least once.

''No absences today. How wonderful! Sensei is very pleased.'' On his face appeared a circle sign.

The whole class was looking exhausted from the firing. Clear despair was painting their faces. It was very discouraging, when you couldn't hit the target with 30 people.

''What a shame.'', our teacher went on. ''There were not direct hits today either. Tactics, which depend on numbers, lack individual thought. Your gaze, the direction of your guns, the movement of your fingers. Each and every one are far too simplistic. You have to try and think outside the box.''

I was ignoring his speech now. This plan hadn't been very well planned nor had they put a lot of effort into it. I didn't know how to do it, but for this assassination we all needed to work together. And at least for now, that was hard. Class E wasn't really a unity. They were just students jumbled together from delinquents to the ones with a unfortunate situation, and just didn't know to work with each other.

It would probably work when we knew each other better, but for now it seemed impossible.

Loud protests and shouts shook me out of my thinking progress. I looked up. Sensei had a gun in his hand and aimed at one of his tentacel

''I told you, didn't I? These bullets are harmless to all of you, but...'' He pulled the trigger.

He blasted his limp off.

The severed part of the limp struggled on the ground and yellow fluids coloured the floor.

 _Yellow blood_ , I jotted down in my notebook.

My classmates screamed.

''Sensei's cells can be destroyed just like tofu.'' The tentacle regenerated itself. ''Ah, of course, if I have a few seconds they'll regenerate. Still, it's dangerous if you get any into your eyes, so it's the best not to fire indoors except for the purpose of killing me.''

His face turned into a mocking green.

''That's it, should you be able to kill me before graduation.''

Exactly after that the school bell rang.

''Let's tidy up the gun barrels and bullets. Class is starting.'' Cleaning utensils appeared out of his back, his tentacles holding them up.

Sighing tiredly, the whole class began to take out brooms and swept the floor.

Class was ordinary. As ordinary as it could be with someone, who wanted to destroy the world. His looks and personality probably didn't help one bit.

When the school bell rang to lunch, sensei opened the window.

''It's lunchtime~ Sensei's going to China to grab a bite of mapo tofu.'' Ten minutes, my mind supplied helpfully. He was going to be there in ten minutes. ''You have my phone number. If anyone is feeling particularly blood-thirsty today, feel free to call me.''

And he took off with a strong gust of wind.

''He's going at mach 20, so... er...'', Isogai, our class representative began.

''It'd be about 10 minutes to Sichuan province, the home of mapo.'', a female said. I was sure that her name was Hara.

Another guy took the word. He was called Maehara. Last time I spoke to him he had tried to flirt with me. The poor guy had epically failed, especially when I only realized it when he was gone.

''I'm sure not even a missile could knock that sort of thing from the sky.''

''Plus, that octopus is even grading tests while flying at the speed of sound.''

''Seriously!?''

''Yup, he sorta praised mine with an illustration.'', Isogai answered sheepishly.

''By the way, isn't he surprisingly good at teaching?''

''I know!'' Kurahashi, a more petite girl of the class shouted. ''When I stayed later in school to assassinate him, I took the opportunity to learn arithmetic from him. I'm going to kill the next pop quiz.''

''… But, well, y'know...'' Mimura's expression was hopeless. ''We're class E after all. Even if we try our best, there is just no helping it. It's just ironic, that we're raising out grades to the world's end.''

And with those phrases spoken the whole class went into a silence of gloom.

''You are talking bullshit.'', I told them and went out of the room.

Children, especially teenagers were such a fickle thing. During this time of their life they were starting to change and figure out how the world worked for them. It was difficult between the stress of school and your own life, even without the weight of the world hanging on your shoulders.

I went to my usual spot and ate lunch. From the distance I could see Nagisa, talking to Terasaka, my fellow last row placed.

I decided to ignore them, which I probably shouldn't have.

Lunch ended. Our last period for the day would be Japanese, which I didn't look really forward to. I wasn't particularly good at it.

''Let's try writing tanka poems based on a theme. Please end it with 'tentacles' in the last seven syllables.'' I let my head fall onto the table and groaned. How much I hated poetry. Germany had been the same. Why did every culture favor it so much?

''Once you have written one, bring it to me. I will for proper grammar and see if you were able to express tentacles in a beautiful way. Here is a example:

 _As if lured by the storm,_

 _the blossom are strewn about_

 _white upon the garden floor_

 _Yet, all this whiteness is not snow._

 _Rather, it is tentacles,_

 _which spring forth and grow._

You aren't allowed to go home until you finished.''

Just great, it just had to be this. Grumbling, I tried to think of something. The others seemed to agree with me. They protested and shuffled, so that a bit of noise arouse.

A hand shot up.

''Sensei, I've got a question.'' It was Kayano.

''… Er, yes Kayano?'' His reaction came late. His face was pink again. I noted it down as his 'careless' face. It was the same one as in the convenience store.

''It's a bit late to ask you this, but how should we call you to differentiate you from other teachers?''

Ah, yes she was right.

''A name... huh? I don't really have a name to give people to call me. How all of you come up with one, if you don't mind. But focus on the task now.''

'''kay, sensei.''

''I will take a short break while you work.''

His face turned slightly pink again.

Huh, it would be actually a good time to attack him in this state. I would use that.

Nagisa stood up.

''Ah...'' Sensei snapped out of his daze. ''It seems, that the muse favors Nagisa today.''

A knife was hidden behind the bluenet's worksheet. Oh, he was trying to kill sensei. Silently I wished him good luck. My friend was walking slowly towards our teacher. He did a very good job, nobody would suspect an attack from him this way.

At the corner of my vision I saw Terasaka smirking. I frowned.

When Nagisa stood before sensei, he took out the knife and swung it at his target. He was blocked. A tentacle wrapped a tissue around the material and removed it from the blue head's grasp.

''What did I say about thinking outside the box?'', sensei remarked, but before he could say anything else Nagisa slung his arm around his body.

The yellow creature's face contorted in shock.

Beside me I saw Terasaka pushing a detonator. Something exploded there, where Nagisa stood.

Between the screams and shouts of the class, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu cheered.

''Yes! We did it.''

''The 10 billion are ours!''

''Nice job. There's no way this guy could have expected a suicide bomb attack.''

''Terasak-''

I grabbed the guy by his shirt collar and lifted him up. My muscles trembled, but I didn't care.

''What did you do with him?'', I asked deceivingly calm. I was oozing out killing instinct I noted.

He stared somewhat scared at me, but then scowled.

''I used a toy hand grenade. Filled with those useless BBs and gunpowder to give it a kick.''

I paused a moment.

''So just gave your classmate a grenade to complete a kamikaze mission?'' I glared at him.

''Yes, so what? It isn't enough to kill a human. With the money I could buy him the treatment.''

''You are fucking disgusting.''

I threw him at the wall and moved to Nagisa. Hopefully he wasn't hurt to badly. I pulled out my phone fully intending to call an ambulance, when I saw something surrounding the body on the ground.

Curious I knelt down and inspected it.

It was some kind of membrane and Nagisa wasn't hurt.

''Thank goodness.'', I breathed out and helped the knocked down bluenet out of the stuff.

''By the way, I shed my skin once a month.'' Something spoke in the corner of the ceiling. ''I used it to protect your classmate from the blast. To make it short, it's a special skill, which can be used once a month.''

Sensei normally so cheerful yellow face, was now in a pitch black. His face was contorted into an ugly grimace and the air was humming from his anger.

He was furious, beyond furious.

''Terasaka. Yoshida. Muramatsu. I assume you didn't see this coming. I'm even going to take a step further and say, you were the ones, planning this.''

Even his voice simmered in anger.

''No...''

''We didn't!''

''NO! Nagisa went and planned all of this on his own.''

The treatening presence vanished. Only to appear a few seconds later with his arms full of name plates. Our names plates to be exact.

The whole class stared.

''Due my agreement with the government, I'm not allowed to harm any of you. But...'' He let the name plates drop. Terasaka and his friends followed soon after. ''If you use this kind of reckless method a second time... I don't know what will happen to anyone, who isn't you.''

No... He was not... He couldn't do that! My mind went on overdrive. He was threatening them. I couldn't let him... My parents, Karma... I wasn't able to formulate anything against him.

''Your friends and family... no, maybe I will eliminate every single one on earth except for you.'' Every fiber of my body told me to move, but I was frozen on the spot.

Silence, a painful silence reigned our classroom. We all understood what he meant. We couldn't run, it was impossible.

''Wh-what the hell are you! You are a real pain in the ass.'' Terasaka whole body was shaking. ''Suddenly you come with this whole 'I'm going to blow up the planet' and ''Try to assassinate me.' and all. What wrong with using an irritating killing method on an irritating guy?!''

And suddenly the pressure disappeared. Instead of the pitch black face, there was now a circle on sensei's head.

''Irritating? No, the idea was brilliant.'' He reached out to Nagisa's head. ''Especially Nagisa. You get a perfect score on keeping the movements of your body natural, until the moment you closed in. You attacked me at a magnificent opportunity.'' His face gained to circles.

''However!'' He turned to Terasaka with an X. ''Terasaka-kun and the other held no regards for Nagisa's well-being. Students like that don't have the right to kill me.''

Terasaka slumped at the wall.

''And you, Sayori-kun!'' I jumped at the voice, a stern face greeted me. ''I am aware, that you were angry, but you shouldn't resort to violence.''

I slowly breathed out. The worst was over.

Now sensei turned to the class.

''Let's have an assassination, that will make people smile and puff out their chest in pride. Each and everyone of you can do that. You are assassins with hidden strength. This is your advice from your sensei, as a target.''

A pause.

''...Now then, here is a question for you, Nagisa-kun. Sensei doesn't have the slightest intention of being killed, because after enjoying my time with you all until march, I will blow up the earth. If you don't want that, what will you do?''

Nagisa clenched his fist and said confidently.

''Before that happens, we'll kill sensei.''

Green stripes again.

''In that case, try doing it right now. Those who will be able to kill me can go home for today.''

He sat down and began to clean the name plates. Suddenly Kayano began to shout.

''An unkillable... sensei. Korosenai sensei... Ah, your name. How about Koro-sensei?''

''Good job, Kayano-kun. I like that name. From now on call me Koro-sensei!''

Needless to say we didn't kill Koro-sensei either today.

* * *

 **This is a monster... I seriously wrote too much... ~6000 words! It's about 5 am here, I'm tired.**

 **Vacations finally began! I can sleep in now and probably can write a bit more. I have to give my laptop to my uncle for maintenance next week, so I'm probably going to bring out one more chapter.**

 **Tell me about your opinion on this story.**

 **As always thank you for reading, following, favourising, and reviewing to this fic.**

 **I noticed, I have now more than 100 followers! Sorry for the late notice.**

 **Wish you nice dreams *yawn***

 **-Yuki**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XVII.**

The next day Karasuma came again to check on us after school. Koro-sensei was going to a baseball game in America, so he couldn't listen to the conversation.

It went along the lines of if we were already able to kill him, no it was impossible, he moves at the speed of 20 Mach and you have to kill him or the word is doomed.

That was it about, I didn't pay a lot attention to it. I shortly thought about requesting wire of anti-sensei material, as Koro-sensei called it so endearingly. I really wanted to have it...

So when they were done talking, I shouted into the classroom. I was really too lazy to stand up.

''Karasuma-san!'' He turned his head and his gaze focused on me. I waved lazily.

''Yes, what is it?'' Ah, his gaze was kind of intimidating.

''I meant to ask you, could we actually request material for the assassination from the government?'' For a moment he looked surprised.

''Yes, you actually can, but you have to submit a form for it and state your reasons. We can provide you the weapons and bullets without it, but anything else has to be requested formally.''

''Aah, thank you. Where can we get the paper for it?'' I smiled lightly. I could get my wire, lovely.

''We have some forms with us. I will contribute it to those, who want to use it. Is there anyone else, who needs additional material?'' He raised his voice for the class to hear.

Immediately hands were raised. He gave out the paper.

''Thank you, Karasuma-san.'' I beamed at him.

... He looked slightly, just slightly hesitant for some reason. I couldn't fathom why.

After that I snatched away Nagisa and told him of my encounter with sensei in the convenience store. We were still in class, but well, everyone could use the information.

... Even if I didn't really want to share. It was mine.

''... You actually cut off a tentacle.'' His expression was absolutely gob smacked. Most of our classmates had actually listened to my retelling and Karasuma, who stayed for a few classmates, look interested.

''Yes, Koro-sensei didn't want the snacks to get damaged. Write that down, Nagisa! It's important information.'' I would be lying if I said, I didn't care that I had been the first one to injure him. But my classmates hadn't seen me. A shame.

Oh my, I could never get over the habit of bragging.

''That's great, Sayori! That we can use his sweet addiction to that level...'', Nagisa began muttering to himself and wrote down things.

Sometimes I would really love to know, what was going on in his head. As normal as he was, sometimes...

''Good job, you are one step closer to killing that monster.'' Karasuma's voice startled me out of my musings.

''A-ah, thank you.''

By now the others were crowding around us and asking about that what happened. Nagisa's notes came to good use. I think almost everyone knew now about his weaknesses, we had discovered.

Just Sugino was sulking. That surprised me. In the short time I've known the black haired boy, he had been always cheerful and acted very friendly towards everyone. I could tell, that he had a crush on Kanzaki. It was quite funny seeing him acting so shy around her. Poor Kanzaki didn't really know what to do.

Just to escape the crowd around us, I decided to speak to him.

The guy sighed.

''What's up with all that sighing?'' Sugino jumped.

''Kitani-san?''

''Call me Sayori. That formality doesn't suit you.''

He rubbed sheepishly his neck.

''What told you?''

''The fact, that you almost address everyone else with their given name.'' I deadpanned.

''Haha... Yeah...'', he trailed of and began brooding again.

''Hah... I'm not good with all those feelings. Tell me, what's wrong?''

''Ah, yes. My assassination attempt this morning didn't really work out. It reminded me of some things, I didn't really want to remember.'' He sighed again.

''Each time you sigh your life will shorten by three seconds.'' He looked incredulously at me. Well, I had sighed often in my former life. I smiled at the irony. ''I don't really know about the thing, you remembered, but don't be so down from not killing sensei. We can work together to assassinate him, I'm sure it will work one day.''

He said nothing and neither did I. I wasn't great at cheering people up. At least, I hoped, he wouldn't be so disheartened anymore.

''Yeah, I think so too.''

I flashed him a quick smile. He didn't sound fully convinced, but it was better than nothing.

''I'm going home. See you tomorrow.''

With a wave I went to say Kanzaki und Nagisa goodbye. Meanwhile Nagisa had been able to free himself from the others and was talking to Kayano. They had become good friends. After all it had been Kayano, who had given him his new hairstyle.

''Nagisa, I'm going home.'' It was an indirect invitation to go with me. Since the new school year, we would often return home together, since he lived close.

''Ah, ok. I'm still staying a bit. See you tomorrow, Sayori.''

''Sure, goodbye.''

Not having anything better to do, I took out my phone on the way home and began reading. I may or may not have strayed a but from my path and walked into a tree. No one could prove it.

* * *

Next day went normal. Sugino was still a bit down, but I didn't talk to him again. I probably couldn't do much.

Just after school, when I was still in the classroom, I saw sensei holding the baseball player in a rather questionable position, tentacle blocking his mouth and all. Sugino looked as if he had gotten the fright of his life and Nagisa came running to them.

I couldn't turn my eyes from that weird scene before me. Slowly Koro-sensei let Sugino down to the ground and said something. At first the black head looked dejected. Then sensei held out a paper for them and they just gaped. After that a tentacle gripped Sugino's wrist and after a short speech, the faces of my two classmates turned into something akin to wonder.

When sensei turned his back to them the baseball played flexed his wrist, smiling. I turned from their exchange.

Koro-sensei probably had done his magic again. He was a really good teacher, I mused. A shame that he actually wanted to destroy the earth.

I spent the weekend being excited for Karma coming back and being nervous, for what I didn't know. He would actually be on Tuesday back and not Monday, since he had to clear a few things in the main building.

Monday was accompanied with an interesting assassination and an even more interesting outcome. Kataoka, one of our class representatives, Isogai, the other representative, Maehara, Okano and Yada approached sensei during his afternoon snack, under the façade of wanting to eat shaved ice too, which he had brought from the north pole. Or was it south pole? I didn't know. Of course they had planned to kill him with big smiles on their faces.

Instead sensei had taken their anti-sensei knives and put flowers into their hands. Unfortunately for Koro-sensei they had been the flowers, the class had planted and cared for already a long time. The girls of the group hadn't reacted well.

As apology he gave himself a handicap. Our target was bouncing from a tree, much like a piñata, and gave us a chance for assassinating him.

At first there was just furious stabbing and shooting, which sensei just dodged. After that I decided to spice it up with a few traps, which weren't really traps anymore. I climbed on the tree with a bucket of BBs, while I asked the other to set up a pool of them on the ground. This was going to be fun.

Sensei had watched the set-up with a non-telling expression. Saying, his face was blank. Just like some emoji. At least the class was cooperative.

Above him I shouted.

''Sensei, no cutting the line. Should you be getting to the ground, we decide that.'' I turned to the people under me. ''He will probably wiggle all around and not get hit by the BBs. Try to stab him while he moves. If it doesn't work, I'll cut the line.''

My classmates nodded to me. It felt good, that we were working together.

''Ready?'' I smiled sweetly at sensei.

''Nurufufufufu... Sayori-kun, it is really lovely to see that my students have such a nice blood-lust. Very good planning, but you won't be able to kill me.'' His face gained green stripes.

''Thank you for your compliment.'' I gave my classmates a ready sign.

''Now sensei, please die.'' And I emptied out my bucket.

Several things happened at the same time.

Karasuma stepped into the clearing.

Sensei began moving.

My already annoyed classmates began stabbing the wiggling person above them.

I took out a normal pocket-knife. Now I just had to get to the branch without falling down.

The other beneath still weren't able to hit sensei and the BBs hadn't done any damage yet.

''Nurufufufufu, it is truly futile, isn't it ladies and gentlemen of class E? This is hardly a handicap. My speed is astounding as ever.'' He was moving so fast that the branch was shaken. Oh my, it would crack if this went on.

A bit further I saw Karasuma, standing beside Kayano and Nagisa while the bluenet held something to Kayano. I think, it was the book, where he had noted sensei's weaknesses down.

I readied my gun for something. Well, I put my trust in Nagisa.

The branch cracked and sensei, even in the moment of shock, didn't land in the pool. But he ended on a few stray BBs, that had fallen out of the bucket. A few bits of his tentacles melted, but there were mostly clothes between the material.

A stunned silence.

''Now get him!'' I had never seen my classmates so angry.

''Nyuaaa! I screwed up!'' Our teacher tried to roll away from the attacks. This just looked ridiculous.

I had a slight problem. After letting the BBs loose, I had climbed to the branch, where sensei had been hanging. I had been standing at the beginning of it and tried not to lose my balance. Now at the snap of the branch I was very close to falling.

The cutting had been a stupid idea.

Somehow I had the time to look at sensei and see, that he had panicked so much, that he was all tangled up in the rope. He was just freeing himself and jumped onto the roof.

He was panting and then...

''Starting tomorrow, there will be twice as much homework.''

' _Petty,_ ' was my only thought and my classmates voiced that put loud.

''… Guys? Any help?'' And I fell forward.

I was caught by something yellow, lowered to the ground and lay there, while the yellow flew away.

''... Why do all guys want a dramatic exit?'' I said out loud.

''I don't know, Kitani-san. But it's good, that you are okay.'', Kataoka said. ''It's the closest we have ever gotten him.

''Yeah, strange, isn't it?'' I stood up, while dusting my clothes off. I saw a note.

 _Please watch out more next time, Sayori-kun._

 _Koro-sensei (^o^)/_

I deadpanned.

''Ah, yeah.'' I turned to my classmates. ''Just call me Sayori. Good work everyone.''

They were now very cheerful and talking about possible ways to kill our teacher. It was certainly strange. So strange, that I had to smile.

Karasuma had informed us that he was going to be our teacher from tomorrow on. Ah, P.E. was going to get easier again. Nothing against Koro-sensei, but we couldn't keep up with his program. _He_ wanted us to imitate his speed and produce doppelgängers.

* * *

Karma officially an ass. I wanted to go with him to school together, despite our dispute. Okay, maybe he was angry at me, but he couldn't just ditch class like that.

I was not pouting, okay? I had read the message on my way to school and was scowling, not pouting. Oh, forget it. To everyone it looked like I was pouting. Why could I glare at thugs, but not simply scowl alone or at my friends?

I was distracted in the lessons until P. E., not that I actually payed attention usually, but Koro-sensei was not so pleased that I didn't even look like I did.

Karasuma, now Karasuma-sensei, showed us a sequence of knife slashes and let us repeat them. Really, the knife felt better than the sharp-shooting riffle. At least I didn't suck in both.

During our training Karasuma-sensei was conversing with Koro-sensei, which resulted into our class teacher going into a sandbox. He built a sandcastle mockingly meticulous with every little detail of a famous Japanese building.

And Karasuma-sensei, with a totally serious expression, said.

''We finally succeeded driving the target away. Let's continue class.''

I suppressed a grin. Sure we did.

I wondered when Karma would come. The ass said he wouldn't ditch the whole day. It was already the fifth period.

Meanwhile Sugaya had asked our P.E.-teacher about something concerning Koro-sensei. I didn't catch everything.

''Studying and assassination are very much the same. Their usefulness is determined by learning the fundamentals.''

I wasn't exactly sure what he meant. Was he saying that we had to learn assassination techniques? Or rather our skills in knife-work and sharp-shooting?

''For example... Alright, Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun try to attack me with those knives.''

''Eh? Are you sure?'' They hesitated.

''Those knives won't cause any harm to us humans. If you so much as gaze me, then we will end class for today.''

''Ehm... er... In that chase!'' Isogai moved first.

And Karasuma-sensei dodged.

''Well, then.''

After that Maehara acted too, but Karasuma evaded every blow and stab. It looked like a child's play to him.

''With this low level skill, even I can handle your amateur knife-work.''

That sentence only enraged the two boys and they simultaneously charged forward to attack him. Smirking, the P.E. teacher grabbed their wrist and flipped them both over.

Wow... I would love to do that in an actual fight.

Karasuma-sensei stood menacingly before them.

''You understand, that if you can't hit me, then the probability that you hit that monster at the speed of 20 Mach is low to non-existent.''

He pointed his thumb at the sandbox.

''Look! While we were sparring, that guy build an exact copy of Osaka castle in the sandbox and, on the top of that, changed his clothes and is even performing a tea ceremony.'' He sounded annoyed.

Well, in a way Koro-sensei seemed to be mocking us.

''If everyone in the class reaches a level where they can hit me then at least the success rate of your assassinations will increase.'' He helped Maehara and Isogai up. ''There are many fundamentals necessary for assassination, like knives and shooting. During P.E. I will teach them to you!''

And with that the bell rang.

We began to move to the classroom back. A few girls started to talk about Karasuma-sensei. He was a good teacher and my classmates, especially the girls, liked him already. He was a part of that what class E needed. Not a simple teacher, but a moral support and a help during the assassination. It helped that he had a strict and professional personality, and certainly his looks.

I had to smile at this thought.

' _Yes,_ ' I mused as Karasuma-sensei threw a knife at our target. ' _It certainly helps._ '

Oh, the wonders of puberty.

I turned back to the classroom to let those thoughts out of my head. Not now.

Ah, there he was. Before Nagisa and Sugino stood my missed childhood friend with a juice packet in his hands. The ass, he had skipped almost the whole day.

I withstood the urge to run to him. I still didn't know how he felt about me and didn't want to argue with him again.

I saw him saying something to the two before him, then he ran forward to Koro-sensei in the middle. His eyes landed shortly on me. A short nod, which I returned, before he put on his innocent prankster smile and went into the direction of the yellow creature.

He wanted to do something. Casually I let my hand slip onto the handle of my gun.

''You would be... Akabane Karma-kun, right? I'd heard, that your suspension ended today.'' Sensei's head went read. ''You really shouldn't be late for your first day.''

''Ahaha, I gotta get back into the rhythm of school life. It'll be more relaxed if you call me by my first name.'' Karma sent a sign behind his back. Not that anyone beside me knew that. ''Anyway, it's nice to meet you, sensei!''

And he stretched out his hand for Koro-sensei to shake. I readied my gun.

''Same here. Let's have a fun and interest-'' His tentacle splattered.

I shot milliseconds before Karma had taken out his knife and slashed Koro-sensei. Or at least he tried to. The octopus evaded both the bullet and the knife. Shame.

''Huh, you are really fast. And these knife really work against you. I tried cutting one into small pieces and sticking them to my hand, but...'' Karma moved slowly forward. ''Y'know sensei to be deceived by such a simple trick and on top of that to jump back that far, aren't you a little too frightened?''

Karma was now leaning carelessly close near Koro-sensei's face.

''I heard you are called Koro-sensei, because you are unkillable, but... what's with this? Could it be, sensei, that you are actually an easy mark?''

Koro-sensei gained a deep red color, thick veins twitching out.

''... What kind of person is he?'', I heard Kayano saying.

''Well... we were in the same class for the first years.'', Nagisa began. ''Sayori can probably tell you more, she's his childhood friend, but in the 2nd year he was suspended for committing one violent act after another and those students end in class E too. But... in this situation he might be an honor student...''

I stopped listening and went to meet Karma.

''Sayo!'' His eyes brightened. ''Well done. Pity you didn't get him.''

I smiled at him.

''That was a foul trick. Good to have you back.''

I didn't hug him. I wouldn't have done it anyway, even if we hadn't been in a fight before. Instead I cuffed his head.

''Ouch! Hey, what was that for?'' He had the gall to sound somewhat annoyed for that.

''For coming late. I was worried,'' I replied flatly

''Aww, you care that much for me?'' he said teasingly.

''Damn well I do. Didn't you get my declaration of eternal love the last year?'' He snickered.

''Yeah, I did. And after that I was ill for at least three days,'' I deadpanned.

''Not my fault if you go into the cold without a jacket.'' It felt good to talk again. We were still a bit awkward; more than we would have normally been, but for now it was enough. Something so sensitive shouldn't be discussed in front of our class.

* * *

Next lesson was a test in social studies. We sat in the class with the worksheet before us and in front of us was sensei and... punched the wall?

Each time he touched it, there was an annoying 'plop' sound. It was grating my nerves. I had already finished my test and was checking now the answers. I couldn't concentrate. Meanwhile the others were whispering about his doing. From listening I got one more weakness. His punches are soft.

Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop.

''Stop that already! We're trying to take a test here!'' Ah, finally.

''S-sorry. I will stop now.''

Beside me Terasaka was trying to mock Karma. Of course he and his friend didn't succeed.

''Well, if you were about to get killed, of course you would be angry. Unlike a certain one, who failed to kill him and wet himself.'' Karma rose his kin in superiority.

''I-I didn't piss myself! Bastard, are you looking for a fight?!'' Terasaka became slightly red.

I rose an eyebrow in amusement. It seemed to tick him even further off.

''Quiet over there!'' a voice interrupted the conversation. ''Don't make ruckus during a test. Talk and I will assume you are cheating.''

No one missed the irony.

''Sorry Koro-sensei~'' Karma practically sang. ''You see, I already finished, so I'm going to stay quiet and eat gelato.'' ... Where did he get that?

''That won't do! No eating in class. Where did you eve-?!'' A shocked expression appeared on his face. ''That's the gelato I got yesterday from Italy!''

''Soooorry, I found it chilling in the faculty room.'' Cheekily he licked at it. ''So, what will you do? Hit me?''

''Of course not.'' Koro-sensei moved into Karma's direction. ''I will eat what's left.''

A splat sound resounded from the floor. A pure look of horror was on sensei's face.

''Ups, that's twice in a day, sensei.'' Three bullets were shoot. ''I'll use the same old tricks ever and ever again. I don't care about inferring in class. But...''

Karma rammed the gelato on sensei's suit.

''...if you don't like it, then you should kill me and my parents.'' Ouch, I knew how much he despised them, but...

''From that moment on you will be no longer a teacher. The only thing you will be, is a murderous monster. I will have killed your existence as a teacher.'' A piece of paper was tossed into Koro-sensei's direction. ''Here my test. All will probably be right. See you tomorrow, teach.''

He left the room. That-

Hastily I put my stuff into my back and shoved my paper into one of sensei's tentacles.

''I will be gone too. See you tomorrow.'' I waved the others.

Outside Karma was waiting for me.

''Was that really necessary?'' I frowned at him.

''Come on. I want to irritate him. No harm done, is there?''

''I suppose.'' We started to move. ''What should we do?''

''How about going to my house? You haven't been there for ages.'' The reason was left out. ''And, Sayo? Could you let me do this assassination thing alone at first? I want to try on my own.''

''Sure, anything you want to eat?'' I waited for his answer. I would let him at first, until he did something really stupid.

''Don't know yet. How about you go first? I still have something to do.'' He let his hand support his head.

''Okay, go with me to the station?'' I wasn't really keen on knowing what he would do.

''Yeah, let's go.''

Later when I was in the supermarket, I got a message.

 **Buy me 1 octopus.**

Yeah, I really didn't want to know.

* * *

Next day began with a gross scene. No, seriously. Karma had used the octopus to pin it with a knife on the teacher's desk and its fluid were wide spread out on the surface. I looked at him accusingly. At least he could have made food.

Sighing I tried to ignore the scene and took out a book. At least there was nothing about octopuses and stupid childhood friends.

When sensei came in it was quiet, so quiet that you could probably hear the noise of a pin drop falling down.

''Good morning, class!'' His enthusiastic greeting was met with more silence. ''Hm...? What's the matter, everyone?''

And his gaze hit the octopus.

''Ah sorry.'' And the show began. Resigned, I tried to drone out everything behind my book. This was just so stupid. ''I mistook it for you and ended up killing it. I'll throw it away, just bring it over here.''

I winced. Fortunately, the octopus had been already dead.

Karma was sitting between me and Terasaka. I saw the knife behind the red head's back. He was grinning mockingly at the teacher.

''Alright.'' Sensei picked up the octopus and went into Karma's direction. Suddenly his tentacles were spinning like drills. After that he vanished, just to appear with a shopping back and a... missile? Probably a gift from the military. ''Allow me to show you Karma-kun. The power of these drill tentacles and the heat of the missile of the self-defense force.''

Shortly after that he began to mix a batter with ingredients for Takoyaki. Oh my, what a cannibal.

''Sensei never lets an assassin go home bored.'', Koro-sensei said threateningly. And suddenly without anyone seeing it, Karma had a Takoyaki in his mouth. It was still steaming.

On reflex Karma spit it out.

Wordlessly I offered him a tissue. He ignored it.

I somewhat mourned for the loss of the food. I was hungry, since I had overslept and rushed out to catch the train. Needlessly to mention I didn't eat breakfast.

''I can see from your complexion, that you hadn't any breakfast. I have made Takoyaki with my Mach speed. If you eat this, you will come closer to being a healthy child.'' Right, why didn't he say that to me? Well, I wasn't the one who was raising hell over it. Beside me Karma wiped his mouth with his sleeve. ''You know, Karma-kun. I'm a teacher, who performs maintenance and improvements. For example, on rusted, dull assassin's blades.''

Takoyakis adorned sensei mouth.

''Come at me with your serious intent to kill, Karma-kun. Each time I will improve you, clean you, until your soul is shining.'' They stared at each other. ''Before school is over your body and mind will be shining.''

No one dared to interrupt this serious scene.

''Gimme,'' I demanded from Koro-sensei, hand stretched out in a wanting gesture.

''Huh?'' Suddenly the spell seemed to be broken. In front of me stood our teacher looking harmless and bemused.

''The Takoyaki. I'm hungry.'' I was given it without a word.

''Thank you.''

* * *

The next lessons were tense, but nevertheless Koro-sensei taught us well. Maybe a bit too thurough for my taste

 _1st period: Mathematics_

''So no matter what I do, this number will be left over...'' I droned out his speech.

And in no time Karma was sporting new, nicely manicured nails with Takoyaki-design. I just chucked a bottle of alcohol at him. I was getting annoyed.

 _4th period: Home economics_

We were cooking miso soup. Fuwa's group wasn't done yet. When they talked about the taste Karma just tossed the soup out of the pot.

I wondered how I could get the nice apron Karma was wearing. Lovely this heart-design. The pink one at his home was starting to get small. I would probably give it to him as a Christmas gift.

 _5th period: Japanese_

Now I could say, sensei had an absolutely horrible sense of fashion. Karma's new hair-style didn't suit him one bit.

* * *

Soon after the bell rang, Karma was outside of the classroom. When I found him he was talking to Nagisa, on a tree branch. It was hanging above the cliff. Oh he wouldn't-

''-He is different from normal teachers after all.'' I heard Nagisa say.

''No way, I want to kill him. Him surviving by some fluke would piss me off the most.'' Karma responded.

''Is that why you don't want me to work with you?'' I asked. That sentence... it hurt a bit.

''Ah, Sayo, no- It's not like that.'' He turned around and gave me an apologetic look.

I pressed my lips together.

''Now then Karma-kun. Today sensei provided you with lots of improvements.'' Suddenly sensei was there. Green stripes adored his face. ''You can still come and kill me. I still have so many ideas to make you shine brighter.''

Somehow his tone pissed me off.

Karma only smirked in response. This alarmed me. He would have normally retorted something witty.

''I'd just like to confirm it, but Koro-sensei you're a teacher, right?''

This question threw sensei out the loop.

''? Yes.''

''So a teacher would put his life on line to protect his students his students.''

''Of course a teacher is a teacher after all.''

I didn't like the direction where this was going.

''I see. That's good. In this, case I can definitely-'' Gun drawn out, he let himself fall back. ''-kill you.''

For a single second I couldn't breathe. He didn't-He just-

Before I knew anything, I was following him. That idiot, why would he-

I just felt the wind whipping against my face, eyes tearing up and blurring my sight. Then I saw Karma's suddenly horrified face and I just had to reach him. Above us Nagisa was shouting something, but I didn't care. Karma was in danger. The idiot had jumped from a cliff and-

Oh. I had just done the same.

The situation slapped me across the face.

Shit, shit, shit. I didn't know what to do. Why hadn't I thought about anything? Karma was just an arm's length away. I just had to get to him. I stretched out my hand and pulled. Suddenly arms were closed around me.

' _Idiot, you're the one, who jumped._ '

I had to do something. We couldn't just die here like this. I didn't want to die again. Not without doing anything. Not with Karma. Why was I so damn useless? Why couldn't I do anything.

My thoughts jumbled back and forth, trying to find a solution, but- nothing. It was hopeless. I just clutched Karma's shirt tighter.

Above me I heard a half-choked ''sorry''

' _Shove it,_ ' I thought. Now was _not_ the time for that.

And just when I thought it was over, we were bouncing back on something. Wha-

Under us was a net of yellow tentacles. It stuck on Karma's body, but I could lift myself enough to sit upright. My legs were slightly stuck.

''Karma-kun, the deliberation you put into this assassination was magnificent.'' I was in shock. We hadn't died. We were fucking _alive_! ''If I had rescued you at the speed of sound, your body wouldn't have been able to withstand it. On the other hand, if I had taken my time, you would have killed me.''

I listened dazedly to his explanation. Under me Karma was trying to move. He looked frustrated, but I didn't know what he actually wanted to do.

''So, sensei tried to use a bit of stickiness. Like this you can't shoot me. Nurufufufufufufufu.'' I tried slowly to progress what happened, but – I was still overwhelmed by the fact, that we were alive. ''Ah by the way. For me, there is no way, I would ever abandon you. Believe in me and jump whenever you like.''

That sentence snapped me out of my daze. Beneath me Karma made some noise, but I didn't pay attention to it.

'''Jump whenever you like?' Are you crazy, you freaking octopus? _He almost died! You can't just tell a student to do some suicide moves like that! Are you stupid?_ '' I was switching between almost every language I knew. I couldn't find myself to care. Karma would understand it, somehow. '' _And you!_ '' I pointed at Karma's chest. '' _What gives you the right to simply decide here and now to die, huh!? You idiot, you ass. What kind of bastard goes dying and let's his best friend fucking watch it? What the fuck were you thinking._ '' I fired out in rapid-fire German. ''Didn't you think of me? _Why you-?!_ ''

I was heaving now from all the screaming. During my break Koro-sensei brought us back on the ground again.

I smashed my fist against Karma's chest.

''You freaking _idiot. Don't leave me here alone. I need you._ ''

I didn't notice I was crying, until a smooth thumb tried to wipe away my tears.

''I'm sorry,'' he whispered into my ear.

And the dam broke. I was sobbing into his shirt.

''Y-you fucki-ing _idiot_!'' All I could do was sob and cry, until I had calmed down, trying to control my shuddering breath. It felt like waking up from death all over again.

''You alright?'' At the voice I could just break out in tears again, but I took one long breath and nodded against his chest. ''Good, could you get off? It's getting heavy.''

I hit him for that comment, but I still got off.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting on him, but my eyes felt raw and my throat sore. I looked up the sky.

... And was greeted with Koro-sensei's face.

''AAAAH!'' I jumped up and swung a knife at him.

''Now that wasn't nice, Sayori-kun. Actually-'' He leaned closer to me. It was so close, that my nose almost touched his face. ''I'm interested where you learned all those interesting curses. Your language knowledge is quite excellent, but please refrain from using such expressions.''

''I'm afraid I can't do that. I have a very loose mouth,'' I said straight-faced. I didn't even feel surprised, he understood all of it. My voice was still scratchy, but I could speak normally now without a hitch now. ''I'm going home now. Goodbye Nagisa, Koro-sensei, Karma.''

''Wait, I'll come with you.'' Karma stood up. I sent him a weary smile.

''Okay.''

Our way back home was quiet. I was starring stubbornly ahead and not ready to try and talk. Then beside me Karma sighed.

''Sayori.'' Oh, oh, when had he last used my full name? I was suddenly nervous. ''I'm sorry.''

''I know, you are sorry,'' I stated sourly. I still hadn't forgiven him.

''Yeah, but not just for just now. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for shouting at you. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm sorry for even trying to leave you. I'm really sorry.'' He bowed to me. The fuck?!

''Stop that.'' He still stayed down. ''Look at my face.''

Now I could see him. His face showed guilt and uncertainty, that didn't belong there.

''It's alright. I know you're sorry. I just-,'' my voice hitched. ''I just almost died again. With you. I don't want that. I'm afraid of losing everything again. I'm afraid of losing you. I just can't deal with all this emotional shit. It's okay, let's just go home. I'm too tired to handle this.''

He hugged me and let go.

''Yeah, let's go home. You seemed really hungry today. I'm making you food.'' I willingly went with his jab, slipping easily into an old pattern.

''I just didn't have breakfast! Those Takoyaki were too good to be wasted. Come on!''

''Yeah, yeah. Let's go.''

Still bickering, we went home.

I felt a lot better now and he was right. I _was_ hungry.

* * *

 **100 favorites! Thank you everyone! I'm so damn happy.**

 **I feel a bit sorry for the lame ending, but I wanted this out. It's very emotional, at least in my opinion. Karma and Sayo are friends again! Isn't that awesome? I can finally write their about their antics again.**

 **It's pomegranate season. I'm eating almost everyday one. I'm going to give my uncle my laptop, so I don't know whether I'm able to bring out one more chapter next time.**

 **I forgot to answer a question.**

 **Guest - I thought about romance in this story, but should I bring it in, it will appear later. Maybe I'm going to put in a poll for that.**

 **Does anyone have an opinion to that? Would you like to have a pairing? I'm not very well versed on romance, so don't expect too much.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, favourising, following and reviewing to this story.**

 **Wish you a nice day**

 **-Yuki**


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom****

 ** **XVIII.****

The next week was... memorable. Really, it was awesome to be talking to Karma again. We could talk to each other again without walking on eggshells anymore and were snarking at each other as much as we could. It felt liberating. On the other hand... Koro-sensei had been following us around. Really following, as in doodling in ninja clothes in a tiny notebook and looking pink. Literally pink. His face was painted in a pink hue and tiny blushes were adoring his cheeks. And...

"WHAT THE FUCK, SENSEI?! Are trying to write a love novel about us?!"

Yeah, he was seriously writing a love story. About Karma. And me. That was just seven ways fucked up to Sunday. For fuck's sake, he was at least 10 years younger than me mentally. I might be getting worked up a bit too much, but sensei had been getting on my nerves for the whole week. This guy...

"A-AH, Sayori-kun. I c-can explain!" He was waving frantically his tentacles and the way his face was switching colors probably said, that he was embarrassed, but just now I was too annoyed to care.

"Ah, yes? So you want to explain me, why you were fucking stalking Karma and me outside of school?" I rose my eyebrows. "And your little story about us? You were even trying to draw a freaking manga!"

By the time Koro-sensei was kneeling on the floor and apologizing, I took out my gun.

"You're dead, you wannabe author. I'm going to fucking kill you." The whole class had listened to my rant and Karma was looking horribly amused and maybe a bit insulted. I was going to talk to him later, but for now...

I pulled the trigger.

After a lovely assassination attempt on sensei I only did what was right.

I burned the notebook. With sensei watching. He sobbed like a little baby, I noticed with glee.

"Sayo, you, my dear friend, are vicious." Karma lay his arm on my shoulder.

"So what? For god's sake he stalked us. What kind of fucked up teacher does that?"

"Our teacher it seems. You are cursing quite a lot. That irritated?" He pointed out.

"Yeah," I let out a sigh. "I can't really have it if someone is breathing down my neck. I'm a private person, thank you very much."

I hated it, when someone tried to overstep the boundaries and break my privacy. Having someone breathing down your neck was just plain annoying. I was someone, who needed freedom. School was bad enough. Till the evening, my ass.

"Well, it's done now. At least he won't bother us anymore."

"Sorry about overreacting. It isn't anything about you. It just irks me, that what he has done."

"No worries. I didn't mind your anger. Sensei's reaction was quite interesting." An now devil's horns were appearing on his head.

I laughed.

* * *

We had to bring sweets with us for the next chemistry lesson. I was sure that they were going to be part of an experiment but... Sensei was going to hog them all, I had a feeling. And, payday wasn't really due anytime soon.

So, I discussed with Karma about the pro and cons to mix molten BBs into the sweets or simply to let it be. Karma wanted to, just like me, but we didn't want to have another kitchen disaster. We weren't even sure at which temperature the material would melt. So grumbling, we gave that plan up.

Safety before killing.

And as predicted, after extracting the food coloring from various sweets, he collected them at the speed of Mach 20 and said he would be taking them into his possession.

I rolled my eyes.

" _As expected, isn't it? Sensei's reactions are really predictable._ ", said Karma beside me. He had switched into French.

" _Yeah, but with his speed he can make up for most of them._ ", I answered him in the same language.

" _True, we're still gonna kill him._ " I grinned at that.

Before I could retort a loud voice resounded in front of the classroom.

"These contain poison! Please drink them!" Half of the class fell comically down. Myself included. Okuda, the shy girl that sat in front of me, stood before our teacher and held bottles in which the poisons were put in.

That was a quite... unique assassination.

"...Okuda-san, this is certainly a straight-forward assassination attempt." Sensei was sweatdropping.

"Eh... Ah... I-I'm not good at surprise attacks like everyone else..." She thrust her arms out. "But chemistry is my strong point, so I put my all into making these."

I didn't know whether I should admire her for her bravery or mock her for this poor plan. I settled on simply watching. Out of the edge of my sight I saw Karma observing this with vaguely disguised interest.

For a short period of time it seemed as if time had frozen still, but then...

*pop* "My goodness, well down the hatch." ...Sensei was drinking it. No, seriously he was drinking highly poisonous fluids. I tried not to let my jaw hang open so widely. What kind of monster was he?

Suddenly his body was convulsing and then - horns popped out. And he got blue. With horns. At least, I think those were horns.

"It tastes like sodium oxide. It would be dangerous to humans, but it's ineffective against me." As soon as he said those words, I took out my notebook and wrote down the information. I probably wouldn't even be useful. I didn't use poisons, but let's do this for the sake of doing something. Now sensei swallowed the next one. Wings grew. In a happy green color and flapping enthusiastically.

"This one has the taste of thallium acetate. Now the next one." Really he shouldn't drink poisons in front of people. One could think it was harmless to do so.

Truly, we were all waiting for the next bottle. As soon as he emptied the glass we waited for the reaction.

Out came a straight face.

... Was there even a some kind of system behind this?

"Aqua regia. Hm, every one of them changes my appearance to a certain extent." Sensei didn't show any emotion during this.

"... Yes," Okuda confirmed quietly.

"Your expression is so tiny sensei! It looks like an emoticon!" The class was getting slightly unnerved. Well, who wouldn't if your classmate was offering poisons to drink. And even crazier, your teacher agreed.

Our teacher turned his head to us. He was going to say something. Curious, most of us leaned forward.

"Even if you hate me, please don't hate assassinations." ... Well, sensei was acting strange. Could it be that with the change of face his mood would change too? If it was like this, we would be able to draw out certain reactions by slipping poison into his drinks. We would be able to forcefully influence his moods and predict his behavior even more. I scribbled down those notes for future reference. I probably would have to sit down with the others for this.

Suddenly sensei's face stretched into his familiar grin again. Mmmh, did the mood last only so long? Would it actually depend on the mass he would swallow or just the poison? No, each poison probably had it's own reaction. I just didn't know whether the time had any relation to the mass. Probably, considering the effects just wore off. I was so deep in thoughts, that I only caught a bit of their conversation.

"... Let's do lap research together on a poison to kill me." I looked up at that. What?

"O-Okay!" came Okuda's enthusiastic reply.

I turned my head to Karma. He grinned at me and nodded. This was just not happening, was it? My goodness. The result would probably be another lecture of sensei. Groaning I set down. I was getting a headache.

Karma just snickered.

"Come on. It's not that bad."

"No, but I'm getting a headache from sensei's behavior. This guy has way too many secrets and the body of another species. Why does he even put the effort into helping us so much, when the earth will be gone in a year if we don't kill him?" I snorted. Privately, I thought, that the government would actually do the job themselves in the end. Letting the fate of the earth on the shoulders of a few teenagers was just too dangerous. "Really this is way too much. He is plain ridiculous. We lack so much information on him.''

"Ah, Sayo. Don't make it too difficult for yourself. You don't need that many details. And if not let me help you." He rose his eyebrows in a joking manner.

I shortly rang for words. Help, yes I need it.

"... Please? Help me," I asked grudgingly, admitting to myself I needed all the help I could get. He grinned cheekily at me.

"Of course everything for you dear."

"I thank you my knight in shining armor. I shall be forever indebted to you." I bowed to him, just like a proper princess would.

Karma was able to choke out a ''Everything for you, dear.'' And promptly broke out in laughter. We probably gave a lovely picture.

* * *

The next day I saw Okuda on class she had a new vial of poison in her hands. Her face showed pure happiness and excitement.

Immediately I stalked to her, leaving Karma behind.

"Good morning, Okuda-san." I tried to appear friendly.

"G-Good morning, Kitani-san..." Her voice got smaller with each syllable.

Mission failed

"No need to be so formal, Okuda-san. You can call me Sayori if you want. I feel more comfortable with this."

It was true, in my old life I had been always called by my first name. At least in school. Japan was very formal, just as every Asian country, but I wanted at least to cling on that tiny habit. I scratched my neck self-consciously.

"Okay, S-Sayori-san. Is there something you want?" Okuda was in a good mood or at least more confident than usual.

"Yeah, actually..." I grinned sheepishly. "I have seen that you have a new poison. Could you please tell me what it is?"

"Yeah, sure!" She really seemed to change personalities when it came to poisons. "It is made out a formula sensei gave me yesterday."

She wrote it down for me.

''Thank you, Okuda-san. I appreciate it.'' Should I offer her something in exchange? She gave me her formula even if she hadn't needed to do that.

Was I actually thinking a bit too business-like? I shook off the thought. We were in the same class. Doing one or two favors for the other wasn't that bad. You didn't automatically own the other something.

Still, I decided to give her the information about yesterday.

''Okuda-san, actually... I noticed something about it when sensei drank the poison yesterday.'' I pulled out my notebook, just to be sure. ''With each poison he drank his mood changed including his color. This is actually just the same as when he naturally gets into another mood. Maybe you can influence him artificially like this.''

The raven blinked for a while. Somehow it looked adorable.

... Really, I was feeling old in mid of these teens.

''T-thank you for giving me this i-information, Sayori-san! Do you really think that those poisons could be useful?'' She was giving me such a hopeful look.

Woah, what was that?

''Yeah...'' I began slowly. ''I'm sure, that they could be useful. You would be able to draw out certain reactions from him and let him play into your hand.''

Her eyes were sparkling.

''Thank you so much, Sayori-san! I'm really glad.'' After that I went back to my place.

... I had no idea what just happened. Was it possible to be so thankful to a person? I only gave her information.

I didn't know Okuda very well. She was some sort of shy and not really keen on talking. I think, she had said something about not being good at sneak attacks. So... did she feel useless?

I stared at the happily humming Okuda from my seat. Really-

A shiver ran down my spine.

 _What-_ Someone was staring at me with ill intent. I turned my head around. Who would just-

It was Kanzaki.

Kanzaki, why would she be doing that? Confused, I met her gaze. She looked... hurt? Angry? Disappointed?

I frowned. The moment I had looked into her eyes, she had turned her had away and was now talking to Sugino.

Kanzaki had looked hurt. Why? My mind spun around that question. Her expression didn't want to get out of my head. Had I done something, that hurt her? I didn't understand it. What have I done to make her angry with me? Lately, I haven't done anything with her-

Ah, damn. I was worse than last time's puberty. How could I have forgotten about her? Having a sour taste in my mouth, I realized, that I hadn't been a very good friend to her lately.

I... should probably apologize. Just, how? I gnawed on my bottom lip. Puberty was giving me too many unneeded emotions. Really, I felt totally uncertain.

Before I could deign the matter any more thought sensei came flying in.

Okuda ran to him in a speed that could probably rival his 20 Mach and gave him her bottle.

"Here sensei! Please drink it!'' Somehow sensei's expression had something ominous in it, but still Okuda was sparkling with happiness and excitement.

''Well done. I'll drink it right away.'' A tentacle grabbed the bottle. Out of curiosity I looked again at the formula Okuda had given me. I frowned.

I was no actual scientist. I had studied international management in university, but had gotten in later due certain circumstances and only learned bits until my death. But when I looked at the formula, I doubted that it was toxic. How did it even react? Okuda was way more advanced in science, than me and it made probably more sense to her.

Normal poisons probably didn't do any damage to sensei, but how did she got that formula again? Didn't sensei give it to her?

Meanwhile sensei had gulped the mixture already down and his body began to adapt to the just drunken chemical.

''Nurufufufufufu, thank you, Okuda-san.'' Sensei's body began again the process of changing. A sudden glow encircled his body. ''It seems thanks to your medicine, I'm able to advance to a new state.''

Shocked by the sudden flashes of light, Okuda backed away.

''Eh? What do you mean by...'' A feral noise escaped sensei's throat and-

''He melted?!''

Shock was evident on our features. Our teacher had been reduced to a silver clump of slime and was currently lying on the teacher's desk.

The grinning puddle of our teacher began to talk.

''The medicine you've made for me is one, that invigorates my cells and increases their fluidity.'' A streak of gray and suddenly he was under Kataoka's desk. ''While in this state, I can also fit in any crack or device.''

And he speed up again.

''Furthermore, my speed is unchanged. Now, try to kill me, my dear students!'' Suddenly everywhere were blobs of gray and wind was messing up our clothes and desk. The class was in a panicked chaos.

Almost everyone had out their guns and knives and were trying to assassinate the target.

On the side Okuda looked pitiably disheartened. I felt almost bad for her. Almost, I would if I didn't have a feeling that sensei was going to give her a lecture soon. He was after all trying to help us grow.

Instead of shooting at our teacher like everyone else, I was trying to predict what he would do next. Just like the other poisons, this one would lose it's effect sometime soon. I just had to find out, what would happen after that.

Sensei had discarded his clothes during his transformation. Would he be going back there again? It was plausible. He wouldn't expose himself naked in front of us. It would probably give too much information away and not to mention be completely indecent.

With that thought in mind I swirled around to tug at Karma's sleeve and pointed in the direction of the over-sized kind of suit. He understood.

Wordlessly we aimed our guns at the place. Just to be sure I took a knife to throw. I was just horrible with guns.

''Wait a... No wait! This is absolutely impossible! We can't get a lock on you if you are slipping into the floor and ceiling!''

''What the heck is with this flighty sensei!''

''Stay still you octopus bastard!''

The sound of our irritated classmates sang through the air. For at least five minutes our teacher didn't stop to slip away from our sight.

Finally his run stopped in a corner of the room, coincidentally being near Okuda. Karma and I shot. We probably had the same thing in mind. When sensei was going to get back into his clothes it would probably be, when he gave Okuda her lecture. After all he did that almost with all students of our class. With an afterthought I threw also the knife.

Much to my dismay, my bullet had missed the target entirely, where as Karma almost got our teacher point blank. My knife was also dodged.

Just to annoy him, I continued to shoot. Sorry Okuda, but for my ego you have to wait a bit. Karma seemed to knew what was going on and joined me.

So after wasting bullets, I stomped to my chair grumpily and sat down.

There, now was sensei's turn.

Karma came to my side. Deciding to continue my childish behavior, I only prop up my elbows and rest my head on my right hand. I was looking somewhere beside my friend.

''I swear,'' Karma muttered. ''For someone, who is mentally twice my age you are sometimes to childish.''

I sputtered indignantly.

''Look at yourself! You are the one, who thinks it's funny to chase others around with bugs!''

''For your info,'' he answered. ''I only chase you with bugs.''

He said that so lovingly, that I could only punch him.

'' _You are an ass,_ '' I muttered in German.

''You don't have to call me an ass for that. It's only the truth.'' He rubbed his arm, where I had hit him. ''Did you train again? I'm sure I'm going to have a bruise there.''

I smiled at him.

''You deserve it, Rotkäppchen.'' He definitely knew how to cheer me up. On the cost of his own good.

''Did you know, that you use more German when you are annoyed?'' Then Karma's expression grew annoyed. ''Also, stop calling me that. I can't help it that my hair is red.''

''So? I-'' I was distracted by sensei going back into his clothes.

''-power of language is necessary to skillfully deliver a poison.'' Now sensei was standing normally there again, grinning. ''Your talent in science can be useful to anyone to everyone in the future. In order to make that understandable to many people, please work on the power of language and it's role in delivering poison.''

''I-'' for some reason Okuda glanced at me. I blinked. ''I will!''

Beside me Karma began to laugh.

''Ahahaha, all this shit just for a single lecture. That's our teacher for you.'' I looked at him for a few minutes. My lips quirked slightly.

''I guess we have that kind of teacher.'' I looked at the floor. ''A teacher, who loves to let us clean the mess we made.''

Somewhat exasperated, we cleaned up the classroom.

And the thought of Kanzaki never crossed my mind again.

* * *

The next month we received a few things. The first one was an instruction how to draw sensei's face on the earth. The second...

''...allow me to introduce the part-time foreign language teacher, who has come today.'' Said teacher was clinging on Koro-sensei's sleeve and with pink hearts floating around her.

Wow... maybe I should learn to do that too. Didn't in mangas those weird backgrounds always appear, when a character was feeling happy?

I just felt slightly thrown off the loop. A woman, a sexy looking woman, was clinging on our sensei, while looking as if she was in cloud nine.

... And why was sensei still wearing his wig?

''My name is Irina Jelavic,'' the blond began. Obviously she was a foreigner, judging by her name and looks. Probably with a Slavic origin. ''Nice to meet you everyone.''

She seemed so... ditsy. I didn't like to judge people by their first impression, but it was human to do so. Going into the world with such an naive thinking, tended to get you overrun by it very soon.

Her getting hired by for our class meant either, she was an assassin here to kill sensei or just a poor soul, who got sucked into this. Maybe to test sensei's reactions to females. And by Jelavic-sensei's breast, she was a very fine exemplar of one. Excuse my phrasing.

Both was possible and while the former seemed more plausible, I couldn't help but think she was just some clueless person. This act was so convincing.

So despite all facts, I dismissed her as a normal person. I really didn't want to have the assassin version as reality. Whatever for an attitude she had, it just couldn't be good. After all professional assassins shouldn't get attached to the people in their job, should they?

I could probably get some new notes from Nagisa later on. I found mine always lacking in comparison to his.

''The _school's_ intention is to fully immerse students in a foreign language.'' The school's? I frowned at Karasuma-sensei's words. Why would that be? We were class E, the school would never do something like that. We had already two teachers.

So back to the assassin theory. Damn. The chairman wouldn't do anything for us unless he had to. What a fucked up logic this was.

''I assume there are no problems with her taking charge of half of the English class?'' Karasuma directed his question at Koro-sensei.

''Well, I guess it can't be helped...'' At the front I saw Nagisa taking out a certain notebook. Time to observe then.

We waited for a reaction from Koro-sensei. He was practically staring at Jelavic-sensei's breast.

Bright pink. A clear flushed pink. Very alike to that how a man would react. Speaking of man, Okajima was looking jealous.

Pervert.

Not that I wasn't sometimes like that too, but I felt the need to call him that.

Curious, I looked at Karma. The redhead didn't show many reactions to me, when I was in his house and not very decently dressed. Well, seeing him flush sometimes was funny, but he didn't stutter or anything further than that. Shame, I wanted to embarrass him.

Karma just looked amused.

Disappointing, it was even less reaction than with me. Sensing my gaze the redhead turned his eyes to me. Golden eyes were looking with a questioning glint at me.

'' _Penny for your thoughts?_ '' I asked him in German.

'' _Well, I'm a bit skeptical about the whole 'school' thing. As if our shitty school would give a shit about us,_ '' he replied _._

'' _Yeah, my thoughts exactly. So, government?_ ''

'' _Probably, so an agent?_ '', Karma suggested.

'' _Nah, I'm thinking along the lines of a hired assassin. We have already Karasuma. They are probably thinking, that they can't leave the fate of earth to a few social misfits._ ''

Now my friend was scowling.

'' _Don't call us that. We are going to kill him._ ''

I bowed my head a little as apology. This still seemed to be a sore subject to him.

'' _Sorry, won't do that again._ ''

'' _You better or will put a beetle into your bag next time._ '' Now it was my turn to scowl.

'' _You're an ass!_ '', I exclaimed loudly.

'' _Anything for my dear friend_.'' He grinned mockingly at me.

'' _You cheeky-_ '' At the front, someone cleared their throat.

I glared at Karma, but didn't say anything anymore. That guy was getting way too cheeky with me.

Karma and I were just on time to witness Jelavic-sensei flirting with Koro-sensei.

''-more wonderful with each time I look at you.'' She batted her eyelashes at him. ''Those lovely, righteous-seemingly eyes. Those indistinct joints.''

She sighed and cuddled even more with his arm.

''I seem to have been captivated by you.''

Yeah... pretty much an assassin. An seductress on top.

Lunch break was outside. Sensei had proposed a fun game of football. Or more we were kicking a few balls between us and trying to assassinate him.

I wasn't really in the mood, so I sat on the side and ate lunch. The one, who had been cooking was Karma. Said person was hovering above me and watched the football game intently.

'' _You could join them if you'd like to_ ,'' I said absentmindedly. I was stuffing my face with his cooking. He was getting better than me, damn it.

''You know, my Vietnamese isn't that good. What did you say?'' he responded, smirking at my affronted look.

''The heck? I wasn't even talking in Vietnamese. That was French!'' I turned my head his way to glare. Not very effective, when my mouth was kind of smeared with food bits.

''Maybe you should work on your pronunciation.''

''Says mister I'm-going-to-slur-in-every-language-I-speak,'' I countered.

''I do that deliberately!''

''Sure, you do.'' I gave him my best unimpressed stare.

''Wha-'' he cut off his sentence in the middle. ''You're a being extra obnoxious because of this morning, aren't you?''

''Bingo!'' I gave him a thumb up, expression in careful deadpan. With Karma you had to master the art. A poker face was needed with him. ''What was your first clue?''

''Well,'' he began. ''Your expression always becomes blank, then your eyes start to-''

''That's enough, you ass.'' I stopped him. ''Look, Jelavic-sensei is coming.''

''Why are you even calling her that? She clearly introduced herself as Irina Jelavic. It's her fault if she can't do it right from the beginning.''

''Well, not everybody knows, that in Japan culture people name their surname first. She could have simply forgotten that.'' I gave him a perfect logical reason.

''Yes, sure. Aside from your 'bleeding heart'. What is the true reason?'' I made an offended noise.

''You're getting way to bold. Where did the adorable brat go, that asked me to explain him math? The one that was too afraid to join my family on Christmas? The only thing I'm seeing now is this uncute teenager.'' A nice flush crawled across Karma's skin. Ah, I loved it to tease him about the old times.

''Shut up, you old hag.''

''I must let you know dear, I'm younger than you, physically.'' I snickered at his expression. ''And even with my true age I'm not old yet.''

''You are 40,'' he deadpanned.

I cocked my head.

''Forty is a legitimate age, which can't be considered as old. Most people in their forties don't have many wrinkles, still work and physically fit. Do I look like a forty-year-old woman?''

''How did this turn out like this? I actually asked you about our new teacher, didn't I?'' He let his hand move through his hair. ''So?''

''Well, you shouldn't have questioned my bleeding heart.'' Or my age. I smirked, knowing just how much my 'bleeding heart' brought me into trouble. Coupled with the need for attention, it was truly not something pretty. It had mellowed out pretty much now, but as a kid in my last life I had been bad. A few lies there and always the seeking for approval. Sometimes I couldn't believe how I had been, now that I just wanted quiet and peace. Sigh... Ah, yes Karma had a question.

''Sayo? Still there?'' His hand waved in front of my face.

Irritated, I shoved the palm away.

''Don't do that.'' I thought about the question again. ''Well, I do that because I want some kind of professional distance. She is obviously an assassin or something like that. Better not become emotionally attached. Even if I failed with Koro-sensei. Killing people you like isn't easy.''

''...You are sure negative,'' Karma remarked calmly, eyes tracking the couple in front of us.

''It's called being mature, you dolt. Maybe you should try too.'' I stood up. ''Let's go to the others. Sensei flew away.''

Jelavic-sensei was lighting a cigarette. Oh, my... what would happen now?

Karma and me arrived just to hear the words:

''-stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing teacher except when I'm in front of that octopus. Call me 'Jelavic-oneesama'.''

Karma was giving me a smug look before he spoke up, ''So... what now, Bitch-neesan,'' while pronouncing the name intentionally so, that it would sound like an insult.

So Karma called her a bitch.

I laughed at my horrible pun. Someone hit me, please.

''Haha, nice one Karma.'' My shoulders were still shaking. ''Well, Jelavic-sensei. It's actually your fault if you introduce yourself wrongly. I'm sure you traveled enough to know about the Japanese culture. You are a professional assassin after all, aren't you?''

The blond was about to retort, but Karma tacked on.

''So you are a pro, right? Are you sure you can take on that monster? Even when the whole class can't kill him through combined effort?'' His voice was mocking her through and though. But she didn't react to it.

''The difference between brats and grown-ups...'' she replied coyly. ''...is how we adults do things.''

Bullshit is that what I would want to say, but in a way it was true. It was simply true that adults and adolescents reacted different. It didn't mean though that the adults were always right.

Our kind of unwilling teacher turned to Nagisa.

''You are Shiota Nagisa, right?''

Just before Nagisa could answer, she put her mouth on his. A wave of shock tore through the class.

My first thought was.

' _Ah, maybe Bitch-neesan suits her just right._ '

* * *

 ** **Rotkäppchen - German for Little Red Riding Hood****

 **Well... that was a long break, wasn't it? I'm really sorry. My laptop had been under maintenance and somehow school had gotten more stressful. Too many assignments... really. I'm only making excuses, but I want to rant.**

 **You are free to skip if it annoys you.**

 **So my grades dropped a bit. Not by much and actually just two minor tests and one more relevant. You can't really say I have the right to complain, but I complain for the sake of complaining. I'm glad they were better than hoped for, but it still frustrates me.**

 **After that I had a little spat with my mom, but we made up. Still not pleasant.**

 **I have realized a long time ago, that I have a short attention span. Either that or a tunnel vision. Suddenly I forgot, that I was chatting with people. Ah well.**

 **Anyway, Bitch-sensei is here. I don't really know, but the interactions between Sayo and Karma changed a bit. I don't know why though. I'm the kind of type, who writes, looks over a bit, but leaves the rest like this then. If there's anything bad or not right put it into your review or PM me.**

 **I'm having mood swings. Just weird.**

 **So thank you everybody who reviewed, followed, favorised and read this story. I'm really happy, that in the last few weeks so many people followed and fav'd it. Thank you, everyone.**

 **I kind of have an extended weekend. I'm definitely going to write.**

 **Wish you a nice day.**

 **-Yuki**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XIX.**

She was actually frenching him. Just... wow.

Vaguely, I noted Kayano showing a very distressed expression, while Karma just looked interested. Was he thinking about the possibility of Nagisa being a girl again?

Eyes wide open, Nagisa couldn't do anything. The poor boy just stood there, while Jelavic- no Bitch-neesan was roaming his mouth with her skillful tongue. Within seconds the bluenet was down.

Any resistance Nagisa had shown before was gone and he was placed motioned between the blond assassin's breasts. The poor guy was wasted.

''Come to the faculty after this. I want to hear about the information, you have gathered on that guy.'' Her eyes turned cruel. ''Well, I have plenty ways to make you talk.''

She let the bluenet drop and turned around.

''As for the rest of you! Those with useful intel, come and speak to me.'' When she looked at me, I made sure to give her my sweetest smile. _Not over my dead body, bitch._ Her gaze sharpened. ''I'm doing you all a favor. And I'll even lend some manpower to the girls.''

Her eyes dropped on me again. My mouth pulled back into something, that couldn't be called a smile. Entirely too many teeth. I couldn't remember the last time someone had underestimated me so much. I didn't really focus on the fact, that she had looked at the other girls too. Too wrapped up with my own anger.

Behind us a few armed men appeared.

''A professional's job lies in having both skill and personal connections. You brats should sit quietly on the sidelines and watch.'' One of the thugs, that had just come, put a gun into the blonde's hand. ''Should anyone of you get in the way of my mission even a little bit...''

The gun touched her lips.

''...I'll kill you.'' With these words the assassin walked away with the men and left us alone.

I felt pissed. Enraged. She was underestimating us. Me. The urge to hurt something itched under my skin.

Really, I tried to calm down. Getting worked up over those words would only hinder me during assassination. I gritted my teeth only not to say something stupid. Yes, she was an assassin and had more experience than us. That didn't mean she was going to be successful. Her whole demeanor practically screamed arrogant. She wouldn't kill sensei and she wouldn't be able to kill us. The government had most likely made a deal with her.

Working to relax my tensed jaw, I let my head drop on Karma's shoulder.

''You were right,'' I told him. ''She's really a bitch.''

''So that means no more 'Jelavic-sensei'?''

I poked his side.

''Yes, you cheeky brat.'' Karma poked right back. I squealed at the touch. ''Stop that! You know, I'm ticklish. Let's just go to the classroom.''

''Yes, yes, my princess. You want me to carry you there?'' He held up his hands in a joking manner.

''Of course, my knight.'' And I heaved myself right into his arms. He wasn't prepared for the sudden weight and stumbled back a few steps.

''OI! Sayo! What's with-'' I steadied myself by putting my arms around his neck.

''I'm too annoyed to walk and you offered to carry me.'' He sent me an exasperated look. It told me 'I'm way too used to this now, but I'll still complain.'

''What does being annoyed have to do with walking?''

''Everything.'' By now our classmates were watching us. '' _And it's punishment for calling me old hag so many times._ ''

Karma huffed.

'' _So what? You are,_ '' his voice sounded somehow childish and fond at the same time.

'' _Yes, I am older. Still, you don't call that a woman. Be a gentleman,_ '' I told him cheerfully and switched back to Japanese. ''Anyway, see this as training. I'm not the lightest girl under the sun. Maybe your spaghetti arms will get stronger too!'' Actually, I was just messing with him. His punches were powerful and despite not looking very muscular, his arms were surprisingly strong. Nice to look at too.

Huh... I blinked. Were had that thought come from?

''Well, I could just play thug fishing and fight with them. That's training too.'' Karma's word pulled me out of my reverie.

''Sure, you just have to invite me.''

When we reached the classroom, Karma let me fall just above my desk. With a dull thud I landed on my ass. I glared at him, only to be rewarded with a pinch on my cheek.

''My ass hurts, you ass.''

And the ass above me had the gall to laugh.

* * *

English class was a quiet affair. The blond assassin, that was actually supposed to be teaching us had written 'study hall' on the blackboard and sat now chuckling at the front with her tablet.

I could care less what she did, since I didn't need lessons in English anymore. So I fancied myself with a book and waited until something happened. I doubted, that my classmates would take this situation as it was.

In the plot of my story the protagonist was just about to confess her eternal love to the guy, that had been her crush for a long time already. Why did I choose this book again?

Right, this was one of kaa-san's. I was out of books again.

''Heey! Bitch-neesan, start the lesson already,'' Maehara shouted suddenly, disrupting the tense silence and letting the amounted anger flow. The others followed soon after.

''Yeah, Bitch-neesan.''

''Bitch-neesan!''

''You're a sensei here for the time being, Bitch-neesan.''

The complaints of the class flew around in the room. Secretly, I thought this was all amusing. To annoy an assassin like that.

''Aghh, quit with all this 'bitch, bitch' stuff!'', the woman at the front yelled. A thick vein was pulsing on her forehead. ''The name's Jelavic, do you understand? With a 'v'. A bitch is that, what I'm going to be if you don't beat it into your thick skulls. You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between 'v' and 'b'!''

She was seething by now.

''I'll teach you the right way to pronounce 'v'.'' At the word 'teaching' some of us were looking more interested now. ''So my name is Jelavic, with a 'v'. Bite your lower lip and hum.''

Almost everyone did as she said. It was teaching after all. Pronunciation was important. With the exception of Karma and me. The reason was obvious. We had worked out the accents years ago.

When it seemed, that the assassin would actually teach us more she said:

''Excellent, guys. Now... practice that sound quietly for the next hour, while I ignore you.'' Talk about short lesson. Several pissed faces were glaring at her, but the bitch made no move to do anything else.

I tried to force some kind of nonchalance, just not to give her the satisfaction of accomplishing to get under my skin. Inwardly I just wanted to hit that smug face of hers. Meanwhile, I busied myself with my book. No matter how bad the plot was, it was thousand times better than to watch the woman sitting at the front.

The last lesson of the day was P.E., Karasuma-sensei let us train our shooting at some targets. Every time we packed out our guns I felt totally useless. Maybe it had to do something with my sense of balance or my eyes, but I couldn't hit the target right. It frustrated me to no ends.

...Maybe I should let my eyes get checked.

So I continued the futile practice with the others and waited for the day to end. I wanted nothing more than go home and curl up in my bed with a hot drink on the night stand. My tolerance for annoying events had reached its limit.

''...Oi, oi. Is this for real?'' Mimura said from somewhere. At his aggravated voice I turned around. The sight, that greeted me, let me frown. ''Those two are shacking up at the storage shed.''

Heads were turning around to see the two going into the storage room. This situation left me actually conflicted. I didn't really believe, that Koro-sensei would fall for such a trick. Despite his behavior around us, he was very sharp. You just had to look at the way he taught us.

Still, that woman was a professional assassin. She could have set up some kind of trap, that sensei wasn't able to see due some circumstance. He had the habit of letting things play out.

''...I'm kinda disappointed in Koro-sensei. Getting reeled by such a transparent woman.'' It was that, what most of us felt. We were already trying to assassinate him for a good month. That goal having been suddenly snatched away by a single woman, was certainly frustrating.

''Karasuma-sensei, I get that she's here to kill him, but...'' Kataoka spoke up after a long amount of time. ''We... we can't bring ourselves to like that woman.''

There, she spoke it out loud.

''...Sorry, that you have to deal with this. It's the government's instruction to let her handle this situation, as a professional,'' Karasuma-sensei apologized. ''Still, with her skill to prepare her assassination in a single day... I can't help but agree with them, she's a top-class assassin.''

A heavy stillness settled over the clearing.

''Still,'' I couldn't really endure this silence. It seemed as if every one of them was giving up. I let my frustration slip into my voice. ''Fuck her being a pro. We aren't going to have wasted an entire month just for some bitch to do it.''

I let myself fall down to the grass after that speech. That been surprisingly cheesy and I felt slightly embarrassed for that. My face felt hot. I knew, that this had been rather childish. Life wasn't fair, but this was still middle school. We still could have dreams, still hope for much.

A familiar chuckle brought me out of my thoughts.

''Yeah, that's right. That octopus is going to get killed by us. So let's no despair.'' Just as Karma ended a scream rang through the air.

''NOOOOO!'' I wanted to spring on my feet, but then my timer rang, startling me out of my doings. Ah, fuck. Time for my medication. Did class end already?

''NOOooo!''

Well... I could take it later in class. It was in my bag anyway. I was about to go when someone snagged me by my collar. I could see the others running to the storage.

''Ugh! What the-'' I turned my head around.

''Well, didn't I hear something?'' I gulped at Karma's rather stern face.

''Ah... Yeah, but the inhaler is in class and I can get it later. I didn't even get any attacks since the first time. It's not a big deal.'' I tried to talk myself out of this. In the background I heard a faint ''Nooo...'' and I really wanted to look now.

...Had I actually turned back into a child?

''Come on, Sayo-chan. Let's go to class and get you your dose. I'm sure your mother wouldn't be happy if you forgot it again.'' Ouch, low blow, Karma. Mom was never happy when I forgot.

''...Yes,'' I mumbled, feeling abashed.

''Very good.'' My childhood friend broke out into a big grin and hampered off with me to the classroom.

* * *

After a test in the sixth period, we went home. It was silent, as Karma and me walked to the station, simply enjoying the peace. I was still processing, what happened today.

It was kind of strange. First I had been reborn, then I had realized that I was in some kind of story, that I had read in my teens and now I was being trained into an assassin to save the earth. When I looked closely at it, this shit was surreal.

Now a trained killer was trying to snatch away our target and probably wouldn't be the last one. The thought kind of annoyed me.

''-ey, Sayo! You there?'' I jumped at Karma's voice.

...What's with my awareness? It was kind of sad...

''Yeah, Karma?'' I turned my head, just to find a thoughtful look on Karma's face.

''You know; tomorrow is going to be even more disastrous.''

''Yeah,'' I acknowledged with a nod. ''Probably. Whatever sensei did, the woman didn't seem happy.''

''Well, our beloved teacher seemed to be really interested in her boobs. Maybe...'', Karma trailed off suggestively, while waggling his eyebrows.

I whacked his arm with my not occupied hand. The other one was just holding my ticket above the scanner for the train station.

''You pervert. I thought you were better than Okajima.'' I sniffed mock-disdainfully at him.

''Oi, that's a low blow. Who was the one, eyeing Karasuma-sensei like a piece of meat?''

''Oh, shut up. He's a perfectly handsome species of a male human. Perfect eye-candy.''

Karma looked faintly nauseous.

''I did _not_ need to know that.''

''And,'' I continued, just to see more of his face. ''He's one of the only men not driven by hormonal urges.''

At Karma's face I couldn't help but cackle. He was just too amusing.

''Sometimes,'' my friend said after he had recovered. ''I would pay to get a glimpse of your thoughts. Just... this time I would have been perfectly content not to know.''

''Well, no luck for you, I guess.''

I didn't get a response for that.

''Anyway, kaa-san is home today and wants me to invite you. She's cooking... something. I don't remember.'' I shrugged.

''I will never know, how you can still recall small details for school and unneeded shit, but not that what your mother said you in the morning.'' He shook his head.

''Hey! It was yesterday evening.'' I argued weakly. ''So, will you come?''

''When haven't I?''

''True enough.''

That evening I shoved a pack of ice down Karma's shirt.

* * *

The first period was English. Since Bitch-neesan was just sitting at the front and doing nothing, I was blasting music through my headphones and reading. This time I made sure for that book not to be a romantic novel. I mean, sure they were really nice to read, but sometimes I had enough. Quite a few stories were really seen through red-tinted glasses and just...

I had to say, I wasn't such a big fan of them anymore since the age of nine in my second life.

I had drifted off somewhere between my thoughts, another song was already playing on my phone. Ah well...

My gaze went to the front. The blond assassin was gesticulating with her hands, as always a confident expression on her face. It irked me.

I couldn't hear anything. My music was too loud.

Just when the assassin seemed in the middle of a speech someone threw a rubber at the blackboard.

A pause.

Suddenly the already hostile atmosphere spiked up dangerously. Anger and something akin to killing intent lingered in the air, just for a moment and then hell broke loose.

My classmates were throwing objects at the bitch, standing at the teacher's desk.

Pencils, paper, sharpeners, name it and it would be found thrown at the front. An idea struck me.

I looked at the volume in my hands. I had read almost all of it, so I shrugged.

' _Well, I can find the page later on._ '

I shut the book with a loud clap.

' _Here it goes!_ ' And threw it.

The thick book sailed through the air in a wide arc, not noticed by the other as they were still busy with releasing their anger. I was greeted with a deadpanning Karma from the right, but still waited for the object to connect.

' _Bulls-eye._ '

''AAAHHH!'' My novel hit her with full force on the head and I couldn't help but cheer. I had hit her, damnit!

''Yes!'' My shout echoed through the class. Head's turned to me. Some stunned, some elated.

I could care less. Suddenly only the face of the furious blond mattered. She looked as if she was going to kill me. A large vein popped out from her temple.

Wisely, I ran out of the classroom.

Outside, I saw Karasuma-sensei observing the class with a resigned expression. His mood didn't seem to get any better when he saw me.

He shook his head.

Still I continued to run, since I didn't want to get killed.

For the sake of my life, I stayed outside for the on-going first period. My lips twitched slightly, her face had been priceless. For the lack of having nothing better to do, I sat down on the grass.

I was so dead, I realized. Maybe I should have thrown something smaller at her. But, nah. Given that I should probably not throw things at people, that wouldn't have helped the matter.

The chance had been presented to me and I hadn't been able to resist. She would probably want to pay it back. And I was going to be most likely in trouble later on.

Ah fuck it. I began to pluck on the grass.

How high was the possibility of being killed? Not very high, I thought. An assassin couldn't really kill out of personal feelings in front of the government. Killing people was usually not allowed anyway. I could get away with an eternal grudge of the blond and maybe a detention. Hopefully.

The bell for the next lesson rang. Huh, had it been so long already?

Slightly swaying, I heaved myself from the ground. No helping, I had to get back into class. Favorably with all my body parts intact.

The rest of the lessons passed in some kind of blur. Just like many other countries, Japanese schools taught in a frontal style. That meant the teacher stood in the front and talked the whole day. Group assignments were rare and it was boring.

My old life in Germany had been a bit different. Teachers there were encouraged to let the students work with each other, hold presentations for the class with others and let them work out a system for themselves. The reason had been to let students learn how to cooperate with others for later in life.

It had been more interesting, I had to admit. And I missed it a bit.

You could talk to your classmates in the lesson without being nagged at by the teacher and generally get a rest from all the lectures.

Though Koro-sensei's lessons were better than the ones in the main building. He taught at a moderate speed which everyone could follow and made individual assignments for each single students. I had never had a teacher who went and put so much effort into teaching. A math and physics teacher had done quite a lot in my old life, but Koro-sensei was miles ahead of him.

Still, lectures weren't my favorite thing of school.

The salvation came with lunch. I didn't what was up with me today, but I felt totally skittish. So I participated in a round of 'assassination badminton' or whatever the others called it.

Essentially, it was just like normal badminton just with more players and different equipment.

Okay, not like normal badminton. The ball had the shape of Koro-sensei's face and our rackets were bend knives out of wood. When the ball hit the floor within the limits of the other field, you got a point. When it went out of it, a point for the other team.

It was important how you hit the ball. A simple swipe gave one point, when it hit the floor. A stab three points.

The teams were made up of four members, whose position wasn't determined. You could practically run everywhere on your field half.

To win you had to get at least 15 points in a round two times.

 _*thwack*_

''ATTACK!'' Urgh... Sugino was way too good in this. He stabbed the ball with so much force, that Chiba wasn't even able to swing his knife towards the incoming attack.

Ah, damn.

''Three points for the others.'', I muttered. I was getting a bit out of breath.

We played a bit further, but in the end my team lost. A bit sour and sweaty from the game, I stalked to Karma who had been watching from the side.

He looked at me for a few seconds, before he spoke.

''Did you actually have to throw the book? She was really pissed after that.''

I grimaced faintly at the memory. Her face clear in my memory. It had been funny back then and it was still funny, but she seemed to be able to ear drums with her screeching.

''Sorry, I didn't really think about it.''

''Yeah, I noticed.'' He grinned at me. ''You really ought to think more.''

''Mmmh, probably...'' Karma blinked at my response.

''Hey,'' I could feel a hand on my forehead. ''You okay, Sayo? That's not like you. You're even warm.''

''Of course I'm warm.'' I snapped slightly at him, slapping his hand from my head. ''I just played badminton just now.''

''Woah, Sayo. Did I do something wrong?''

Ah, shit. Not that what I wanted.

''No, you didn't do anything. I'm just a bit tired, I think. Sorry for snapping.''

''No big deal, but are you sure you aren't coming down with something?'' The worried expression of his deepened. ''You went outside in the first period. It wasn't exactly warm; I must remind you.''

''Thanks for worrying, but don't. I'm fine.'' I smiled at him. ''Come on. Let's go to the classroom. Lunch is almost over.''

I stood up and dusted my butt. Turning around, I stretched my hand out for Karma to take it. Without a word the redhead took it.

The walk to the classroom was silent, if not a bit slow. We didn't really have anything to talk about or at least I thought so. But I was stirring about that what Karma had talked about.

Was I actually getting sick? I hadn't really noticed anything, except for a slight note of imbalance but I could probably blame that on my tiredness.

I had slept just like always, nothing different from the normal. Urgh... Hopefully I didn't catch something. I hated being sick. You couldn't do anything but rest and sleeping got old very soon. Not to forget that I always seemed to get headaches then.

I shook my head out of these thoughts. Better focus on more pleasant things for now.

Arriving in the classroom, I sat down at my desk and dropped head on my arm. Had it been always so bright here? The others began to trickle in.

I could practically feel the worried glances, Karma shot me and Koro-sensei was still not here. Maybe Karma had been right and I was coming down with something. I groaned.

Let this day be over quickly...

The door slid open and the noise of footsteps echoed in the quietening classroom, unmistakably human.

Sandals, I recognized. Koro-sensei didn't have sandals. He walked or slid on his tentacles. Who-

Ah, yes. Blond. Assassin. New teacher. My memory supplied helpfully. My head swirled a bit.

*clack* *clack* *clack* *clack*

The steady rhythm of the chalk clacking against the blackboard lulled me into drowsiness. It was comfortable...

'' _You are incredible in bed._ Repeat that!'' The voice of the blond cut through the silence. I kind of couldn't care less. I was tired.

''Come on!''

''Yuu aa inkuredeiburu in beddo...'' The horrible pronunciation of my classmates made me cringe. Yes, the wonders of Japanese accents.

'' _It would be incredible to be in a bed now..._ '', I said half loud. I drowned out her words. It would be really wonderful to take a nap and suddenly the desk seemed more inviting.

''...teach you how to seduce people of other countries...'' Oh my... ''...gonna stick with conversation skills that will be useful in the future.'' And suddenly her voice changed into a shier tone. ''If... you still don't see me as a teacher after that, I will give up on this assassination and leave.''

Good, a compromise. Now would you let me sleep?

''...sorry for...'' I didn't listen anymore after the apology.

I could accept her for this. She was useful. A person, who could teach me more skills. She still wasn't going to be my favorite person. Just an ordinary teacher.

I yawned. Time to sleep...

And I shut my eyes.

...

Only to be jerked back to wakefulness by ringing laughter.

My head had been leaning already sideways. With the sudden noise I flinched hard enough for gravity pull me down to the floor.

*crash*

''Ah, fuck!'' A curse left my mouth before I could stop it. Despite the crash being quite loud, more than half of the class only noticed me, when I had started to shout.

I was more or less lying on the ground and left to stare at the ceiling. My body only began to obey me again when Karma tugged me on my arm.

''Come on, Sayo. Stand up.'' He was crouching next to me and poking my arm now.

''Don't wanna. It's comfortable.'' I was really too lazy to stand up again. ''And I ruined the moment already. There can't be anything worse.''

Exactly in that moment Koro-sensei came in.

Jinxed it.

''Sayori-kun. You should not sleep on the floor. No matter how good we clean it, it is still the floor. Besides, this is not good for your health! You already seem to be sick.'' His body was towering above mine and tentacles waved around in a scolding manner.

I watched him rant for a while, still not feeling inclined to really stand up, but I propped myself up on my elbows.

His voice got slowly in my nerves.

''Sensei, if I stand up, will you stop talking?'' He paused for a moment.

''Yes, Sayori-kun. But you should go home earlier. You don't seem to be well.'' His eyes watched my form.

Now on my legs, I responded.

''Thank you for your concern, Koro-sensei. But there is no need for that. I don't think that I would do very well in finding my way home anyway.'' I made a move to sit down on my place again, but a tentacle stopped me.

''I can believe you if you say you don't feel well enough to walk, but sitting here while being sick, won't do anything good for your health.'' His grin was still present on his face, but somehow he pulled it off to look concerned. ''I am willing to offer you a ride, while Irina-sensei will be teaching the class. Isn't that right?''

''Huh?'' The blond assassin responded, befuddled. ''Ah... Yes, of course.''

''Wonderful. So, Sayori-kun. What do you want to do now?'' I could see his reason to send me home, but how was he going to do that? Huh, the world seemed to be a bit upside-down today.

I was swaying a bit, but Karma came and steadied me.

''Sayo, you should go home. You don't really look well.''

''Well, thank you. That's what I wanted to hear. I look shitty.''

Exasperated, he sighed.

''Come on. I don't want you to get worse.''

My annoyance lessened at his worried face.

''Hah... Okay, I'm going home.'' I turned to Koro-sensei. ''Looks like I'm going to take your offer, sensei. Just would you please tell me how you are going to get me home?''

His expression was delighted, going by his changing skin. It was now in a brighter yellow.

''Of course by flying.''

''Okay.'' Should I be concerned, that I felt so apathetic about that matter? It was probably save, I realized. Koro-sensei was not allowed to harm us in any way. Physically, be it indirectly or directly. Mentally, I wasn't so sure. But I could think about that later.

I packed by bag to go home. Did I forget something? Ah, yes...

First Karma, then Bitch-neesan.

The former was standing beside me, hovering over my frame. It almost cute how much he cared about me, but I was a big girl already.

... I think I should go home quickly before I started to spew out more shit.

Just when I wanted to grab my bag and go, Karma took it out of my hand. I deadpanned at him.

''Is that really necessary? I'm not dying, Karma.''

''Yes, despite not dying, dear, you have a horrible sense of balance now. Sayo, just let me help.''

Grumbling I let him help me.

''I'll see you later, right?'', I asked him.

He nodded.

''Just like always.''

I stood there just for a while, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Damn, it was getting worse.

Slowly I made my way towards the door. Better get over with this. At the front I stopped once again. Turning around, I looked Bitch-neesan in the eyes. Actually, let's not call her that in front of Koro-sensei.

''Jelavic...sensei,'' I tried the name out. Well, a bit weird, but okay. ''I don't like you.'' The bluntness of the statement seemed to take her aback. ''But I guess, if you're going to be a decent teacher, it's okay. And... I'm sorry for the book this morning.''

I rubbed my neck. The bruise on her forehead was still clear to see.

''You really piss me off and you are probably going to mentally scare some of this class with your ' _You're incredible in bed_ '-number. But keep on trying. Ciao.''

After that I turned around and didn't look back. Holding such speeches was really embarrassing. At least I didn't stutter.

Outside of the classroom, I saw Karasuma-sensei again. Did he always watch us?

''Goodbye, sensei.''

''Goodbye, Kitani.''

I just stood there and waited for Karma and Koro-sensei come out. It didn't take long and we were standing outside in the yard.

Koro-sensei had taken my school bag with one of his tentacles and Karma just stood there on the side.

''Thanks for taking me home, sensei.'' I put on my jacket. It was colder than I thought.

''Nurufufufufu, you're welcome. I can't just let my sick student stay in school like this.''

I went to Karma to give him a hug.

''It's cold.'', I whined.

''Sayo, you're creeping me out.'', he said, but made no move to get away from me.

''Where is the love from earlier?''

''There, there. Come, go home with sensei. Your mother is there, isn't she?''

''Yeah.'', I nodded. ''See you later.''

Then I released my friend and stepped towards our teacher.

''I'm ready, sensei. Sorry for the wait.'' I looked at him. ''So... what now?''

''I'm taking you home, Sayori-kun. Allow me.'' And he gripped me with his tentacles and put me into his gown. My head was sticking out at the top. I must look ridiculous.

''Ready?''

''Yeah.'', I breathed out and we were gone.

The trip didn't even last a minute. First we were at the campus and then at my home. Sensei plugged me from my position and lowered me slowly to the ground.

''...Thank you, sensei.'' I was still progressing this.

''No need for that, Sayori-kun. If you would excuse me? I have to go back.''

''Ah wait!'' The octopus-like figure stilled.

''Is there still anything worrying you?'' His tiny eyes blinked at me.

''Yeah, I meant to ask you something. Who are you?''

I waited for a response, but he didn't answer. If not, he looked contemplative.

Then I realized what for a question it was. Too personal, way too personal. Our class could do this assassination, because sensei didn't look human. He didn't seem to be human at all, but he behaved like one. But when we'd start to look at him like a person with a life, we would certainly question our doing.

''...You know, Koro-sensei. You don't have to tell me. At least not now. But you won't be able to avoid it. One day we're going to learn about your true identity and then there will be no more sunshine and rainbows.'' I pressed my lips into a thin line.

''Yes, you're a smart woman, Sayori-kun.'' Woman, he said woman. Why- ''One day I will tell you all, but for now let's just enjoy our life. Most of your classmates didn't even realize it yet, but you are right. This will get more difficult.''

For once his smile was gone. I stared at him silently, not knowing what to say.

''Go home and rest. I expect you to come at me with all your might.'' He patted me on my shoulder and lay the school bag on the ground.

Then he vanished.

I went into my home.

''Kaa-san, I'm home.''

''Sayo-chan? What are you doing home already?'' the surprised voice of my mother answered me.

''I'm a bit sick and my teacher sent me home.'' And immediately I was herded into my room with my mother telling me to rest.

I stood there in my bedroom with mixed feelings. Koro-sensei had called me a woman. I didn't know whether he did that on purpose, but I had heard him already addressing the other with 'boy' and 'girl'. I was confused.

The mirror in my room was not masked with its usual blanket. I stared at my reflection and it stared right back. No this was clearly still the body of a child.

Tired, I changed my clothes and went to bed.

I could worry about everything later on.

* * *

 **Right, chapter 19 and I kinda edited it a bit. It's still kinda horrible, but whatever.**

 **Anything you liked? Hated? Found confusing? Write me a review if it was. I'm kinda annoyed at my internet connection.**

 **-Yuki**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XX.**

I woke up, tucked under my blanked and with a massive headache. I groaned. Being sick sucked.

I moved slowly into a sitting position, careful not to worsen my headache. Sitting like this for a while, I let my thoughts drift away.

For the first time in month, I was thinking about the whole 'reborn in a manga'-situation again. Ansatsu Kyoshitsu was it called, I remembered now. Or Assassination Classroom translated. I was sure it hadn't been completed, when I read it or at least followed it. So it was an open end to my already very spotty story line.

But... I could kind of predict, that it hadn't ended with Koro-sensei being killed normally. It was a shounen manga for crying out loud. There had to be some kind of dramatic or remotely peaceful ending. At least I hoped that.

Now... I concentrated on a very important thing.

*grumble*

I was hungry.

* * *

This sucked, this sucked _sooo_ much. I was hungry and the only food my mother allowed me to eat was porridge. Not that I didn't like porridge, but I wanted something more satisfying.

''Sayo-chan, stop grumbling. You know, that it isn't good for your stomach to eat so heavy things right now. Eat up.''

I looked at the bowl of porridge in front of me. Right, I put a spoon into my mouth. But this still didn't stop me from complaining.

I felt ridiculous for behaving like a child, at the same time it was fun.

The sound of the door being opened could be heard. I looked at the clock. It was only five, so dad couldn't be coming home right now. It only left-

''Sayo!'' Karma sauntered into the kitchen. ''Hey, is everything okay again? Do you still have a headache? Fever? Stomach cramps? Dizziness? What about-''

''Karma,'' I interrupted him slowly. ''Did you take anything? I'm fine don't worry.''

His barrage of questions surprised me. He never really lost his calm. I noticed the frown on his face.

''Hey, I'm really alright. It's just a headache.'' I stood up to meet him. Karma hadn't even taken off his jacket. ''What has got you so agitated?''

Absentmindedly, my childhood friend took my hands.

''The octopus didn't let me go home to see you.'', he mumbled, running his thumbs across my palm. ''I had to sit there the whole time and wait for the lessons to end.''

''You know, that's how school normally goes.'' I chuckled, but then softened my voice. ''Thanks for worrying about me. I don't know what I have done to have such an amazing friend as you.''

This situation was ruined by the squealing of my mother. And her camera, she had taken a picture of us.

''You two are just too cute. Sayo-chan, your mother would be really pleased if you would go out with Karma-kun one day.''

I stared at her.

'' _Kaa-san!_ '' For once I let myself act the age I looked like. ''We're not! I'm-. Just- Please, please stop talking like that, kaa-san.''

I resisted the urge to hide my face behind my hands. Instead I turned around.

''Karma, tell her...'' I trailed off at his suspiciously red face. Oh my goodness... ''You know what? This is all just a fever dream and I'm not thinking about this. I'm going upstairs.''

I fled into my room, slamming the door close.

* * *

*thud*

The door upstairs closed with a loud crash. Karma could feel his entire face burning. Oh, why did that have to be now? He only wanted to know about Sayori's health and now this.

Pouting, he turned the source of their embarrassment.

''Kana-san~!'' he wailed. ''Why did you have to say that!? You know how Sayo reacts about jokes like that!''

''Ara, ara, Karma-kun.'' She chuckled. ''A mother has to ensure, that she's going to get grandchildren in the future.''

A strangled noise escaped Karma's mouth. Since when did he loose his cool so much? But... It was always like that when it concerned Sayori, he guessed. And... grandchildren, come on! That was way too fast for him.

''But she trusts you more than anyone else.'' The mother's voice had taken a softer edge. ''Don't worry about what I said. I'm just pulling your leg. And now-'' She made a shoving motion with her hand. ''Now go to her. The girl's still ill.''

Feeling kind of fuzzy, Karma went upstairs into the direction of Sayori's room. He had been worried about her the entire time, he had been in school, but that stupid octopus wouldn't have let him skip. He... he hadn't been able to concentrate anyway.

It was funny how he felt about Sayori. After their argument about class E, something had changed. Change was unavoidable and he did know exactly what had become different. But no matter what, he would always stand beside her.

She was after all his precious friend.

* * *

My head leaned against the door of my bedroom. That had been embarrassing and amusing, if I thought about it again. My mother was telling me to get hooked up with my childhood friend. A rather crude way to look at this, but it lifted my mood.

My face felt warm. I wasn't outright blushing, but I could feel the heat pooling in my cheeks.

My mind was in a state of chaos.

Why, just why did my mother have to mention that? I could have lived without the confirmation of my childhood friend having a crush on me. On top my mentally 20 years _younger_ childhood friend.

Because, I did not need that. I wanted this little friendship to last and not become so awfully awkward and distanced. I could just play it off as a simple trick of light or just the heat of the moment, but the signs were there. The sometimes intent look on his face, longer than necessary touches and just the fucking blushing. Karma wasn't one for blushing. He hadn't been blushing, when Bitch-sensei had done her little, lewd show. But he blushed at the times, when I was doing something even slightly suggestive. Not concerning others, just me.

I couldn't lie to myself. I didn't want to, not anymore.

At the same time, I was afraid. Karma was my best friend, my very first friend in this life. He kept me grounded when I didn't know anymore, who I was. When I was just lost between the person I had been and the one I was now.

Why? Just fucking why did puberty have to be such a pain in an ass? I wanted to be angry at Karma, but I couldn't. He wasn't at fault how he felt and maybe it would be just a phase. Someday, it would be gone and I wouldn't have to worry about his crush anymore.

The floor was cold. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to sit here, while being sick.

Someone knocked at the door.

''Sayo? Can I come in? I won't bite, promise.'' This brought a smile to my lips. I should stand up and go to open the door or at least attempt to, but instead I waited.

''Sayo?''

''Yes, right away. Just wait a bit.'' I finally stood up and opened the door. I saw Karma's worried face first. He would get early wrinkles if he continued to do that. Hah, and calling me old hag.

''Finally, I was already thinking you wouldn't let me in. Are you-''

''Stop having a crush on me.'' Well... Nobody could accuse me of being not straightforward enough.

Karma made a stupefied face.

''...what? Wait! What are you-? How do you know that?''

''Well, aside from the fact, that you just confirmed it for me, you are way too obvious.'' I just bulldozed on. ''I don't know how many times I've seen you look so intently at me. Or how much you blush. Or your recent behavior.''

I could see the color crawling across Karma's skin. Now I felt bad. I shook my head. I was going to tell him to stop, whether he liked it or not. I was not the right choice for him. He could easily get a better girl with less mental issues.

''You should stop.'' I mumbled, face turned downwards.

''What exactly?'' His voice resounded somewhere near my ear.

''You know what. I'm- I'm just going to give you problems and you know exactly why.'' And he was probably the only one who knew about my... reincarnation. I was still confused about Koro-sensei, but I had more important things to deal with.

Namely the stubborn expression of my childhood friend in front of me.

''No.''

''Why?'' He had refused. Why would he do that? Didn't he see, that continuing this would only hurt him?

Love was a difficult subject for me. Really, what should I please do with a two decades older mindset and a not matching body? I didn't matter, that it was just a simple crush. It was enough to make me panic.

I didn't want to hurt him.

''I don't know why.'', he told me truthfully. ''I just don't want to stop. I kind of like you, yes. In a more romantic way than before, but it won't simply stop.''

This was a bold declaration and both of us realized that. I flush crept up my face, while Karma's simply stayed red. Damn all those feelings. I hated being so unstable, so uncertain.

''I'm not going to act towards it if it makes you uncomfortable, but I like this feeling. It makes me... happy, I guess. And it's just a crush. Of a hormonal driven teenager as you like to call it. If you don't want it... I will wait. You worry too much.''

I hit his chest.

''Ouch! My poor heart. Is that a rejection?'' His tone was playful, but his posture was tense.

I took a deep breath.

''Okay.'' I could do that. Just let this play out. He had promised not to do anything if I didn't want this. The feeling of panic and fear still didn't want to go away. I concentrated on my breathing pattern

In. Out. In. Out.

''I'm not- not going to like you, Karma. Not anytime soon. I don't want to have anyone like that. Not at this moment.'' I rubbed my arms. Why did this have to be so difficult? ''I don't want to give you any false hope and before I'll feel the same way as you, you probably won't...''

He grabbed my hands again. Touch. It made me overly conscious about all of this.

''Okay, but... It won't be gone, Sayo. Someday, when you are ready, just tell me. This will work out.''

I nodded, took a deep breath again and let the situation sink in fully.

We weren't fighting, which was good. Things probably wouldn't go awkward and in a way, I could live with this.

''Now, Sayo. Go and rest. You are sick.'' Karma's voice was soothing to my somewhat overworked mind. I should do that. ''Come on.''

He led me to my bed. Seeing, that I didn't make a move to climb in he sighed.

''Like a child...'' he grumbled. He sounded fond. It reminded of the conversation just now.

''Shut up, I'm going. Don't rush.''

''Yeah, yeah.'' He rolled his eyes. ''The class tells you to get well soon. They were worried.''

''Idiot, that's something you should say sooner,'' I said, as I vanished under my quilt. It was astounding how easily we slipped back into our old pattern. Maybe-

''So what? It didn't seem so important to me.''

''Ass.''

''I'm hurt, Sayo. Why would you call me that?''

I felt my eyes drop slowly.

''Because you are.''

''How mean.''

''Hey Karma?'' I called his name.

''Yes?''

''Stay with me,'' I made this selfish wish and would probably always want that, even if I didn't return his feelings. I wanted him to stay with me in this life and if possible the next one after.

''Got it. Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone.''

Satisfied with his answer, I hummed and finally let myself drift into the soft clutches of sleep. Maybe everything wouldn't change so much.

* * *

I stayed home the next day, since it was Saturday anyway, so just half a day of lessons missed. I could afford missing a day of school, just that wretched homework was going to be a bother.

By now I was just having slight dizzy spells and headaches, but my mom insisted me staying home and I didn't really want to go to school.

I passed the time with reading whatever I could find. Somewhere between I had started to reread my old mangas. The irony, I was in a manga story and read manga there. But it wasn't a story for me anymore, I guess.

My weekend actually passed quite fast with Karma and mom trying to stuff me with their food. Apparently, they were doing something like an unofficial cooking showdown and I was judge. Fine by me, I liked the food.

The choice was difficult, Karma was my childhood friend and my mother... Well, it explained itself. I still chose Karma. It didn't have anything to do with how he was looking at me with puppy eyes. Not a thing.

At least my mom wasn't mad at me for choosing Karma's dishes. I would still be eating at home.

* * *

Monday was school assembly. Which we had to attend to, just to mention and Karma was too darn lazy to go. But I dragged him there anyway. Screw the feeling crap, I didn't want to go to the main building without him. Firstly, it didn't hold any good memories and secondly, I would be probably seeing Asano again. He was always so difficult to deal with, since our world views clashed in more than just one way.

Also, I hated the way to the main campus. It was difficult to go that way and I somehow always managed to kiss the floor. It was probably thanks to Karma, that I actually didn't take a swim in the river – in contrast to Okajima, who seemed to be our shield for everything.

I pitied him.

Then again, he was a pervert and openly read porn.

*flop*

''Ah! Fuck!''

''Sayo, you alright? This was the fifth time.'' He caught me by the arm when I tripped over a root.

''Yeah, shut up. I hate this path. The way to the classroom is way more pleasant. The chairman has nothing better to do than torture us poor students, does he,'' I grumbled through whole journey. Karma was more subdued, more watching out, so that I didn't hurt myself.

Still, he laughed at me cartwheeling through the fall and still landing in some puddle.

''Hey! Wait for me!'' The sight of a blond foreigner running in _heels_ , in all possible things, through the forest was quite a sight. ''No one told me that we're having a class trip during lunch.''

''Well, Jelabitch-sensei. You are the one, who was too slow.'' Interestingly, our class had begun to call the assassin Jelavic instead of Bitch-neesan, which may have been partly my fault. Though... their pronunciation still made it sound like Jela-Bitch.

One hella bitch, I guess.

''...Karma, do me a favor and hit me.'' My friend looked at me weirdly, before heeding my request. He punched me softly. I was not impressed.

Back to the name. Some still called her Bitch with the suffix for teacher, so Bitch-sensei. ...Which actually gained more popularity in time.

Now, sweaty and exhausted we stood before the gym building. Isogai let the class rest a bit before we would face the show. This was the second assembly of the year. The first being the opening ceremony.

''Come on, guys. Let's go in, before the others begin.'' Various choruses of agreement answered him and we moved again, but leaving the still recovering Jelavic-sensei behind.

At opening the doors of the gym hall, we were greeted with the sight of a disorganized mob of students, looking at us with so condescending expressions, that I wanted to punch all of them.

...Or just rig the place for a prank. Maybe I should do that. My fingers itched for it.

At the ceremony we had to stand according to the role call list, which meant Karma at the front and me at the bottom. And it was so freaking annoying so, out of stubbornness, I was going to stand at the front, instead of being one of the lasts in line.

''Good work, Nagisa. Must be difficult to come all the way down here.'' The voices of ugly and uglier ripped me out my thoughts.

Nagisa looked troubled at them. As far as I knew, those two had been in his class. I vaguely remembered them running away from me. Perfect.

I stepped beside Nagisa.

''We wouldn't think of depriving you scumbags of our wonderful presence. It was really a displeasure of seeing you.'' I turned to Nagisa. ''Come on, let's stand with the others.''

The two bullies looked as if they were frozen in place. Huh, I've never known, that I was that intimidating. Maybe Karma had done something in the background.

We both moved towards our class and I took my place beside Karma, right at the front. Not that anyone would say something, but I still apologized to my classmates.

When everyone had finally settled down, the principal began to speak. An old man in the end of his fifties, maybe he was younger, but that bald head of his didn't make him look younger.

''A good morning to all of you. I want to say a few words of introduction for today's assembly. In short, all of you are the elites, selected from the best of the best nationwide. As your principal, I can guarantee it.'' I snorted. Way to pump their ego. ''...Still, don't let your pride overrun you. We don't want you to end like a certain group of individuals, do we? We have all seen where negligence leads us.'' By now all eyes were on us.

This method was despicable. Simply exclude one group and ruin their future to let others succeed. Class E never stood a chance against this treatment. It was almost as if it was already decided.

As on cue all students burst into laughter. I still held my head high, but the moral of my classmates had visibly dropped. The student council began to set up something for their presentation, but I stopped paying attention to them. For one Karasuma-sensei had entered the hall and second, I could feel somebody staring at me. I looked around to find out who it was.

I was interrupted by an incoming Karasuma, who was leaning dangerously close to Nakamura and Hinamori. It was almost comical how panicked Karasuma-sensei looked. I stood on my toes to see, what was going on. Damn height, why was I a midget again?

As far as I could see, Nakamura and Hinamori had taken out something glittering. Were those... their knife cases? I could understand, why our teacher would panic so much. My class wasn't exactly trying to keep the secret of our assassination. A rumor passed through the hall at this spectacle. The other students were muttering something about our teacher.

''He's handsome. Why don't we have teachers like that?''

''Yeah, all guys and teachers are ugly as hell in our school.''

I smirked slightly. This was so amusing. Yes, let the other students feel class E being superior. This was just too good to be true. I may be enjoying it too much, but really we were treated like scum by the other classes.

I was aware that it would have consequences, but for now I couldn't care less. Class E wasn't supposed to be better than the other classes. They were supposed to be everything, that a student shouldn't be. Inferior to all of them, a simple disgrace and, the most important thing, not happy.

During my train of thoughts, Jelavic-sensei had appeared and was suffocating Nagisa with her breasts.

I facepalmed. Maybe calling her Bitch-sensei was more accurate than her actual name. Was she actually aware, that things like that were, for the lack of a better word, weird. Probably yes, but people in her profession most likely didn't care about that. Mental issues and coping mechanism.

...I probably wasn't the one to talk. Hahaha...

I could feel the stare again. Frowning, I looked around to find the person, who was doing that. It was so distracting.

''Sayo, everything okay?'' came the concerned question from Karma.

''Yeah, I just feel somebody staring at me.'' I rubbed my neck sheepishly.

''You know; it's could be practically the whole school. They aren't exactly fond of you from what I heard.''

''What? What do you mean?'' I tilted my head in question, my loose hair falling to the side with that action. Maybe I should cut it...

''...Don't tell me you forgot, that you practically tyrannized all students at the end of the year to get into class E.''

I snapped my fingers.

''Right! There had been something.'' I had totally forgotten about that. Now I could understand the two, who had been trying to bully Nagisa.

I felt a bit giddy. Right, I had a _reputation_. That meant, I just _had_ to make a prank.

I began plotting.

Somewhere I still had a few buckets of paint in the building and let's see... Wire, itching powder and stink bombs.

''Karma?'' I asked him sweetly.

''Yes?'' He took a wary step back.

'' _How about we bring some action into this boring meeting?_ ''

The answer I got was a devilish smile. So we plotted in a foreign language so that no one would understand. It was a mix of German, French and a bit of English, when we didn't really know how to phrase things, for the other to understand.

Somewhere in between, the suddenly appearing Koro-sensei had given us some printouts for the student council's event, that had not been given to our class at first. Freshly copied by hand, each one. Amazing what a creature at the speed of Mach 20 could do.

For that, Karma and I decided, the itching powder would definitely be used.

The progress of the whole assembly was certainly amusing. Since Koro-sensei was here, Jelavic-sensei had been trying to stab him, which didn't sit well with Karasuma-sensei, who had been already nervous from the yellow octopus' entrance. Our P.E. teacher lead the blond assassin out of the hall.

All of that let the class break out in a fit of laughter. It was certainly good to hear them laugh. Koro-sensei was good for all of them. Whether they admitted it or not.

After the assembly ended Karma and I rigged the cafeteria. We made sure, that the camera was not watching our position and set up our timed paint/itching powder bomb. This was going to be fun!

Our school was very well secured. I had the blue print of the building taken from the library, which was somehow dumb to put it there. Well, their loss. The position of several cameras had been slightly altered to before, which had Karma and me calculating the angles they guarded. Lots of headaches.

I let Karma go back first, since I still had to go to the toilet. He wanted to wait for me, which I declined. I was a big girl and could find the way back alone. He was going to wait anyway at the start of the trail.

Stepping outside the toilet, I could feel the stare again. Well... He or she was going to come out now, at least I hoped that.

''Hey, Stalker-san! Would you please show yourself?'' Footsteps clacked against the floor. Mmmh, quite firm and more heavy, so probably a boy. I had a hunch, who it could be.

''I'm certainly not a stalker, Kitani-san.'', answered me the chairman's son.

''Are you sure, Asano-san? You've been watching me a lot today.'' I smiled at him. ''Well, how are you, Asano-san? We haven't seen each other for at least two months.''

''Well, of course I would look at you, Kitani-san, when I haven't seen you so long.'' ...Was he trying to flirt with me? Weird. ''I have been well in your absence. Maybe even better than before.''

I had to grin at that. Yes, that was better.

''Of course you would be,'' I purred out. ''I guess, everything I colored is now normal again?''

He gritted his teeth at that.

''Yes,'' he answered tersely, his right eye doing the funny twitching thing I had come to associate him with.

''Good. Now... What did you want?''

He let all formalities drop.

''Come back to class A.''

''No,'' was my immediate reaction. Why was he asking me that? What for a reason did he have to do this? ''Why are you telling me to do that? You should know, that it is pointless. I'm not leaving class E, especially not without Karma.''

''You deserve better than E class. Your potential is wasted there.'' I let out a barking laugh. This was ridiculous.

''My potential is wasted in this entire _school_. As well is yours. We both could easily skip till university level. You know that very well.'' He was startled by my abrupt laugh, but I continued. ''No, I'm not coming back. I don't know how it could profit you in any way, when I would be here again, but it doesn't matter because I won't.''

Asano looked kind of shaken, which he quickly covered up with annoyance. I wonder, didn't his father teach him how to manipulate people? He always seemed to have problems dealing with me. As I did with him, but that didn't matter now.

''I see. I would really appreciate it if you gave coming back to class A some consideration. But-'' He was cut off by some familiar arms slinging around my shoulders.

''Nah, Sayo won't come back. Don't you know, it's rude not to listen to a lady?'' The redhead sounded annoyed.

''Karma.'' I was surprised. ''What are you doing here?''

''You took too long, so I got bored. Then I saw you with him.'' He jutted out a thumb at Asano.

''Yeah, he watched me today the whole time. Isn't that creepy?'' I pitched my voice higher to sound scared.

''Oh, did Asano turn into a stalker?''

''That's exactly what I thought!''

A large tick mark emerged from Asano's temple.

''I am _not_ a stalker,'' he gritted out. Guys were honestly so easy to aggravate.

''Sure. If you would excuse us? We still have school.'' And Karma lead us out of the school building, not waiting for a reply. He still hadn't let go off my shoulder and was gripping it slightly tighter than needed. We didn't speak until we were at the beginning of the forest trail to our school building.

''Karma, the others-''

''Don't go back there.'' He had stopped walking and stood now directly before me. I furrowed my brows.

''Why would I? I already told him clearly, that I wouldn't go.''

''Yeah, sorry.'' He looked away from me. ''I only heard that bit he said. I'm kind of annoyed, that he asked you that.''

''Don't worry. I won't go back there. Not without you anyway. And this whole assassin thing is way too much fun to give it up.'' Feeling the need to reassure him, I wrapped my arms around him in a loose hug. ''The main building sucks anyway.''

I felt his arms coming to return the hug.

''Thanks.''

''Don't mention it.''

We stayed like this for a while. I enjoyed Karma's hug. Normally, I shied away from any way of physical touch. It made me overly conscious about my body and reminded me about the wrongness I sometimes felt. This felt... natural. Something, that I could actually enjoy.

*whistle*

''Wow, Karma. Never took you for someone like that.''

''How cute!''

''Guys... That's rude.''

''Come on, we waited long enough.''

There was a flash of light. I let go of Karma to look, but he didn't. I looked up to him.

''Karma, let go. I want to look.''

''Please? Just a little bit longer?'' he pleaded.

''...Okay.'' I let him continue to hug me. Why he was suddenly so affectionate was beyond me.

A big shadow suddenly loomed above us. I could see the yellow tentacles slithering out of a big academic dress. Ah, Koro-sensei was here.

''Karma-kun, Sayori-kun, you should let go of each other now. We have to go back to the classroom.''

''Don't wanna,'' Karma said childishly, his breath tickling my ear.

''Well, that leaves me no choice-'' Our teacher gently separated us and rose me up with his tentacles. ''Karma-kun, since you don't want to leave Sayori-kun, I will take her to the classroom. I hope you will follow us.''

And off we went.

I looked from our teacher to the people beneath us and my clock. Oh, the bomb would explode in any minute.

*boom*

We had made sure, that it would be loud during the explosion. Not shockingly loud, but loud. Awesome, hopefully the other students would get the reminder not to look down on class E.

I probably should think about something else, like my teacher lifting me through the air again or Karma's weird behavior. I settled on my teacher. Karma was confusing me nowadays too much.

''So Koro-sensei.'', I started, once we were on firm ground again. ''Why did you just kidnap me?''

''Just for fun, Sayori-kun. I also took the liberty to style your hair during the flight. The air messed it all up.'' He held a mirror in front of me. My hands hovering above the mirror frame, I took it after a moment of contemplating. Even with my acceptance of the situation, I still rather disliked mirrors and no matter how many years would pass, it would probably not change.

What I saw was rather stunning. My dark-bluish hair had been put into an elegant braid, which was adored with small pins and a ribbon to hold the whole structure together

''Is there anything you can't do, sensei?''

''Well, look into the future is one thing, that I'm not capable of.'' That didn't mean that he couldn't predict accurately, but at least he was honest.

''Where would be the fun in that? Surprises are more interesting anyway.''

''Exactly, Sayori-kun. Now, please tell me about your love life with Karma.'' He took out a book. ''I want to know every detail you-''

''You fucking piece of shit!'' I tried to stab him with my anti-sensei knife. My cheeks were uncomfortably heated. ''Don't tell me you just took me for that!''

''Well.''*dodge*''I wanted to-''*dodge*''-know more about''*dodge*''-that interesting development.''

I continued to chase him around the field, feeling embarrassed. Why did everyone have to mention it?

Panting, I began to curse at him. He was going to do that old-fashioned thing of scrubbing my mouth with soap one day. A rather funny picture formed in my mind, only to be tossed aside to come up with creative insults.

''Ah, yes!? You are so fucking nosy, you damn, perverted octopus. Don't you have anything better to do? And what was that comment with me being an intelligent woman? I'm clearly a girl and not an old hag! Don't involve me with your weird fantasies, you mutated piece of an ocean creature!'' At the end of my rant I was exhausted. I could feel my hair style still intact, which was expected from one of sensei's works. The man(?) didn't do things half-assed.

He stopped before me, seemingly to mock me.

''Nurufufufufu, as your teacher of course I want to know what is going on in the life of my students.''

''Great, another stalker,'' I said, thinking of Asano.

''And I did not mean to insult you with calling you a woman. Sayori-kun, you are clearly more mature than most of your peers, even if you like to let yourself loose. I see the age of a person, when I look into their eyes.'' Stopping in tracks, I stared at the suddenly looming figure of my teacher. Desperately I wished I had heard wrong.

''What?'' I asked faintly.

''Don't worry, Sayori-kun. I will not pry. It is your secret to keep.''

Not knowing what to say, I slumped down to the floor.

 _Shit._

''...Thanks. Please, don't mention it to anyone.''

''I won't.''

We dissolved into silence, giving me time to deal with this rather uncomfortable revelation.

''Sayori-kun?''

''Yes, sensei?''

''Would you allow me to style your hair differently? I thought of something, that would suit you more.'' He could not be serious, could he? A minute ago, I had been chasing him with a knife. Without a word, I nodded. It was probably a way to give myself some time and for him to do something productive.

It was also unexpectedly relaxing.

That's how my classmates found us. Sensei looming above me, changing my hair every minute, into something else. A heavy breathing Karma looked at me, twitching.

''Not a word Karma or I'm going to strangle you,'' I found myself telling him with a weary sigh. In our current lifestyle it was impossible to find any rhyme or reason for anything strange happening.

''Right... Would you excuse me? I have an octopus to kill.'' And just when Koro-sensei had settled on one style, he moved back. Just in time to evade Karma's blade.

The class watched as Karma was running after a yellow blob, each second seemingly being a victim of sensei's fetish for maintenance.

''Could we go to the classroom now? It's Bitch-sensei's lesson anyway.''

''Stop calling me Bitch-sensei!''

She got no reply, but everyone moved eventually to the school building. In a way it was better to leave those two alone now and let them work out, whatever they were doing now.

Men were weird, that was honestly my opinion.

* * *

 **Chapter 20! I'm proud to have come so far.**

 **This chapter was almost purely self-indulgent and also my first attempt on romance. Tell what you think about this, I'm really unsure.**

 **Feel free to skip the rant.**

 **My homeroom teacher was the Secret Santa of my seating neighbour and he was my teacher's. We have some kind of tradition to write a poem discribing the person, we pulled. In my teacher's poem he praised me for being smart. Really flattering, but I did not really understand what for he needed it in the poem.**

 **Also, a friend of mine confronted me about my apprehension to touch. I was kind of pissed at him for that and it made me uncomfortable.**

 **Did you read the latest chapter? Karma and Nagisa were awesome.**

 **Thanks to MysteryAsia, who left so many reviews and The RoseShadow21, SilverSapphire34523, , potato man, Meilinfan and DeceivingAura for their reviews to the last chapter.**

 **As always thanks to everyone, who reviewed, favorised, followed and read Raven. I'm really grateful.**

 **I wish all of you a Merry Christmas.**

 **-Yuki**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XXI.**

I didn't even look up from my book, when Koro-sensei's voice seemed to double and triple. My weirdness tolerance had risen more in the month, in which we had been taught by the octopus, than in 40 years before that.

Oh, yes. The time I had been living on earth altogether had gone in March up to 40 years. Huh, was I getting old?

I turned to Karma.

''Hey, Karma. Am I getting old?'' Bemused, my childhood friend stared at me for a while before shaking his head.

''Really? _40 years already. That's kind of..._ '' I trailed off, frowning.

'' _I assure you, you are not getting old. Older, yes. But not old. You still have a life ahead of you. If it helps, I won't be calling you old hag that often anymore._ '' He followed my example and switched languages with a slight deadpan expression.

''Thanks,'' I answered him dryly. ''I'm sure that helps.''

''See? Problem solved.'' Clearly ignoring my sarcastic undertone.

What an ass.

Somewhere in between the conversation, Koro-sensei had begun to posit a double in front of each of us and was wearing a headband with a sign. I assumed, that that sign would be the subject he would teach us in for the upcoming mid-term exams.

Admittedly, I sucked in studying for exams, so this was quite helpful. But...

Those were high-speed doubles, right? It just meant, he was moving abnormally fast, while changing the headband and material each time for the student. Every time he moved, it meant switched books, headband and the subject. That level of control was insane. Wasn't he limited last time to only three clones? Was he evolving?

The thought of a Pokémon came to my mind.

''HEY! Why the heck is mine the only Naruto one?!'' Terasaka shouted.

Naruto still existed in the story line of Assassination Classroom. That had been highly interesting, when I had seen it. Did it exist here, because Assassination Classroom had the same publisher in my first life or had they the same publisher because it existed here too? I knew there were several more identical books and mangas here. Maybe AC had been simply cut out of everything and the rest stayed as it was.

Maybe I was just making it more difficult than it was.

I missed Koro-sensei's explanation for Terasaka, instead I saw Karma taking a knife out.

''On three,'' He indicated me to do the same. ''One, two, three!'' He struck his weapon out as I simply followed his example. The duplicates distorted fascinatingly.

Karma had struck him in the head, since this wasn't a serious assassination attempt. I didn't have Karma's long arms nor the height to reach out teacher there, so I aimed lower. The guy was over 2 meter tall! Instead I had stabbed him slightly below his left shoulder.

The result was a vaguely S-like teacher, who didn't look that pleased.

''Sayori-kun, Karma-kun! I must ask you to refrain from assassinating me, please. When I dodge it effects my afterimages.'' The disfigured creature in front of us complained. I took time to look at the headband before me.

Ah, my special subject was Social Studies. It was admittedly my worst subject, spoken in relative terms. Since my grades weren't actually something one should complain about. But History wasn't really my strong suit and dates didn't stay in my head until I repeated them over and over again.

Yes, when it came to grades I was arrogant. Come on, I was just repeating all of this stuff and I hadn't been a real slack before. Good enough to get into the top 50, but somehow too lazy for more. And I was sure, that I would manage to get the first or second place. If I would study a bit...

''Do you have any more questions, Sayori-kun?'' I was still rather disturbed how Koro-sensei did his duplicates.

''No, thank you, sensei. Though, I would be thankful if you had some worksheets for me.'' I was promptly handed some papers on our current subject.

''Thanks, sensei.''

''Nurufufufufu, you are welcome.'' And his afterimage went still.

This was the way our lessons were spent until the midterm exams.

Studying, studying, studying.

''Urgh... My brain is fried...'' I heard Maehara groan at lunch break. ''This is way too much studying for me. And I forgot my drink today too!''

He grumbled on about barbaric classmates and an impossible teacher. Taking something out of my bag, I was turning to talk to him. Karma was outside of the classroom doing something I didn't know of. Maybe another assassination? We had slacked off in that department lately.

''Maehara-san, did you say you forgot your drink for lunch?''

''Huh?'' Surprised, he looked at me. ''Yeah, I did.''

''I have brought two juice box with me. Would you like one?'' I offered him one of my juice boxes.

''You're a lifesaver! Thanks, Kitani.'' He sent me an enthusiastic smile and took the drink.

''You're welcome. You looked like a sad puppy, I just couldn't resist,'' I joked.

''Really? Then I have perfected my help-me-I'm-in-dire-need-for-help-look.'' He nodded sagely.

''I'm glad that I helped you to realize that,'' I remarked dryly. ''Now... Give me back my 255 yen.''

''What?! I thought you wanted to help me!''

''No,'' I made a poker face. ''This was clearly out of self-interest.'' I stretched out my hand. ''My money, please.''

Maehara made moves to take out the needed money, but saw my lips twitching.

''Hah, you're joking, aren't you?'' He pointed at my lips. ''Please tell me you're joking. I don't have the change with me.''

I stopped trying to force my lips down.

''Yeah, that was a joke,'' It was too much, I had to grin at him. ''I was just waiting how long it would take you to notice.''

''Haha, not bad,'' He was also grinning. ''You know, you are surprisingly nice to talk too.''

I blinked. ''What-''

''Hey, that's rude Maehara!'' Okano, a female friend of Maehara shouted at him. ''Sorry, Kitani-san. The idiot has yet to learn manners.''

''Nah, that's okay,'' I waved her off. ''After all I always hang out with Karma. He also doesn't take it so serious with manners. Speaking of manners, you can just call me Sayori. I don't mind.''

''Sure, Sayori-chan. But boys are always the same, aren't they?'' I cringed slightly at the suffix, but didn't correct her. I was trying to befriend my classmates, scare them off just because I didn't like being called like this.

''Yup, exactly.'' I nodded in a sympathetic manner.

''What is that supposed to mean, you two!'' Maehara interrupted our mostly telepathic conversation.

''Well...,'' I drew out.

''For you, this especially means you are a womanizing bastard and have no manners,'' Okano told him bluntly.

''Ouch, Okano-san,'' I winced. ''This even hurt me and I wasn't the one it was directed to.''

''See, Okano? You're just too serious.'' Maehara butted in.

''And you don't take things serious enough!'' And they broke out in a well-practiced banter. I suppressed a smile. This reminded me somehow of a certain someone.

''Really those two...'' an exasperated voice said beside me.

''Huh, Isogai-san? Are they always like this?'' Our class rep stood beside me, looking far too used to this.

''You don't have to call me -san, Kitani-san. We're all classmates.''

''Well, then call me Sayori. I don't really like formalities.'' I replied.

''Really?'' He smiled. ''Sure, Sayori-san. To your question. They always banter so much. Okano is always annoyed by Maehara's playboy tendencies.''

''I see.'' And sweatdropped when Okano kicked Maehara in his face. The fact didn't bother me, I often did it myself, but her skirt was flying and she wasn't wearing shorts underneath.

''You seem close to them, Isogai,'' I remarked when I saw his smiling face. Frowning, I leaned a bit closer to him.

''S-Sayori-san?'' He looked slightly uncomfortable. The smell of caffeine invaded my nose.

''Sorry, I just noticed that you smell like coffee. Did you just drink some?'' I would like to have some actually, but my body didn't take the caffeine that well. It bordered to hyperactivity, when I drank a simple mug. I had sulked when my mother had forbidden me to drink it.

''Ah, no. I got some coffee on my clothes yesterday. It seems the smell is still there.'' He didn't clarify any further, so I didn't ask. The sudden image of Isogai in a waiter's outfit flashed before my eyes.

''You didn't get hurt, did you?'' I tried to forget that picture. Lately, it had been really bad with those flashes. They were always accompanied with a buzzing in my head. I didn't like it.

''No, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.''

I sipped on my juice as I watched Maehara and Okano. It was pretty entertaining and most important, distracting.

Out of nowhere, arms wrapped around my neck.

''Hey Sayo,'' Karma's voice spoke near my ear. ''I'm back.''

I rubbed my ear. Karma's breath tickled.

''What did you do?'' I turned my head to see him better. ''Also... Is this going to become a habit?''

I gestured to his arms.

''Probably.'' He shrugged, as well as he could with his arms wrapped around me. ''I wanted to get some snacks, but realized then, I didn't have my money with me. Do you have something to drink? I'm thirsty.''

''Karma,'' I looked at him pointedly. ''We aren't allowed to leave the campus.''

He pouted.

''But Sayo~''

''No, buts. It's probably karma. I have given my second package to Maehara.''

''You did just not make a pun on my name, did you?'' He deadpanned.

''What? Of course-'' Wait, did I just- I facepalmed. Those puns had to stop. Really. ''Do me a favor and punch me.''

He flicked my forehead.

''You should stop asking me to do that. I'm not supposed to hurt pretty girls,'' he insisted.

''When has that ever stopped you?''

''That's not true. Those are always the ugly ones and they were in gangs.'' He turned around and I found myself missing the warmth. He was a good heater to be honest. ''Hey, Nagisa!''

The short boy stopped his conversation with Kayano.

''Yes, Karma-kun?'' He looked slightly bemused of being addressed by Karma.

''Have you ever seen me hitting a pretty girl?''

''Hmmh,'' Nagisa quietened for a moment. ''You often hit Sayori... So yes, I have seen you do that.''

''Does that mean, you think that Sayo is pretty?'' Karma grinned, actually diverting the conversation to a different topic.

''Wh-what? What does that have to do with this situation?'' Nagisa turned somewhat red.

''Well, I asked if I ever hit _pretty_ girls.'' He stressed the word pretty.

I huffed. Really?

''A-ah, Sayori is pretty, I think...'' Nagisa's voice became quieter by every word.

''Thank you for the compliment, Nagisa,'' I took pity on him and tried to reassure the embarrassed boy. ''Now you, Karma. I get it, I won't ask you to hit me anymore. You don't need to tease Nagisa. See? The poor boy is already overheating.''

Nagisa gave me something akin to a pout, which probably should have been a glare or something like that. Cute how he was trying to be angry.

''You are thirsty, no? Here.'' I shoved Karma my juice into his hand.

''Satisfied?''

''Not really.'' He sulked, while sipping his drink.

...What the hell?

And I never found out what Maehara meant.

* * *

The whole day was actually pleasant, despite the whole studying. I had taken the chance to polish up my school knowledge and managed to cram lots of dates in my head. Japanese history was detailed, just as other countries and subdivided in different periods, in which all kinds of events happened.

In our third year we actually didn't have that much to do with history anymore, much to my relief. We were focusing on economics and also Japanese civics, as in the constitution and the legal system of Japan.

It made sense that we were studying that in the last year of our middle school, since this was the last year of compulsory education. High school and university could be attended to, but weren't obligatory. This was more of a preparation for real life, even when most of the students actually choose to attend high school.

Yes, school had been nice. The thing that had been unpleasant, had been my run-in with the chairman after school.

I had rushed back to the classroom, when I had noticed that my bag had been missing. In haste, I had forgotten to grab it. I would probably lose my head, had it not been firmly attached to my body.

Bypassing Koro-sensei and Nagisa, who were standing in front of the faculty room, I went into our classroom to look for my bag.

Ah, there was it, dangling at the hook of my desk.

I took the strap and went out again. Now, I should meet up with Karma before he got impatient. Otherwise he would whine the whole way home.

Just as I went on the hallway, I saw Nagisa and the chairman.

''Hey there!'' The chairman greeted Nagisa cheerfully. The short boy didn't say anything, he just nodded faintly. ''I'm looking forward to the midterm exams. Do your best!'' Those words were hollow and despite their content somehow discouraging. They seemed to reach their goal.

The bluenet's frame slumped. I could only see his back, but his posture told me enough. His self-confidence was gone. The only thing that remained was a measly little boy, who tried his best not to drown under the current, that seemed to have no escape.

I shook that thought off. Since when had I become so eloquent? Really...

''Nagisa!'' I shouted. Whatever was plaguing his mind now, he shouldn't dwell on that.

''H-huh? Sayori?'' Surprised, he turned around. ''Sayori, why are you still here?''

I scratched my cheek, feeling slightly sheepish.

''I kind of forgot my bag in the classroom,'' Then I moved a bit to greet the chairman. I may not be a role model student, but it was polite to do that. ''Good afternoon, sir.''

I bowed slightly.

''Good afternoon, Kitani-kun,'' He returned the greeting ''It has been a while since we have seen each other. How has class E been so far?''

Oh, he remembered my name. I didn't know whether it was bad or not. Given, I had terrorized his son a fair bit, but they didn't really seem to get along from that what I had seen. So... good?

''It was fairly... enjoyable, sir. Quite different from the main campus and the atmosphere here is calmer.'' I was a bit hesitant to give him my opinion. I was wary of him. This man before me had invented the system of class E and successfully maintained it for already quite a long time, which couldn't be easy. How the hell was he convincing the government to let students discriminate against each other?

He was charismatic, yes, but at the same time manipulative and set on letting this system go on.

''I see. Kitani-kun, would you mind accompanying me for a bit?''

His offer startled me. Should I? What did he want to talk about? I could come up with many thing, but what would a simple talk do?

''I don't mind, sir.'' I looked at Nagisa. ''Hey Nagisa, could you tell Karma I'm walking a bit with the chairman? He can go ahead.''

The boy nodded.

''Thanks.''

The chairman was already waiting for me, looking out of the window, so that I could finish my talk with Nagisa.

''Sir?''

''Yes, let's go.''

Essentially we just had to go down the mountain and then we would part ways. This would take about 10-15 minutes, so I was curious how this would go.

Asano Gakuho was for sure a handsome man, I noticed. Tall and lean body build, brown hair, light purple eyes and a seemingly kind face. He simply stood out between other men.

He looked as if he was in the end of his twenties or maybe in his early thirties, but he had to be older. His son was my physical age now, around fifteen. Since the chairman had at least study a few years at university to gain his current occupation, he couldn't have had Asano until he was at least 25 or 26. This man was most likely at the beginning of his forties, which was just shocking. There were no traces of any wrinkles and the only thing that stood out were his eye bags.

But it wasn't his looks that made him so dangerous. No, this man had invented our current school system and from what I have seen was very influential. I had researched a fair bit and found out he graduated from Harvard and had as well several qualifications beside being a teacher. Jumbo jet pilot, vegetable sommelier, even a color coordinator.

He was someone you should better be wary of and not try to piss off. It couldn't end well.

We walked silence. I had no intention of opening a conversation. Why should I when he had asked me to walk with him? Though, I wondered what he was doing here. The chairman had exited the faculty room. So he had probably talked with our teachers and in consequently to Koro-sensei too.

Now that was something I was interested in. Our weird yellow octopus of a teacher and this cunning man, who was walking beside me, meeting each other.

Actually, this man Koro-sensei's boss? Sensei would definitely talk about a salary raise. With his always lacking money for his sweets obsession-

''My son had been quite worried about you, Kitani-kun. He thinks that your talent is wasted in E-class,'' his voice interrupted my thoughts.

''Is that so?'' Cute, Asano was worried about me, but I couldn't really imagine that. Maybe the chairman was simply exaggerating. ''I appreciate his concern, but that isn't needed. Now, sir, would you please explain why you wanted to walk with me?''

It was bothering me why we were doing all of this. I was a blunt person. Straight to the point and all this small talk was unnecessary.

''Of course,'' he chuckled. ''You are such a blunt person, Kitani-kun. Though, now straight to the point. I wanted to ask you, why do you think does class E exist?''

The chairman straightened his cravat. I noticed his hand momentarily lingering on his tie clip. I frowned, but answered him anyway.

''Students, which have lacking grades or have broken the school rules. They are supposed to set an example why you shouldn't slack of in studying or do anything else against the rules, since it could cost you your future. Class E is also treated as one of the lowest, which amplifies the need for the students in the main building to maintain their grades. What leads to our school having high results in any kind of exam.''

''Excellent answer. This is right, this kind of system is necessary. People always need some kind of scapegoat, since this is simply their nature to look down on people. This system is necessary.'' He turned his gaze from the road to look into my eyes. ''Though, I wonder, Kitani-kun. Why would someone like you with a bright future in front of you, throw it away and become one of class E?''

I didn't answer him and the chairman seemed to be content to wait for my answer.

Why I did that? For Karma, of course. He was my best friend and for me this was enough to go. Why else would I attend to school, when I had already learned every single thing? The lacking information could be easily learned alone and I could stay at home after proving I was intelligent enough and didn't need any further education.

I could easily picture me doing that. The problem would be my lacking interaction with people. I tended to isolate myself from people when I had the choice. But I was drifting off.

My reason was simple. I did it for a friend. Someone, who loved me so dearly, so I would return that by staying at his side. The other more selfish reason had been to confirm that my second life was in some kind of manga plot line, which I couldn't tell him of course. I would be sent into an asylum in not time.

So I told him the least crazy reason.

''For a friend.''

''A friend? A single person is worth to you to go through this kind of hardship?'' He chuckled. ''I see. I didn't think that you were such a sentimental person, but it seems I was mistaken. But you seem to want to say something else.''

''Thank you, sir.'' I paused a bit. ''Even though you have been probably told that already before, with all due respect, sir, I don't agree with you. This school system is not _needed_. Even when the results are good, the end doesn't justify the means. Throwing away those students, who made mistakes is _not_ a solution.'' I didn't believe in his methods. Maybe his intentions were good, but this system didn't help and in long-term it was quite a horrible method. Why would you teach people to look down on others? ''I do not believe that this will change anything, sir. I merely wanted to give you my opinion. I do not know where you gained this kind of belief and I will not ask you.''

His eyes looked speculative.

''Well, then. I assume you will not come back after the midterm exams.'' He didn't even question that I would get into the top 50, which was kind of flattering. ''A shame. But let's agree to disagree, Kitani-kun. I still believe, that our current system is right. As long as that is given, class E will continue.''

We had almost reached the end of our path. This conversation would be over soon.

''You seem to be content where you are now, but should that change,'' and then he smiled at me. ''You can always come back to the main building. You just have to speak with me when you do.''

I pressed my lips together, trying not to look too surprised. He was offering me the change to come back there anytime. What was he trying?

We had reached the end of the trail. The chairman would head back to the school, while I would go to the train station, which was in the opposite direction.

Taking a breath, I turned to him and bowed.

''I appreciate the offer, sir, but I won't take it. As you said, I am content where I am now.'' I looked straight at his face, which was annoying, since he was fucking _tall_.

''I know that,'' he said, smiling. ''But should there be any time when you want to come back the offer will be still open. Now, I must heed back. I assume this is where our path will separate. Thank you for accompanying me, Kitani-kun. I enjoyed our conversation very much.''

''It was no problem, sir. Goodbye, I wish you a pleasant evening.'' Again I bowed slightly. This was really ingrained in my mind.

''I wish you the same, Kitani-kun. Goodbye.'' With a nod the man walked away.

Finally, I released the tension in my frame. Seriously, this was too much. Why was this school so troublesome? A discriminating school system, a manipulative chairman, the son of said chairman and finally an assassination classroom, whose teacher will blow up the earth in one year.

It made no sense to me why he would want me in the main campus again. Sure, I had good grades, but in the end I made more problems than I was worth it. The school probably had to hire people to clean the mess I made with Karma.

I shook my head.

This was just like Asano's request. It didn't matter because I wouldn't go back to class A. At the beginning it was only because of Karma, but now? I liked it in class E. It was exhilarating, this whole assassination thing. Different from the boring normal and not so stuffy like everything before.

I wouldn't go back, but I still wanted to find out what the purpose was.

I should tell Karma later, maybe he could help me.

Absentmindedly, I tried to tuck my hair behind my ear, only to realize that it wasn't loose like usual. I had pulled it into a braid, how did Koro-sensei call it? Mermaid braid? I was reminded of Mermaid Melody. I was sure there was something else, but...

Whatever, it was quite pretty and my hair didn't stick in my face anymore. The hairstyle consisted of two braids, on each side one, and were pinned together at the left side of my head. Sensei's had looked prettier, but I could proudly say, mine was decent. It taken time for me to be able to look a bit longer into the mirror, but I guess it was worth it. Normally I could care less how I looked, but which girl didn't want to look pretty then and again?

Koro-sensei had even given me a description with pictures and all.

Well, now I should contact Karma and see what he thought of the chairman's offer.

* * *

Turned out that I couldn't meet Karma. He was meeting his parents outside of our district, so that meant I wasn't able to talk to him.

Well, tomorrow then.

* * *

To say, Karma wasn't in the best mood this morning was an understatement. His face was set into a permanent scowl and he wasn't really keen on talking a lot now. From what he told me, his parents basically had invited him into a fancy restaurant, only to tell him, that they were not going to be in the country at least till the end of his middle school graduation.

Which actually affected him more than he wanted to show, and that fact made him angry, which worsened his mood.

I debated with myself whether to tell him about the chairman's offer, but decided against it. Karma didn't really need anything, that could worry his mind even more. I would tell him later, hopefully.

At least class was distracting enough for Karma.

Koro-sensei had suddenly doubled his effort in teaching us, which meant more doubles. I snickered silently, nobody would ever know about my puns. As long as I didn't voice them out loud, no one could blame me for it.

Back to sensei, he went somehow even faster than before and had now even more ridiculous side effects due his speed. For example, he would change outfits when he got too messed up or change his size.

...which didn't make any sense. Why would-

No, that was not worth it. This would only confuse me more than give any results. I should check with Nagisa to see if he got more weaknesses and give him my own information.

Yeah, let's focus on the material than the masses of various costumes in front of me. That weird teacher wanted us to get into the top 50. So let's fulfill his wish.

* * *

By lunch, sensei was overheated as well as exhausted. Truly, this couldn't have ended otherwise. Why the hell would he overexert himself so much, that he was left there vulnerable. It was just asking for an assassination.

I saw Karma's expression morph into thoughtful, and then angry.

I began to gnaw on my lower lip.

I didn't like it when Karma got like this. His thoughts always became more violent and mostly ended up in bad situations. And I was worried about him and he wouldn't let me. This stubborn ass.

''Karma, let's kill him,'' I said. ''I don't want to study anymore~''

At least I could distract him, even when he didn't want to talk about it.

''Cute,'' he smirked. ''I guess if you really don't want to... Let's take the chance.''

But before we could even fire any bullets or in my case throw knives, since I still wasn't very good at shooting, we were stopped – tentacles snatching our weapons away.

''Sayori-kun, Karma-kun. Please don't try to assassinate me during the exam time. This is an important part of your education!'' Our teacher scolded us somewhat heatedly, despite more or less fatigued state.

The rather arrogant thought went through my mind, that I could actually do fine without his coaching, but didn't voice it out loud. It was unfair towards sensei, who put so much effort in teaching us. Sharing a look with Karma, he was thinking something along the lines. We stayed silent during the whole exchange, then turned to our teacher.

''Sorry, sensei. We didn't think of that,'' I said rather sheepishly.

Because he was right. There was an actual chance that we wouldn't manage to kill him and other assassins would try. Should anyone succeed, our class would be left just like before. And saying, we were better off trying to kill him, was like stepping into a pitfall.

By neglecting our studying, we would be tossing our future away.

But not everyone was so farsighted. I could see the allure of simply doing assassination, especially when everything else seemed even more hopeless. I wasn't above that. No, I would love to stop studying now after this exhausting lesson.

Something flashed before my eyes. A... sports ground? I blinked the image away. I hated that, sometimes out of nowhere some kind of pictures would appear. Simply out of content.

I shook my head. I should concentrate on the lessons. Fortunately, I had already gone through the

whole process of school and shit. For the others, it was harder. I was still slightly annoyed that Karma's thoughts seemed to have taken another turn again. Now I felt like I was actually overbearing. He wasn't a kid anymore and could control his impulses.

''Now, sensei. Don't be so hard on them,'' Mimura tried to calm down sensei. ''You know, we'd be better off trying to kill you than studying.''

''Yeah.'' Various voices agreed. A crowd had formed in front of sensei. This was quite discouraging, so many didn't want to study.

Yes, it was nice of Mimura try to defend us, but... that wasn't an exactly sound reasoning and you actually shouldn't tell your teacher all his efforts are for naught.

I watched the conversation with reservation. It wasn't my place to butt in. I was just their classmate, not even particularly close to any of them.

''We're the E-as-in-end-class, y'know?''

''And we kinda-''

''-Have a better chance of assassinating you than doing well in tests.''

I grimaced, that had been definitely the wrong thing to say. But they were kids and still had to learn to grow. This was just another lesson going to be delivered. They had just fallen into this trap and sensei would pull them out.

This had been a story of a manga, so did Koro-sensei give the whole class life lessons? The whole time? I felt as if I was getting every day some lecture from him. What had been interesting in that again?

Probably assassination and watching characters grow.

''As you are now, you aren't qualified to be assassins.'' The big X caught my attention. I suppressed a sight. Getting lectured wounded my pride. ''Come out to the schoolyard. And please call Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei too.'' Just like that our teacher vanished.

A heavy silence covered the room. At least they realized they had made a mistake, that was good. Maybe-

''What's up with Koro-sensei all of sudden?''

''Who knows... His mood abruptly shifted for worse.''

...Maybe not.

Despite all, we went outside. Karma leaned on a tree, a distance between him and the others. Without a second thought I walked to him.

I blocked out sensei speech as much as I was able too. Sure, I appreciated his efforts in teaching and lecturing his students was his right. Just I was a grown woman in mind. I saw my faults when I was confronted with them, and I didn't do anything wrong here. My pride worked against his will to let us grow.

Wind began to wipe against my face and let my clothes fly. I squinted my eyes to look at the scene before me. A giant tornado was suddenly in the middle of our backyard, seemingly with Koro-sensei as its cause in the center.

Once again I was reminded by the fact, that our teacher was going to destroy the earth. If he could simply summon a tornado just by his speed, I was curious what else he could do. At the same time, I was afraid of that immense power that he possessed. He could wipe off every single creature on earth.

And then I felt shame.

I was ashamed that I couldn't fully trust that teacher in front of us. I was ashamed because I was afraid of him. He was just a person like us with his likes, dislikes and dreams. It was normal that human minds were afraid of the unknown, but I didn't want to be afraid of him. Yes, he would probably destroy the earth one day if we didn't stop him. And sometimes he seemed to be so invincible.

Was I damned to die young?

(You didn't even deserve the second time.)

The first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, I thought.

I clutched my head.

I was a mess today. Those morbid thought were coming up in my head. No, manga or not, we could kill him. Drowning in despair wasn't an option. I just focused in time to hear sensei's encouraging words.

''Wield that weapon with confidence, successfully complete this mission, smile without embarrassment, and hold your head high.'' His word echoed in my head. ''As assassins and as members of class E.''

His word fit to my thoughts, but I didn't have a clue what he was talking about. So I just leaned my head back and stared into the sky.

Every single cloud that had been there before had vanished.

* * *

 **Well... Hi? Haha, it had been a while I guess. I had some kind of writer's block, so this chapter came out a bit later. But I guess it's actually my usual update time. It feels so much longer. I'm still not very satisfied with this chapter, but meh, I can't come up anything better.**

 **MORE THAN 200 FOLLOWER AND 100 REVIEWS! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **My teacher locked me up in my classroom. Now, I look back and think. WTF?! My friends luckily rescued me.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, fav'd and followed this fic. I'm so happy that so many people read and like this story. *offers cookie***

 **Anyone who reviewed can take two. Thank you for your kind words.**

 **ArmorLady - No problem, I can see your point. I tried to include more of her knowledge in this chapter, but I'm planning for it to play a part later on. It has been a while since Sayo read AC after all.**

 **I'm kind of lazy in responding. Sorry, but still I'll try just for you.**

 **Wish you a nice day.**

 **-Yuki**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XXII.**

Exams, the horror of probably almost all students existing. Or at least the pressure that came with it.

Personally, I disliked exams. I knew that they were necessary, but I still didn't like the feeling of nervousness that always appeared, when taking tests.

In this new life, I had never been nervous per se, but I still remembered clearly the gut-wrenching feeling. No matter how many times people assured me I had done well, there was still a tiniest bit of doubt.

This-

-wasn't so difficult.

All those questions were easy. I had most of them either already covered in my old life or had them beaten with sensei's help into my skull. Everything was already prepared for me. I had just to write it down.

When I looked at the front the teacher – Karma's and Nagisa's old homeroom teacher – had looked shocked. Serves him right for being such a horrible teacher. He hadn't expected class E to write down even anything.

At the end the problems of each test became more familiar. It almost too easy to solve them. Some of those problems had been used in some kind of test I had taken.

After writing down the last answer in math, I frowned.

Hadn't the test been actually in high school or so? My dear classmates had complained about the difficulty of this and I had somehow gotten the inverse of the right answer last time.

Absentmindedly, I checked my answers, correcting tiny mistakes.

Huh... How much I remembered. That was quite surprising. I could barely recall the face of my old friends and family, but shit like that I could?

How useless.

Or not. I didn't really know what I preferred.

The others were still writing. With a glance to the clock, I confirmed that I still had about 16 minutes until the end of the test.

The teacher, sitting at the front, still looked shocked. His arrogant face from earlier had vanished. At the beginning, when we were still reading through the problems, he had tapped annoyingly with his index finger on the table.

I rubbed my temple.

I could have sworn that it had been the Morse code for 'You will fail.' but when I had listened more closely it hadn't been that. Just something similar sounding, but it hadn't been Morse code.

How annoying. The bastard was even mocking us in his subconsciousness.

Then I noticed the lack of noise from pens scratching against paper. My head turned around to survey the situation. Most of my classmates had stopped writing, looking frustrated to no ends.

The last questions still hadn't been answered by them yet. Why? This was easy, wasn't it?

* * *

Exactly the same thing kept happening in every single subject. Everyone had a good start, being able to answer almost all of the questions, only to be stopped at the end and seemingly being swallowed by a too great beast, unable to do anything.

...Where did that metaphor come from?

Then it clicked. A picture of a vaguely monster-like shaped problem appeared in my mind.

Ah, the chairman had most likely done something to the tests, since the level of the tests had clearly risen. So, what could he have done to have the other classes cover all those problems in such a short amount of time?

I drew a blank. Honestly, I was rather exhausted, not only from studying and just writing tests. My mind had been rather jumbled lately and didn't let me rest enough. He must have changed it only recently, since I couldn't imagine Koro-sensei not being careful enough in researching what we had to know for our exams.

I sighed and rested my head on the table. We had one hour to rest and eat. After that we would have to move back to the classroom.

I'd love it to avoid any students of Kunugigaoka. Especially Asano and his little hoard of fangirls and fanboys. They had never been particularly fond of me.

Haha... I wonder why?

Something cold touched my neck.

''Waah!'' I jumped from my chair. ''What the hell?!''

A grinning Karma held a bottle of cold juice in my face.

''Awake, Dornröschen? Aw, and I didn't even need to kiss you,'' I snatched the drink, that was dangling in front of me. Karma had taken to my fairy tale references in German and frankly? I didn't know whether to be annoyed or plainly amused. Much to my disappointment he never used Red Little Riding Hood. That would have been humorous.

''Thank you very much, _Karma,_ '' I stressed out his name. ''I am very tempted to hit you, my dear prince.''

''But, Sayo! Don't you love me?''

''I'm not answering that.'' I didn't even look at his face. His puppy dog eyes weren't exactly harmless. Maybe my sister had been a good exercise against them once upon a time, but that had been years ago. I couldn't recall all of it.

I searched for my lunchbox in my bag. Where was it?

My hands searched fruitlessly between my notes and pencil case, but I didn't find it. I let out a frustrated groan.

It seemed that fate hated me. I had forgotten mine. Just fucking shit. Just when I didn't want to see the assholes of this school, I had to coincidentally forgotten my lunch.

My eye twitched. This was just taken out of a bad movie.

''Sayo?'' an amused Karma asked me.

''I forgot my lunch...'' I mumbled to him.

Which meant I had to buy something at the cafeteria and probably meet some people. I was really in no mood to. Well, in the worst case I would turn to either color all of them green or resort to homicide. Yeah, no. I wanted to live without that kind of burden.

I burrowed my head in my hands.

Oh, fuck it all.

Clearly having followed my line of thoughts, my childhood friend patted me sympathetically on the shoulder. I had the feeling he was treating me like a child.

Though that didn't matter, I was too busy pitying myself.

''I can come with you if you want that.''

''Please!'' I latched immediately onto his offer. Normally I wouldn't really behave like this but I was really too exhausted and annoyed to care. Karma seemed to notice too. His face being partly amused by my behavior, partly worried.

''Well, let's go then. I can get some snacks then too.''

After extracting some money out of my bag, Karma and I went out of the classroom to get lunch. The cafeteria was packed with many students, all relieved to be outside of the stuffy classroom, now that the exams were over. We had gotten a break beforehand, but now the stress of the tests was finally gone.

Karma and I stood in for lunch. So far, no one had actually noticed us, even with Karma's outstanding hair color. Which was almost the total opposite of my own.

His bright red hair contrasting to my dark bluish. That lead to more comparisons. A tall boy, a fragile looking girl, with admittedly little height. A sly foxlike persona against a blunt pole.

Now which one went to whom?

I smiled prettily at some idiots, who had finally begun to notice us. They were chattering between themselves, sneaking glances at us. Seeing my face, they turned around and went still.

Hah, take that, you assholes.

We had reached the end of the line and packed the food on our tablets. I put some sandwiches on my plate, juice and some fruits.

This school's cafeteria had a huge variety. For lunch, you could buy at least 5-8 warm meals and several additions. Vegetarian, vegan, you could get all of it. Allergies against nuts, whatever. It seemed like the staff had more or less memorized everything and the meals changed from day to day.

Which was probably as crazy as our teacher. Kunugigaoka was truly a prestigious school.

Paying for the lunch, I went to get a table. Karma seemed to want to buy almost all snacks available, so I went to get a table. He was probably being picky and all just to annoy the staff. The dirty looks they had given us only served to drive him further.

Their luck.

I didn't really mind the wary stares I was getting. It was only a minor annoyance and I had better things to do than getting worked up about something like that. The thing that would let me get probably a bit angry would be people gossiping about Karma, but they had learned their lesson well.

A rather disturbing smile graced my lips.

Ah, it wouldn't be good to smile like this without reason. People tended to get freaked out by something like that. Hiding my mouth behind my sandwich, I began to eat. Chewing, I looked up to see where Karma was now.

...Only to see the face of a very familiar face again. Why did I always see his visage when I was in the main building? I swallowed.

''Could you please go away, Asano-san?''

''Not even a 'hello' from you, Kitani-san?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''That is truly rude of you. I am simply here to greet a fellow student of mine. We were classmates once upon a time, weren't we?

Yeah, go tell that your fangirls. I was so sure, that they would be more eager to talk to him than I was. Where was Karma? I was so not ready to deal with this shit. Asano could stuff his greetings god knows where.

My hand gripped my meal tighter.

''Asano-san, fuck off. I'm really not in the mood to deal with you,'' I let go off my bread and took a deep breath, trying not to punch him in the face. This guy was just so annoying. No matter how much I actually loved to annoy him. In the end I knew, that I couldn't really deal with him.

''I am sad to hear that. I only wanted to chat a little with you. Are you sure that you won't?'' He gave me a face that was probably equivalent to puppy eyes, only without the actual facial expression.

I hesitated for a moment. Just-

''You have one question and then I want you _gone._ '' I glared at him, knowing that I had probably lost to him just now. He would only bug me more if I didn't agree, but that didn't help me feeling less petty.

I picked up my bread again and bit in it with more force than necessary.

''Well, I must thank you, Kitani-san. One you said?'' At my face, his lips just twitched a slightest bit. That son of- ''Straight to the point, what is going on in class E?''

Huh? ''What?''

''I believe you heard me. I was asking what was going on in class E,'' his was getting unnaturally serious, different from the situation just now.

''Why would you believe that something was happening?'' I carefully didn't say that there wasn't anything. I was good at lying, but Asano was good at manipulating people. And that required reading their body language and facial expression. A too blank face would give me away, while reacting too violently would make him even more suspicious.

''I asked first,'' this was almost too childish. ''Would you please tell me, Kitani-san?''

''There is nothing wrong with class E from the usual,'' because that was true. The whole assassination thing was nothing unusual from a month ago. It was perfectly normal for us.

Asano's brows furrowed, just a bit and would I had not sit directly in front of him I wouldn't have noticed.

''Are-''

''Sayo!'' a cheery voice interrupted him. ''I do not remember inviting annoying stalkers eating with us.''

Karma was standing at the side of the table, deceptively smiling. His body language told a different story. His hands clutched the tray of food just a bit too tight and he was leaning towards me in a territorial manner.

The chairman's son just looked frustrated for a second, but then wiped the expression of his face.

''I am not a stalker, Akabane-kun,'' he told Karma in a haughty manner. ''I believe I should go now, Kitani-san. It has been nice seeing you again. I can't wait for the results of the midterm exams. Goodbye.''

''Goodbye, Asano-san,'' I answered just for the sake of politeness. Why I did that was beyond me.

Karma settled on the now empty chair. With a seemingly pleasant expression and eyes closed, he opened his mouth to ask a question.

''Now, Sayo. What did he want?''

I leaned forward making a show of wanting to steal a snack. My body moved just enough so that I could whisper into his ear. Hopefully he would understand.

'' _I'll tell you later. He suspects something about us,_ '' I carefully switched into German. This situation was simply not good. Or at least I had to be a bit more careful. ''Nah, don't worry. It wasn't that important.''

He took my words in, thought a second about it and nodded. ''Okay then. How did you do in the exams?''

''Just like always. I was a bit tired, but they should be okay.'' Should I maybe learn Spanish or something else? I had the time...

''So, you'll take the top spot?'' he took out a muffin and bit in.

''Maybe, I don't know yet. It depends in how Asano did,'' at the mentioning of the chairman's son, Karma scowled. ''I think I will be easily in the top 10.''

''Were you anyone else, I would call you arrogant,'' was his dry reply.

''Oh yes?'' my voice going a bit higher. What a hypocrite he was. ''Look at the mirror and tell me what you see.''

''A handsome guy, what else?'' he smirked at me. Oh my... And maybe simply out of the suddenness of that I started to laugh. Because, yes. Sometimes I thought he was attractive. But-

''Sayo~! You're supposed to agree!'' he whined.

''Yeah, sorry,'' I patted him consolingly on his shoulder. He had to grow a bit more before I would really call him handsome. Sure, he was definitely attractive in a 15-year-old's view, but my taste was a bit different. ''I'll call you handsome, when you're bit older. Don't worry. You look great.''

''Stop treating me like a child,'' he narrowed his eyes at me. Ah, that was no good, I guess.

''Just payback from earlier. You did the same after the exams.''

''But it cheered you up, didn't it?'' a challenging tone colored his voice.

''Yeah, it did. Let's hurry, we only have fifteen minutes left,'' I clumsily changed the conversation.

He nodded. At least he let me. Bah, lately he didn't really like it when I tried to pull I'm-the-mentally-older-one-card. Well, I guess his parents were the cause of it.

The rest of the day was spent more in silence than anything else. It simply felt foreboding and everyone knew it in some way. The class' mood was rather down.

I forgot to tell Karma about Asano. Again.

* * *

The day the tests were given back, the tension seemed to skyrocket suddenly.

Do you know that feeling when everyone is unhappy, but you actually have something to be happy for? And then you feel bad about it, because telling them would seem like rubbing it into their face?

Yeah, I felt that many times in my past life and now it only seemed to repeat.

The mood in the room was simply _bad_. My classmates looked all down and no matter how many times I looked into their faces, all I could find was disappointment. Karma to my right was wearing a poker face, but from what I could see his grades were good. Excellent to be precise.

I didn't really want to say anything. The others (ah, I finally stopped to refer them as children) felt already as if they had disappointed Koro-sensei. I didn't have to make it worse.

And everyone felt it. The whole class was simply silent.

(What are you even sorry for?)

Shut up, can't I just feel like this?

(Ask that yourself.)

I tried to distract myself from these thoughts. I had been losing it a bit lately, considering my situation it wasn't that unlikely for me to do so, but it wasn't exactly healthy. At least I wasn't having mood swings and being a bitch to just everyone in the vicinity (or just Asano). I was done with that for the rest of the week.

Karasuma-sensei had started to dial the number for the main campus' faculty. It seemed that he was having a rather heated conversation with the other on the line – his hands were moving in an infuriated way.

''-matter how you look at it. That's not normal. Drastically changing-'' At this point I stopped listening. I knew that I would only get more infuriated on behalf of my class and I didn't _need_ a clouded mind right now. I _knew_ what the school had done.

They had set the level of the test question higher and apparently, all the other students of the main building had studied that certain area. And somehow, I just realized that this was one of the chairman's schemes. The kind of realizing that you were somehow already aware of it. How... disconcerting.

I stared unseeingly at the front, only when I blinked to get some fluids into my dry eyes again, I saw Koro-sensei turning his back to us. I couldn't see his normal yellow face looking at us. Come on, now sensei shouldn't go emo on us too!

Our class being frustrated was bad enough.

''… I can't bring myself to face you all.'' Oh no, he didn't just do that. I readied myself to do _something_. I couldn't bear this sad sight, because why was everyone giving up?

But Karma already finished the job. He took a note out of my book and threw his anti-sensei knife at the unsuspecting teacher.

A mere second before the blade hit the yellow head, Koro-sensei dodged.

Karma, that damn copy-cat. And I didn't imagine that smirk he sent me. I could only scowl back at him.

''You suuure?'' striding towards the teacher's desk, he stretched out the word in a way only he could. ''If you couldn't face us, you wouldn't be able to see me, when I come to kill you.''

''Karma-kun, stop it! Sensei is feeling really depressed right now.''

That whole scene was so familiar and felt so rehearsed. I haven't seen this seen before, at least not in this life. So, why did I know this? The answer was easy.

(Your previous one, what else?)

Karma had already chucked his tests to sensei and I could literally feel the admiration from my classmates towards him.

He was talking about something too, maybe some kind of speech for sensei, so that nobody would get so depressed again, but I couldn't bring myself to listen when this weird familiarity was still lingering.

Because it was still disturbing. I thought I had already dealt with all of this, but apparently not. With bitter realization I thought, no, nothing could prepare one for this. Not when your life and the life of your precious people was somehow written down and you know what would happen next.

At least I wasn't in Naruto or One Piece or any of that superhero shit and some crazy powers that could kill me with one move.

I let out a startled laugh. Why was I having a mental breakdown in class? I could deal with that later. Maybe write it down what I was getting now in pieces and look at it so that I could change things that didn't suit me. The future wasn't written in stone after all.

My laugh had gathered some attention and now Terasaka and Okano were looking at me weirdly.

''-have no intention of leaving this class. An assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class, right Sayo?'' and somehow everyone was looking now at me.

''Yeah, yeah. Karma, you're so full of shit. I didn't even want to say anything before sensei pulled that fucking pity number,'' I supported my head on my hand in a more disinterested manner. Sensei looked ready to wash my mouth with soap. ''You get to brag when I'm even better than you. What kind of fucked up logic is that?'' I held up my tests with one hand. My classmates were now openly gaping. Well, goal archived.

''It's you own fault, Sayo. You didn't want to say anything in first place.''

I waved him off.

''I _wanted_ to say something, before you went all bitchy and provoked sensei,'' I turned to look at the yellow creature in front of us. ''So, what now, you wannabe teacher? Are you going to run away, because you were to stupid and underestimated our school system? Go and play hero and say that's all your fault, but-''

''Aren't you just afraid, octopus? You said you would run away.'' Karma picked up my line and was now leaning dangerously close into Koro-sensei's personal space. To say that the teacher was irked was an understatement.

I was distinctly amused by the sudden change of atmosphere. The before gloomy mood of my classmates turned 180 degrees and they were now teasing Koro-sensei with subtle or not so subtle remarks, enjoying his overreaction.

Our teacher didn't make a big scene of hiding his relieved feelings. At least in my eyes. His form wasn't hunched anymore and his red tinted face seemed to actually sport a bigger grin than his default face.

I watched that scene with slight detachment. I didn't exactly feel the need to tease our teacher more or even to say anything. Only a voice nagging in the back of my mind got me moving again.

I stood up to grab Karma's wrist and pull him to our seats again. I probably should tell him about my encounters with family Asano.

Hah, I snorted at the stupid name. Sounded like mafia.

''Sayo?'' Karma shot me a questioning glance. He had seated himself in his chair again and was waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. Well, he knew me good enough for that.

''That thing concerning Asano-san,'' cue his scowl. ''He was asking me about class E.''

Karma snorted.

''What? Is he planning to come down to us to stalk you?''

I grinned wryly at him. Was he serious?

''What a horrible idea. I would rather not have that little asshole here with us,'' I told him. Really, the idea to have Asano with us was as appealing to me as having a spider as a pet. No thank you. All spider and bug lover could curse me and all, but no thank you. ''No, he was actually asking what was going on with class E. He was suspicious about something that was going on. I don't know what it was, but I told him that we were good.''

Karma's face was thoughtful for a moment.

''To be honest?'' My friend was scowling again. ''It bothers me more, that he thinks you two are acquainted enough to ask you question and talk to you on regular basis.''

I blinked at him.

''What? _That's_ the thing you're focusing on?''

He shrugged.

''Well, Asano can be suspicious for all I care. If he doesn't find a prove, he can't do anything. And the government won't let a curious brat find out this secret, so that a mass panic will break out.''

I still looked at him weirdly.

''Yeah... I just wanted to tell you. Since you didn't seem to be happy when he talked to me.'' Was it conceited of me to think that he was jealous?

A smirk grew on his face.

''Aw, is my dear Sayo worried about me?'' He held his hand dramatically against his chest. ''I feel honored.''

''You dork,'' I still chuckled despite my words. ''So, what place did you get in the rankings?''

''Fourth out of 187. You? Though I can probably guess.''

''Well,'' I shrugged. ''I'm first with Asano. Since I miss one point to the perfect score I assume he does too.''

''Why don't you actually skip grade until university? I mean you theoretically could.''

His question surprised me a bit. Karma was rather sentimental today, wasn't he? First his sober up speech and now this.

''And miss this whole assassination thing? As you said, this is way too interesting to miss. And I actually would like to take it slow. And frankly? The adults' world sucks,'' I grimaced at the memories of mountains of paperwork for even the smallest things. Even part-time jobs had demanded a certain amount of bureaucracy. ''I'd rather stay here and enjoy my remaining youth.''

''You sound so old again, Sayo.'' I swatted my hand after him.

''Brat.''

''Old hag.''

''I thought you wouldn't call me that anymore,'' I remarked.

''Well, you called me brat,'' he managed to sound smug. ''We're even.''

''Whatever, we're having a lesson with Jelavic-sensei now.'' She had said something about kissing, didn't she? I was curious.

''All right, brats! Calm down! Since you all seem to be excited because of your exam results, we're doing something practical today,'' She walked to the blackboard. ''Today's lesson will be _kissing_.''

I could see the hot air escaping out of my classmates' heads. This lesson was going to be so very interesting, I noted with glee. Kissing she said. Let's see how they're going to fair.

''Generally, kissing is reserved to your special people, but you can also use it as a tool. For example, during an assassination when you should distract the person with you enough to kill your target, I prefer to tongue kiss them, so that they don't even know what's going on anymore,'' she licked her lips. ''Maybe you won't need it in this assassination, but it will be useful to shock your future partner seven ways to Sunday.''

''Normally for a normal kiss, you have two stages, three if you include the post kiss stage. This is an important stage to use, especially if the kissed person is still in shock. But back to the first two stages. It's the lead in to a kiss and the kissing itself. I would say the importance of those two stages are weighted fifty-fifty. Because no matter how good you're at kissing without a good set up your whole potential won't be exhausted. But of course, if you're really good at it, even a bad beginning won't matter.'' She gave us a sensual look. This was so very interesting. When you look behind her immature behavior she was truly a master manipulator.

''Today we will start with the buildup of a kiss and then see how you will do from here. If you're actually good at that we will move to an actual kiss and then tongue kissing,'' she told us bluntly. ''If anyone of you doesn't agree to kiss anyone of this class tell me in private. If you don't want to kiss at all please just stand and watch. Does somebody have a problem?''

There were no objections.

''Good. Is there someone who wants to lose his first kiss to me?'' I couldn't help but burst out laughing at that. Her questions were hilarious in and out of context.

''Anything to add, Sayori-kun?'' she asked me with narrowed eyes. I really preferred it when everyone in our class called me by my first name. Suffixes were really complicated and all but I didn't mind them as much.

''Nothing Jelavic-sensei. I was simply admiring your ability to make such an interesting lesson,'' I told her with my eyes closed, smiling.

''Then do you mind being an example for your classmates?'' She beckoned me forward.

''Of course not.'' If anything, I loved attention like that. A big fault of mine, I knew, but I tried not to indulge myself too much in it.

''I need another volunteer, please. We won't go to the kissing part, so don't worry.''

Karma's hand shot up. I was rather amused by the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

''Well then, Karma-kun. Come forward.'' My childhood friend strode forward to where I had already moved to. When arrived I wasn't exactly surprised about what he did, but then again, I was. Firmly tugging my hand forward, he planted a kiss on my lips.

That little-

''A good surprise attack, Karma-kun,'' the blond assassin commented. ''But please follow my instructions now.''

''Okay, sensei,'' came Karma's reply. I narrowed my eyes at him. Well, his cheeks were faintly pink. Mollified, I listened to Jelavic-sensei's instructions.

''When you want to kiss someone, you should do a few things first. Important is the space that's lying between you. When you kiss somebody, you should stand close, so that you don't have to stretch to much. Important is also that you aren't too tense,'' she moved Karma and me so that the whole class could see us. ''Of course, you can be nervous, but don't be too stiff. Look at their body language.'' She pointed her hand at us. ''Do you notice something?''

A few hands were raised.

''Yes, Nakamura?''

''Yes, they are standing a bit too far apart and not directly facing each other.''

''Very good,'' She looked at us. ''Please correct that, you two.''

We both shuffled our positions until we were standing maybe a few centimeters apart from each other and able to look into each other's eyes. Karma had put his hand on my waist. I still had to crane my head a bit to see his face.

''You're too tall,'' I muttered.

''You're just too short.''

''Shut up.''

We listened to the blond as she gave us a few more tips, angled our bodies into a more comfortable position and tilted our heads slightly. I could feel the warmth that Karma was radiating.

''-most people tend to lean to the right side when they kiss. It's mostly because they are right handed. Touching the others body slightly, is also an important thing to do,'' she gestured to the hand on my waist. ''It gives a feeling of security. Those two give a quite decent example. Now angle your head a bit more to the right. Good, free feel to kiss, but you don't have to. We'll come to the theory of kissing later.''

It seemed like Karma felt very daring today, because he did exactly that after Jelavic-sensei's permission. Kissing me, I mean. It was just a chaste kiss, nothing dirty and short. I didn't jerk away from him. This sensation was pleasant. Nicer than any kisses that I had before, so I let him linger more three seconds before gently pulling away.

''Had fun?'' I asked him in a slightly huskier voice than usual.

''Very,'' was my answer with a bit of pink cheeks.

I hummed at this before being interrupted by our teacher.

''Now when the lovebirds are done, you guys partner up in pairs. We will practice the position only. We'll rotate anyway, so don't waste time picking. This means not only boy girl pairings.'' Her last sentence elicited more than just one horrified groan.

This had been a really productive day. Getting first on the rankings, embarrassing Koro-sensei and kissing lessons. Especially the kissing lessons.

And somebody out there seemed to ship Karma and Nagisa too. Was it bad of me to sit there and laugh at them?

* * *

 **Dornröschen - German for 'Sleeping Beauty'**

 **Finally, I updated. Happy New Luna Year to you all and carnival if you celebrate it. Awesome that they fell together. I could visit my family because of that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, favorizing, following and reviewing. You are the best. Over 200 favs? I'm so happy I could simply hug you all. Just, I don't do that.**

 **I'm toying with the idea of putting Asano in class E later. Blame it on 'Fall from grace' by 2. I really like that fic, so check it out.**

 **Tell about your opinion. About the chapter and the idea.**

 **Wish you a nice day,**

 **-Yuki**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XXIII.**

I woke up with a silent scream on my lips, broken images flashing across my inner eye. I couldn't even start to comprehend, what I was seeing, before it all vanished.

My breathing was too loud for my ears, too heavy and my heartbeat was set in an erratic pace.

What the hell had that been?

That night I didn't find any sleep again.

* * *

Admittedly, letting Karma kiss me wasn't my best decision. I had _liked_ it, but somehow giving Karma hope like that... was wrong of me.

Okay, I was mentally older, which was even weirder, because _I was 25 years his senior_. Hell, I could be his mother if I went by age. At least I had the mind of a 25 years old, I still didn't know whether I was simply crazy or really reborn, but let's not dwell on that.

That only lead to insanity.

(You sure, you aren't insane already?)

...Shut up.

Yeah, in my mind I was older, but at the same time I was physically a 15-year-old school girl with hormones raging in my body and influencing my mind. Which really confused me sometimes. Especially lately, when everything seemed to be crazier than usual.

I was not just talking about my class.

Still, that was probably not an excuse. But I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I did not like to regret things, regrets made life only harder. This did not mean that didn't have some, but I tried to make only few of them. It had been more done impulsively than anything. Simply as that.

I watched Karma more or less bounce on our way to school. I didn't know that a single action could make someone so annoyingly happy. My feelings were conflicted, but Karma was happy, wasn't he?

I was being cruel to him, making him hope like that. Furthermore, I was asking so much from him and I couldn't let him go. I wonder how long it would take until he was fed up with it. Just how-

''Hey, Sayo! Stop standing there and hurry up. I still want to go to the supermarket before school,'' his voice ripped me out of my dark musings.

''Yeah, I'm coming,'' I shouted back, trying not to sound too depressed. ''Damn your long legs. Where's your lunch? I hope you haven't forgotten it again, so that you can get some snacks instead.''

''Oh, shut it, Sayo.'' He rolled his eyes. ''I just want to get a drink.''

I huffed, but speed up my walk anyway. I was oddly reminded of my mom and me. Not that I was so impatient, but my mother had the habit of worrying. Actually... weren't we going on a class trip in a few days? Right, another assassination attempt on sensei and mother hen time for my dear mom.

Since I could do nothing about my mother's habits I focused on assassination.

I should probably consider trying to kill him more. Maybe some kind of pitfall filled with BBs or net trap made from paper thin wires made from anti-sensei material. Or anti-sensei powder?

My ideas all involved putting the for our teacher deadly material into another from. The powder I could grind and the net trap would be probably a bit of work, but manageable. I should probably go requesting again.

Terasaka's grenade had been actually quite good when you ignored the part where Nagisa sacrificed himself. I should ask him about that. He used black powder for that one, didn't he?

Some clothes made from the harming material would be practical too.

I frowned.

If the government knew of the structure of sensei's cells, why didn't they develop some kind of laser or something else that would be able to catch our teacher? Light was still faster than our teacher after all.

Some kind of beam that could destroy Koro-sensei's cells. Though that was kind of straight out of a fiction book. If I could come up with theories like that, why wouldn't the world's best professors not be able to and develop it with their funds. I didn't know how much our teacher differed from us, but he had to have another cell structure. We weren't harmed by the anti-sensei material after all.

But he behaved just like a normal human, which made me sometimes think. Of course, we were saving the world by it, but... that guy was the best that could have ever happened to class E, including me. I never had so much fun before if I was honest.

But Koro-sensei wouldn't like it one bit if I would come at him only halfheartedly. Killing him was like a goal that we could only dream to reach, but tried anyway.

I wanted to kill him. Not anyone else but my class and me. Just I was maybe a bit afraid of that that would come after. I could just brush it off like usually, but _what if things go wrong_? Because I wouldn't be the only one affected. My class was in this too. If this universe was supposed to be a shounen manga at first things could go awry fast. Very fast.

I think I had the right to worry, didn't I?

''-yo, Sayo. SAYO!'' I jumped and whirled around.

''What?!'' My heart was beating too fast for my liking and I had positioned myself so that I would be able to sprint away any given chance.

Surprise appeared on Karma's face.

''Sayori, are you alright?''

''I-'' I took a minute to gather my thoughts. ''I think I am. I suppose I lack a bit of sleep.''

Karma still looked concerned and moved to put his hand on my forehead.

''You aren't warm,'' he said, frowning. ''But are you sure that you don't feel sick? It could be like last time.''

I shook my head.

''I'm fine. Just need a bit if rest,'' I assured him.

''Okay, then.'' Then he added jokingly. ''Sleep in class. Koro-sensei will give you warm milk and a blanket and then you can go and dream of me.''

I quirked my lips.

''Why dream of a fake, when I have the better original directly in front of me?'' I purred, with all the lessons of Jelavic-sensei backing me up.

Karma's face matched his hair the second he had understood what I had said. He knew I was teasing him, at least I thought he did. After all he started it. Childish, yes, but I had never claimed to be overly mature.

I let my friend stand there and went on. He would catch up when he was done.

* * *

School had been normal today. The usual assassination attempt, the ridiculous way of teaching and an hour P.E. with dearest Karasuma-sensei, who didn't exactly seem as annoyed with me as before now. But it may have to do something with his speech and our impending class trip.

Ah, yes did I mention? I got glasses now. At an appointment with a doctor I had been diagnosed with a minor case of astigmatism, which explained why couldn't really focus on targets very well. They kind of blurred. Not that I noticed, since I was always just burying my nose in some book. Well... it probably explained my headaches from reading, but I had always brushed them off as exhaustion.

I had been short-sighted before and now was simply reintroduced with glasses.

Yay, professor-styled glasses. We meet you again. In short, I got myself some rimless glasses. Again, as I might add.

Having it diagnosed so late in my life was not great, but I hadn't really missed anything, since I hadn't really learned anything new in class. The only thing that it had influenced until now, were my reading time, because I had to take a break now and then because of headaches, and target shooting.

In shooting, I was better with throwing knifes because notably bigger and heavier than bullets and could get a better feel of them.

Also, hitting a target with big things normally resulted into at least a bit of it hitting, don't you think so?

At least I improved. I could now hit five out of ten targets instead of my meager two out of ten. Okay, it wasn't a really good but undoubtedly an improvement.

''Karma-kun, wanna be in the same group for the class trip?'' I heard Nagisa asking my childhood friend. Interested, I turned my head to them, watching the exchange.

''Sure, but only if Sayo can come too,'' was his answer. Aw, he thought of me.

''Heh, I thought so. She can also join us, but are you sure that Sayori won't mind?'' Nagisa was the one with the common sense and manners. In our class that was definitely a rare thing. Sorry, but I had seen what for things my classmates did. Goldfish dishes and perverted outings only being the top of it.

''Sayo won't mind. Will you?'' he addressed me directly.

''Sure, go on. Don't care.'' I waved my hand nonchalantly. ''As long as you don't go and drag me into something troublesome, Karma.''

''Eh, but Sayo! I would never do that.'' I deadpanned. But before I could say anything Sugino cut me off.

''But Karma, if you pick fights we'll get in trouble,'' the baseball player countered. ''If that's not troublesome I don't know what is.''

''My point exactly,'' I added, still giving Karma an unimpressed look.

He pouted.

''But I even made sure no one would get notice of it and shit. Why don't you trust me~?'' he asked in a whiny voice, while holding a familiar picture of two beat-up looking students, holding their student ID.

I had to smirk at the thing. Guess who took this one? Apparently, we couldn't go out without getting into fights.

Amused, I watched Sugino and Nagisa panic about the picture. Karma stood beside me, smirk evident on his face.

''Are you going to tell them that I helped you taking this picture?'' I asked him out of the blue.

''Not now. The effect will get even better later on.''

I nodded, then yawned.

'''Kay, tell me when you're gonna do that. I'll be sleepin' for a bit,'' I managed to squeeze out, before laying my head on the table.

''Yeah, night,'' I heard him say, before I more or less drifted off. I lacked sleep and now I was going to get it back.

But fate didn't like me and decided not to let me sleep. Or I was just being a drama queen, since there was really no way to sleep during lunch in a classroom. Especially not _our_ classroom.

Anyway, I was woken up by Sugino's loud voice.

''-last member of our group, class idol Kanzaki!''

Still dazed, I watched Sugino show Kanzaki off to the others, which didn't make any sense. Why would he try to show her off? They weren't a couple, despite Sugino's obvious crush, and we already knew her.

I let the baseball player's words wash over me once again.

Last member. He had said last member.

Which was great. I liked Kanzaki. We had been classmates before and spent time with each other-

Yeah... Immediately, I felt guilty.

I had pretty much spent no time with her or spoken with the calm girl at all, except for a casual good morning or goodbye.

I was being a bitch to her, wasn't I? Because somehow, I was part of the reason why she was even in class E. I had encouraged her bad behavior and even took part in it myself.

I winced internally.

I was supposed to be the adult in this, but still had not done the right thing.

My eyes followed Kanzaki's movements and no, I was not stalking. That was Asano's specialty. She was talking to Kayano and Okano about something, probably the trip, and turned around to look me straight into my eyes.

For a moment she was surprised, then something shifted in her eyes that I couldn't recognize, before they turned into anger.

I understood the anger. I truly did and I kind of deserved it, but I couldn't read the other emotion.

Silently, we stared at each other, Kanzaki's expression becoming unreadable now. I wanted to apologize, but now seemed to be the wrong time. In the end Kanzaki was the first one to avert her gaze. Mostly because of some ruckus Jelavic-sensei was causing.

''Come on, Jela-bitch-sensei! You-'' Half of the noise reached my ears but I droned them mostly out. Out of my peripheral vision I could still see Kanzaki talking to Kayano, but soon I focused my eyes on something else. Namely a _very_ thick book in front of me. It was trying to tell me it was a school trip guidebook.

No way in hell. How the fuck could this thing be so thick? It was bigger than my head, dammit.

''Karma, what is that supposed to be?'' I asked the redhead standing at my desk with his own monster in his hands.

''A book, Sayo-chan, a guidebook to be exact. I thought you love books?'' He tried to smirk at me, but looking closely he was having a bit of trouble not to gape at the guidebook.

''Don't call me Sayo-chan, that's just weird,'' I ordered him and grimaced. ''This book is at least 3000 pages thick and I bet he even wrote it all himself. Or even turned himself into a printing house. And produced the paper himself.''

''And you are going to read it all, aren't you?''

I held up my hands.

''Come on, I'm not that crazy.''

''No, but you're an obsessed bookworm.'' He pinned me down with a pointed look. My hands were twitching for the hardcover of the book.

I scowled at him, but didn't deny anything. Instead I hit him for his smug face. With the guidebook.

Hah, serves him right for being an asshole.

I could see something yellow shifting, but ignored it. My mistake. It was yellow. I definitely noticed it by the time Karma moved to flick my forehead, but only hit a yellow tentacle.

''How sad!'' he wailed, tears streaming down his face. I blinked. ''How can you two simply fight with each other, when your sensei is trying to convey his heartfelt feelings to you?! Sensei was so excited when he heard we were going on a class trip!''

I paused a second. Talk about over exited. Then-

''Is that so, you takoyaki? If you say it's going to be so ex- _Hai_ -ting to you then you are certainly, going to fish a few nice memories,'' I was talking shit and really, really enjoyed the way he simply seemed to shut his mouth. ''I will de- _fin_ -itely prepare a nice net to catch you, when you swim out too far. I will fillet you for sure then.''

I inwardly cackled at their stumped faces.

''Oh cod! Are you too koi to say anything now? Hello? _Salmon_ there? This is a good oppor- _tuna_ -ty to kill that octopus there. No? Nobody going to take the bait? Well, fish. I-'' And then a hand closed my mouth, preventing me from speaking. I saw a glimpse of red and immediately poked the person's side. Karma flinched and gave me the chance to slip away. Automatically another chance to talk came.

''Aw, are you all too orcaward to do anything? Well then, sensei.'' I looked up too him. The grin on our teachers face had frozen. I had rattled my entire speech down in a few seconds, apparently not enough time for anyone to react. ''Then I'm giving you a coddy hug now. Don't be so slippery and stay **_still_**.''

Stretching my arms so that I would be able to grip him, I moved forward. Everyone could kill me for my horrible puns later. Our teacher was _frozen_ , dang it. Had I known his reaction, I would have planned something for this.

The reaction was instantaneous. I had anti-sensei knives, hidden in my blazer, and could reach them easily, but I had to secure the target first. Everyone else could attack during that, given they would do something.

I saw them shift in a second. Gone were the stumped faces, replaced by sharp blood lust and wicked grins.

My fingers could already feel the soft material of Koro-sensei's clothes and I latched onto them. They were really smooth, his clothes I mean.

For a short while everything seemed to be still. I could feel myself slowly falling forward, gravity pulling my body down and dragging sensei down with me – the slow shuffling of gear and weapons. Ah, they were ready. And suddenly everything spun into action. From my left I saw Hayami, our best sharp shooter aside from Chiba, aiming at sensei, her eyes razor sharp. I was clutching the fabric in my fingers tighter and drew my arms out in a hug-like fashion.

Woah, his body had a weird form and knocking him over had been easier than expected. Like hugging a very light tree made from jelly. Mmmh, jelly...

I was hungry, okay, but it would be better if I concentrated on the situation.

Trying to get a better grip on the body, I shifted slightly. We had almost touched the ground, sensei's body only being short of a few centimeters from the wooden planks. I could see that he was already injured.

Some of my classmates had already gotten stray hits with their guns and many were making their way towards us with knives. Not bad, considering that we hadn't been able to land a single hit on him at the beginning.

At the same time, I felt sensei moving beneath me. And suddenly, or rather like always, when had cornered him, he was gone. Before I could react, I was already dangling in the grasp of some yellow tentacles and my classmates firing at an empty space.

Frustrated, I let out a string of curses. I shouldn't have moved, dammit. He probably used the momentary space to kick the air so fast he would be able to use the counter force to speed away while not affecting me. Instead he had snatched me out of the air and held me now.

For a moment, everyone stared at the blank space and began to search for us. Looking at the scene, I let out a resigned sigh. This had been too uncoordinated. There had been no way, that we could have succeeded. Maybe I should get some new jokes and shock Koro-sensei to Neverland. And there he could play with fairies, help Peter Pan defeat Captain Hook and then deal with Wendy's issues...

Yeah, I was tired. And apparently when I was tired I thought shit. And my brain-to-mouth wasn't on too. Hallelujah, maybe I should stop talking for today.

I continued to stew on those useless thoughts for a while, until I noticed something.

...Something was massaging my shoulders. Something with only three fingers. Realizing _who_ it was, I hastily jerked away and stared at the tentacles that had touched me mere seconds ago. Then I moved my eyes to the face whom the limbs belonged to. I simply stared at him without saying anything. He seemed to be unnerved after a while.

I smirked. Good, serves him right for giving me such a scare. While the massage felt nice, I did take intrusion to my personal space kindly.

''Sensei, please don't do that without warning me.''

He bowed his head slightly as an apology.

''I am sorry, Sayori-kun. Sensei got a bit carried away, but you seemed so tense.'' In a sheepish gesture, he scratched his face with a tentacle. After a short moment, it moved back. ''But I have to ask you, are you alright? You seem a bit more lethargic than usual.''

Just to have something to do with my hands, I took off my glasses to inspect them for dust. They were clean.

''Are you worried, that I won't be able to kill you, sensei?'' One side of my lips curved up. ''Don't worry, I only lack sleep. I kinda act a bit weird when I'm tired.''

Distantly, I was aware that I was being pretty impolite to him, but I shrugged it off. My now behavior was mildly based on Karma's, I found out. Well, I could pull off a Karma imitation, maybe I can act like someone else next time.

Sensei seemed to grin a bit weirdly. Not that it was easy to tell with his face, but I could simply feel that he was amused.

''I can tell, Sayori-kun. Though sensei must admit, you were the last one I expected to like puns. Your humor almost rivals mine.'' He nodded sagely. I didn't know what for an expression to wear, so I decided on a shit-eating grin.

''Glad to hear that, Koro-sensei. From now on we shall be pun rivals,'' I announced with all seriousness, which admittedly wasn't much.

I heard a groan behind me. Apparently, Karma and the others had reached us by now and had been listening to our conversation. Now my childhood friend looked very exasperated and on the verge of... I didn't know what it was.

He stepped forward to sling his arm around my shoulder. I twitched slightly from the sudden weight on my shoulders. The little shit was using me as an armrest.

''Sayooooo~ Why did it have to be fish puns? Today's dinner was supposed to be fish. Now I won't be able to look at it without laughing. And I can't eat then!'' His voice was pitched to a really annoying sound. It was probably revenge for not telling him my non-existent plan.

''You can always come over. We're not having fish today,'' I paused. ''I think.''

I totally deserved the look he gave me.

Well, today's plan was a failure. Let's see what's going to happen in Kyoto.

* * *

''Sayo-chan! Take your pajamas with you. And your hair-dryer. Don't forget to take your underwear with you!'' My mother's voice carried through the house. The evening before the school trip, she was fretting over my bags and I would have loved to let her do it, but she insisted I should do it myself.

You are already a big girl, she said. Yeah, I had laughed right in front of her face. What for a bad child I was and she was still worrying. In the end, she had checked at least two times, that I had everything with me and still wanted to visit Karma to see _his_ things.

We had dinner at Karma's and funnily enough _fish_ , of all things possible, had been the main dish.

In the evening, I was sitting in my room and didn't know what to do. My eyes wandered to the monstrous guidebook on my desk and my finger twitched.

Ah, to hell with it. I cracked open the first page.

The next day my dad drove Karma and me to the train station, where we had to meet the others of our class. The trip would take a little less than four hours.

Enough time to catch up a bit of sleep and read.

Tonight's rest had been better than usual, but still not enough in my opinion. Seven hours were acceptable, but sometimes I would love to be able to sleep ten hours without waking up from weird dreams or the kind.

I yawned at the thought of sleep.

Arriving at the station, we both went to the back of the car to get our luggage from the trunk and heaved them out. Though my dad insisted that Karma should get mine for me. Such mother hens all of them. Sure, I was almost a head smaller than Karma, but that didn't mean I lacked strength. Not with the rigorous training we all went through, but I couldn't really tell that my parents. State's secret and so.

At least I was taller than most girls in class, but still lacking in height in comparison to my old body. Nostalgic, I tried to recall a few memories of my former life.

In hindsight, I had been tall for an Asian girl. About 1,70 meters and that had just annoyed my whole family. I had been able to pat almost all of them on the head. I really wanted that height back, but alas it didn't seem like I would grow a lot anymore. What a pity.

I had spaced out enough not to notice that we were already standing on the platform with all my other classmates. It was slightly embarrassing and surprising every time I did that. A complete shift in scenery and I wouldn't even notice.

My luggage was a bit heavier. That might have to do something with the heavy tome in it. Sadly, I hadn't been able to read even the half of it, since I actually needed sleep for today, so I just took it with me.

Really, this book was way more interesting than quite many books that I had read before. For example, he had written a short resume for every sweet shop in Kyoto and even put hand-drawn pictures in there. I would be trying a few different types of mochi. They sounded really good.

The tapping of heels against the floor distracted me – they were coming towards us. I could kind of guess who it was. Not that anyone else of our class would be able to wear them, it would go against the school's dress code.

I was greeted with the sight of a celebrity coming towards us. With shades and grace. On closer inspection, it was just Jelavic-sensei. Well, she drew enough attention with her looks alone, being a celebrity would only be an unneeded plus.

Karasuma-sensei didn't look so happy.

''-Change! Now!'' Hah, called it. Though, I could have probably lived without seeing our P.E. teacher so pissed.

''Sayo, come on. The train is taking off soon,'' Karma reminded me. Maybe I imagined the strawberry blond wisp behind Karma. It was gone now.

''Yeah, I know. But Koro-sensei's still missing,'' I complained. ''What will I do without my awesome pun rival?''

''Probably crack them on your lonesome.'' He smirked. ''Not like they will get any better. Didn't you want me to punch you every time you actually even thought of joking like that?''

Moving to the train, I pulled a face.

''Yeah, I remember. Dark times.'' I nodded my head. ''But I have accepted that part of myself now. I can't simply stop it, since I would only reject my true personality. Better live like this than regret later on.''

''From which anime did you pull that now?'' Karma deadpanned. Slowly, I moved my head to the side, not looking at his eyes.

''I didn't,'' I muttered.

''Yeah, sure. Some Naruto quote? Or something else?''

''Oh look, we should go to the others and stow away our bags,'' I not so subtly averted the subject and Karma let me. It was hard to imagine that my friend had just a month ago thrown himself from a cliff. Sometimes I still felt like strangling him myself for that, but it would defeat the purpose of sensei saving him.

Apropos sensei...

He was hanging outside of the train window. Poor Nagisa, who was the closest one to the window, had a panic attack and did the next best thing.

Phone that thing glued to the window. Totally logical choice. Sensei still had one of those weird cellphones, which could be folded.

Apparently, he had been buying sweets when the train had departed and had a camouflage on his skin. Not very subtle when his clothes were still visible, but he boarded the train when we arrived at the next station.

I spent the journey with reading the guidebook and snacking. Since I had told my classmates to feel free to take some food too, it was empty fast. They were playing cards, but I didn't feel like cursing my luck. But I still stabbed after the yellow tentacle, trying to get my food.

''But Sayori-kun!'' the octopus with a new nose, thanks to Sugaya, protested. ''You allowed everyone else to eat them too!''

''But if you eat them they will be gone at the speed of sound,'' I reasoned, setting the guidebook down to take the knife in my hand and unintentionally disturbing Karma, who had been resting on my shoulder.

''Sensei would never take advantage at one of his students!'' The tentacle nearby told otherwise. Needless to say, it was cut off swiftly, but he probably let me to take some cookies.

''Sayo,'' a sleepy voice protested.

''Yeah, I know. No moving.'' I patted his head. ''Go on and sleep.'' Looks like I wasn't the only one without a good night's rest.

Then I heard the click of a camera.

My head served around to see who had taken a picture. Of course, it would be Koro-sensei.

''You two are just adorable. Why don't you pose a bit for the camera? Sensei would be only too glad to take some nice photos.'' Out of jest I put up a peace sign. ''Very nice!''

He turned to Nagisa and Kayano.

''Nagisa-kun! Turn around! Sensei wants to take photos.'' With a wry smile, I watched our homeroom teacher flitting around the train and taking pictures of every single one of us. Well... we weren't in Kyoto yet, but that were at least fifty shoots or more. At least I wouldn't get nagged at by mom for not taking any.

* * *

I was shaken awake by someone, distinctly aware of the weight on my right shoulder. Annoyed, I slapped the hand away. It felt so nice, I didn't want to wake up.

''Sayori! Stop cuddling with Karma and wake up. We're in Kyoto!'' This was unmistakably Nagisa's voice. He was probably the only one I wouldn't punch for that remark in the class.

But that didn't mean I wouldn't threaten him.

''I'm gonna kill you, you little shit.'' And with that I was awake.

''You can try, but wake up Karma, please. We're arriving at the station any minute now.'' I was tempted to refuse, but Nagisa probably know me well enough to get me out of here. So instead of protesting more, I glared at him and went to wake up Karma.

The traditional inn we were staying at was probably one of the cheaper ones in Kyoto. The floor was slightly rumpled and some floorboards were broken. Okay, it was probably the standard Japanese inn you would be staying at, when you were in a public school. But since we were a private junior high the other third years were allowed to have private rooms in a luxurious hotel.

We would be staying here three days and two nights, second and third day used for assassination. The four groups had to lead sensei around Kyoto and find good spots for a hired sniper to kill him. Our group had chosen Gion, a district in Kyoto, which was in front of the famous Yasaka shrine.

Kanzaki had chosen the place, though I wondered why she would select such a popular tourist spot. Well, I was curious what would happen.

Essentially, we spent the first day checking in the hotel and a bit of sightseeing. We weren't going to do some kind of trips with the whole class later on, since the survival of the planet was more important. But at least we got to know that sensei had motion sickness. A mayor weakness we could exploit.

I must admit, I spent a far chunk of time just buying Kyoto's food and looking for a suiting souvenir for my parents. Karma banned me from buying books, which was probably sensible. Mom would get a fit if I brought any more books home.

My arms were loaded with three different kinds of mochis and a steaming cup of matcha tea, one of Kyoto's specialties, while I was sitting in front of the sick Koro-sensei.

He didn't really look good. His head had lost its usual velocity and he looked like a freshly cooked noodle. Additionally, I was torturing him with full intent through eating those sweets right in front of him.

Personally, I thought there was nothing better than mobbing our class teacher when we weren't trying to kill him. Really, he was so gullible sometimes, that it wasn't just funny anymore.

''Are you alright, sensei? You should probably go to bed.'' Okano would have made a convincing actor, had she not just stabbed after Koro-sensei with a knife. And then Kataoka and Isogai, and Okano again... You get what I mean.

I turned my head to the shuffling nearby. Kanzaki was searching for something in her bag, but looked as if she couldn't find it.

I pressed my lips together. Well, might as well see how it would go.

''Hey, Kanzaki. What are you searching for?'' I set down my food to see how I could help.

''Ah, Sayori-san...'' She looked surprised and for a moment her hands stopped moving in her bag. Should I be grateful that she still addressed me by my first name? Though I never got around to ask her whether I could call her Yukino... ''It's nothing. My itinerary for our trip just gone.''

''Oh, are you sure that you haven't lost it in the train or on the way to the inn?'' I looked around as if it would magically appear if I wished for it strong enough.

''It could be...'' She sighed. ''It probably fell out of my bag somewhere.''

''I could try and look for it outside the inn,'' I offered. ''Maybe I'll find it?''

''Yeah, I can come with you, Sayori-san. I'm sure it's somewhere out there, Kanzaki,'' Kayano, who had been standing the whole time beside the distressed girl, added.

''No, you don't have to.'' Kanzaki shook her head. ''It's my fault that I lost it, you two don't have to go outside now just because of that.''

''Are you sure? You put so much effort into it,'' Kayano protested, looking rather troubled. It was sweet how much she cared.

''I don't mind going outside. A bit fresh air would be good,'' I added carefully. Honestly, I didn't really know what I would be able to do besides that.

''Um,'' she hesitated, then seemed to give in. ''Okay, we could look, but I don't think that we will find anything.''

''Don't worry!'' Kayano interjected optimistically. ''We'll find it.''

A tentacle held a guidebook aka dictionary in our way. I was impressed that it didn't even shake.

''You are very diligent, Kanzaki-kun. Sensei is touched. Though if you don't find it, you can use the guidebook sensei designed for you.'' He still looked pale and exhausted. What did that say about his otolith?

''Who the hell would take that fat thing with them. We-''

''Let's go outside!'' I interrupted loudly, slightly embarrassed for some reason. I took it with me, so what? The other two looked at me for moment, probably a bit freaked out by my abruptness, but didn't comment which I was grateful for. Outside a gust of wind blew into my face

''You took the guidebook with you, didn't you, Sayori-san?'' Kanzaki was looking a bit amused. There goes my pride...

''You're right, Kanzaki-san. I was already wondering why Sayori-san seemed to flee out of the room-'' The green haired girl had an 'aha'-moment. ''Were you embarrassed, Sayori-san?'' she asked slyly.

''...Maybe?'' I mumbled, cheeks coloring just a tiny bit red. Sometimes my obsession with books was a bit over the top.

''Haha, don't be. Nagisa-kun took it with him too.'' She turned back. ''Now let's find the notebook. I still want to eat some pudding.''

We went out with our cellphones to light the dark. It was already late, the sun had already set, and more than often I was stumbling over something.

In the end, we hadn't found it.

''I'm sorry that you had to come with me outside. And thank you for helping search.'' Kanzaki smiled at us. It was a bit more directed towards Kayano than me, but I was glad that she wasn't openly angry at me.

''It was nothing, we offered, didn't we?''

I nodded at Kayano's words. We were in the same class, helping each other was normal.

''How about I treat you some pudding. Didn't you say you wanted some, Kayano-san?'' I pointed at the nearby supermarket. ''Let's go there.''

Since they agreed to come with me, I paid for their food. Mom and Dad had given me a generous amount of pocket money for the trip and had said that I should at least spent half of it.

Normally, I spent most of my money on books, but since I had gotten a smart phone I often simply read some well written fan-fictions or spent the money on cheap e-books. Lately, most books that I had with me were from a library nearby, since sensei would probably take my phone and my shelves were full.

Now that I hadn't really asked for pocked money and used my savings for more minor things, my parents were kind of baffled and simply had given me the money, they normally set aside for my want for literature, as pocket money for the trip. I had shrugged and taken it. Either way, it would come back to them in form of a souvenir, next present for their birthday or something like that. If I didn't have enough money, I would help the neighbors and earn money like that.

In the end, we moved back to the inn and went to the bath. Traditional inns were kinda weird. You went in groups into the bath, showered there with other people and went back with them only to sleep in the same room together. Of course, that only applied to class trips. At least the water was warm and comfortable.

After that, I went to the boys' room to talk a bit to Karma, though there was some rule, I think, not to go into each the other gender's room after ten o'clock. I ignored it.

In front of the sliding door I heard some noise. There was a lot of shuffling and other things, that surprised me a bit. So, either I go in and get some nice blackmail material or I walk back to our room and talk with the others.

''Karma~!'' That voice sounded familiar and then a loud sound of something falling onto the floor, followed by a pained nose.

Oh, the choice was so obvious.

Opening the door with a fast tug, so I could see what was up, I was frozen by the image before me. The futons, Japanese mattresses, were already lain out, but I didn't see any other boys, except the two in front of me.

I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again. Oh fuck...

Nagisa was lying on the ground, face very red and looking exhausted. On top of him was Karma crouched on all four, his expression was slightly frozen by my entrance.

This scene looked very suggestive and I blame _every_ yaoi manga, that I've read for the following thoughts.

Woah... My mind felt oddly blank.

''Ah,'' I found my voice again. ''Sorry, for intruding. I'll be gone and you can do... whatever you were doing. Yeah, bye.'' I didn't think that I had ever moved so fast before.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _Since some reader wanted this._

I leaned in just to see how Kataoka would react to my advances. And she responded remarkably well. Her face was getting slightly red, but otherwise the class rep held still and had her hands in a good position. I let her go and smiled.

''I bet you're a really good kisser,'' I teased her, simply because I could.

''S-Sayori-san!'' Then she took a breath and calmed down. ''That's not nice to play with feelings like that.''

I pouted a bit, feeling like a scolded child. Well, I just felt a bit playful today, so I shrugged.

''Sorry, just joking.'' I turned my head just in the right moment to see Karma and Nagisa. Nakamura was standing at the sight, a sly expression on her face. On reflex, I pulled out my phone. The blond just moved, coincidentally stumbling against Karma, who on reflex took a step forward to stabilize, eyes comically wide, and-

-crashed with his lips against Nagisa's. *click*

I was now in the possession of a very nice picture and currently rolling on the floor. Let's see what they would give me for not giving one to Koro-sensei.

* * *

 **Yeah... sorry. This last bit was one 'in the heat of the moment' thing. Haha... But this is my longest chapter ever.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, following, favorizing and reviewing. Really so many of you reviewed... I'm so happy. 300 follower!**

 **Your responses for Asano in class E were awesome. I'm really thinking of putting him there and giving him more of a personality. One reviewer told me that I was only using him to make Karma jealous. Which is probably true. Not intended but true. Though I wasn't aiming for a love triangle. Not really. And probably never will.**

 **Wish you a nice day.**

 **-Yuki**

 **Question: Which one is more handsome? Isogai or Maehara? (Of course, you can choose someone else too)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

 **300 FAVORITS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

 **XXIV.**

The sound of the door sliding alerted him that someone was going to be inside the room. Karma groaned internally. This was really the worst timing ever. He had been only teasing Nagisa and had taken his hair ties, so that he wouldn't be able to pull his hair into his usual pigtails. Then he had been tripping on one of the futons on the ground.

Must be karma. He groaned for real this time. Just silently, because it would be uncool if not.

Oh man, Sayo must be rubbing off on him. There was no way he could have made a pun on his name otherwise. If he would do that deliberately one day... Oh, have mercy.

He turned his head to see who had seen Nagisa and him in this... suggestive position. Hopefully not Okajima. He was just a pervert. Or Nakamura would be even worse. Sure, he enjoyed making fun off the blunet with her, but being the one who was made fun of was not so funny. He had enough of that from a certain raven.

Karma practically froze the moment he saw who was standing at the door. Then he really considered making the damn pun, because _what the hell_? What was this cliche situation of your best friend/crush seeing you in a compromising position with another close friend? What stupid author would write that? Then he thought for a second.

...Retract that.

Vaguely aware of Sayo's equally shocked expression, he spent a second thinking of flinging himself out of the nearest window and then some cliff. Then stopped, because he didn't want to face the wrath of his teacher, his best friend and said friend's mother. Entirely not worth it and the first time hadn't been funny. How could a second one be better?

Still, this was just embarrassing. He could practically see the thoughts that were racing in her head. If she was going to tease him his entire life for this, he didn't know how he would ever be able to live this down.

He felt even more mortified when his childhood friend started to speak.

''Ah,'' For a moment she seemed to lose her words. Then- ''Sorry for intruding. I'll be gone and you can do... whatever you were doing. Yeah, bye.'' Absentmindedly, he noted that he had never seen her move that fast. Then his thoughts caught up to him.

''Sayo!'' he yelped and leaped from his position above Nagisa. He felt a bit sorry for startling his friend, but in the moment Sayori was more important. She was often.

After running down the corridor, he found her standing in front of the girls' dorm room, her expression in a daze and her hand was rubbing her temple. After a few seconds she moved from dazed to resigned.

He watched her change of facial expressions for a few second, marveling how many emotion she could convey only with that. When she seemed to have resolved her issue, he called her out. Normally, he didn't like her brooding, but this was about him and the scene before.

''Sayo!'' He didn't quite manage to keep the slightly panicked and breathless edge out of his voice, but if she noticed it, she didn't comment. For that he was glad.

''Karma...'' she trailed off, her face flushing under his gaze. ''Sorry, I'm kinda having fantasies now.'' She looked away from his face, embarrassed.

''I did not- Never- No-'' He wasn't really able to bring out a coherent sentence. This was all just so awkward and he was feeling like some idiot, why did that have to happen to _him_?

He was still trying to get his brain function, but it was freaking difficult when your best friend had fantasies about you and your other friend. And they probably involved fucking, because he had seen her reading yaoi manga once.

''I know,'' was her amused response and he groaned. He definitely didn't want her to make fun of him, but it was just too difficult to actually stay calm. At least he wasn't the only one who was embarrassed, her face was still a bit red and he couldn't help but feel a bit smug about it. ''It's entirely my fault for barging in and assuming, I know that. It's just my mind running.''

''So...'' He watched her face closely. ''Everything's good? You don't think that I secretly like Nagisa and you're just a farce? No heartbroken feelings? No jealousy?''

The last bit was a bit more hopeful than he had intended, but he was a fifteen-year-old, pumped full with hormones and she was his longtime crush, so excuse him.

''No... I don't think so. I'm a bit too shocked to feel a bit more than just a bit of disbelief. And I'm horribly amused by this shoujo manga cliché, but well...'' She quirked on the same dorky smile, that he had never thought was actually possible on her face, but he loved it anyway.

Fuck, now he was being the dork.

He let out a shaky exhale. This whole situation had let him tense up like the time, when he had been falling from the cliff and wasn't that a thing? Near death experience to a misunderstanding with his best friend. In an uncharacteristic bout of fondness he wrapped his arms around the raven and hugged her. He felt her arms do the same.

Then he heard it.

Tiny snorts, not even trying to sound lady-like, and shaking motions wracking the shorter girl's body and he found himself joining in.

So they stood their embracing each other and near hysterical laughter resounding in the walls of the corridor. It was a miracle that no one came and put them into a mental asylum.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

I fucking hated my night terrors.

* * *

Somehow I was never really awake when I woke up. That didn't make sense, did it? One minute you thought, oh I'm awake and then the next _urgh, I'm awake._

In half-haze I thought about the classes I would have today. Would Sarah drag me out for a 'study session' again? It would end with some guys and alcohol, like always. What day was it anyway?

Slowly rising, I stretched my limbs to get a better feeling of them. I was still a bit sleepy.

Then I noticed something was off. My arms and legs felt distinctly... _wrong_. I wasn't in my dormitory room, this was... A Japanese styled inn? Did I get crashed and had to stay overnight here?

No... At least Sarah would have been responsible enough to organize somebody to bring us home.

Where the fuck was I? I looked down at my hands. And-

... Those weren't mine. They were too slim, too pale for to be mine.

My hands weren't big, but at least they were sturdy. They were only slightly calloused by training and doing artworks for fun. The hands I was looking at were long, too elegant and very used. Like for combat. How could they be elegant, when they were this calloused?

There were people in the room – I couldn't see their faces, but the stature of those people was too small to be one of the people I knew. I just had giants as friends. I was the smallest, I had to know.

Why was I here? Out of habit, I touched my head, searching for the scar tissue of my skull. But my hands didn't find anything on my forehead. Only smooth skin.

What the hell?!

I tried to find it, but came out with nothing. This couldn't be real! A skull fracture's injury couldn't disappear overnight.

I was now breathing quite hard. Discarding any other thoughts, I stumbled out of the mattress (a futon?). I ran out of the corridor to find a bathroom. There had to be one somewhere. After a full blown panic attack I found one.

I practically fled for the mirror.

Just when I stood before it, I stopped in my tracks.

Another face stared back at me and it wasn't mine. Definitely not mine. Why the hell was there another face?

My hand wandered to the picture and the reflection mirrored my action. This wasn't my face! Why did I have another face?!

Through my panic I wasn't able to think clearly. What was going on?

I was getting dizzy and hyperventilating didn't help. I needed oxygen, to calm down, but that was just fucking difficult when _you suddenly had another face_. Unable to stabilize myself, I began to cough and staggered out of the bathroom. I didn't want to look at that mirror any longer.

In the end I collapsed at the door to the sleeping room with the other people. I didn't know how I got their, but it seemed that I had woken them up, because several bodies were moving into my direction. In response I just panicked further and backed away.

"Lasst- *cough* lasst mich i- *cough* in Ruhe!" (Leave me alone)

I heard voices.

" _Sayori-chan, calm down! It's just us._ "

Who was us? Who were they, I didn't know them. Something nagged me in the back of my mind. They seemed familiar... But they were speaking in Japanese and I didn't understand Japanese. But somehow I _could_.

I couldn't calm down enough to think clearly and just moved back.

"Lasst- *cough* mic- *cough*!" I tried to scream, but it only aggravated my lungs more.

'' _What is she saying? I don't understand her._ ''

Another voice shouted for them to leave me. It shouted out other instructions, but it was too unclear for me. After a while a few other people entered the room and moved to me.

I could see something big and yellow, and something red.

Red... red, I knew that red person. Just from where?Something was shoved into my mouth and immediately I tried to spit it out.

"Einatmen," a very familiar voice commanded. (Breathe in)

It was German. Someone who could understand me. Relieved, I followed the command to breath in the powder in the inhaler. After that, the person sat beside me and a hand rubbed my back. It helped me to calm down.

Not so hysteric anymore, I looked at the red spot from my vision.

"Karma," I breathed out his name in relieve. The memories flooded back. The movements on my back stopped. I had a horrible double vision of my friend. A more childish, cartoon-ish version of him. My head began to ache in a familiar way. I could remember something and it wasn't letting me go. I remembered. For a terrifying second I wasn't able to breathe again.

"Finally recognized me? You okay?" He sent me a worried glance and continued to move his hand. I leaned into his touch and breathed again.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Just... A relapse?" He would know what I mean. ''Thanks.''

In response he nodded and we sat there in silence. How horrible. First our weird misunderstanding and now this. Karma was going to get gray hair by the time we were graduating. The thought somehow placated me.

When my breathing finally calmed down, I looked up.

Our classmates had vacated the room and where now waiting outside. I didn't want to get bombarded with questions, so I tried to find an excuse but I didn't find one.

''Hey, Karma. Can we get some juice? I'm thirsty.'' I felt him nod at my shoulder and stood up – my limps just feeling off and shaky.

Outside happened exactly that, what I had predicted.

''Sayori-san, are you alright?''

''You gave us a real scare. You alright?''

''Did something happen?''

I was touched by their concern, but I couldn't summon up anything but only a tired smile and began to get annoyed by the constant chatter. The whole close proximity and the large number of people only served to put me more on edge.

Surprisingly it was Koro-sensei, who came to my rescue. Or maybe it wasn't that surprising, but it made me feel better nonetheless.

''Ah, Sayori-kun!'' *flop* Suddenly dozens of photos were lying on the ground. I saw one of me and Karma dozing. Oh, that looked nice, I noted absentmindedly. ''Ah, my pictures! I just wanted to get couple shots, but now I have to collect them all again.''

There were several more embarrassing pictures, that probably shouldn't get into public. Funnily, the mood shifted. It was clear that they wanted to know how I felt, but apparently the threat of our teacher putting the picture somewhere, where he would be able to mortify them even further, was greater, and thus they were getting ready to take those photos back. Forcefully, if needed.

Maybe they felt my reluctance and readily changed the subject.

Nonetheless, I felt really grateful for the distraction.

Unnoticed, the picture that I had been ogling before was now in my hands with a note.

' _Don't worry. Sensei understands._ '

It was almost morning anyway and no one would go to sleep now, but still they probably could have gotten at least one more hour of sleep without me. I felt a little guilty when I finally got a drink. It was milk, but well I probably needed some for my growth.

I watched the others chasing our teacher around. My own legs were to wobbly to run around and I fucking hated that. Being helpless was damn annoying. I spent most of the time actually trying to get the feeling of my leg back, since somehow, _somehow_ I felt as if I was back again. In my old body and I remembered more about it than ever before.

That scared me. I thought that I was done with my old life. Maybe not the memories, but I hoped that I could move on, not dwell on ghosts in the past.

My hands had clenched so hard that my knuckles were white. I only noticed because Karma was trying to get me relax them.

''Sayo,'' he murmured softly, taking them into his own hands. ''Relax.''

Trying to follow his words, I let out a deep breath and let go. It couldn't be helped and I would rather try to eat a insect than let that affect my life. Really, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

I already explained the thing we would do on the trip, didn't I? Well, in short our assigned groups would go to a place, we selected, and a professional sniper would try to kill Koro-sensei there.

I was just in the middle of a yawn, already standing ready in the middle of the inn's lounge, when Karasuma-sensei began to speak. The last ones had trickled in barely a few seconds ago and we were just waiting for the OK to go.

''Listen, everyone,'' the tall man shouted. ''Today is the second day of your field trip and also the first day out of two for a chance to get your target on this trip. You know what you all have to do, so make this worthwhile.''

And with a nod he dismissed us.

''Way to go, Karasuma-sensei. So encouraging the dearest,'' Sugino complained amiably. I had to crack a grin at that. Endearing was probably the last thing that I would call Karasuma-sensei, but he had his own charm.

''He's only trying to get us into the right mindset, Sugino-kun.'' Nagisa shrugged, apparently more interested in reading the fat guide book in his hands. Pah, he should have done that before. That thing was damn interesting.

Or maybe he had and searched for something.

''Let's get some food first,'' I suggested. We had eaten something in the inn before, but it hadn't been that much and I was still hungry. I still wanted to explore the food shops in Kyoto, but Gion was our goal for later and there were a few famous tourists spots for food too. ''We're going to Gion later on anyway, aren't we? Let's go to some sweet shop.''

''Eh, you're already hungry? We-'' Karma was interrupted by an excited Kayano.

''Yes, let's go! I know a really good one!'' And off she was. I blinked after her. Well, nice to see that someone was sharing my opinion. Though, I would love to try the tofu here in Kyoto. It was very famous.

''See, Karma?'' I nudged my friends side in front of the stand. ''I'm eating. So I'm not too skinny in any way.'' Jokingly, I patted my stomach to show the not quite existent fat.

''Just because you eat snacks doesn't mean it's getting you more fat. Not like it's healthy anyway,'' he pointed out.

''Spoilsport,'' I snorted. ''You're the one who's always buying snacks for lunch. Don't be a hypocrite, dear.''

''Sure, darling. Be so kind and take your elbow out of my rips. I can't _breathe_.''

''Man up, it feels quite comfortable there.'' I was rewarded with a shove and almost fell over. Shit, my legs still felt too weak. Karma frowned at me.

''Are you okay? Normally you wouldn't have fallen that easily.''

''I'm fine. I just fell in love with the sight of my food and forgot you.'' Damn, that wasn't even a bit funny. Karma's unimpressed look only verified that. ''Okay, I still feel a bit weak. Don't worry too much.''

''Tell me when you feel like you can't walk anymore.'' And with that our conversation was done. Karma knew me well enough to know that I didn't enjoy being babied. Just lately I had been a bit prone to accidents.

Eating while walking was actually not proper in Japan, but most of the teenagers didn't care. It mainly mattered to the elderly, so best not do that in front of them. Well Japan was more about how it would affect people around you, so sometimes the culture seemed a bit strange.

We picked up our snacks anyway and were off for more sightseeing. Around noon we arrived in Gion. My focus had been mostly on the food, because it was rooted with a lot of history. Maybe not always famous ones but it was interesting enough. Call me a glutton if you want.

Gion was nice. Full of tourists in the main street and just as polluted as the rest of Japan's big cities and districts, but it was nice.

I knew, I probably should be writing down those memories of that old manga from another lifetime down instead of watching Sugino embarrass himself in front of Kanzaki, but no one could tell me to do so.

So I didn't. Not yet anyway.

''Let's go to the Yasaka shrine,'' proposed Kayano this time. Our objective was some street in Gion, where the sniper could kill Koro-sensei, but apparently we would continue sightseeing for a bit.

While looking at the many lanterns at the entrance, I remembered something important. At least important for me.

I had really forgotten to plan for a trip to the International Manga Museum. Urgh... I hid my face behind my hands in shame.

''Uh... Sayori-san? Are you alright?'' The bewilderment in Okuda's voice would have been funny, had I not just discovered that I had neglected my love for anime and all the kind. Because _fuck_ , maybe I could blame it on being sleep deprived and shit, but somehow I had totally forgotten that. Hadn't there been an extra chapter on the MM in the guide book?

''Just peachy,'' I answered and spent the rest of the time in the shrine sulking and then some, because I liked it more thinking about that than the _other_ thing. Maybe I could propose going there tomorrow if we didn't have a plan too far from the place.

Once we were outside, Kanzaki wasted no time leading us to the street where sensei was going to get sniped at. It was an eerie feeling that I had when we got there. Sure, it was a good place for the sniping, since there was nobody to stand in the way. But... _there was nobody_. Some killer could come and murder us in the bloodiest way possible and no one would take notice. This place sent a chill down my spine and all instincts from gang fights with Karma were screaming at me to _get the fuck out of here_.

I was fidgeting, but the faster we got this done, the faster we would be somewhere else. The clock on my phone told me we still had about half an hour until the sniper would come. It was sensible to scout out the place before we would be trying for an assassination, but for middle school students to stay in a dark and deserted alley wasn't exactly ideal. No matter how many we were.

The others looked at ease and maybe I would have been too on a normal day, but I was way too aware of the wrong feeling of my body and my difficulties to hold my balance. Somehow, my mind was still set on being 170 cm tall and 25. That really clashed horribly with my current self.

I was too distracted to listen to Kanzaki's explanation, why she chose this alley, but I wasn't so far gone not to notice the high school students entering from both sides of the street. Really annoyed by this cliché, I pressed my lips into a thin line.

I could really use a drink now.

''Not here for sightseeing, I guess?'' Karma was in the progress of seizing the boys on his side up, while I watched the ones on the other side.

Physically they were in advantage and had at least five guys, who looked like they could take a punch. All in all we were pretty much fucked and I couldn't help but curse my luck. Out of all days it had to be this one?

Yes, we were trained assassins, but our hand-to-hand combat was mostly knife work and self-defense was secondary. Two month of training didn't exactly make us skilled fighters. Even my in my taekwondo lessons could not help me, when there were too many to fight.

But running away was no option when there was no exit.

A dull thud against the lantern post nearby and a ''Look, Nagisa-kun.'' from Karma informed me that the redhead had already started attacking. A short flare of panic shot through me, but I tried to take a deep breath.

Might as well start kicking and screaming, while hoping we were getting out of here with minimal loss. I could feel the adrenaline burning in my veins. Without any hesitation I aimed for one guy's crotch with a kick and tried to turn around and-

One guy was slipping through my defense, while I was trying to stop him with arm length that _wasn't there_ , passing me and aiming for Karma.

He hit Karma with a metal pipe.

I was stunned for a few seconds. Karma had been hit and was now lying on the floor with probably a concussion if he was unlucky.

Realizing, I hadn't been able to prevent it because I had been too careless, I abandoned all previous plans and simply focused on the guy nearby Karma. My body was still in a mid-spin and just too annoyed to care, I tried to charge after the pipe guy.

A rather big mistake. Really, I should have known better.

Next thing was that Kayano and Kanzaki were caught in some guy's grip and Sugino and Nagisa were down on the ground. By some kind of miracle I was still standing, surrounded by enemies, but still standing.

I didn't see Okuda anywhere. Maybe she had taken the more reasonable thing and had hid herself or run away. And hopefully she would be still calm enough to contact one of our teachers. I really couldn't think of anything else right now, that wouldn't expose our secret.

So... I had the choice. Those delinquents still looked like they would love to take me with them, Karma was down, as well as Nagisa and Sugino and they had two of us in their grip. Kayano was closer to me than and if I was careful, I would be able to step on her attacker's foot and she could free herself and run.

A pity that our regular shoes didn't have heels.

Either I could try and get the boys on their feet again or I would follow that patchwork plan.

Well, I thought dryly. Both of them are shitty options. So in a split-second decision I went for Kayano. Sorry Karma.

Trying to hit the occupied guy in the head, then faint to the left, but go right. Then stomp on his foot, during the shock phase and voila, he let go of the green haired girl. For a good measure I kicked him sharply in the knee cap and he was half stumbling.

''Kayano, run and get someone!'' I shouted out in half haze. My mind was a bit too adrenaline fueled to really come up with anything else than hit those bastards. The dear was lucky that on her side were less goons than on the other.

''Oh, you bitch. You're on!'' After that I only had the memory of more than one attacker and rather painful blow on my sternum and then some kind of black-out. I remembered somewhere stumbling and the feel that I had been trying to hit things out of my reach.

There had been the pipe guy again, and oh how much I wished to take that damn thing and give that asshole a taste of his own medicine.

Mind focused again when Kanzaki and I were thrown into a van, tied up and being leered at from behind.

''Put that shitty face of yours somewhere else, before I do it for you!'' I snapped at a guy's face, who was coming too close to be comfortable.

''Oho? You're sure a feisty one, girly,'' He turned to one guy behind me. ''Show her what we do with girls like her, Hayashi.''

Not so surprising, I was struck with a blow on the shoulder. Gritting my teeth, I didn't give them the satisfaction of crying out and only glared at the guy in front of me.

''...Sayori-san.'' A timid voice reached my ears. Kanzaki looked worried, not for herself but for me, and was watching my form intently. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on a bleeding scratch on my biceps. Ah, this uniform was ruined. Blood never got out easily.

''Don't worry, Kanzaki,'' I tried to assure her. My lips were pulled into an awkward lopsided smile, which probably didn't look as convincing as I liked. ''It's nothing that I haven't felt before.''

I paused.

''Do you know if Kayano got away?'' The dark haired girl thought about it a minute, then shook her head.

''I don't know, but she isn't here with us,'' she told me quietly. ''I think she made it.''

''Good.'' I let out a relieved sigh. ''Now we only have to figure out an escape plan,'' I muttered under my breath. Kanzaki's told me exactly what I thought. There was no way this was going to be easy.

In the end I watched the window, trying to recognize parts of the area and coming up with some kind of plan or at least something that resembled a plan. Frankly, I didn't know what to do and situation had probably not quite sunken in.

I was aware that we, two young girls, were in the hands of quite a few violent delinquents and in danger of physical abuse. Going mentally through my equipment, I suppressed a grimace. I still had my phone in the spandex shorts under my skirt, but everything else was in my bag, which had been left there, where those goons had assaulted us.

Our chance were... not so good.

I ignored pointedly the part of my mind that told me I was the damsel in distress and more or less played with my restrictions, which were made out of tape.

My memories oh so helpfully supplied me with a vision of our teacher in anime version, wearing a veil. That didn't help me. But there had been a chapter about kidnapping in the guidebook...

The oppressive silence seemed to last forever. I would have been really content simply to steer in my thoughts the whole time, since I had a bit to sort through and Kanzaki seemed to have no intention of talking.

Then they began talking. And they had probably picked the worst possible subject. Really the worst, since apparently pipe guy had a few contacts and couldn't stand it to shut his trap for a few minutes.

''Hey you.'' He looked at Kanzaki, his twisted into a grin ''Yes, you with the long hair. Look at this.''

The scarred teen shoved his phone in front of her nose. From the side I could see my classmate's eyes widen, before I looked at the picture. I let out a curse at the sight.

It was one of the photos where Kanzaki and I had gone out to a gaming hall, disguised with a wig and different clothes. That time, our trips had been a distraction from school and the events concerning it. She had needed a break from her father and I had needed one from the whole class A shit.

''Where...'' Kanzaki swallowed once, before continuing. ''Where did you get this?''

I looked at her face once and winced. For once there wasn't the serene expression with which she always confronted things. No, now her face expressed shock, fear, regret and maybe sorrow. I did really not want to become the idiot, who was going to confront her about all of those pent up feelings, but maybe I should.

''Ah, I've some friends, who like to send me a few interestin' pictures. Don't ya agree, girly?'' The phone was taken away and he leaned over his seat. The guy was so close that I could the details of his scar. It looked like a knife wound. ''Well, I wanted to get to know ya, but ya were gone. Maybe I'll rectify that. Could teach you Kunugigaoka bitch somethin' 'bout the life out there. I'm sure-''

I headbutted him.

''AAAH! You bitch!'' he screamed out. My forehead stung from the hard contact. He recovered faster than me and soon I was pulled up by my hair.

''Oh? Don't ya like that I don't pay attention to ya? Hey! Speed on, I want to be at the hideout in five minutes!'' he barked to the driver. ''I'm gonna teach you a lesson myself.''

My teeth bit my lips so hard I could feel little droplets of blood. But it had been worth it, as long as Kanzaki didn't look like that. I probably sounded like a broken recorder, but I felt so damn guilty about everything.

I didn't know how long it took for us too arrive. It didn't feel very long and it probably wasn't. We were rudely picked up and carried to a rumpled couch, where they unceremoniously dumped us on.

''You can wait here, girls, until our buddies come. I'm sure we're going to have lots of fun.'' How cliché.

After that, there was nothing but awkward silence.

My thoughts stirred about a way how I could approach the issue. Maybe I would have been more direct with anyone else, but even I recognized that I couldn't just bulldoze through this matter. But... a direct confrontation might not be wrong.

''Hey, Kanzaki...'' I fumbled clumsily for words, my hands wringing nervously behind my back. ''You- I-'' I let out a frustrated noise. ''I'm sorry.''

I would have bowed to her, had I not been tied up, but I attempted anyway. The result was me flopping to the side and lying – face first – on the couch. That thing really was dusty.

There was a stunned pause. As if the girl beside me still had so comprehend what had just happened. Curious, I lifted my face to see what she was thinking.

''Kanzaki...?'' I asked her cautiously.

''Okay,'' she murmured. I blinked.

''What?''

''I said, okay,'' she repeated, but didn't elaborate. I frowned. She didn't look like she had forgiven me and the okay was probably just acknowledging I had said it. Her face was far cry from someone who wasn't angry anymore.

''Look, Kanzaki. I am really sorry. I know I shouldn't-''

''So what?!'' her voice suddenly exploded. I flinched from the noise. ''Shouldn't have encouraged me on doing that? Should have talked to me and stopped me? Or maybe shouldn't have ignored me? I-'' She drew a ragged breath. ''It's all your fault. Just because-'' And she stopped talking. A frown settled on my face. What was my fault?

''You blame me for being put into class E,'' I said, stunned. I knew that she was angry at me and I had assumed it was because partly because of me ignoring her, but her focus was on the 'being a bad student'-part. Kanzaki had wanted me to be her voice of reason and tell her stop, but I had done the opposite. My feelings were quite mixed.

''No! Yes, I mean-'' She looked frustrated. In front of me all of her hidden feelings were mashed together and bottled up. She wasn't just angry at me, but I was an easy direction to point her anger at.

''It's just so stupid! I know it's not just your fault. I could have stopped before and I don't hate class E. Everyone is so nice and-'' Her voice shook for a moment, but she seemed intent on letting it all out. ''I'm just so angry. I don't even know _why_. My dad is being so much more intolerable than before and I don't know where I stand. And then _you_ , who's supposed to be my friend, just dumps me for some guy I don't even know beside rumors about him. I don't know anymore, I just know that I'm angry and part of it is because of you.''

Teenage crisis, I realized. As stupid as that sounded and a whole lot of pent up anger. She hadn't come in terms with her current situation yet and didn't know what to do now. I was part of the problem and consequently a daily reminder of it. Which was probably the only thing she could pour her feelings in and not come up with more issues.

Grimacing internally, I considered my options. I was shit at emotions. No denying. I just sucked at being a decent, sensitive person. So I just went with that what I would normally – wing it.

''...Sorry,'' I apologized once again. ''When this is over you can shout a me all you want and even punch me. I know... I haven't been a good friend. Really shitty to be honest. Just- Don't leave all those feelings pent up. You can tell me – or shout at me if that's more to your liking. I just want you to know I _am_ sorry and even if I can't promise you never to do that again or undo everything, I'll try.''

I didn't get a chance to hear her response. We were quite rudely interrupted by the pipe guy.

''Aww, are you two done with your cheesy soap opera?'' My glare was withering; it could have probably wilted a flower. ''You know? People like you, who think that the world's theirs. We _love_ to knock 'em down from their throne. How about we teach you, ladies?''

''You are disgusting. Knock people down? You sure you aren't just justifying your damn actions?'' I looked him resolutely in the eye. There was no better way to intimate guys like them than letting their comments not affect you. If you looked them into their eyes, their doubt would only grow.

It would only buy us time and scar-face would become violent soon.

Ah, speaking of violence. Strong hands seized my collar and lifted me up from the ground.

''Oh, I'm so done with you,'' he sneered into my face. ''I thought, maybe you would cool down, but apparently you can't get off from your high horse.''

I let out a harsh laugh. Really, my temper and mouth would really get me into trouble one day. This was already trouble, but I didn't care. I still felt so disconnected and letting it all out on this guy felt good.

''What high horse? I've probably beat just as many heads as you have done. Don't think just because we're from some prestigious school we're just some clueless kids. Isn't it just conceited of you to judge us like that?'' I let a mirthless smile grace my lips. ''Let me down, boy. If you want a show, fine, I'll give you one.''

He hesitated for a moment, looking indignant and confused, before throwing me down.

''Sayori-san!'' Coughing, I sat up after he had thrown me down again. Well, that went nowhere.

''Man, I'm really pissed.'' He held his hand in a dramatic fashion before his face. ''Now, since it's your fault, take responsibility. I'm sure I can come up with something for you to do.''

My eye twitched in annoyance. Man, that guy was bipolar! But I was going to play along. I could kinda strip. Meaning, taking off my blazer, the blouse underneath and my skirt.

Since that one time I had flashed some delinquents during fighting, I wore spandex shorts. That had been an experience I was not eager to repeat and the shorts had a pocket for my phone. Simply an advantage, even if it wasn't allowed. Also, I was wearing a top. Sometimes I got cold, so I wore extra layers.

''Sure thing, asshole. I had an suggestion, but go on. I'm waiting.'' Either some knight in shining armor would come and save us or Kanzaki and I would have to deal with some unlucky consequences in the future. While I was sure it would be the latter, I hoped for the former.

''Sayori-san! Egging on him, is not going to help us!'' Kanzaki whispered, now somewhat furious. Yes, it wasn't exactly helping, but that diverted their attention to me and from her. I could deal with the consequences better than Kanzaki.

(You have such a hero complex)

I did not have one, no matter what my mind said.

The door swung open.

So, let's see what fate had stored for us, because either scar-face had gotten reinforcements, since he looked like he had expected _someone_ or by some miracle (or by reading a certain guidebook) Karma and the others had found us. Which hopefully would include sensei. I did _not_ want to deal with the mess of a fight on my class trip.

I might have been referencing on certain memories that popped up in between, but I still refused to acknowledge them. That could wait. Because I didn't need another breakdown and it would only give me a headache.

So when just about everybody in the room looked at the door it revealed-

Someone very beat-up, vaguely coherent, and a ticked off childhood friend.

Well, my knight in shining armor. I felt relieved that they were here, but I didn't really know what to do now. Karma's eyes served through the room, very intent on finding us. When he saw us his expression went from 'furious' just to 'pissed off'.

Though he couldn't reach us, since a few goons were standing in the way. I would have to deal with a rather overprotective Karma after this, I realized and promptly hid my grimace.

As much as I loved my childhood friend, I wasn't weak, even if my current position proved otherwise.

It wasn't really worth it to listen to Nagisa quote from the guidebook in his hands, so I played with my restraints only to find out, that my hands had gone numb from the tape cutting off my blood circulation.

This whole thing sucked so much. I was never again going to let myself become helpless like this again. Letting yourself getting manhandled was _not_ nice and had been just for the fun of rising that guys hackles. I could live with a few bruises.

I could only watch as our teacher appeared, nerdified those thugs and gave us a pep talk.

Sure there wasn't much that I could have done, but sitting there tied up, was frustrating. I hated not being able to do something.

In the mid of the whole thing Karma had walked towards us and swiftly removed our bonds. Before I could even flex my hands, I was pulled into a hug. A very crushing hug. I wasn't left with very much oxygen after he had released me and I had to hit him before he had even done _that_.

Realistically speaking, I would probably have done the same had I been in his position, but he was getting stronger and stronger from our training and could almost crush me with that strength.

Haha, death by hug. Lovely ending.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by Karma. Suppressing a hiss, I flinched when cool fingers began to trail lines on my throat. Bruises were already forming from the rough treatment from before.

''Sayo, who did that?'' Karma growled lowly, giving the coloring skin a dark look.

''Does that matter?'' I asked him in a quiet voice.

''Yes, it does!''

''Go and bash that guy, who hit you with a pipe. Use the guidebook once. Don't do anything unnecessary. Please.'' I sent him an earnest gaze, that conveyed my tiredness from all of this. Grudgingly, he relented and backed down.

''Thanks.''

''Yeah, are you hurt anywhere else?'' His eyes searched for any visible injuries.

''Nothing bad, only my shoulder. It's a bit bruised.'' I could feel it slightly aching when I moved and my arms were still stiff, but that would pass.

Karma sent me a long look before turning around – just in time – to give scar-face a concussion for the next days.

''So, Sayo,'' he addressed me cheerily. ''Do you want to get some ice cream?''

My lips twitched.

''Sure, I'd love to.''

* * *

 **Omake (for the 300 favs)**

 _Another thing, that Koro-sensei could have written on the note._

My eyes trailed the message beside the photo.

' _I_ _so_ _ship you two!_ '

''I'm going to kill him,'' I said, fuming.

Karma only looked bemusedly at the photo.

''When did he take that?''

* * *

 **Yeah... A month's waiting time for a long chapter? Acceptable? Haha...**

 **Apparently Isogai is considered more handsome. Understandable when he's a ikemen.**

 **This is not proofread and Shiki has given up being my beta long ago, for RL reasons. So when you spot mistakes, you know what to do.**

 **School's starting again next week and it's test time. You won't get another chapter for a longer time tha usual. Sorry!**

 **Wish you a nice day**

 **-Yuki**

 **Question: What do you think is the weirdest ice cream flavor ever? Japan has many... (The weirdest one is going to be eaten by someone next chapter *wink*)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **400 follower! YOU ARE AWESOME, GUYS!**

 **XXV.**

The whole scene in front of me freaked me out quite a lot.

And since Karma apparently fell in love with someone (or should I say something?) else, I just tried to suppress any kind of overreaction, because it was simply not worth it.

Since we just had a traumatic experience, according to sensei, he said he was going to treat us ice cream. Though...

He brought us to some shop with the weirdest ice cream flavors ever. Like raw horse meat or squid ink. While the former could be bought in a package while the latter was soft ice. I had even seen something with the inscription of placenta ice cream. To be honest, this was just another level of weird altogether.

''Squid ink flavor colors your mouth,'' I read out loud simply for feeling the ridiculousness. Well... if sensei ate this, would he change into the color of the ice?

I blinked. Wow, cannibalism in a way. He ate takoyaki before too... I wondered if I would make a DNA test, what kind of outcome I could expect.

Shaking my head at the absurd (or not so absurd?) thought, my eyes inspected the shop once again. Karma was standing at the wasabi flavor section, which wasn't surprising. More surprising were the other flavors.

While I was always open for new things, I did not want my taste buds to rot, thank you very much. I'll go and get something normal, I thought with a barely sour expression. Looking around for Koro-sensei, I inched away from the more 'exotic' flavors to look for different ones.

Maybe I should make my escape. The International Manga Museum was still open and I could make my way there...

Still thinking about my, admittedly, unrealistic plan, I didn't notice my teacher until he was practically in front of my face.

''Sayori-kun!'' I jumped at his voice. When had he gotten there?

''W-What?'' Relaxing my tensed frame, my eyes landed on a weirdly colored soft ice cream cone.

''Sayori-kun, I have selected this flavor just for you. Please enjoy it!'' He gave me such a hopeful look, that dared me to shatter his happiness. Was he a little kid or what?

I regarded the cone warily.

''What's the flavor, sensei?'' Tough luck, teacher. I was training little kids in another lifetime and he's got nothing on them.

''It's takoyaki!'' I deadpanned at him.

''You cannibal.'' After trying to strike him with a knife, I made a beeline towards Kanzaki. She was at least normal. Koro-sensei could eat that one himself, because I definitely wasn't.

''Kanzaki-san, please go outside with me? I don't think I can stand looking at these tastes anymore.'' Pulling a grimace, I made a vague hand motion towards the selection board.

The dark-haired girl looked faintly amused, then glanced at the ice types on display and made a similar expression to mine.

''I think I'd like to, Sayori-san,'' she answered and we went outside.

In front of the shop were some tables for people to sit. It was more of a cafe than a shop, but it seemed that most people took the ice cream from the stand and didn't take the time to enjoy the weird flavors directly in the cafe.

Maybe I should order a parfait. Sugar would be a wonderful comfort after everything now.

''Sayori-san,'' Kanzaki broke the tranquil silence that had settled. ''I think we should clear a few things between us. We have been interrupted after all.''

Not really sure what else to do, I grinned wryly.

''Yeah, we were, weren't we?'' I leaned back in my seat and tried to read her expression. ''Are you still angry?''

Her face turned a bit... sheepish? Chagrined? I had to admit, I wasn't very good at reading expressions that hadn't anything to do with the various stages of 'being pissed off'.

''No... I'm not anymore.'' She turned her face down. ''I should apologize.''

''For what? I'm not really sure what we're going to accomplish with this." Those words came out harsher than intended and I winced. ''Sorry, that sounded harsh. I just... Look, you don't have to apologize. I did my fair share of mistakes and you did some. Maybe... we should not have been doing the things we have done, but it's useless to think about what-ifs. Let's just look forward and put this incident behind. I don't really like dwelling.''

My tact was as subtle as a bulldozer and just as present as the proof for the existence of my former life – simply not there.

I was pinned down with a pair of analyzing eyes. Feeling stubborn, I stared right back until Kanzaki started to open her mouth.

''You really are the worst.'' And then she started laughing.

I was at loss what to do. Dealing with angry people was easier, you could simply let them blow off steam and then try to talk again. This was just not my department.

Kanzaki had stopped laughing by now. Instead she looked just highly amused, probably at my very confused face.

''You know, it's the worst when people are so nonchalant about things. As if they don't care.''

I sputtered.

''I do care. I wasn't-''

''Yes, you do. But for me it wasn't enough. It still felt like you didn't even give any thoughts about it.'' Her stare wasn't focused on me anymore. '''Why did you get to relax when I was still chewing on all of this?' That was that what I thought, but it's okay now. I'm done with thinking like that. It was stupid and I want to move on.''

We sat there in silence, not really sure what next.

Then-

''I'm buying two parfaits. Select one. I'm paying,'' I said to her and busied myself with the menu.

''Are you trying to bribe me with food, Sayori-san?'' Her voice was choked with suppressed laughter. Weren't we all very hysteric today?

''Me?'' I pointed at myself with a modest expression. ''I would never do that. What kind of person do you think I am?'' I asked with faux-innocence.

''A very selfish kind, but somehow a person with a weirdly bend hero complex,'' she answered breezily and pointed with her index finger at one dish on the menu. Huh, didn't sound bad. Maybe I would get something similar.

''Ouch, right into the heart.'' I clutched my chest dramatically, before continuing a bit more seriously, ''So everything okay now? No hidden feelings? Maybe still the urge to punch me? Tell me before, so that I can run.''

''I would never tell you, especially when you run, Sayori-san. No, when I have the urge to scream at you, I will do that,'' she sighed. ''You bring out the worst in me.''

''Hey, what are friends for? I'm sorry though, and please stop adding the -san. I'm informal in every way that is acceptable.''

''I guess then I have to offer my first name, Sayori. Call me Yukino and then pay for the food.'' She smiled benevolently at me.

I stared at her for a few seconds.

''Yukino, I think this is the new start of a wonderful friendship,'' I paused for a moment. ''Are you sure that you're not some kind of weird angel/demon in disguise? Smiling like that while demanding ice cream should be illegal.''

She cracked up again mere seconds after me.

* * *

Somehow, all of my conflicts end with laughter when I try to confront them. And not exactly sane laughter, I reflected with the silly urge to grin like an idiot, before I was approached by Karma.

''Sayo!'' He grinned, which was not exactly a good sign. ''I dare you to eat this!'' And with a flourish motion he presented me a pretty, purplish black ice cream cone. It looked like the squid ink one.

I stared at him unblinkingly. He just continued to grin. That guy was in a damn good mood for getting hit on the head before. Freakishly chipper. Just to be sure I examined his head once more.

''If you eat this, I'll treat you mochi ice cream and any other sort of food you want for the next week,'' offered my friend, still not moving his head out of my grip.

''Gimme that.'' Done, I snatched the cone out of his hand.

It _was_ the squid ink one.

* * *

We were allowed to tour through the city for a bit, which ended up with shopping. Or at least as much as it could be called shopping with an alien-teacher and seven, just out of a skirmish rescued, students.

Oh yes, my tongue was black. It was expected, since the description had said so, but I was still laughed at. Namely Karma, but his wallet was going to suffer.

So after I dragged them into the IMM, we went back to the inn. Very exhausted and totally satisfied, I walked to the communal bathrooms. It was a pity that this thing didn't have a natural hot spring, because that would be simply awesome but you couldn't have everything.

Kanzaki had told me, much to my amusement, that she was going to try out a few games in the arcade of the inn. I knew without doubt I would lose against her anyway and I was the one, who periodically played with Karma! But it was going to be fun.

''Oh, come on!'' I cried out as my character was whipped. Again. ''How is this fair!?''

''Well,'' Kanzaki informed me cheerily. ''You just suck, Sayori.''

I gave her a blank look.

''No, Yukino. You suck. You suck way too much,'' I complained glumly. ''You know what? I'm going to go somewhere else. If not, my pride's not going to be able to bear this humiliation.''

''You drama queen.'' She rolled her eyes

''Uh... Since when do you two get along so well?'' Sugino asked, a bit perplexed.

''It's kinda obvious since when, Sugino,'' Karma told him. ''Two people living through a dangerous situation. Of course some kind of bond is going to form.'

I blinked. Oh, did I actually tell Karma that I had been friends with her before? Sheepishly, I scratched my neck.

''Yeah, about that… We've been friends before,'' I admitted to them. ''We had just a little... break.''

Most of them looked surprised. Well, our friendship hadn't been that obvious, but from Karma's unsurprised look I had told him before. Well, at least I could now add 'failing memory' to my growing list of most likely puberty-induced problems.

''Well, if there aren't any problems I'm going to get some food,'' Feeling apprehensive without anything to do, I asked the others for wishes. ''Does anyone of you want something?''

''Get me some juice, dear?'' Three guesses who that was.

''Something sugary, please.''

''Crisps?''

''Chocolate.''

With a bunch of requests, I walked down the hallway to get to the convenience store, before I heard familiar clacking. It was... nostalgic. Something that I hadn't heard in fifteen years.

Stepping into another room, I was greeted with the sight of a table tennis table. I had always thought that the name sounded weird in English. Why did you have to mention table two times?

My mouth was twitching oddly, as if it didn't know whether to settle into a smirk or just a dorky grin.

''Oh hey, Sayori-san,'' Mimura greeted me. He was playing a match against Takebayashi, Kimura and Karasuma-sensei sitting in the background. That picture was a nice one. ''Do you want to play? If you don't know how to we can teach you.''

''Thanks, Mimura-san.'' I gave him a crooked grin. ''But I have some experience with table tennis.'' A lifetime of it.

''Oh, you play?'' He slammed the ball at the edge of the table. Takebayashi was too slow to retaliate. Oh, fun. My fingers itched for the racket.

''Yeah, a bit. Mind if I join?''

''No, we don't,'' answered Takebayashi this time. ''If you want, you can sub in for me, Kitani-san. I'm afraid Mimura is too good for me.''

''Thanks, Takebayashi-san. You can call me Sayori, by the way. I like that more,'' I offered.

''Thank you, but I'm a bit too uncomfortable to call you that familiarly. I'm sorry.'' He held out the racket.

''Don't be,'' I laughed, taking the offered item. ''It's just something I'm used to. You don't have to if you don't want.'' Well, I couldn't have everything and playing would be good enough for now.

''Hey, Mimura-san. Let me warm up a bit. After that I will get you,'' I challenged him gamely.

''Well, try it, Sayori-san. I won't make it easy,'' he said just as easily and we began to play.

It had been seriously a long time since I've been playing. Taking the racket into my hand again had been a bit too much of a reminder what I had lost. Table tennis had been something personal – something that had guided through almost all my life and I had been quite decent at it.

Enough to be a trainer at least.

I still felt a little awkward playing, but I found a rhythm in time. Not to sound snobbish, but the rackets that we had were shit. A decent one was leagues better and way more expensive, which the inn probably didn't think was necessary to invest in.

Additionally, I suspected that the original Sayori had been left-handed since I could certainly write with both hands well enough. My right hand was the stronger one, because I was used to it. Sometimes, I simply forgot how much my former life affected me.

Though, I think I played well enough.

Mimura and I had one match down. 3:1 in my favor. After realizing I had won, I cheered so loudly that I shocked myself.

How long had it been since I had felt such a euphoria?

Not so long ago, actually, but this felt different. Out of the blue a hand patted my shoulder.

''Good match, Sayori-san!'' my former opponent congratulated me, smiling. I smiled back at him.

''Thanks, you were really good,'' I replied and I meant it. Even though I won with two sets ahead, it had been quite a challenge. I wasn't exactly sweating, but coming close to it.

''You were better. Where did you learn playing? It was really professional,'' the boy inquired, looking curious.

''I had a few lessons before,'' I answered evasively. It was something private and above all mine. I didn't want to share it with everyone, but of course Karma would be a special case. If he asked.

Either noting my hesitance or just not that interested, Mimura shrugged it off and called out to Kimura.

''Hey, Kimura! Switch with me!'' It was almost amusing how perky my classmates were. A lot more cheerful than in class too.

''Nah, I just want to watch. Sayori-san seems to be better than me anyway.'' I pursed my lips slightly. Playing wasn't just for winning – that was a notion that I believed in.

And maybe I just wanted to play some more, since both Mimura and Takebayashi didn't look like they would pick up the racket again now.

Hell, Takebayashi had sat down with a drink.

That sucked. No one wanted to play with me, probably because I had just jumped in and pretty much interrupted them. Or I was seeing it just a bit too serious and they were simply tired. Well, if they had started about the same time as me when I had gamed with Kanzaki, then they would be already active for a good hour if not more.

Okay, I think I could forgive them. But speaking of Kanzaki-

''Karasuma-sensei! Do you want to play against Sayori-san? She's really good.'' Then I decided I liked Mimura a lot more now.

''Oh? I would love to verify that myself,'' our teacher answered somewhat cocky – more relaxed than I had ever seen him. ''Well, Kitani. Pick up your racket. I'll be your next opponent.''

The next words slipped out of my mouth without consent.

''Bring it, old man.'' I could swear he had spluttered for a moment. Then I realized what I had said and-

''Oh, fuck.'' Way to go darling, make an even worse impression on your teacher. Not that I had actually a particularly good one in Karasuma's books. I had run away from class, collapsed in another and from my fighting style he could guess that I hadn't only taken classes in taekwondo. ''I'm sorry, sensei.'' And promptly went down to a 90 degrees bow.

My glasses fell off.

Oh god, why did my mouth had always had to run like that? I seriously had no filter. The total opposite of Yamato Nadeshiko, I thought dryly.

There was a shocked silence and it was a while before I dared to lift my head again. Karasuma-sensei's face was rather resigned and the others around me just looked either horribly amused or just plainly stunned.

The older man sighed.

''It's alright, Kitani. Just-'' The door opened in a dramatic fashion.

''Sayo? You there?'' And there stood my childhood friend, a bit confused after taking in the scene in front of him. ''...Why are you bowing to Karasuma-sensei?''

A bit sheepish, I stood straight again, glasses in hand.

''…I may or may not have just called him old.'' Karma the dear took exact 0.3 seconds to comprehend what I said – the apparent fasted frame for humans to react – and then promptly began cackling. I felt myself go pink. ''Oh, shut up.''

''You just- Just- What the hell!?'' And then he laughed some more.

Ignoring the slightly hysteric person leaning on the door frame, I apologized once again, ''I am really sorry, Karasuma-sensei. I promise it won't happen again.''

The man, bless him, took pity on me and waved it off.

''I forgive you, Kitani. Are you still up for a match?'' He made a motion towards the table.

''Yes, please!'' I said quickly. Maybe I wouldn't hear my friend laughing his ass of at the door that way.

After Karma had calmed down, he had watched the entire match with interested eyes. I didn't really know whom he was watching exactly. His gaze seemed to dart between our teacher and me.

Though I forgot him somewhere in between. Playing with our teacher was damn fun. The guy was good. Given I hadn't taken a single racket in my hand in this body before, but Karasuma was simply fast. No matter how fast or well-placed I played the ball, he returned almost all of them.

In the end he won. Maybe it was a mix between stamina and mental capability, but that guy was clearly better than me. Acknowledging that, I held out my hand.

'' _Gutes Spiel_ ,'' I said, clearly exhausted. Then realized, that I had talked in German. It had been reflexive. ''Sorry, I mean good game, sensei. It was really fun.''

''Yes, it was.'' He smiled at me. And well, he looked handsome. Really, the guy was a fucking lady killer without his usual frown. ''Say, Kitani, do you play usually?''

''N-no,'' my voice hitched. Well, this was a more private matter and I forced myself to look away. ''...I stopped a few years ago.'' Rather forcibly too. Death was normally pretty permanent.

My thoughts were too morbid and didn't really match with the emotions I was feeling. It was nostalgia, maybe a tint of regret and an indescribable amount of sadness.

''I see,'' Karasuma-sensei hummed and dropped the subject as fast as he had started it. I felt stupidly thankful for that.

''Again, thanks for the match. I had fun.'' Then I let out something that could have been a sigh. Maybe. I didn't know. ''Well, I'll be going now. Have fun,'' I finished lamely and vanished out of the door.

Thoughts flying, I didn't stop running down the hallway until a hand was pulling me forcefully on the shoulder and stopped any further movement forward.

''Hey, Sayo, slow down.'' He bent down to look into my eyes. ''Now... want to tell me what's going on?'

My mouth felt suspiciously dry suddenly, a lump constricting my throat.

''...I- This- Dammit!'' I let out a shout, surprising Karma into taking a step back. ''This whole fucking trip has been only an annoying trip down my memory lane and I felt like ripping something in two!''

Still panting, I watched Karma's face carefully for a reaction. My touch must be a bit off; I couldn't read his face clearly. Then, slowly, his expression shifted into something akin to... exasperation?

''Seriously, Sayo. You're the only person I know, who would make a stupid pun, during an emotional outburst,'' he said way more amused than he should be. My face flushed red, though whether it was from embarrassment or from anger, I didn't know.

''Oh, shut up! That wasn't intentional!''

''Yeah? Didn't seem so.'' He led us down the hallway into the empty lobby. Even the receptionist seemed to be gone. ''Now, tell me what got you so angry.''

I opened my mouth to deny that statement before closing it again.

''...I'm having surprisingly many heart-to-heart talks these days,'' I just said for sake of it being said.

Karma lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

''Stop that, Karma. I'm not some child that needs to be interrogated.''

''Sayo, dear. Have you been aware how-'' he hesitated for a moment. ''-unstable you have been the whole time during the trip?''

Aghast, I stared at him for a good second. Was he serious?

''You asshole! are you telling me that I'm mental?''

''Woah, woah, calm down, Sayo.'' He lifted his hands as if to prove his innocence. ''I'm just saying, that there's something eating you and you should talk about it. To me or someone else, but preferable me.''

I opened my mouth to say something. Refuse, accept, maybe just to continue to scream at him, but closed it again and just said nothing.

''Okay,'' he let out a sigh. ''I'll wait. For now, but if I see you breaking down another time, we will talk.''

Not knowing what to do else, I nodded.

''Thanks,'' I said not louder than a whisper.

''No problem. Now, come on. I already told the others that you probably got distracted, so you don't need to get those snacks anymore. Let's go hang out.''

I followed Karma like a well-behaved child or maybe a duckling.

Karma led us to the boys' dormitory. Somehow, I felt like fidgeting, but at the same time there was nothing to be nervous about. Karma knew almost everything about me and that little fact from before wasn't going to change anything. It would be like always – us joking, coming up with stupid pranks and even worse assassination.

I drew comfort from these thoughts.

Letting Karma walk in front of me was just coincidental. Also, I wasn't so sure where they were even located, so it was better him in front than me waltzing into the wrong room.

So when my childhood friend opened the sliding door, also called shoji, I was surprised by the crowd of boys sitting in the middle of the room. Had we been outside so long, that everyone was already in their rooms? Conveniently, they didn't see me, since Karma's taller frame was hiding me.

The smooth bastard in front of me, whom I had the honor of calling my childhood friend, was not even twitching at the sight and simply asking, ''Oh? What are you guys doing here?''

Karma didn't step over the door frame, instead leaning slightly on the shoji and continuing to hide me. My left eye twitched lightly. What was he planning now?

''Good timing, Karma,'' Isogai greeted him. He had some kind of paper in his hand with... head? Wow, what were they planning now? Scaring the poor alien to death? No wait, he said that he was born on earth. Immediately my thought turned to a more unpleasant direction. Human experimentation. I shuddered at the thought.

''-do you like best?'' I zoned in at Kimura's voice.

''Man, Kimura. Do you still have to ask? Of course it's-''

''-Of course it's Sayo,'' Karma cut off Maehara promptly.

From what I could see of Kimura he looked sheepish. Well, maybe it was obvious. Like very obvious. Kissing in front of the class, seriously...

''Tell us why, though,'' Isogai asked Karma. Then he added. ''We're making a list of the most popular girls. Sayori's list is still very short.''

Wow, who would have known. Isogai being the conspirator of this. Quite amused, I didn't let myself get seen. I had never claimed to be a good person – just a bit helpless against requests.

Though I was unsure whether to be honored to be on that list or that middle school boys thought, that I didn't have many good points. Or that I even had good points…

Karma seemed to emit a very, very ...well amused aura. I could feel him smirking at me. It was probably a tactical blunder of mine not to go away or step forward so that this conversation could end. This was going to be so embarrassing and true to my prediction, it was.

''Well, things I like about her? I guess her character. She's really adorable, even if she doesn't admit it. And she's always so nice to everyone in her own way. Did you notice that she doesn't deny requests?'' He paused there probably to make some kind of expression. I could feel my face burning. That little shit! He wanted to embarrass me!

''She actually got into class E like that. And blowing up a laboratory of course, but that was because of a request.'' He shrugged. ''But don't tell her I said that – she would kill me.'' Haha, very funny.

''Also she's really an idealist. That one time when I- Ouch!'' Karma turned around, face grimacing and effectively exposing my hiding place. In the background I noticed the other boys staring at me in horror. ''Sayo! Don't hit me!''

''Shut up, you asshole. You just sold me totally out. You knew that I was behind you. You even lead me here!'' I tried to hit him again, only to be blocked by his palm. The hit had been rather halfhearted. I felt better than before, which had been no doubt his intention. Just a bit different from the original goal.

''Aww, but I complimented you. Have I mentioned to you that you look absolutely gorgeous when you are embarrassed? Really awesome.'' He had the gall to grin at me. Coloring even darker, I grit my teeth in frustration.

Honestly, I could take false compliments well, since I knew they were false, insincere, without complete honesty. Anything else was... very hard for me to believe. I couldn't really think myself as adorable or anything like that. Anything that I hadn't worked for was kind of hard to accept.

''Karma, stop embarrassing me,'' I ground out, clearly not appreciative of that whole thing.

Trying to bring the attention somewhere else instead of myself, I forced my gaze to look for something. Well, on the list was the face of Kanzaki on top, which was kind of adorable. Because they were making a ranking for the best girl in class with tiny, self-drawn faces.

The boys in this class were so nicer than the classes that I had been in before.

When I had been on a class trip last time the boys had simply made fun out of running into the girls' rooms out of fun and to drive the teachers insane. It had driven me insane too.

Yeah, this was nicer, even if it led to my and their eternal embarrassment, but whatever.

''D-Did you just hear everything?!'' a rather frazzled Isogai asked and to his credit the other boys looked just as shocked. In response, I looked away sheepishly, cheeks feeling a bit heated.

''Sorry, but I only overheard the part Karma talking about me. None of your preferences, actually.'' They honestly didn't look really assured about this, but I couldn't really make myself forget it. ''I promise I won't tell anyone. Ever. Is that okay with you?"

They scrutinized me for a few seconds, which felt weird, being looked at by a whole group of boys, and then they made a decision.

''Okay, then we will pack this list away and you promise that you won't look,'' Maehara said as a mediator. ''We trust you, but this is a boy secret and we don't need any leaks.''

And in exact that moment all of us noticed the pink octopus sticking outside the window, making notes with a very interesting grin and the only thought that went through the room was: 'What the hell?'.

Then hell broke loose. Somewhere in the mid of the boys chasing out teacher and me and Karma settling down for some decent planning, Koro-sensei had also managed to aggravate the girls too. I did not know how that evening or even the whole day developed, but this whole class trip had been exciting, maybe a bit too much.

This was really the last night of the trip and the end of another failure to kill that slimy octopus. Disappointing? Yes, but we could recover from this failure and assassinate him another time. I didn't really take my class for people that would give up that quickly.

''Karma,'' I addressed my childhood friend, when we sat down to look at the whole chaos of our class. It was a merry goose chase after an uncatchable object, really.

''Hmmh?''

''You still owe me a lot of food.'' And I owed him a talk, but that I didn't mention. Karma could very well read my silent cues.

''Well, it's a date then.'' He winked cheekily, while his hand gave mine a squeeze to show he understood.

''Oh, shut up, you asshole.'' Sometimes, I wondered why I had a friend like him.

* * *

 **Yay! I finally updated. First I'm sorry for this sucky chapter, as well as the long time that took me to update. I'm a horrible author. Even if I have the excuse of RL going downhill, I was just being lazy. I didn't say it last time, but 100k!**

 **I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but it won't get better. It's mostly recuperation from the events before and Sayo's quite like me and likes to put everything that has to do with people and emotion far away from her mind (and also forgetting it then). I'm also an idiot for doing this weird thing with Sayo and Karma, but hey, I'm way to indecisive for real romance.**

 **On the positive site, I have a new beta. Her name is _Yuisair_ and helped me with this.**

 **I will also list the top three weirdest ice cream flavors now (Personal ranking):**

 **\- Human placenta ice cream (Guest)**

 **\- Charcoal ice cream (RaNDOem)**

 **\- Raw horse meat (Karenn Puff)**

 **Well, my favorites were squid ink ice cream (thanks to Pikapikaluv for the nice idea of staining) and Kimchi ice cream (though that one is a private joke, thanks to Dumti). Also very weird: Oppai ice, shaped like boobs (ArashiYuki13, nice name btw), leek (kalmaegi), olive oil bread gelato (Avelyn Rosewood).**

 **There were really a lot of weird flavors and I'm sorry for not mentioning yours, but I'm very thankful for anyone who reviewed.**

 **Sorry for the long AN and I'm jumping on the same train as the other authors, so leave me a review!**

 **This chapter was beta'ed by Yuisair.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XXVI.**

I was glad when I stood in front of our home's door. Class trips were for sure enjoyable, but I needed quiet and silence before anything else and staying in a room with at least ten different people was anything but not quiet.

Letting out a small sigh, I stepped through the doorstep and called out, ''I'm home.''

Immediately, I was answered with a ''Welcome home'' and a hug. While my dad had taken Karma and me from the station, my mom had stayed home to make dinner. Of course Karma would be coming later too. God knows what the guy would do, simply because he was too lazy to cook himself some food after the whole ordeal.

''Hello, Sayo-chan. How was the trip?'' Crinkling my nose at the name, I looked at my mother's face. My mother would never let that name go. Really... I felt like complaining a bit but held my mouth, because this was a lost cause.

''It was very nice. Thank you for all the pocket money.'' I hugged her back briefly, before pulling myself out of her grip and grabbing a packet from my backpack. ''Here. I bought some tea from the brand you two like so much. And there are some Kyoto specialties inside there too.''

''It was no big deal, dear. You know you don't have to get us souvenirs, right?'' Despite her words, she took the offered item and inspected the wrapping.

''I know, kaa-san. But you won't take the money back nor did you want something from Kyoto, so I took the liberty of buying you something.''

''We would never take back the money we have given you,'' my mom answered, looking just slightly scandalized at the thought of doing that.

''I know, that's why I buy souvenirs.'' I grinned wryly at her expression. Parents never changed and I was damn lucky to have such good ones in both lives.

''Come on, Kana. You know how stubborn our girl is. She's your daughter after all.'' My dad came in with the rest of my luggage. Bless him and his strength to carry the damn thing. I hated how much you always had to pack for trips, it was simply too much to be true.

''Oh, be quiet, Yuu. I know you only want to eat cookies again. And how come that she's suddenly just my daughter?'' She narrowed her eyes at him. The man just returned her gaze with a grin and dragged an arm around her.

''She's just as beautiful and bright as her mother. That's what I wanted to say,'' he saved himself gracefully and my mother huffed, somewhat appeased. As much as my father could get my mother calm down, he was sometimes the reason for her do to that in first place.

I laughed at my parents' open show of affection. They were really sweet and I was only hoping that I could find someone like that in the future. Suddenly, I felt the weight of the years than was upon my shoulder and _was I having a midlife crisis?_

Because my thoughts were becoming clichéd in more than one way, another cliché had to pop up.

''Am I intruding something?'' A smiling Karma stepped through the door and regarded the scene with an amused expression.

''I don't know, but until those two are done let's go into my room. I'll just get this suitcase upstairs.'' Just when I grabbed the handle of the one side, Karma grabbed the other.

''What, Sayo, vanishing without your knight in the shining armor?'' he mocked me jokingly.

''What knight?'' I shot back just as quickly. ''I only see a pretty princess, trying to be a hero.''

''You are truly a horrible damsel in distress, I must admit that, but I'm surely _not_ a princess.'' Karma struck out his tongue, but didn't let go of the suitcase. I rolled my eyes at him.

''Let's just get that thing up.'' I was half-aware that Karma could force me into another conversation about my recent night terrors, but this time I was more ready for that and I could see that I needed help. While there was no way, that I would go to some kind of therapist, because they would just declare me as crazy, talking to Karma would be better than anything a psychologist could come up with, because I _knew_ Karma and he _knew_ me.

''Did you actually pack your things away? You were back awfully fast,'' I remarked, while stowing my own stuff away. I had enough dignity not to show him my underwear, but he knew surprisingly lot about my wardrobe. Probably better than myself, because I had no sense of fashion. None.

He watched me from my bed, before answering.

''Yes, kaa-san. I was just faster than you, slowpoke.'' I threw a brush after him, knowing he would dodge.

''Mom's almost done with dinner. I think we have about fifteen minutes.'' Because I was going to let him decide whether to talk about my freak-outs or not. Though it wasn't going to be solved with just a bit of talk, because I knew I was just suppressing everything, despite being okay with reincarnation. My night terrors were just reflecting everything.

Especially when I just started to remember everything I knew about Assassination Classroom and it was just the story that I was living in.

My breathing had accelerated a tiniest bit. Only slightly above average, but Karma apparently had enough reason to worry about something like that.

''Sayo...'' His hand clamped down on my shoulder. ''Let's calm down and talk, yeah? We're skipping dinner.''

Ah... So we would talk. I took a deep breath and focused my swirling thoughts on Karma. Right, Karma was there, so I couldn't freak out yet. He could help me.

''Yes, let's talk.'' We sat down on my bed, while I searched for one plush animal that I could squish to death.

''So,'' he began. ''You're having night terrors. Several. Without telling me.''

I winced at his cheery expression. Cheery Karma was not a thing that I really liked. It always spelled trouble and often meant he was mad.

''Yes,'' I answered in a small voice. Karma was being tactful in my way. Meaning he was going to bulldoze through everything like I did, because skirting around the issue gave me room to make excuses and run away.

''And you will tell me now, right?'' His grin had vanished and I relinquished.

''Yeah, so I'm going to tell you why I'm having them because I know why.'' It was not really a progress, because I wasn't telling anything meaningful yet. ''Right, you still remember that reincarnation thing?''

He nodded to show me he did.

''Apparently, I read some manga back then. It was called _Ansatsu Kyoshitsu_. Funny title, isn't it?'' I let Karma connect the dots on his own, because it was damn obvious. ''Anyway, the story is mirroring my life. With a few changed details, because _I'm not there_. You know, it feels like I'm simply taken out of the picture and the story's being told without me. Or I'm just being squeezed in this tale.''

And the thing, that scared me so much lately, surfaced. I buried my head in my hands, while speaking.

''And when I'm sleeping I forget who I am. I still think I'm a university student, still think I'm 25 and not Sayori. Not your childhood friend, not a member of class E.'' I swallowed, feeling so, so lost. ''I-I'm afraid that one day I won't remember anymore. Each and every time I go to sleep, there's the chance that I'll forget everything. I don't want to forget this life. Not my parents, not our class and especially not _you_.''

Falling asleep felt always a little bit like dying. This phrase felt appropriate.

It was so cruel of me to say things like that, while knowing that Karma liked – maybe loved – me and I didn't return his feelings. If I were selfless, I would set a clear line, but I clearly wasn't and there was no way that I would let this friendship go. This was unfair of me, but I was a selfish person.

I noticed that I was going around in circles.

A pair of strong arms circled around me, embracing me tightly. My heart stuttered for a moment before continuing like usual.

''Sayo, you're not going to forget everything because I'm not going to let you do that.'' I looked at his stubborn, determined face. Karma looked so serious and for the first time I asked myself when he had grown up so much. ''If it's necessary I'll remind you every day. You are Sayori and I'm not going to let you forget that.''

Any word that I wanted to say was stuck in my throat. I felt so reassured by his words, by his promise and in that moment it was just him and me and I felt so fucking save, which felt almost impossible.

''Thank you,'' I croaked out hoarsely.

 _Thank you for being my friend. Thank you for not leaving me. Thank you for everything._

* * *

I felt a bit like strangling someone. While I had told Karma about my psychological problems, I had not gotten out a word of the coming events that I remembered. After the redhead had been gone, I had doodled down notes in a mix of all languages that I had even the tiniest inkling of.

The result had been a mind-boggling timeline of events that were unbelievable, dangerous and very movie-like. I had included any assassination attempt that had gone even a bit well and written down the assassins that had staged them.

Whereas I had known that this class was dangerous and life-threatening, recollecting everything was kind of an eye-opener.

There was a scientist, who had executed human experimentation, a mentally unstable military officer and an insane assassin, which wasn't the only insane one.

I bit my lip while thinking about that. All of those events required a lot of planning on my side, because there was no guarantee that they would replay in the exact same way as before and technically, we could get seriously injured of not killed.

Of course I had to hide, burn or do something with those notes, before some kind of genius found them and decoded everything. Namely the principal and Koro-sensei. Or that scientist. I was sure that he was hailed as a genius too.

I didn't have any technical equipment that was good enough for that nor did I have enough money to buy said equipment.

Someone touched me from behind and everything I could do was freezing up and then lashed out with my elbow, because that's what I have always done, except I didn't and my head was fucking spinning-

''Hey, Sayori-san! It's just me, Sugino!'' Then he rubbed his arm.

Today was one of the rare occasion that Karma wasn't with me. At least not now, because he was at the supermarket and had told me to go ahead because he had business. Which meant basically, he was planning some kind of genius prank, in which he would only let me in when he was certain that he wasn't going to embarrass himself because the last time went oh so well and I had to drag him bag to his home to get him cleaned.

Yes, I did not want a repeat of that, but walking alone was odder than expected.

''Morning, Sugino. I'm sorry for hitting you,'' I greeted him, apologetic. What the hell was that? Normally, I didn't freak out like that or at least I didn't hit, but kicked. It hadn't been the usual thought of 'fight, need to defend' but another like panic and instinct.

''No big deal. I guess I can't blame you for that reaction.'' He smiled at me. ''You hit hard. I think I'm going to bruise.''

''Well, I should feel sorry, but I'll be mean and say suck it up. But then again, I'm a bit sorry.'' I could see Nagisa and Okajima behind him and raised a hand to greet them.

''Such a heartfelt apology. I think I forgive you.'' The baseball player grinned at me.

''Yeah, I know I suck at apologizing. Too much pride and shit.'' But I was apologizing a lot lately, which frustrated me immensely. Something in my brain had flipped and any remains of my past personality, memory or behavior was mixing with my current one.

I didn't think that I would have overreacted that much when I had insulted Karasuma-sensei nor did I try to kill my classmates like that. It was frustrating to be truthful and very unsettling.

Especially since those two personalities were somewhat different. I suppressed a grimace, because my old self had been a bit of a coward and insecure when I had been younger. There were a lot of traits that didn't sit with me well now, that had been normal first.

''Ah, Sayori, did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student,'' Nagisa asked me, unintentionally saving me from my consuming thoughts. Thankful, I answered him.

''Yeah, I read it in the e-mail he wrote, but do you know specifics?'' I only asked because they probably had from the looks of it. Also, there was something niggling in the back of my mind. A picture of a black box with a girl's face firing with dozens of machine guns.

I hid a grimace at the image. Things were going to get annoying again, just after our class trip. Though I was silently amused at how Karasuma-sensei probably had to have introduce our new classmate to the principal.

''Yeah, I asked Karasuma-sensei for a photo and look!'' Proudly, Okajima held his phone display in front of my eyes. Looking at the picture, a pair of red eyes stared right back at me. The girl on photo had light purple hair, pulled into two long pigtails and her expression was rather flat. A pity, considering that she was almost cute. And also a super computer.

I felt somewhat stupid. Despite having thought about events that were likely going to happen in the future, I hadn't wasted a thought about anything that was going to occur this week.

We would probably never have any normal transfer students. They would either be assassins in disguised or have some kind of other ulterior motive, since transferring a civilian into our class ran into the high risk of exposing our secret, money or not.

''She looks... normal?'' I attempted to please Okajima's eager expression and not to let any of my knowledge for from his deflating posture I decided I had failed in satisfying his curiosity, but didn't give anything away. ''You look disappointed, Okajima-san.''

''Yeah... I thought you had maybe more details...''

I did. I just wouldn't tell him anything further.

Schooling my features into some sheepish looking once, I apologized, ''Sorry, Okajima-san.''

''It's okay, Sayori-san,'' he answered, his eyes darting around to search for the person that normally was near me. ''Huh, where is Karma, Sayori-san? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?''

I grinned wryly at his question.

''He went for some last minute shopping. That guy was probably just too lazy to pack lunch.'' I would happily make him one, after being asked but since he didn't ask I didn't make some. It maybe had to do with the fact I would lecture him first before helping him, but I would have a good reason to do so.

''Ah, so you went ahead? Should we wait for him?'' Nagisa chimed in, acting like the polite person his mother had brought him up to be. The truth was, that he was a totally cheeky person.

No, he actually wasn't that cheeky, but I was only thinking stupid thoughts again.

''I don't think we need to.'' I smiled just so that my eyes were closed.

Today was just not my day, though I had those often lately.

* * *

While my classmates were gawking at the black box in the back of our classroom, I paused a moment before deciding it wasn't worth it to overreact and sat down on my chair.

Even though the voice coming from the computer gained a reaction from me.

''Good morning,'' a robotic voice greeted us. ''I'm your new classmate. _Jiritsu shikō kotei hōdai_ is my name. Nice to meet you.'' Autonomously Thinking Fixed Intelligence.

I couldn't see her face from my position, but from my classmates faces something unbelievable _stupid_ had happened. Just in the moment when I wanted to make some comment about how her social skill were rusty, Karma stepped into the classroom with something in his hands.

Like the horrible person he was, my childhood friend glanced at the super computer, looked at our classmates faces and laughed at them. Still chuckling, his long legs strode (that tall asshole) towards me and he help out a bag of vegetable chips in front of my nose.

''Hey, guess what was on sale?'' He grinned at me with his probably most boyish grin and I couldn't help it but the corner of my lips twitched just a bit.

''Is that your apology for dumping me for shopping?'' I answered instead and snatched the package from his hands.

''Maybe. Am I out of trouble now?''

''Maybe,'' I replied back. ''But if you're continuing to neglect your nutrition we will have words. And you're going to talk to my mother.''

''Ouch, so cruel. I'm just lucky that your mom loves me.'' He sat down on his seat. ''So what for a surprise box do we have here?''

''Our new classmate,'' I said with utmost seriousness. ''She's a bit shy, so don't overload her with information. Because it would be really a delight to see her face on the screen again.''

I glanced at the display on the box. No reaction, huh? I guess bad humor didn't affect robots. But it affected everyone else, because I could hear several groans. Thoroughly amused, I squashed down the urge to say ''Your expression conduct your love for me''.

I would probably get hit.

''Okay, I forgive you for that and I'll get away with buying store-food for once. Deal?'' Karma sneakily took the chips away again.

''Right. You give me that back and will bring lunch with you again. Then we have a deal.''

''But that's really annoying. And troublesome,'' Karma protested, mostly just to annoy me. I gave him a dry look, my head tilted to the right.

''Dear, either you do that or you will end up with a bad health. I'm not having any of that today.'' Realizing that I sounded like my mother, I pulled a face. Apparently, the adult hidden inside me appeared, when I was in a particularly bad mood. ''If you had asked, I would have done that for you, but-'' I shrugged.

''Wait, I would have gotten lunch from you out of this?'' He looked slightly surprised, then got a sheepish look on his face. ''Is there still a chance for that?''

I deadpanned at him.

''Are you two really going to continue to ignore the pink elephant in the room? Because it's really not funny,'' Maehara's voice interrupted, sounding just a bit confused.

''What for an elephant, Maehara-san? The box there is our new classmate. Done.'' I was just not getting worked up because I was too lazy to spend energy as well as any emotion on the madness that was our life. I couldn't really help but think I was getting too used to this.

So while Karasuma-sensei was struggling to make the introduction of our new classmate a serious affair, I trying to stick a new plan together. Well, trying to kill our teacher this early was merely testing the waters if I was honest.

We had only a bare amount of that what we could call his weaknesses and while the ones we had were useful in some way; it wasn't exactly enough to stick a thoroughly deadly plan together that would actually work.

Pondering over the detail whether the anti-sensei material was scentless, I took out my knife to inspect it. The normal models were based on normal hunting knives, just more flexible and greener. There were Latin letters inscribed on the side in wide, showing the acronym S.A.A.U.S.O and its meaning underneath.

It was quite useless to print that onto the knifes and even the bullets.

I looked up, only to see Koro-sensei laughing at Karasuma-sensei and in that moment I kinda pitied the ministry agent. He was stuck between being the man who represented us for the government and a teacher of our class. It seemed to be a truly stressful job and I could respect him for that alone.

Maybe our class should get him a present for his birthday or something like that.

It was truly amusing that the government was cheating like that for signing the AI in as a student. Maybe it was a good move, but they should have learned their lesson long ago and done _more_ because there was no way that our teacher _wasn't_ going to find a loophole in this.

I could see this blowing up right in front of her faces because this was not deep enough, too superficially planned. But of course it blew up in front of us first in our Japanese lesson.

Koro-sensei was just writing on the black board and for once I was paying attention because the literature had been interesting. Since I was staring ahead the noise of something airtight opening, sucking in the surrounding air, and a cracking noise before hundreds of bullets were fired.

''What the-?!''

I was probably the luckiest one in the class and got hit the least by any bullets. Sitting two seats right from it (her?) was a good place not to be shot at. The others weren't so lucky.

Hara and Sugaya were taking the full brunt of her attack and the others in front of them had it no better. The fire lasted for about one minute of a lot of screaming and hiding and it annoyed the hell out of me.

I was not the perfect Japanese girl with all the courteous mannerism and behavior, but it was ingrained to from before and now that affecting your surroundings in a negative way was plain _rude_ and the whole shooting annoying and very stress inducing.

And that was me only after one of those. I really didn't want to know how I would react after the lessons were over.

Of course, immediately after an amount of read-out-loud calculations another attack followed, just with more weapons. And to everybody's surprise a bullet hit, splattering Koro-sensei's tentacle, which he had used to deflect a bullet and as a result staining the blackboard with yellow blood and bits.

The severed limp on the blackboard sizzled and what for a biological material corroded when cut off from their sustaining energy source?

I was overcome by a load of inappropriate question for this situation and stopped myself before my thoughts spiraled into a mess that would distract me too much.

 _She had hit him. Hit him faster than one of us ever had. Just like Karma. Just-_

Her guns were interesting to look at. Several shot- and machine guns, which were probably all full-automatic, and not to mention _there were more than before_.

And our new classmate was so nice to tell us that her whole shooting would heighten her chances to kill Koro-sensei from 0,001% to over 90%.

On our costs.

Yeah, no, that's not happening.

* * *

She continued shooting.

Every.

Fucking.

Lesson.

At the end of the day I was visibly annoyed. So annoyed that Karma very subtlety pushed another bag of snacks in my direction and patted my shoulder.

''Calm down,'' he mouthed at me, staring pointedly at my twitching leg.

I took a deep breath and reached out for the bag. Okay, I could do this. This-

Another round of shots started.

''OH GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!'' I threw up my hands, then grabbed my bag. ''Okay, that's it, you fucking piece of scrap!''

Standing up, I hurled the bag at the AI and hit one of the machine guns with it.

The AI stopped firing and it seemed like the whole class paused for a moment. The tension that had built over the day spiked and waited for the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Well, it seemed to start with me.

''Interruption during firing pattern #106 by flying projectile. Calculating angle. Projectile not from target. Outside influence by student.'' The screen flashed and I could see its (her) face again. ''Please do not interrupt my mission. The probability of killing the target will be lowered by interruptions. Percentage lowered by 0.003%. Compensation by adding more shots to another day. Calculating-''

''Like hell you will, you metal tin. Can your goddamn calculations and listen to me. You're not going to endanger our education by shooting like a madman at Koro-sensei. I could care less that you can save the earth, but if you keep fucking shooting, I _will_ scrap you _myself_.'' I had started to walk toward the AI and was now almost nose to nose with the screen.

Or under the screen. I cursed my lack of height for the nth time. Why did I always have to be reminded of that at the most inconvenienced times?

I gritted my teeth, willing those thoughts to go away.

Someone touched my shoulder and I spun around to face the possible threat-

Ah, it was only Koro-sensei, his expression turning into a displeased one. I grimaced at that. Being scolded by him was really not my favorite thing. He always tended to exaggerate.

''Sayori-kun, what have I said about violence?'' I could hear him disapproving by the wriggling of his tentacles. Illogical? Yes, but it was true.

''Not to do it?''

''Right, now would you please apologize for throwing your bag at your classmate? That was not really nice.'' Koro-sensei turned to the box. ''And you Jiritsu shikō kotei hōdai should stop shooting in the lessons. You endanger the education of your classmates and Sayori-kun was right in that, even if she shouldn't have told you that so rudely.''

My right eye twitched, while I tried to squash down the need for any violent action. The tentacle was still on my shoulder, warning me that I should calm down or Koro-sensei would do that for me.

So when the bell rang, I was taking a deep breath, picking up my bag and walked out of the classroom. There was really no way that I was able to hold a civil conversation over those fucking attacks. Sensei had to be satisfied with what I was doing now.

Oh god, I was turning into a fucking diva. What was I? Five? Why the hell was dealing with my temper so difficult? I really ought to have learned that lesson on my last life already.

Frustrated over everything and nothing, I stomped down the trail.

Not my day.

''Hey, Sayo! Wait for me,'' Karma's voice shouted from somewhere behind me. He was casually strolling towards me. At least he looked like he was. His strides were longer than his usual ones, giving away how much he wanted to catch up with me.

''Hurry up, you slowpoke. I _will_ leave you behind,'' I threatened, but there was no heat behind it. It sounded more exhausted than I was and that surprised me.

''How much you wound me. Leaving me behind despite all our hardships? I'm hurt.'' He was finally walking beside me. ''How about a date at Hanare's? I still owe you some desserts.''

I frowned. Nice, another problem of mine is surfacing. I hated, that I was giving Karma hope all over again and not acting on it, but I didn't want to do some kind of mistake when I still wasn't sure about him and too selfish to stop. I wanted family, but I would think about it in ten years or so.

''Karma,'' I started, stopping to look clearly at his face. ''I know that you like me, but I'm not interesting in dating and I don't want to give you hope like that. I'll maybe consider doing it in ten years, but not now.''

He gave me a wry smile, that clearly showed he was familiar with this subject. I felt like an asshole.

''I know how you think about it, but I just have to make sure I'm there in ten years when you consider it. Anyway,'' he resumed walking. ''Who else should I ask to date me? Every other girl is dull in comparison to you.''

I opened my mouth to protest, then closed it again, cheeks feeling just a little bit warm. Smooth bastard.

(Well, you like it, don't you?)

I looked at Karma, saw his serious expression and thought, 'Well, he deserves a chances.' Maybe he would be succesful.

''Fine,'' I gave in and threw my hands up in exasperation. ''You're a stubborn bastard. I got that. Go on and woo me. Let's see how miserable you will get.''

''Who still says today 'woo me'?'' Karma snorted and took my hand. ''Does that mean I can take you out on dates?''

I didn't deign him an answer. At least my mood had lifted.

* * *

The next morning proved to be interesting. Apparently, Koro-sensei had tried to talk sense into the AI in our classroom, but before it (she?) could have acted on it, Terasaka had bandaged her with tape and we had a quiet day.

The day after was even more interesting. The dear AI got a make-over _and_ a name. Way to go.

A full body display, an advanced voice, the ability to mimic emotions. Also her eyes had become blue instead of read. I snickered at the science-fiction change.

It was impressed how much you could change a single robot and the part of me that loved to poke and prod at anything new demanded of me to take everything apart and look at it. But I was too inexperienced at engineering and didn't have the means to do so.

Honestly, I was skeptical of that change, since her original programmer could reverse that change easily, but for the time being sensei had found a loophole.

''Sayori-san?'' The newly named 'Ritsu' addressed me at the end of the day. I felt immediately pleased that she had used my first name, since I pretty much insisted everyone in our class doing that.

''Yes, Ritsu-san?'' As long as she would stay civil, I would too. That meant no rapid fire from her and me not bitching.

''I've been meaning to apologize to you, Sayori-san. You seemed to be really the one, who was bothered the most by my constant firing and I'm sorry that I had been so rude.''

To say I was stunned was a bit of an understatement. Of course sensei had programmed a conscience into her. I bit my lip, trying not to blurt out anything tactless, because I was so fucking good at it.

''Look,'' I tried to begin. ''You don't have to apologize to me especially. Your... assassination attempts bothered the others as much as me. They are just too polite to say anything. I was just rude and overreacted. Don't- Don't just apologize to me but rather everyone.''

I tried to recall anything of the manga that could help with this situation or any background information on Ritsu, but for once my mind was quiet and the memories stayed away.

I couldn't do anything else but treat her as a person of her own and not as a thing.

''Thank you, Sayori-san.'' The smile on her face looked pretty real, too. I wondered how long it would stay like this.

''It's nothing to thank me for.''

When I saw Ritsu back at her original state it was hard not to be disappointed.

She had been nice, while Koro-sensei's programming had been in her system. Pleasant to talk with, since she could adjust her language according to the personality and intelligence of the other person.

I hadn't interacted a lot with her, but I had been told once that I sometimes took things to close to my heart. It wasn't as bad as before, but I felt a faint sense of loss at her reprogramming.

''Hey, Karma. Do you think that was it? It's kind of sad.'' In response Karma put his chin on my shoulder.

''Who knows? Maybe Koro-sensei's magic will work once again.'' And he pulled me into a loose hug, sensing my sorrowful mood.

''You're right,'' I whispered and stared at the AI sadly. Dead like all so many.

Sometimes I wished I could just stop my head from turning over possibilities and scenarios. Rationally, I had the background information that Ritsu wasn't going to stay like this and actually become a real member of our class, but doubts stayed doubts.

At the beginning of our class the AI started up with her blank expression, preparing for another attack like the days before.

Instead the screen went white. Then black.

Confusion was going around in the class. From my seat, I could see that the compartments at her side weren't moving and from my classmates' faces the screen didn't seem to do much more.

I bit my lip and exchanged glances with Karma.

This was... unsettling and not in the script. What had changed?

Ritsu remained unresponsive through the whole morning. Karasuma-sensei had decided that he was going to contact the government and the programmer should she not react until the end of the day. It made me more anxious than anything.

Our lunch break was spent with discussing what was happening.

''Do you think she crashed?'' Sugaya asked and pointed with this drink at the unresponsive box. The atmosphere had been more somber than tense. Nobody had really a clue about anything, but we all couldn't do anything but wait.

''Maybe. It could be that during the removal of sensei make-over some parts were damaged,'' Nakamura answered him nonchalantly, though she kept gazing at the corner.

''That's unlikely. If she was damaged in any way, they would have taken her with them,'' Kobayashi piped in.

Maybe she was reprogramming herself, I thought silently but didn't contribute anything. False hope was crueler than no hope at all.

''Then how about we each of us write her a post-it, so that she can look at them and come back again?'' Kayano suggested to lighten the atmosphere.

''What would that archive, runt? It's just a robot. Nothing will change from that.'' Terasaka was blunt as always, but maybe he was right. His words seemed to take effect in a few of us, leading to some putting their head down.

I hesitated for a moment, but -

''Let's do it anyway,'' the words left my mouth before I could regret them. ''It's better than doing nothing at all.''

Soon 28, including sensei, little, colorful post-its were sticking on Ritsu, but there was still no reaction.

In the last lesson of the day no one hoped for a miracle anymore. The AI hadn't responded to anything yet. Talking, singing or even the extreme case of me making bad puns (''Hey, I'm shocked that you aren't talking to us. You should get whatever it is out of your system soon.'') It was quite depressing.

What else had I changed?

I was listening to sensei talking about parabolas just for the fun of it and to distract me – Math was always the same. Really – when I heard faint rumbling from beside me.

Well, about damn time.

It was sappy, idiotic and clichéd, but Ritsu was back online and seemed not only to be the version that had been made by Koro-sensei but she held flowers in her arms.

''I am very sorry for worrying every one of you, but I promise this won't happen again.'' And then she launched a whole speech about being rebellious and understanding the worth of teamwork.

I didn't really see the use behind everything, but she had been reprogramming herself the whole time and downloaded useful information about us and our abilities, so that it had taken a long time. Something about the reception in our classroom.

I wasn't even aware that our building had WLAN.

''Well, Ritsu-kun. It's good to have you back and welcome to class E once again.'' Sensei's face gained green stripes, though there was something relieved in it. ''Maybe you will have more luck now in killing me. All of you, make sure to make our wonderful Ritsu an ally. She is really a true assassin like all of you.''

Maybe she was; maybe she wasn't. I was more ecstatic that she had even come back and I was sure now that she was definitely more than just a simple robot.

''Nice to have you back, Ritsu-san.''

''I'm glad to be here.''

* * *

 **Okay, I'm not sorry for this chapter nor for the crappy plot. I finally got this out of my system and bah! Seriously, RL is a bitch and my class is breaking apart. During the last weeks.**

 **Okay, back to the story. I'm trying to diverge from the canon and changing things. Complain to me if it's crappy. I need opinions.**

 **So, my beta isn't contacting me, so this is not beta'd. I proofread but my grammar's horrible.**

 **A question that's bothering me: Do you expect me to reply to your reviews? I'm serious. I don't know whether I should or not.**

 **I'm also writing some one-shot about Karma and Asano switching bodies.**

 **Thanks for reading, fav'ing and following. Reviews are really the best, so thank you.**

 **-Yuki**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

 **XXVII.**

If I was honest I sometimes felt a bit at a loss when Karma was absent. I liked to cling onto familiar things, which was in my case Karma. It was the feeling of sitting at lunch break with your friends and suddenly feeling weird when they weren't there.

Well, Karma had wanted to go school though but I didn't let nor did my mom. At times like these teaming up with my mother was the funniest and most drastic things to do.

The redhead had caught a cold from going home without an umbrella in the rain. As it was unavoidable he was now lying in his bed with my mother probably checking up on him every hour. Well, it was Saturday and mom was normally home at weekends.

It was also June; rain season in Tokyo, which meant a lot of humidity in the air and many umbrellas. It also meant that our school building was half flooded.

I hadn't had the material to repair the roof and only a half formed plan in mind how to get the government to improve the standards of our building. Something along the lines of ''The environment being sub-par for our mission'' but I was hesitating. Maybe we would be able to use it for an assassination.

The steady dripping of the rain water was lulling me into a light daze. That was until I noticed the balloon-like head of our teacher dangling in front of us.

I blinked at the sight for a few second, then startled a bit when Ritsu asked the obvious question that was bothering all of us.

''Koro-sensei...'' Even she paused and wasn't that funny? An AI having to search for words in face of our extraordinary teacher. ''Please explain to me why your head has grown in volume by 33%.'' Well, that was blunt.

I couldn't quite suppress the grin that grew on my face.

''Well... It's bloated from the humidity in the air,'' he answered with a white face.

Oh, OH! That was a good piece of information. My hand went up into the air.

''Yes, Sayori-kun?'' He gestured to me, face becoming just a little whiter than it was probably possible.

I smiled brightly at him.

''Does that mean you will swell up like a sponge when we throw you into the water?'' I made the motion of something rapidly expanding. ''Does your body do the same or just your head?'' Of course that implied that his body was made out of a different material than his head but that was unlikely because his head reacted to anti-sensei material the same his tentacles did.

A red circle appeared on his head.

''Not bad, Sayori-kun. Yes, I'll soak up water like a sponge, but,'' his face gained green stripes and the grin turned into something mocking. ''You have first to get in there to do that.''

''Well,'' Nakamura tuned in, her face like a cat getting the canary. ''The humidity got you beat, didn't it?''

I shared a smirk with the blonde. Not bad at all. No wonder why Karma often teamed up with her. Koro-sensei's posture slumped a bit, when I raised my hand again.

''Why aren't your tentacles also swollen then? I'm sure it should be also humid near the floor.''

''A good question. I did grow by a few centimeters, too, but that isn't that noticeable when my head is that big. When the soaked up fluids aren't directly at a certain body part, I'm able to pump them into my head and discarding them by wringing it.'' In that moment he took a bucked and wrung his head like a wet towel.

''...You're really like a big yellow sponge. Are you sure that you're in the right universe and do not actually belong to Bikini Bottom?'' Sponge Bob was a distant memory of mine but at least present, though I wasn't sure how familiar my classmates were with it.

Our teacher huffed, veins slightly puffing in indignation.

''Well, you can clean up our classroom then, sensei!'' Laughter rang in the classroom at Maehara's words.

* * *

After the fourth lesson, I put my head down the table, done for the day. It was only time for lunch now, but I felt tired. Believe it or not P.E. was up until now one of my favorite subjects, even when I had sucked in it in my former life.

It probably the only thing I hadn't at least partly learned before, since we were trained to be assassins. I would have loved to either go more to the economical side of Social Studies or to learn more about physics.

I had been interested in both of it before, but decided for business in the end.

Everything else was repeat. I would see the new material and think, 'Oh that's familiar.' and that would quell most of the enthusiasm I had for school. Sure, I would still participate, but sometimes it was just so dull I wanted to bash my head against the wall.

''Sayori, are you so bored that you have to induce brain damage to yourself?'' An innocent looking Kanzaki asked me the not so nice question.

''Your inner devil's showing, Yukiko,'' I mumbled against the desk. Her father may want her to be a perfect submissive girl, but he couldn't change that deep down she was sassy as hell.

''You hurt me, Sayori. I am by no means evil.'' She analyzed my position with a critical eye. ''Is Karma's absence making you this depressed?''

''Karma? I don't know. Maybe. I think it's more the weather than that.''

''Right.'' The raven shook her head, then leaned down to me. ''Would you like to join us for lunch? I haven't done that a long time with you.''

I winced. Yeah, guilt tripping was definitely intended and probably a method to move my train of thoughts to a different direction.

''You're ruthless, Yukiko.'' I laughed at her gesture of 'who, me?'. ''Sure, I will. Just give me a minute to pack out my bento.''

I was pretty sure that I was kind of corrupting her. Would she have such a sassy character if I wasn't there?

Right, not going there. Doubts for my existence could come when I was old and gray, now was time to hack out some plan to kill our teacher. So, how was his speed affected when he was soaked full?

''Hey guys, want to test out something with me?''

* * *

Our plan was simple and just there to test a hypothesis: Would Koro-sensei get slower when he was wet?

For that we were using a melon bread that I had brought with me for lunch, the rainy weather outside and our teacher's addiction to sweet. Also our supercomputer classmate, who would record Koro-sensei's speed with her camera.

''Okay, guys, on your mark. Koro-sensei will be back in ten seconds. Get ready,'' I told them, readying the bread in my hand.

This whole thing was really just something to lift the somber spirit of our class and a way to pass time until the end of the day. Well, it wasn't as if we had a lot to do and we (I) had discovered a new weakness (tool) to work (play) with and just had to try a few new things.

And punctually on the second sensei came in with a bang (in reality he came from the teachers' lounge).

''Hello, my dear students. Are you ready for the next lesson?'' I smirked at him.

''Of course, Koro-sensei! Just let me throw this out.'' And I hurled the bare bread out of the window into the rain.

''Wha-?! Sayori-kun!'' Unsurprising, Koro-sensei startled, expression horrified, and followed the bread with the speed of 20 Mach. I felt a bit guilty for wasting food but I trusted our teacher to catch it.

''Okay, he's out. Ready your weapons and block the door with the anti-sensei net. Ritsu, camera on!'' I ordered, putting on my bullet-proof glasses, then grimaced. ''I'll definitely not enjoy the lecture about food,'' I muttered silently to myself, but apparently loud enough for Nagisa to hear, as the boy readied his weapon beside me.

''It _was_ your plan, Sayori. It's your own fault,'' he grinned cheekily at me in a way that reminded me distinctly of Karma. He had really rubbed off Nagisa.

I opened my mouth to reply, but in that moment the monstrous, big head of our teacher, colored in a lovely red, which looked a bit diluted, interrupted me. Changing my line of thought, I gave out a single command.

''Shoot!''

The cheerful sound of gun fire erupted around me, making me scramble for a save place as fast as I could. The bullets maybe couldn't hurt us badly, but they still itched and sometimes left behind small bruised, when you were hit. They had to be like this if we still wanted to hit our teacher with a small possibility of actually striking him.

From my position I could see that our teacher had bloated up even more than this morning, tentacles looking soaked. His movement seemed to be more sluggish and slower than his usual ones – our class was even succeeding in grazing him.

Well, he _had_ more mass and volume.

What surprised me more was the sheer predictability of our teacher. For being such an intelligent creature with the speed he had so many weaknesses – one more ridiculous than the other and probably because my memories were still hazy about the details of the impending future, it was hard to see him as the killer he had been once. (It was also deliberate ignorance.)

Maybe it was for the best. Maybe I would fear him more if I could see the killer in him, more than I sometimes was.

My eyes trailed the shoots of Hayami and Chiba, our best sharp-shooters, their bullets grazing Koro-sensei's skin, making it seem so easy that it was breath-taking.

It made me slightly jealous that they were that good at it while I sucked so much, though they made me feel more awe than jealousy.

I was tempted to ask them to give me a few pointers, but the memory of them coming to class E due to not denying any requests was making me hesitate. It was simple politeness to give them a bit of time, but now I was contemplating on asking them.

Eventually, the bullets ran out and the fire slowed down until it stopped completely, though Ritsu had still her guns out and seemed to be running calculations.

At the front our teacher looked ruffled than usually after a gun-fire (which was not at all), panting heavily, and still with the damn melon bread in his hand. It was a miracle that he hadn't abandoned it and at the same time it wasn't at all. He didn't look particularly happy with it in his grasp though.

''Sayori-kun! How could you waste such a perfectly made piece of food? I'm disappointed,'' he told me with a sad little emoji on his face, while dripping the whole rain on my head by wringing his head.

I stabbed after him once with my knife and predictably missed.

''It's for the sake of the world,'' I said while imitating a mad professor while saying this. If I was honest, I thought I could pull of the look of a mad scientist quite well. ''Please stop getting my hair wet, Koro-sensei. It takes hours to get dry again,'' I complained, wiping the water from my face.

''I know that feeling.'' He nodded sagely. ''I'm sorry, Sayori-kun.''

I stared at him, marveling the sudden change of subject.

''Like you would know that, baldy,'' I deadpanned and went to my bag to get a tissue. Kanzaki, the angel, held already on in her hand. I thanked her.

''What did you say?! I am not bald!'' And there was the angry face again.

''Well, I don't know,'' Nakamura piped in, a mischievous grin on her face. ''I've never seen a single hair on your head, Koro-sensei. I'd say you're really bald.''

''Don't take it to heart, Koro-sensei,'' I consoled him. ''That way you don't have to hide your hair for your wigs.''

''...I think the lack of hair is the first reason why he has to wear wigs in first place,'' Nagisa said out loud what most of the class thought and I hit my right palm with the left hand.

''Right, I'm sorry, Koro-sensei. I guess I didn't think of it, but I'm sure you'll brush it off.'' I rubbed my head playfully. Of course I had, but teasing him was a lot of fun.

''I have hair! See!'' He lifted his head to reveal-

\- a mushroom.

Our class turned away from him.

''WHY, EVERYONE!?''

* * *

''Hey guys, does anyone want to stay back with me and analyze the scenes from today? Ritsu got everything on tape!'' I said enthusiastically. Karma said he didn't want to see me until six, since I would only have spent the whole time fretting about him. (He may or may not be concerned about me since I had a rather frail immune system lately. I found it honestly adorable, so I granted him his wish.)

''Sorry, Sayori-san. I've got already something planned,'' Maehara excused himself and vanished behind the door. I could only guess he had a date.

''I planned to go with Kayano-chan and Sugino-kun shopping. Okano-san wanted to go with us as well, so sorry, Sayori,'' an apologetic Nagisa told me, hand scratching his cheek sheepishly.

I received various refusals, until only 5 people, me included, stayed behind. Okuda, Kanzaki, Hayami and Chiba. Eh... was I that unpopular?

''So, would you like to review our performance?'' I received a few nods. At least it would be easier than to delegate a huge group.

''I wanted to see what kind of angle would be most effective during shooting,'' Hayami said, her expression trained on her gun.

''Me too,'' the other shooter said.

''I just wanted to help you. You looked lonely, Sayori.'' I smiled wryly.

''Why, thank you, Yukiko.''

''Ano-'' Okuda sounded hesitant to speak. ''I-I wanted to talk with you about how we could mix some chemicals with the water and make him unable to use his tentacles anymore or similar effects. I've been writing down some...''

''That's great!'' I encouraged her, glad that she decided to approach me with this. ''We can go over this after we watch the video.''

I sighed.

''Though I would really love to know what his tentacles are made of. Do you think we could a sample of them?'' The looks I received were rather doubtful.

''I know what you mean, Sayori-san. That would really make everything easier.'' Her expression changed into something longing, no doubt thinking about what she would do with the tentacle.

''Okay, let's get to business.'' I turned to the AI in the room. ''Hey Ritsu-san, could you please replay the video? Feel free to comment anything you want, any of you.'' I was glad that I had more eyes to look at this. I often lacked insight to such things and didn't notice the details.

''Alright,'' Ritsu answered cheerfully, starting the footage. ''I have recorded a 32 % drop in speed and almost 80 % drop in dexterity. We have about 11 graze wounds, four made by Hayami-san and Chiba-san each.'' At that both of the shooter gained a bit of a satisfied aura, shooting each other a look. ''There was no certain pattern in his dodging yet, but he seemed to lean mostly to the left.''

We watched the clip with Ritsu pointing out everything. It was a surprising change from seeing the normally invincible seeming Koro-sensei so vulnerable. Okay, not exactly invincible, but he was slower and got actually _hit_. At a certain point Chiba asked Ritsu to stop the video.

''Did he just evade those two bullets and accepted the gun gaze in exchange?'' Chiba pointed out the scenario in front of us. Indeed, it seemed as if Koro-sensei had been caged by a few more bullets and had only a small space to move in.

''Seems like the missing speed made it more difficult for him to adjust to the gun fire,'' I mused, as Ritsu zoomed in.

''Could we recreate that scenario?'' the other female sharp-shooter asked, her eyes focused on the scene.

''Ritsu-san, can you pull up a 3-D perspective of this? I could like to see where the bullets are.''

''Alright.'' The view of the room vanished for a moment, then changed to a three dimensional one of it with lines showing each position of the objects. It looked like a 3-D program, where you could pull the object to the perspective you wanted to see.

''Now color Koro-sensei and the bullets in their color. Name any bullet we can see according to letters. Call the two evaded bullets 'dummy 1&2' and the grazing one 'hit X'. Thanks.''

''No, problem, Sayori-san. I must say Koro-sensei must have really gotten wet pants during this, didn't he?'' A bit dumbfounded I stared at the AI for a moment.

''...Not bad,'' I admitted. From my peripheral vision, I could see Yukiko shaking her head.

''It's contagious,'' she muttered. I struck my tongue at her.

''My puns are great, thank you,'' I sniffed haughtily. ''Anyway, calculate the room the outer-bullets take up and then the one between 'dummy 1&2' and 'hit X'. I want to know on what room we have to cage him in to make him take losses. If the room is proportionate to the speed, could you calculate that too?''

''Okay.'' On the screen the room where Koro-sensei was moving between the bullets was highlighted in a bright yellow and the measurements were taken. ''You are shockingly effective at this, Sayori-san.''

''… Was that supposed to be a compliment?'' Okay, I was starting to think that Ritsu's character was not just cheerful. Wonderful, everyone was learning sass.

''I-I'm sure it is. You are pretty smart after all,'' Okuda said, staring at the screen with something akin to amazement.

''Haha, thanks, Okuda-san. But I would have never noticed this if Chiba-san hadn't pointed this out.'' I really wouldn't have. Sometimes, I liked to take charge, but in that position itself I was really unimaginative. It was always good then to have some other people to point things out and suggest ideas.

''Okay, how can we recreate this kind of situation?'' I asked the others with a thoughtful face.

''We obviously need the outer distraction. At least ten or more people to create that room inside there,'' Kanzaki pointed to the pink bullets on the screen, then moving to the one with the title 'hit X'. ''For this one, we need someone who can read the timing for the right shoot. It also has to be very accurate so that it even hits him. I could suggest that one of you two does this.''

''T-the dummies probably won't need to be more than one. If we cage him in tight enough we don't need to bullets.''

''Yeah, but I would still use two or something that screams danger so that he will _really_ dodge and not use chalk. No offense, Ritsu-san,'' I countered, still careful not to crush Okuda's confidence.

''I think, if we want to use that cage, we have to be able to shoot from all sides. But then we have the problem of him escaping.'' Chiba gave the picture a long look. ''Sayori-san, where do you have this net from?''

''The net? I made it with Karma from the special wire I had requested. I first wanted to use the wire for something else, but realized it wouldn't work well enough. I still have some.''

''I think we need something like this for a successful try.'' He looked at us others. Well, more turned his head to us. I couldn't really see his eyes.

No one said anything for a while.

''Mmmh, Ritsu-san, do you have an idea? Or more? I would like a compilation of our data later on. Could you send it to me though an e-mail? Or better to the whole class? We can ask the others for ideas then, too.'' I checked my phone for the time and paused. We were sitting here for already more than 40 minutes. Time flew sure fast.

''Okuda-san, what have you written down to mix with the water?''

Just when we were in middle of discussing more ideas for chemicals and shooting tactics, Sugino called Chiba.

We had jotted down a few more notes like who was suited best for what role of our new move and what for ones we could create too. It was really fun and helped us a lot, especially since we had the insight from Hayami and Chiba for shooting. There were also some ridiculous notes like which melon bread Koro-sensei would like the best (the answer was every single one as long it was sweet).

When Chiba disconnected the call we had to quit.

''Koro-sensei asked for help to avenge Maehara's honor. Someone from the main building has snatched his date away and pushed him in the dirt. The date also turned against Maehara.'' My lips twitched at that. Trust Koro-sensei to make a drama out of it.

''No choice then. I was getting a bit hungry anyway. Where do we have to go?'' I relented, willing to end this session for now. ''We should really do this again. It's fun. Thanks for helping us, Ritsu-san. I really love your program.''

''It was a delight to. I'm always ready to help my classmates,'' Ritsu replied with a smile and the brightening of her background on the display. Either Koro-sensei had put a pun program there or Ritsu had downloaded a load of puns down to make a conversation with me. Both thoughts truly warmed me.

''Jup, definitely doing this again.''

I received various confirmations and started to grin. Well, hanging out with my classmates was really fun. Definitely different from my former classes.

''Sure, I'd like to. I told sensei we're still at school. He said he would pick us up,'' Chiba answered me while checking his bag for anything he might have forgotten. Hayami held his pencil case in front of him.

Outside of the classroom, I remembered what I had wanted to ask them.

''Ah, I wanted to ask you two something, Chiba-san and Hayami-san.'' The two sharp-shooters turned their head around. ''I wanted to ask you if you could give me a few pointers with my shooting. I've only gotten these glasses recently and have to adjust to my new eye-sight. I'm not good at shooting in first place.'' I gave them a sheepish smile.

The two looked at each other for a short moment, clearly looking a bit troubled.

''If you don't want to, it's okay. I won't hold it against you,'' I assured them. I didn't want to dig up things that would have been better left buried, but maybe reminding them that I wasn't the same as the others would let them decide easier. ''I know you have some bad experience with it, so-'' I shrugged. ''Your choice.''

''Thank you, Sayori-san,'' Hayami answered slowly, seemingly still churning his response in her mind. ''I have had some bad experience with people asking for my help, but I think- I think I can help you with this. Shooting is special to me. Teaching you it wouldn't be bad.''

''I don't think I can really do a lot for you, Sayori-san. I am good at shooting, but I don't know how to teach.'' Chiba's expression was always a bit more difficult to read, since his bangs hid his eyes pretty well. I could see from his body language that he was still hesitating. ''I could give you a few pointers, but else...''

''I'm not asking for more, Chiba-san. I know-'' An idea formed in my mind. ''Do you have anything where you have problems in? I'm pretty good at academics and close combat. We can make some kind of exchange. You two teach me shooting and I help you in whatever for a subject you need help.''

That seemed to be alleviating their doubts a bit. Were they afraid that I would use them? It left me angry that they had even made experiences like this not to be able trust people like that. Of course it always depended on the circumstances, but also their old classmates should have noticed it when they burdened them too much. They could have said something, but again everyone had faults and those twos was probably speaking up.

''I think that is acceptable, Sayori-san,'' Hayami told me, a small smile on her lips. Chiba nodded beside her.

''We've got a deal I guess,'' Chiba added jokingly and held out his hand in a business-like manner.

''Thank you. When you have time, you can just tell me. I'm in no hurry.'' I took it and then gave Hayami my hand. It reminded me that it had been ages since I had really shaken hands with anyone. In Japan you just bowed, something which I found for one easier and at the same time more difficult. ''Well, I guess this was a taste for business in the future.''

''Well, you have struck quite a good deal,'' Kanzaki said from behind, actively spooking me. ''Do you have your umbrella with you, Sayori?''

''Shit, I left it in the classroom. Thanks, Yukiko!'' And I ran back to the building to get it.

* * *

Yukiko watched as Sayori ran back into the classroom in a neck-breaking speed. She had always wondered how she didn't injure herself with her clumsiness, but her reflexes seemed to prevent most of them.

''Kanzaki-san, you seem to know Sayori-san well. How does she learn the best?'' Hayami, who stood beside Chiba, asked her. The other girl seemed to be already designing plans for their first lesson.

''Well, Sayori is the type to hear about the theory first and then learn by doing it. Give her a short summary what she has to do and the rest is about the practical part,'' she suggested and thought about it again. ''You can always correct her while she shoots, but I think she doesn't like it when it's done too often.''

''Okay, thank you, Kanzaki-san.''

''It's no problem, Hayami-san.''

They stood there for a moment with no clue what to say further. Then Okuda began to speak.

''Ano... I think Sayori-san does really well, when you give her an example to follow. I always do that when we're talking about experiments,'' the shy girl added, making her body a bit smaller as if she was afraid of something.

''You're right, Okuda-san,'' Yukiko agreed to Okuda with a smile. The smaller girl was really shy, but that was a trait that Yukiko valued about her. ''I must warn you, she's really stubborn.''

''Who's stubborn?'' Ah, speak of the devil.

''Do you really want to know, Sayori?'' She fixed the raven with a beatific smile. Behind her she could see Hayami and Chiba exchanging amused expressions, while Okuda hid a laugh behind a cough.

''...On the second note, I'm fine not to know,'' Sayori conceded and gave a searching look to the sky. ''Sensei must have called others if he's not already here. I wonder-''

At those words a yellow point began to rapidly descend to their destination. A second later wind was lashing around their ears, making their hair-styles stand up like bird's nests.

''Koro-sensei, I would appreciate more hair-friendly maneuvers,'' Sayori caught herself first and smoothed her hair down. ''Though, I guess you don't need them.''

The hair seemed to become the running gag for the day. Yukiko didn't know whether to cry or laugh at her friend's obsession with puns. Sometimes they were really good and in the right situation you could do nothing but laugh at them, but in the rest of the time they were just plainly awful.

''Sayori-kun, why are you always so mean to sensei? Have I done ever anything to you?'' Their teacher actually flailed. Yukiko sometimes pitied their teacher, since he was always so nice to them, but those arguments and the teasing always helped to make the class happier when they had some kind of low and then Yukiko was just simply grateful for it.

(Koro-sensei seemed to like it anyway, in some masochistic, loving way)

''Not really,'' the girl admitted, giving their teacher a shit-eating grin. ''But comb on, it's fun to. What do you need us for, sensei?''

Sayori drew attention to herself. Mostly for her behavior, since she could vanish the moment she stopped talking and her presence would diminish and it was easy to forget she was even there, but Karma was actually the same. Maybe they had developed some kind of technique for this, she thought jokingly.

''Right, sensei wanted to get a team for getting a little revenge on two people for Maehara-kun. One is his girlfriend, who has turned against him when students from class A saw her, and one of the students, who kicked him in the mud.'' Koro-sensei looked truly angry for Maehara's sake and it made it a bit more difficult to imagine a world without him, after they had killed him. ''I have already an idea formed, but I still want to have a few students helping me.''

He took out some paper where some comic characters were drawn on.

''Currently, I can only take three students at time with me,'' Koro-sensei continued. ''Making a basket would take up some important time we need for this. I will be back in a minute, so don't worry about waiting too long!''

''Na, I want to check up on Karma. You don't have to include me for this, sensei,'' Sayori said surprisingly, which made Yukiko wonder a bit that she would pass up this chance to interact with her classmates. ''Sorry, but I think I'll pass this time. Tell the others good luck and give Maehara my condolences. Sorry guys, but I wish you good luck.''

''Thank you, Sayori-san!'' Okuda returned and the two others nodded. Yukiko turned to Sayori, who was clearly expecting some kind of sass or a 'thank you', but instead she said, ''I'll pass too.''

''Huh? Why?'' Sayori sounded just as surprised as she had felt when she had refused to help their teacher, but that didn't deter her. Yukiko wasn't about to let her friend go alone, even if she wanted to visit Karma and she still had to have a talk with her father. (And maybe ask the raven to go with her. She felt a bit guilty, but for that what she had planned to say, she needed moral support)

''I still have to do something. Would you like to accompany me, Sayori?'' The raven shrugged.

''Sure, why not.'' Yukiko was glad she had agreed without a second thought. For all her faults and quirks, Sayori's loyalty was something she really appreciated. ''I guess, you don't have to go two times, sensei. Lucky you.''

The addressed teacher looked more disheartened than happy.

''But Sayori-kun! I wanted to make this a class activity.''

''It is, but not everyone is going. Whatever, I know you will manage without us. You're our teacher after all.'' Stroking his ego had always helped. Koro-sensei was truly too gullible.

''Alright, then-'' He collected the three others, and made himself ready. ''See you tomorrow!''

And they were gone.

''Well, that was fast,'' commented Sayori beside her dryly. ''Where do you have to go to? I'll accompany you if you want.''

''And Karma?'' Yukiko asked, because she didn't want to keep the other girl from visiting him. Karma was important to Sayori and whether she noticed or not, it was starting to become something deeper than _just_ it was the romantic kind, but Yukiko really didn't want to know what would happen if someone ever separated them.

''Nah, he said he didn't want to see me until six. The asshole should be glad I'm humoring him.'' It was clear from her expression alone she was not happy to follow his wish, but there was a certain fondness there.

Yukiko didn't really know why she was thinking about this now. She had been always a bit of a romantic and liked to draw out scenarios, but why on earth she was thinking about her friend's romantic life she didn't know. Maybe it was the weather.

Karma always came first for Sayori and she had experienced that first-hand, she mused, somewhat bitter about it. It didn't really make Sayori less reliable, but sometimes it irked Yukiko, that she was shoved aside, may it be politely or not.

''Ah, then would you maybe walk me home? I wanted to talk to my father today about future, so-''

''I'll come with you,'' Sayori cut her off immediately. ''I'll be there if you need me.''

Her first reaction was to tease the raven again, but then she felt simply grateful. Maybe she would lay off on teasing for today.

''Thank you.''

''Don't mention it.''

* * *

Kanzaki and I walked in a comfortable pace to her home, conversing about small things. We kept the topics light, partly because I didn't want to stress Kanzaki further and also because I didn't want to dwell on any thoughts about Kanzaki's father. The man was too result-oriented and too stubborn to see anything but his own opinions.

I had talked to him exactly _once_ and in the first conversation he had asked after my grades. After that I had received a lecture on how great I would be and, while telling Kanzaki she should take me as an example for school.

And in a twisted way she had done that, hadn't she?

In an unspoken agreement we had decided not to go together to her home again. I really couldn't stand another lesson like that, before doing something really drastic. Like punching him in his face. Or somewhere else.

We arrived at her home very soon. A quite large house with a well-cared for garden, which just spoke of the money Kanzaki's parents made. Room was expensive in Tokyo, even if we were just in a rather secluded district like Kunugigaoka.

Well, secluded by Tokyo's standards. We still had quite large apartment complexes and not everyone could afford an own house, not to mention a garden. But that was not only like this in Tokyo. Everywhere, where place was scarce, prices skyrocketed.

''Come in, Sayori,'' Kanzaki pulled me out of my musings and uttered a greeting to the empty hallway. ''I'm home, tou-san. I brought a friend with me.''

Somehow her father seemed to have heard that and were now shuffling from the living room. Kanzaki's mom had some irregular shifts because of her job. As far as I had understood it she was a manager for a bigger company and sometimes had to readjust her time for events or meetings.

Kanzaki's dad was a sales engineer and I had heard of her older brother once, but he didn't live in their house anymore.

''Welcome home, Yukiko. Who did you bring with you?'' Kanzaki Masaru was a man of average height and average body mass. His hair was in the same shade that Kanzaki, though his face was sharper angled. He looked fairly normal, but his face had a certain coolness inside it. I always thought they didn't really show his character well.

''Good evening, Kanzaki-san. I hope I'm not intruding,'' I greeted him politely. I may not like him that much, but my mother had raised me to have manners. At least most of the time.

''Ah, Kitani-kun was it? I recall I have met you once.'' He eyed my appearance. ''You had good grades. Why are you with Yukiko?''

Beside me Kanzaki flinched.

''Ah, didn't Yukiko tell you, Kanzaki-san? I'm also in her class,'' I told him with a smile that was barely polite enough to be called one. I couldn't stand people, who always judged people by things like that. How could you say the person was bad just because they were different? Just because they didn't have good grades or had a different sexual orientation? What made them suddenly different from before?

''I see.'' His expression grew pinched. ''I hope you two will go back to class A soon. It's bad enough to see Yukiko in that kind of environment. I don't want her to stay there. With that kind of career, you will never become a lawyer, Yukiko''

Her expression turned to a long-suffering one, indicating she had heard this already quite a lot. Today was going to become different from the previous discussions. Even if I had to force her father to hear her out myself.

We had moved from the hallway to the living room, when Kanzaki had asked her father to sit down with her and talk with him. He had given me a baleful stare for being there, but I couldn't care less, when my presence gave Kanzaki the courage to speak against him.

''Tou-san,'' she began after a few tense seconds of silence. ''I want to tell you that I do _not_ in fact want to become a lawyer. I'm not-''

''What are you saying, Yukiko!?'' her father cut her off in mid-sentence. ''You are going to become a lawyer. I will not accept another thing! How do expect will your future go on without a proper and respectable job? You will end up alone without anyone to support you, without money, husband nor any means to go on with your life. Being a lawyer will get you that. Don't you understand it? I want the best for you and our family, Yukiko. Our family has a high reputation and we can help you along the way. Get your grades up, daughter, and you can continue that path. I-''

''No, tou-san. I will not become a lawyer for the last time.'' Her expression had grown more and more icy with every word, but now her mood seemed to have switched. She was wearing now the same smile she had given me an hour ago. ''I will become a nurse and I'm not going to follow any of your orders like that anymore.''

And she struck out her middle finger to him.

For a moment everything was silent. Kanzaki's father gaping at her bold gesture and his expression now working up a storm. You could practically see his brain rattling.

''Listen to me, young lady-'' Now was my turn.

''No, Kanzaki-san. You listen to Yukiko. She has told clip and clear she doesn't _want_ to become a lawyer. Is it that difficult to understand?'' I gave him a level-headed stare and surprisingly he was not saying anything. ''Now, you have two options. Either you accept now that your daughter is not your little puppet and won't dance at your tune or you will take now time to cool your head and think about that what she has said, while I'll be taking Yukiko with me if she wants. It's your choice, Kanzaki- _san_.''

My head turned to Kanzaki, who gave me a thankful smile and a nod. Right, maybe I would have a guest tonight.

We watched the man in front of us trying to progress what has happened just now before he shouted, ''OUT!''

Not needed to tell us twice we made ourselves scarce, though not in a panicked manner. Dignified, we strode out of the house until we reached the end of the street. There, Kanzaki let out a sigh and her posture slumped. The spell seemed to be broken.

''Thank you.'' And out of impulse I pulled her into a hug.

''You're welcome.''

* * *

''Hey kaa-san, I brought Yukiko home. Can she stay the night? We kinda ticked off her father.''

I got a flat stare in return.

''Not even a 'I'm home'? Sayo-chan, I'm honestly disappointed.'' Ah, that stung. I clapped my hands in front of my head together. Rolling her eyes at me, she turned to address Kanzaki with a kind smile. ''Of course you can stay here, dear. If you need anything you can either take Sayo-chan's things or just ask me.''

''Thank you, Kitani-san. I'm sorry for intruding like this.''

''Call me Kana, dear. I'll feel old otherwise. Sayo-chan, do me a favor and pull out the bed linen for the guest room. I'm afraid we have to change them.'' Her hands made that motion when she was thinking about the things she had forgotten to do. ''And look at the bathroom closet. I'm sure we still have a new toothbrush there.'' I gave her a lazy salute.

''I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Kana-san. I'll go and help Sayori,'' Kanzaki apologized and tried to go after me. Mom held her off, so I waited in the hallway, still able to hear them.

''You're no inconvenience, Yukiko-chan. Sayo-chan does always impulsive things and Karma's not that different. Oh, yes. Would you tell her to bring this to Karma's house? He's yet to eat dinner.''

''Of course, Kana-san.''

Everything done and readied, we went to Karma's house, whose owner was currently slurping soup in front of us in a snail's pace.

''You can go home, Sayo. I'm going to eat this and then sleep,'' he told us with a stuffy nose.

''Eat the soup first. I'm not going to let you skip meals again.'' Cranky, the boy gave Kanzaki a pleading look.

''Well, you heard Sayori, Karma-kun,'' the girl beside me remarked cheerfully. ''Eat up, please.''

''Do I want to know why you're currently here, Kanzaki-san?'' Karma asked somewhat warily, since we were giving him both our version of being stubborn.

''We pissed off her father and now she's staying at my house. Thanks for coming with me for this by the way, Yukiko.'' We were receiving now a disbelieving look by an ill redhead.

''I probably shouldn't have given my father the middle finger, but he really didn't want to listen.'' She held a hand to her face, shaking her head in disappointment. ''It's no problem. I have held you up from visiting him anyway.''

''He deserved it, I think.''

Karma looked like he didn't know why he was even here anymore.

''Only you, Sayo.'' And he pulled up the bowl of soup and drank it in one go. ''Satisfied? I'm going to sleep now, so bye.''

''Get better soon, Karma-kun,'' Kanzaki wished him and stood up to go.

''Right, we better go before we're infected with 'grumpiness'. Get better, Karma.''

''Oh, shut up.''

* * *

 **Right, it's 3 a.m. here and this is unbetaed and not so thoroughly proofread. Yuisair is currently busy. I'll overlook it later.**

 **Been still writing about the one-shot with Karma and Asano. It's becoming a monster and turning sappy T^T**

 **Al Skyler has given the idea for punny Ritsu. Thank you!**

 **Over 450 favs, 500 follows and 220 reviews, I'm awed guys. Love you so much. The stories already more than one year old...**

 **-Yuki**

 **P.S.: I've got Tumblr now. Go there by the same name: Yukionna13.**

 **Leave a review on your thoughts.**

 **Edited 8/21/16**


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

Groaning at the newly announced exercise, I buried my head in my arms and tried to ignore the world around me. As much as I appreciated becoming better in English small-talk, I did not need to know about the sex life of another person nor their favorite type of bondage.

Call me a prude, but there were some things you really didn't need to know.

''… and then he-'' My head thudded back against the desk.

No details. Please. _Please_.

* * *

''Please widen your stance, Sayori-san. You need more balance for this.'' Despite feeling uncomfortable with this position, I followed the order and pushed my feet further apart. I wasn't able to hit the target on the same spot in a row and it grated my nerves that I couldn't do it.

I simply felt uncomfortable with the way I was supposed to stand and it threw off my sense of balance. Maybe I would try a few more times and then tell Hayami and Chiba, this wasn't working this way. It was not like there weren't any alternatives for shooting stances. We could find one together.

I was used to the learning process of repetition and correction due to various sports I had done like table tennis and taekwondo, but it still sucked to be so bad at things at the beginning with no real success. Of course I would maybe be able to do it in a few sessions, but I wouldn't be able to do well in this, least master it. But I didn't want to be a sharp-shooter anyway. This whole thing was still too unnatural to me.

(I forced myself not to shudder, when I realized I could easily apply this whole ideal to the beginning of this life and buried that thought far, far away. Having a meltdown now, was really not going to do me any favors)

''Stop, please, Sayori-san.'' My gun stilled at the order, my eyes flitting to my two tutors. Karma was sitting on the side and writing down something with a manic smile. I would probably be hearing about this later.

''We'll stop this for now. Chiba and I have now seen what you can do and will evaluate it. I'll write you a message when we're done and then we can tell you more,'' Hayami said and tilted her head in askance, while looking at Chiba. The boy nodded.

''Okay, thank you, Hayami-san, Chiba-san. See you tomorrow. I still have something to do in the building. Ill clean up, too.'' They hesitated for a moment out of instinctive politeness, but then gave in when I pointed my chin at Karma, who was now furiously writing down something. ''He'll help me. Don't worry about that.''

''Alright, see you tomorrow then, Sayori-san.''

''See you two tomorrow. Thanks again for this.'' I received two different ways of 'you're welcome' and turned then to Karma, who was grinning at me innocently. I gave him a flat stare.

''Right, spill.'' In return, the redhead gave me a mock-wounded look and pouted. I would have pointed that out if it had any effect of embarrassing him. Unfortunately it didn't have any.

''You're boring, Sayo. That's really no fun if you don't even react anymore.'' I arched up an eyebrow.

''I have spent just about half of my current life here with you. Do you think I'll even try to be surprised?''I got a face with an outstretched tongue for my smart-assing and sat down beside Karma to look at his notes or whatever it was.

Said notes were a rather eloquent plan for humiliating our teacher during the next lesson tomorrow. Also additional side notes for a possible assassination, but that was somehow besides the point even if it was a thing he was supposed to do. Karma rarely did everything according to the things he was supposed to do.

''You in, Sayo?'' He laughed at my expression. ''Of course, how could I have doubted you?''

''Well, damn you if you did, because I'm really not going to leave you alone with anything.''

''Sounds like we're married for life. Any suggestions?'' He waggled his eyebrows at me, though I didn't miss his hand touching mine. While I didn't particularly like people touching me, Karma was a welcome warmth I didn't want to push away.

''Well, I don't know about being married, but you'll never get rid of me. I'm like a bad case of fungi.'' Distantly I could feel Karma leaning a little bit closer to me, his body heat warming me.

''Well, I guess you grew on me,'' he purred out and I let out surprised bark of laughter. Well, guess he infected me, too. Kanzaki would have been proud of me that I hadn't even told anyone this one.

''You're awesome,'' I told Karma honestly and stood up after a brief bout of silence to dusk off my skirt, effectively destroying the atmosphere of emotional closeness. Nobody could say I didn't love Karma in my way, but I was so awkward at showing anything and my affection for him was not the same he felt for me, yet.

''Come on. Let's clean up the field.'' I turned around and offered him my hand. His expression was for a moment unreadable, before he stretched out his hand and took mine.

''Okay, Sayo.''

After taking back the targets into the storage room, I went back to the classroom to get a good look for any damage we had done these days. It always payed to look out for anything out of place to either use it or to repair it.

Karma had said he would come later, since he wanted to geta few things for his next plan from the storage room first. I would get an explanation either way, so I let him proceed as he wanted. Not like I could stop him.

I noted down a brittle plank, the newly repaired window and the way our blackboard seemed to creak at every move it made, while being pulled down. Right, how sensitive were sensei's ears?

''Hey Ritsu-san, are you still online?'' A short pause.

''Yes, I'm here, Sayori-san. Is there anything you want?'' the AI answered me, while her screen flickered to life to reveal her pretty face. Turning my head slightly to see her from my standpoint, I weaved with my hand through my hair.

''Yeah, did you inspect Koro-sensei's susceptibility to sound? I'd like to make a list on his five senses,'' I answered easily and ran though a few plans to test it. The most successful one would be to play out different sequences in class and gauge his reaction to them, though they would have to be non-harming to anyone of us.

''I haven't done that yet, Sayori-san, though that would be an interesting subject to inspect. Do you have any ideas?'' Nodding, I told her my half-assed idea of broadcasting different tone sequences.

''That's quite a good idea. We could also test the hearing range of everyone in class. How about puns?'' she told me to my surprise and her face lit up in a brilliant smile. For a moment I thought I had found someone who could truly appreciate all of the puns that I cracked every day.

''That, Ritsu-san, is an absolutely brilliant idea.''

Satisfied with the plan, I went out to see what Karma was doing for so long. I had been in the room for at least 20 minutes and he hadn't surfaced yet from his hideout.

I was just about to go out of the door, when I felt an uneasy prickling on my neck and a second later something was dropping down on the floor. My pulse jumped dangerously high from only the aura of that person, my stomach twisting into painful knots.

Sensing something along the lines of _dangerattackmoveaway,_ I desperately swung my bag at the figure and moved the hell away, my face facing whatever it was.

''Not bad, little kitten,'' a male voice with an Slavic accent chuckled and I felt a shudder go down my spine. Mentally preparing myself, I forced myself not to show anything of the anxiousness (fear, you call it fear) I felt and deliberately didn't think of Karma or any reasons why he wasn't here yet.

( _Ohgodkarmawherewashewhat-_ )

The assassins weren't allowed to kill us, but I didn't like to take the risk of any of them not being mentally stable enough to hold that rule. Paranoia was not paranoia when it was actually justified.

( _fuckwherewaskarma-_ )

''You have good instincts, I have to admit. Your class has certainly more potential than I thought.'' The figure turned his body to me so I could see him. His gloved hands held my bag still in his right, the other was stroking his chin.

He was left-dominant, I realized. His worn-out gloves showed more signs of being used on his left side, but I couldn't see his muscle size through his trench coat. Was he so confident or why would he give away such a big clue about himself? (Also, what's with this cliché?)

Still looking for any signs of danger, I analyzed his European looking face, his dark eye bags and the wrinkles on his face. The man was maybe in his mid-fifties, though he was still fit. Not many people around his age could react that fast.

I stood no chance against him, I knew that instantly. Not with so little information about him and without any back-up. Maybe I was good at street-fighting but this assassin was completely out of my league. And wasn't that just humiliating?

Not really, if I thought about it, but being left powerless was definitely not the nicest feeling.

''Now, don't be afraid, little kitten. I'm not here for you. An old man like me leaves those things to the younger ones,'' he said, as if he was amused by my tenseness or the difficulties I had with keeping my breathing in check and just not bolt. I could understand how he felt, but I didn't felt very appreciative of that fact. It was normally me, who looked at people with that thought in mind, not the other way around.

Ah, there was that superiority complex again. Hello, again.

''Do you have any business with Jelavic-sensei or Karasuma-sensei?'' I asked warily and moved my thoughts away from my own self-criticism. Now was not the time and I would use it better if was using to try to draw a connection from him to one of our teacher. If he spoke some kind of Slavic language, he was most likely connected to Jelabitch-sensei.

''Yes, I'm here for Irina. Do you know where I might find her?''

''She's in the teacher's lounge down the corridor,'' I answered readily, willing him to leave. Whatever it was, Karasuma-sensei was still there and our other teacher was a skilled assassin. They could deal with him.

He seemed to be familiar with the blonde assassin, but he could be also faking it.

''Thank you, little kitten. Goodbye.'' He set my bag gently on the ground and walked down the corridor, completely silent.

As I hurried out of the building as fast as I could, bag clutched in my arms tightly, I realized that he hadn't made a single sound, beside talking. I let out a strangled choke. Fuck.

''Karma! Are you here?!'' Frazzled and panicked, I turned my head around frantically to look for the familiar head of my childhood friend. ( _pleasenothimeverythingbutnothim-_ )

''Yeah, I'm here, Sayo. Why are you so panicked?'' His head appeared behind a shelf, expression pinched into a frown. I didn't waste any time explaining, my mind still fueled by adrenaline and pure panic.

''Hey, Sayo-?'' Karma's voice was puzzled, but I paid him no heed. The urge to check whether he was alright or not was stronger and didn't let me order my thoughts let alone utter out a single sentence. The terror of losing him, the fear of dying again constricted my ability to talk. I did not want to leave again or him to leave me. This life was too precious to me to lose it again.

My arms rested around his neck and I let my head fall against his chest, leaning my ear near his heart, so I could feel his strong pulse beating.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

When I found myself able to focus again, I was sitting on the floor while hugging a worried Karma, who was rumoring some nonsense to me. Or not so much nonsense. He was actually talking about what he wanted to do when he took me on a date.

''-really love that Sushi restaurant, that opened a few weeks ago. We could go to the movies before that. Or maybe the ice rink. We haven't been there in ages. What-?''

''I'd love to go to the ice rink. Let me catch you if you fall,'' I interrupted his chatter with a still shaky voice, while taking his hand to ensure that everything was fine. Karma squeezed back a little, but didn't move. I was definitely not better by still resting my head on his chest and checking his heartbeat periodically.

Feeling somewhat calmer now, I let out a deep sigh and finally relaxed into Karma's hold.

''Hey, tell me what happened?'' The tenderness in his voice made something inside me purr and melt. It felt scarily similar to affection and it surprised me with its strength. I looked into Karma's worried and questioning face and couldn't find the energy to squash it.

''I met an assassin in front of the entrance. He told me he had been watching our class. He was just so fucking skilled. He could have killed me or anyone of us and I wouldn't have noticed it.'' I tried not to let the cold horror from before creep over me again. ''You know, I felt something watching me and then he dropped just behind me and when I threw my bag at him he just caught it and didn't making a single sound. And then you weren't there and I thought he-''

I couldn't get myself to tell him these words. Out of cowardice and for sparring Karma another round hurt, hurt feelings and guilt he could possibly develop over that time. I knew he was smart and smart people got ridiculous thoughts, that went in even more ridiculous directions.

(Well, aren't you a prime example? Though, I have to decide first whether you're smart or not)

Karma just gripped my hand tighter and rubbed my back to ensure I was not panicking again.

''I'm here, Sayo, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you,'' was murmured into my ear and we fell into silence again.

''Can you sleep over tonight?'' I asked him, subdued. It felt childish to ask him for that, but I knew I would get nightmares over this and relive those that I had had before.

My childhood friend put his chin on my head and covered my neck with his long arms.

''Why are you even asking?'' Was it weird of me for wanting to kiss him in that moment? It could be just the adrenaline and the panic speaking, but I felt a pull of wanting to touch him. Cuddling would have been not the problem if I just didn't want more. It conflicted with my reluctance to do anything romantically with Karma and pushed the question I was always trying to avoid.

So how did I feel about Karma? I was pushing the question away each and every time I tried to think about it. I didn't like the confusing storm of emotions that came along with puberty. Not then, not now. Sometimes, I would love it if my mind would just give me a rest and not just contemplate every decision I did, so for just a moment I tried to stop thinking and just started to feel.

I pulled Karma's hand in mine and counted his pulse.

Thud

He loved me.

Thud

I loved him in a different way.

Thud

But that was changing

Thud

And that scared me.

* * *

Swinging my hand around without any sense of coordination, I groped for my alarm clock, which was blaring loudly into my ear. After turning the annoying thing off, I stood up. I would have followed my normal routine of trotting around like a zombie, had not the the sight of a sleepy and disgruntled Karma graced my eyes.

It had been a while since he slept over my place, but he was normally earlier awake than me.

''Réveille-toi, ma belle,'' I greeted him, yawning, and then snickered at his bleary look.

''I think you're the beauty, not me,'' he replied a few moments later, still trying to orientate himself on the futon next to my bed. We hadn't used it in a while and it had been sitting in my closed, waiting to be used again.

''Whatever, I'm in the bathroom. You know where everything is.'' Waving, I moved slowly to my intended destination. It was a bit to early for trying to banter and Karma had never been a morning person – something we definitely had in common.

I realized also that I shouldn't just go into my room in just my bra and skirt, when Karma was still inside and trying to cram out his own clothes. Morning thee are not my best time.

''We should establish some rules for changing, but that would be for nothing. I won't remember them anyway,'' I blurted out and immediately to hit myself for saying something brainless like that. Or at least get some clothes, which I did. Karma blinked at my rather stupid comment, then shrugged, his cheeks a bit red from the memory. I tried not to let this go to my head too much, but hormones and puberty were not as easily dismissed even with an older mindset.

''It's not like we haven't seen each other in worse situations,'' he tried to dismiss the situation casually, so I gladly let him and hummed, remembering the street fights and how Karma had to take off my blouse once to staunch a bleeding wound. In a way, I was glad we didn't do these things so often anymore. The fighting as well as those awkward situations.

No matter what, it still didn't take away the awkward feeling of this moment.

* * *

My good mood from the morning diminished quickly, when I sensed the presence of the new assassin again. It was like an itch in the back of my mind, constantly reminding me something was there and it was also dangerous. I didn't know what the guy wanted, maybe he was here to kill Koro-sensei, but there was nothing.

It unsettled me.

The situation came also with the uncomfortable realization that I did jackshit about my fore-knowledge of another possible dimension without me. I could have prepared myself for this, could have made preparations and saved myself from uncomfortable surprises like this. This whole time I had been procrastinating and wasn't that just dumb of me?

So I kicked myself in the ass and started to observe and note down ideas. My notebook about the future was still in my room, but I had a hunch I would need it sooner or later and maybe would have to burn it if I didn't have an idea how to hide it better.

There was no way I was going to be able to avoid outright planning and researching the whole matter later on. So, I resolved myself to pay a visit to the library in town.

As soon as those two crazy killers hiding in the bushes would stop to watch our teacher like a particularly appetizing piece of meat. While standing on two flocks, I snorted at my hypocritical thought and stabbed the ball in form of Koro-sensei's head a bit harder than it was necessary. My balance was thrown a bit by that unnecessary show of force, but I caught it in time.

And promptly got Karasuma-sensei's attention with it.

''Kitani! Control the force you put in your hit. Otherwise your balance will be disrupted!''

''Aye aye, captain!'' I chirped back dutifully and gave my target a softer shove. Figures that I would get his attention this way.

Nagisa shoot me an amused glance from the side.

''So today's pun theme are pirates?'' he asked me, fully aware that I normally didn't even think about something like that.

''Try some time again, when I know what I can even joke about, mate,'' I huffed and glanced back at our teacher, who was still relaxed as he could be. That was probably not that much relaxed, but he didn't let it show on his face that he knew he was shadowed.

In a way I felt respect for that man, but at the same time he was bound by the government and could not do things easily without orders. He may have changed in the other universe, but now we were still at the beginning of everything of this clusterfuck.

Trust may be an issue, since almost every adult here could be compromised.

I was forced out of my musing when someone's arms slung themselves around me and lifted me of the two poles I was standing on. On reflex I jerked and put my elbow into my attackers face-

-except I didn't. Karma dropped me just at the same time I had moved to elbow his face and escaped a messy nose bleed barely.

''Not nice to stare at him, Sayo,'' he whispered into my ear and slung his arms around me once again.

I flushed out of embarrassment for being caught staring red-handed. It hadn't even been for ogling, which I had no reason to flush for. Again, Karasuma-sensei was attractive. No, it was more along the lines of zoning out and being caught by Karma. I hated being sneaked on.

''Was thinking, not staring,'' I mumbled just as quietly as him and let myself relax against him.

''Then don't stare at him, while you do that. How about looking in my direction for once?'' Golden eyes looked with mine and for a moment it all felt so very intense. I opened my mouth to say something, then-

''Either you kiss or you don't because we don't need you to stare into each others' eyes all day,'' Nakamura shouted over from the other side of the poles and I flinched from the sudden noise. Karma on the other hand acted on those words. Taking my inattention as a chance, the redhead pulled my face into his right hand and kissed me within the time span of three seconds before he let go.

He looked kinda smug like a satisfied cat and I had to remember yesterday's breakdown. That urge was still there.

''Now, Sayo, that's my reward for helping.'' I snorted and tried to get rid of the warm chummy feeling in my chest. Now was not the time to think about our relationship. I just felt damn awkward with this. In fact, I didn't have a lot romantic experience or at least didn't remember anything like the thing, that was between Karma and me.

It was more than simple attraction, that had been at the beginning of most of my relationships, and I was hesitating out of reluctance to start anything. Karma was- he was so special to me, but I didn't know where he stood anymore.

''Right, thanks for helping me not stare at my hot teacher.'' Karma made a face and stuck out his tongue at me. He looked relaxed so as I could see it, but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes and was covering his mouth in that what seemed to be thoughtfulness. I barely resisted to do the same and touch my lips. They were tingling.

''Speaking of hot, we're having curry today. Your mother and I planned already,'' he said and let go of me to put on his jacket. Of course I was looking forward to any food Karma and my mother made but they sometimes came up with weird creations that needed time for being appreciated.

''Don't burn off my tongue,'' I answered, thinking about that one time my mom had found new spices for cookingand had tested all of them on us. Deliberately I ignored everything else that had just occurred with tongues and lips. I was thinking too much. ''Grab your things, we're done, I think. You saw today's news on the robbers? I hope you don't want to buy new paint.''

''You guys are hopeless! How can you act like this?''Kayano was looking rather put off by our behavior though, I would have also have said she didn't like that Jelabitch-sensei was showing off her breasts to get Karasuma-sensei let his guard down. Her head seemed to be spinning from the rapid subject change we were having.

Karma looked at me with a half-smile.

''Just like that,'' he told Kayano loftily and shook his head.

* * *

The moment I felt the intense killing intent from the teachers' lounge I excused myself from class and didn't come back.

* * *

 **Reveille-toi - French for 'Wake up'**

 **I'm alive and back with a new chapter. Or two, to be honest, since I had split up the chapter due its length. I'm going to upload it sometimes next week.**

 **Between school exams, learning to drive and being sucked into the hell of a fandom that is Yuri! on Ice, I did not have a lot of time writing. I'm lazy, but also RL takes priority. Thanks to all of those, who still read the story and continued to support 'Raven'.**

 **This chapter was betaed by the brilliant Riladell, who helped me so much with everything. I'm really grateful. Her ideas are awesome.**

 **Just for everyone to know and if it's not apparent yet. Karma and Sayori are going to be in a relationship. HeartLuvAnimeGirl gave them the official shipname of Kayo. I like it and it's simple.**

 **I have posted on my tumblr a snippet of Sayo being thrown into canon and wrote a one-shot about Karma and Gakushuu body-switching. It's on my profile. Please have a look.**

 **Thank you for your support during the whole time. 600 follower, I'm honestly thrown.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**

* * *

 **Question: How likely is it for Asano (the younger one) to show up in a local library?**


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

When Sayo left the classroom Karma knew instantly something was wrong. Well, everyone else knew too, that something was amiss, but Karma was the only one who had seen her yesterday after her meeting with that new assassin. It was her frantic pace and the paleness of her face that even alerted the most brainless monkey in their class (namely Terasaka), that she was not alright.

The day before she had been completely out of her mind, talking about meeting that assassin killing and her being unable to do anything. Her panicked state had made him babbling about those few plans he had wanted to do with her on a date. It made him feel, well not directly embarrassed, but a bit self-conscious. Had she actually consented to going to the ice rink with him? That was a thought for another time, but he couldn't help but look forward to it.

He did stupid things when she was not alright, but it sparked the protective instinct inside him, wanting to keep Sayo close to him so she would not and never again be like that. But he knew she would hit him for that and no matter how cute she found it, he would be definitely getting a lecture if he did that.

But it was the better alternative to locking her up behind bullet-proof walls and never letting her out. That would not only make her furious at him, but also take it just a tiniest bit too far (he loved her, but he wasn't obsessed with her and would never go so far to take her freedom away).

He hadn't said anything about it since yesterday, only offering silent comfort and waiting till she wanted to say anything. It was something what they always did, until one of them either puzzled through everything till they were ready to talk or if the other was feed up with the shit the other feed them and confronted their friend. It worked most of the times, except for that one incident when Karma had blown his shit about her just following him endlessly seemingly without reason and in response she had too. Not comfortable but they had worked it out.

His crush on her was a little bit awkward or at least it had been in the beginning. Kana, Sayo's mom, had all for it, while Sayo had been in deep denial until it had been spelled out for her slowly. For Karma it was not some small lived crush, but had been a mix of adoration, love and gratitude in one that had had just developed into what it was now.

He felt just more than a bit disappointed that she didn't feel the same yet, but he had in some twisted way her permission to 'woe' her as the raven had said. It didn't help with his disappointment that much, though he had a chance and he was taking it. It could be a challenge for him, so it made this less disappointing, right?

Sayo had been the first one to accept him, also the first one who stayed and didn't just leave. On some days Karma resented his parents for leaving him alone like this, but then he would just curl up by Sayo's side and be reminded by her that it just wasn't worth it.

She kept him levelheaded in most situations since the beginning of their relationship, though one thing he really didn't like about Sayo were her double standards.

His childhood friend always told him to be careful, but was so damn reckless herself. When he had started to fight, the raven had just joined him soon after, even though she had been terrified of him going ahead and getting injured. Like the damn hypocrite she was.

Karma was not happy with her tendency to regard her own safety, though he hadn't expected such a strong reaction to the assassins. Admitted, they hadn't had any contact with one except for Jelabitch-sensei (he was going to stick with the name, Bitch-sensei was more impersonal than this one and maybe he liked the pun that Sayo always pulled when she heard it), but she had been terrified and it didn't speak particularly well for her state of mind.

There was no way he was not worried, so he scurried out of the classroom as fast as he could, not even waiting for their teacher or anyone else for that matter to say anything. Karma felt slightly grateful when their teacher didn't stop him from reaching Sayo.

Apparently Sayo had just straight-out bolted from the second she could not be seen, since he wasn't even able to see her form on the entire campus. The redhead cursed quietly for a moment, before he began to think about where she could have gone.

His childhood friend loved it to go to sunny clearings in forests despite not being able to stand any kind of bug twenty meters near her. Instantly, Karma had at least three different places where he could check on her, but at least one was too far away to even consider it and the other one was north where he should have been able to see her if she had gone there. There was only one possibility he knew off, since it was not likely that the raven had even left the campus in her panicked state.

''Ritsu,'' he addressed the AI through his phone. She appeared on the screen after a few seconds. ''Can you tell me if Sayo's near that waterfall on the backside? I need to get to her right now.''

''Yes, Karma-kun. She is currently at the location you have just mentioned. Do you need a map to get there?'' she answered him after a few seconds, her face concerned. Hah, wasn't it like Sayo to get an AI like her?

Grateful to the computer girl, Karma hurried to the stream at the back of the whole mountain. He desperately hoped that nothing severe had happened and that he would be able to calm her before anything worse occurred.

* * *

Distantly, I was aware that I was running out of breath and my chest began to ache in the worst waypossible. But the only thing I could focus on was not to drown in my growing fear and continue to run. I knew it was illogical to run from something that was not even directed at me, but everything reminded me of that horrible, horrible pain and the feeling of completely being helpless.

The irony of this was almost funny. I, a fifteen-year-old student with the memories of another life where I had died, was susceptible to blood lust and was placed in a place where everything just revolved about assassins and killing intent.

My class was just a collection of different types of blood lust and even Karma and Nagisa always exuded a certain amount of it. I was just so used to it that I thought it wouldn't matter. I wasn't a person, that was so easily swayed or at least I hoped that I was, and finding out that I could be easily taken down by a mere show of force was laughable. It pissed me off in ways it I didn't know it could.

I liked being in control, I liked showing others that I was better or had at least the thought in mind that I was. That was the main reason I liked pranks. Being able to do that right under peoples nose, who thought they were so brilliant gave me some kind of satisfaction. I knew that I was being a hypocrite, especially for that reasoning, but I had only realized that part when I had acted out a number of them with Karma and I didn't want to stop. They were one thing that Karma and I both loved doing and that fact alone was reason enough not to stop that habit.

I guess it was similar to chewing on your nails or biting your lips till they bleed.

How could I have reacted so violently when I should be used to fighting I didn't know. Or maybe I did. It was something I didn't want to admit and liked to avoid.

Possibly it had a lot to do with my disassociation with theses kind of things.

(Possibly? Who are you kidding? It's all just a game for you. A damn game and you think you're the game master.)

I took a shuddering breath and stopped running for a moment. There were so many things I was pushing down alone in that moment. In a way I was a patchwork of myself as weird as that sounded. My memories of another life gave me a different view on life than the one someone at my physical age had and it came with advantages and disadvantages.

...Maybe a load of issues didn't entirely outweigh the whole having an advantage to my peers and so on, not counting in the time I was wasting being bored. Why didn't I skip the first few grades first? Maybe I would. After class E I could try and skip a grade or two. It was still easy now and later on would be a lot more work to do.

My pace had slowed by now, as I was wondering about the possibilities of my future and at the same time trying to cope with my more or less loose grip on reality, since I hadn't thought about it a long time.

Somehow I didn't know whether it was good or bad that the new assassin had reminded of reality once more, but I really didn't like it. I hated it when my mistakes were pointed out, but it was necessary. Otherwise I would never be able to move on.

At the moment I started to see the things in front of me again, I was surprised with the sight of one rather flushed looking Karma waving his hand in front of my face. He seemed to realize that my mind was back and stopped moving his limb.

''Hi Sayo.'' That startled out a laugh out of me. I had been trying to dissect myself the whole time while I had been running and the redhead had just gone ahead and caught me where I wanted to go. ''How about going back? Or getting some food? I'm sure school's actually almost over by now.''

Giving him a tired, relieved smile, I nodded at his suggestion and reached out to grab his arm. My head rested against his shoulder as I started to count his pulse again.

(You're procrastinating again.)

Shut up. Sometimes I hated my mind for thinking too much. Or myself for thinking too much.

''You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Sayo,'' he murmured above my ear. I shook my head at his words and started to resent my reluctance to tell him about my problems. I was so fucking bad at communicating with people about important things, that just couldn't start. There were times I would start to cry for some kind of reason that was just in my head and others just didn't know what to do about it.

Or at least that been in the life from before. But that hadn't changed it seemed.

''I-'' My mouth felt dry for some reason. Come on, it's just Karma. ''I'm getting anxiety attacks from the blood lust of assassins. I think I'm loosing my touch from reality. I hate not being in control.''

My chest felt lighter from admitting these things, even if I knew that Karma was aware of these things. Small steps, I reminded myself. I was going to tell Karma everything step by step.

* * *

When Karma and Nagisa asked me to go with them to Hawaii, I was a bit conflicted. In truth I was a fan of hero movies especially Avengers, but I didn't know if I wanted to watch that movie. On the one hand, I wanted to know how the story went on, but on the other the story hadn't been that well done. The animation was nice, but the plot needed a bit of work.

In the end I agreed.

''Have you two even asked Koro-sensei, yet?'' I looked at them skeptically. At least Nagisa had the decency to look embarrassed whereas Karma had none of it. That stupid guy, I thought fondly.

My mood had lifted when I had heard that Lovro had gone back to wherever he had come from and that Jelabitch-sensei was still in class E, though she almost hadn't made it, since for some kind of reason the older assassin had wanted to take her with him. I was a bit fond of the blonde assassin, but it wouldn't have made that much of a difference for me.

The class was a total different thing. Jelabitch-sensei had wormed her way into the hearts of many of our class and seemed equally fond of us as some in our class were of her. The class moral would suffer if she were gone. At least that was that what I was thinking.

''Nope, we hoped that you could convince him with your beauty,'' Karma continued shamelessly, not even caring when Nagisa started to apologize to me. The smaller boy was sometimes still defaulting to bowing and saying sorry, when I was having a particular look on my face. I just had to find out which one, so that I could stop him from doing it.

''I appreciate your compliment, Karma,'' was my dry response, though my lips curled into a smile. ''Well, let's go and face the music.''

Sensei had said yes. Though it was accompanied with a few weird gestures, a box of tissues and some kind of drama about his students finally wanting to spent time with him. I didn't believe a single word, since I knew he was giving almost a third of our class additional lessons in their weak subjects.

''Sayori-kun~! You are so mean to me! I just want to get to know you!'' our teacher wailed, which I deigned with blank face. I suddenly had the image of a sleepover with my teacher and the other girls in my head, which made me want either to giggle or just bleach my mind.

''Maybe if we talk about boys and paint each others nails, it will get better, Koro-sensei,'' I managed to bring out before I buried my head in my hands and started to giggle hopelessly. I bet his nail art would be even better than mine.

When tentacles grabbed my hands in a mock imitations of those girls, who always stood close together and jumped in the air when they found something nice. The smiling face of our teacher was so close to mine, that I wanted to move farther away.

''Really?'' His eyes were twinkling. I averted my gaze and saw almost the whole class looking at me something akin to pity and not very well hidden amusement. In their place, I would have probably laughed, too. There was also the very familiar gleam of killing intent in their eyes and my thoughts wandered to my panic attack from last time.

I grabbed Koro-sensei's tentacles tighter. Firstly to stop myself from panicking and secondly to assure that he wouldn't go anywhere.

''Get the whole class into it and we'll paint each others' nails and talk about our relationships,'' I told him steadily, which reminded me of another thing I wanted to ask him. ''Do you actually have nails?''

That questions went unanswered as the bell rang and gun fire rained upon us. Though I was disappointed when our teacher's limbs slipped easily out of my hands. Mucus was clinging on my hands, as I tried to see where our teacher had gone, but in the next moments my hands were clean again and... was that nail polish?

''Very well! We will hold a sleepover as soon as the class agrees and when there are no tests to disturb you. I look forward to it!'' I took some time to appreciate the color of the polish sensei had applied on my nails and came to the conclusion that I liked it. The dark blue had a really nice shade. Almost like my hair. ''As for you, Sayori-kun, sadly I don't have nails.''

And that led to the full-blown discussion of why having finger and nails was so great, though sensei also lamented that his tentacles were far more superior to hands. Somewhere in the middle of it, it became a biology lesson on how our skin regenerated and the structure of our hands. Right, I told myself, three more hours and we would be off to watch the movie.

''Sayori-san! Down here!'' I looked around to hear the voice calling from somewhere. By the time that I realized where it came from, I had garnered more than a few weird looks from my classmates. Karma was also grinning bemusedly at my antics.

Picking out my phone, I realized that Ritsu had somehow downloaded herself on my phone's system and was currently trying to talk with me. Typing down a message for her to read, my eyes dashed to our teacher, who was still going on about skin with a rosy shade on his face. Perfect, whatever Ritsu wanted would probably work.

' **What's the matter?** ' I typed down in a chat with her and waited for an answer, which came immediately.

' **Let's try the sound test now. I'm sure we can gather more data during the flight to Hawaii as well!** ' Somehow her answer radiated cheerfulness, which was more than my messages would ever be, since I was somewhat lacking in expressing emotions through texting.

' **Sure** ' My answer was read, though Ritsu wasn't answering, yet. Maybe she was preparing the test.

Meanwhile I gauged the awareness of my classmates. Since it was already noon, none of us was as concentrated in the lesson as we were in the morning. Your focus simply dropped during the day – that was normal. I could see Okajima occasionally dozing off and startling awake again by the sudden jerking of his head and Nakamura spinning her pen lazily. The chance that anyone would notice something going on seemed pretty low, though I should know better than to assume.

Koro-sensei's hearing in general was good just as most of his senses seemed to be. He was able to hear us when we were whispering in class or even taking of the safety of our guns. Just his range was the thing that interested me. No one knew if he had the actual rang of a human, of a dog or even like a bat.

It was just so intriguing and would maybe even become useful to us. I felt like I had watched too many action movies, but at least it was an idea to work on.

' **I'm going to play out now a frequency of 30,000 Hz in ten seconds. It's just about the mid-range of a dog's hearing and 10,000 Hz above the normal hearing range of a human's. I will record any change. The sequence is saying 'Tentacles suck' on repeat to make sure we have some emotional reaction.** '

I read through the message and sent a quick confirmation.

' **Now** ' I read and she played out the sequence. Not that I was able to hear it, but there was definitely a shift in the atmosphere. I could see sensei's head turn from pink to red and the little puffs of hot air appearing that were always there when he grew angry.

''Who said that?!'' he huffed out angrily and a moment of confusion rippled through the class. I hid a smug smile behind my hand and tried not to laugh. Accomplishment was a very nice feeling and something I was going to share with Ritsu.

' **Awesome, well done. Let's up the level next time.** '

I received a picture of Ritsu with a sunny smile and thumbs up for my effort. Apparently Koro-sensei couldn't locate where the sequence was being played out since Ritsu had roped several phones and speakers into our little project. Perfect outcome, this was going to be funny.

''Sayori-kun, what is so funny?'' Ups, caught. I raised my hands in a placating manner and let my phone vanish in my lap.

''Nothing, sensei,'' I answered him as innocently as I could. He couldn't prove we had done anything and I wasn't even able to hear the sequence Ritsu was currently playing out. Speaking of- On my display was the message that the AI had finally halted the sound and was now gauging the reaction of our teacher.

Almost everyone probably knew I had my hands in this scheme, but since there was no proof nothing could be confirmed. It was like a good prank. The thrill of everyone knowing you did it, but no one being able to proof you were guilty. Even if Koro-sensei tried to take my phone, I trusted Ritsu to either hide or delete our chat.

Lessons continued after a ridiculous amount of scrutinizing on our teacher's end and the occasional questioning look at my face, which I blissfully ignored. I would tell them in our class chat, but not now when our teacher could still overhear us.

* * *

Flying with our teacher was an odd sensation. Karma and Nagisa had only realized belatedly how we were going to get to Hawaii and had gotten nervous about it. This flight had not been my first one with sensei, though I had been a bit light-headed the last time I had flown with our teacher.

This time around I was noticing the warmth he was actually emitting and the feeling of the two other passenger constantly brushing against me. The constant movement reminded me of being in a car and I had to squash down the urge to simply yell at my teacher to stop and land. I did not like cars, just like mirrors. It didn't really help that my family lived in a stark populated city, which had a train network that allowed me to get practically everywhere without a car. I had died by a car accident and things like these left scars.

 _Almost done, come on. You can do this._

By the time we arrived in Hawaii I was already mentally exhausted and not quite in the mood to watch the film, but I followed them into the cinema anyway. The lesson Koro-sensei had taught on the way here or any of the conversations had gone right over my head, which probably had been noticed by the others.

''Ah, I really wanted to watch this movie,'' Nagisa announced as we sat down on our seats and sighed once again. ''Hah... These seats are comfy, but it's quite cold here.''

I hummed at him. Karma was sitting on my left with Nagisa in the seat beside Karma and sensei just sitting beside Nagisa in two seats. They were conversing about a few other things when I noticed a mini-tentacle nudging my side and startled.

''What is that?'' I exclaimed and earned a few dirty looks from other people. Apparently my voice had been too loud.

''Koro-sensei wants to play Google translator by tentacle ear plug,'' Karma answered my question, examining his own tentacle translator in his hand. The redhead's expression was pulled into a funny grimace, which made me smile.

''Well,'' I looked once again at the tentacle and decided against it. ''Thank you for the offer, Koro-sensei, but I'm confident in my English skills.''

Just after saying that I sneezed and began to notice the chilling temperature in the room, as well as the blankets that Karma and Nagisa were carrying. When had they gotten them? In the blink of an eye, I was also offered a pink blanket with hearts, snacks and a drink for the movie, which felt like a really good hotel room service. There was also a tissue for me to wipe my nose.

''...Thanks, sensei.''

''Anytime, Sayori-kun,'' our teacher answered and let me take the offered items. The film was starting any minute now and the people around us had started to quiet down in the meantime. We moved ourselves in comfortable positions and watched the advertisements that were shown at the beginning of the film.

During the whole film I found myself dozing off several times and waking up at particularly loud or exciting scenes. After the probably eighth or so time, I decided to fuck it and pulled my blanket up to my chin, my legs lifting themselves up in my seat. Finally letting gravity win, I planted my head right onto Karma's shoulder and snuggled closer.

Karma, who had been watching the scene intently, startled for a moment, before he just took my behavior with a shrug. He still raised an eyebrow when I removed my glasses from my face to lie more comfortable.

''Let me,'' I grumbled and closed my eyes.

At the end I woke up in my bed with a sticky note on my face that told me to write a review for the movie in English and the tip to sleep more at night. Karma had even added that I looked cute while sleeping.

Eh... I didn't even know how the movie had ended.

* * *

 **Happy new year, everyone. I'm actually updating right now, since I cut the intended chapter in two. Thank you so much for all the lovely support during the whole time.**

 **Check out my tumblr, where I posted a snippet of Sayo appearing in canon and my one-shot 'In his shoes'. This is shameless self-advertising.**

 **Wish you a nice day!**

 **-Yuki**

* * *

 **Question: What should be Sayo's nickname during that arc where everyone gets a nickname? I've been thinking of ' _old child_ ', but that's too easy.**


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

Having followed Koro-sensei's advice, I woke up fully rested to the ping of my phone, that was telling me I had gotten a message. It felt unusually refreshing to have a full night's sleep. I often neglected that for either a good book, fan-fiction or manga/anime, despite knowing it was a bad habit, but that had never deterred me.

Stretching out my arm to reach my phone, I unlocked the screen to see that Karasuma-sensei had written us an e-mail with the subject "New transfer student". As I opened the mail, my stomach began to lurch uncomfortably. Nothing went smoothly when we got new people into our class, since the newcomers were mostly there for a sole reason - Koro-sensei's bounty. And they wouldn't spare a single glance at us and carry on ruthlessly.

 _Good morning everyone,_

 _Here is Karasuma-sensei. I have just received the message from the higher-ups that the second assassin, who was supposed to transfer into your class with Ritsu-san, has been finally deemed as ready and is from now on in your class._

 _Despite having a few negative experiences with new people in your class, I hope that you won't let this deter you and that the new student will be able to contribute to the elimination of the target._

 _Karasuma Tadaomi_

…

Now... where was my notebook again?

* * *

The moment Karma opened the door and saw me his eyebrows almost rose up to his hairline. Apparently I made a very unbelievable sight with my backpack and the toolbox in the hand that was not holding an umbrella.

''Good morning, Sayo. Are you planning on moving somewhere? Or building a house?'' he greeted me cheerily, his hand making vague movements in the direction of my toolbox. The redhead's face was showing a bemused smile, though he immediately moved to my side to take the box from me.

''Thanks, Karma,'' I responded and adjusted the umbrella to cover him from the rain dripping down on us. ''No, I'm not moving. I brought that for class.''

''Are you planning on dismantling the blackboard or what?'' We continued to walk in a languid pace towards the train station, as my mind raced to come up with something that didn't sound like ''You know, I can look into the future.'' It was only a second, but I stretched my hands to give me some time.

''No, I'm just preparing for the case of our new classmate destroying a few things, but the blackboard has been also driving me crazy. It just creaks every time someone moves it, so I brought some oil with me as well.'' I paused for a second. ''And I got some paint. Got some new ideas, Karma?''

''Ah, and I thought you'd never ask,'' Karma responded with a mischievous smile. ''Let's greet the transfer student in our style.''

For a moment my childhood friend stopped talking, then swung his bag around his shoulder to get something from it.

''Give me a moment,'' the boy murmured distractedly, rummaging with his hand through the content of his school bag and taking out a note book. With an absent-minded realization I noticed that it was the same one he had used when I had been practicing with Chiba and Hayami.

Slightly bemused, but not that shocked, I waited patiently for him to finish writing down whatever had occurred him as he sometimes did weird things like that, that were actually not that weird, since I did that too.

''Ah, sorry, I spaced out,'' Karma apologized once he was back again. ''Say, Sayo, do you have time on Saturday?''

A bit bemused, I tried to think of anything that was in schedule on Saturday. Karma was looking a bit... sheepish? Embarrassed? Whatever it was, I found it impossibly endearing.

''Yeah, I have. Do you want to do anything special?''

''Mmmh, pretty much.'' He stared into my eyes, his golden irises seeming to glow. ''How about a date on Saturday?''

* * *

At arriving at the classroom, Karma and I had tried to rig the classroom's door for a little prank on our new classmate. Regrettably our teacher disagreed with our little project.

Very strongly.

Of course that thing we were doing was a far cry from kind and could easily ruin this person's school day, and I was perfectly aware of that. However the temptation was too high, so we did it anyways. Perhaps, if not for those half-forgotten memories in my head and the notebook - two factors which made a good job in affecting my conscience and basically making me a reckless teenager with issues that stretches wide as the Japanese coast - I'd hardly attempted something like this or would have second thoughts on the matter.

But everything I did was one way or another influenced by early memories, despite trying not to judge people and certain things because of it, but especially this class was something where I relied on my notes or memories, because I _needed_ it or I would not be able to change things. Every single thing that could become dangerous to us... I needed to know what it was and counter it with take measures. Mistakes could lead to death in the worst case and and I was not going to let that happen.

''...ruin their entire school life!'' Koro-sensei seemed to have finally ended his lecture, which I completely ignored in favor of my own rather scolding thoughts. Breaking out of my current train of thoughts, I sneaked a glance on Karma - he looked bored. In hindsight I realized our morals were somewhat screwed.

''I expected better from you.'' And then Koro-sensei noticed he had made a mistake.

That sentence made something inside me snap and I had to stop myself for a moment, but then I remembered that our teacher was also just a person. Tilting my head to the side, I pulled my lips into a mockery of a smile. How would he _know_? Maybe he suspected something about me, but to judge me like that?

''I guess you shouldn't expect too much from me then, sensei,'' I pointed out and waited for him to say anything. Instead he just went silent and stared at me with a non-telling expression, gauging me. Every noise in the classroom had stopped – everyone now listening to our conversation.

Intense gazes bored into my back as the silence continued and I let out a loud sigh.

''Seriously, sensei, I know what we did is wrong, but I'm not going to sit on my ass and wait for everything to go its way if the new student is going to cause trouble. I hate being powerless.''

''I guess, I will have take that more into consideration, Sayori-kun. If you could enlighten me on that particular subject later on?'' Koro-sensei answered me with a thoughtful expression. It released our class from its spell and time seemed to move on. Our classmates were still watching us closely and there was still the nervous undertone of some kind of balance being tipped over.

''Later on,'' I agreed and felt now better knowing he was going to listen. I needed to do this, to let him understand what I going to do every time; that I was not content with just waiting. ''But maybe not today, sensei. I'm sorry, but I'll be busy after school.''

He gave me a nod in acceptance.

''My, Sayo, I don't think it's very nice to challenge our teacher like that,'' Karma muttered from behind, as we moved to sit down again.

''As if you didn't want to say anything when he said _that_ ,'' I countered and plopped down on my chair. Our class continued to speculate on the new student, to which I listened with half an ear, though I was more interested in my conversation with Karma.

''Yeah,'' Karma's gaze went distant. ''And at these times you notice that our teacher is not perfect. You've shaken him, Sayo.''

''I know,'' I answered quietly and mulled over what had happened. Hadn't Terasaka and Karma also done similar things? What made this different? Internally, I grimaced at my problem with authorities. ''This time he made the mistake, Karma. This time he did not choose his words so carefully.''

''I guess he paid the price now. How well is going to handle the transfer now?''

With the sound of the door opening our attention snapped to the figure standing at he class entrance, and all conversations died down. Our already tensed class flinched at the interruption almost as one, as the new person entered the classroom

The person clad in white introduced himself as Shiro. I took a deep breath and felt my whole body tense up. Something was off and it was looming over us, and I was overcome with a sudden feeling of danger. As if there was something behind me, breathing down my neck. A fleeting glance at Karma showed that the boy had also noticed and was now frowning and staring intensively at the newcomer.

Against our expectations Shiro was not our new classmate. He called himself the guardian and was here only for observation apparently.

''Itona, you can come in now!'' the man called out, and everything in my body just screamed to get away, just as the wall behind me broke down and I threw myself out of the harm's way closer to Karma's seat. A loud crash resounded behind me, closely followed by screams and the noise of wood breaking into pieces. I could _feel_ the pieces of wood under my body and the dust on my face and hair and tiny pieces of gravel dug uncomfortably underneath me into my skin.

For a short moment, I let myself mourn for the broken wall and was glad that I had thought of bringing a blanket with me for a case of destruction, though there was nothing I could do about the rain invading the classroom through the hole. Yukimura-sensei would have been in tears.

A sharp stab of guilt made itself known as I was reminded of our missing teacher again. How long hadn't I thought of her now?

My guilt was quickly pushed away, as I tried to focus on our current situation again by looking at Itona. His clothes were spotless and most important dry. It was raining buckets outside. Why wasn't he wet?

The new guy was a white-haired, pale yellow-eyed person with a shorter stature than most guys in our class. His hair in the front was styled in a funny twist, which just looked chaotic.

The boy, who had just literally _walked through the wall_ , sat down on his seat, his gaze focused on the front, while I wondered what just happened. How the fuck did someone use so much force just by walking to break a wall and leave behind such a big amount of rubble?

Of course, I had written down a passage about this, but that was it; just a short sentence where I had described something being broken and nothing more. The memories were always just beyond my reach, taunting with the short distance I wasn't able to overcome; always being a step away. I had more focused on the part that he possessed tentacles and that those things made him fucking crazy.

And of course he was sitting in the seat beside me. Congratulations, darling.

His blood lust was flooding the room violently, threatening to suffocate me. It wasn't the cold clinical one I had felt from Jelabitch-sensei's teacher. No, this one was full of hot, burning anger, that didn't want to stop.

The feeling of an asthma attack sat in my chest, as my body tried to take in too much air and too little at once. The dust in the room was not helping the least.

 _Get yourself together!_ I forced against the urge to cough out my insides and stood up shakily to take a few steps into Itona's direction. My instincts screamed at me to stop, to get away, just to do anything _but_ to go there. I hated being so fucking terrified.

Maybe that was why I was now standing in front of an unimpressed Itona, my own face equally unimpressed despite my inner terror and my closed fist hitting the top of his desk with a loud _bam_.

''You're sure a fucking idiot. Use the goddamn door, won't you?'' I snarled at him, as I could feel the stares of my class boring into my back. Behind me sensei was fluttering around uselessly, panicking and making excuses for my behavior to Shiro.

Itona didn't remove his gaze from me, despite the insistence of Koro-sensei and Shiro for us (me) to stop doing what we were doing, his gaze assessing. Patiently, I waited for his answer, not breaking the eye contact.

''I merely proved that I was stronger than the wall. You are not the strongest one in this class, but I could even wipe out the existence of your strongest person in a single blow,'' the white-haired boy told me flatly, his blood lust rising. He was clearly looking at Karma now, challenging my childhood friend, which all just went under my skin. ''Challenging me will not do you any good, so get out of my way.''

Itona's orbs glowed in an eary way, his less than intact sanity showing just for a little moment. There was a promise of violence inside them, yet I could see the part of him that was undeniably human, desperate to let out his anger. He was only a toy of Shiro's, I reminded myself. Not even worth to get worked up over.

''The only one who is allowed to get killed is that thing there,'' I jutted out my thumb behind me where sensei was undoubtedly panicking. Leaning forward to be on an eye level with the boy in front of me ,I spoke to him a quiet whisper. ''If you think that you can do this alone, you are wrong. Sooner or later it will cost you, Itona-san. Your success depends on this class, whether you believe me or not, and if you can't see that, you will fail.''

''I can't see how that is possible.'' His face showed no understanding and for a moment I just felt weary and old. Give them time, I told myself. They all weren't just mature enough for what I was expecting.

''Your fucking problem then,'' I told him and sat down on my seat again. My heart was pounding inside my chest, but I felt utterly calm. At one glance in Karma's direction, I held back a wince when I saw him looking more than just a little bit unhappy. In my mind, I could already picture the lecture he was going to hold about being reckless.

I could only watch as Itona began to challenge Koro-sensei and everything just played out like some ridiculous story. There was no way that any bullshit that Itona was spouting could be true. Neither that Koro-sensei was his brother nor that he could kill Koro-sensei. Just like I told him, his refusal to work with us would turn against him.

* * *

Lunch break was a quite tense affair. Itona's challenge was still weighting in everyone's mind, making everything a bit more awkward than usual.

I had covered the hole in the wall with a blanket and a few nails, but now that I had time, I would be doing a few more repairs. Taking out my toolbox and another blanket, I took my chair and set it in front of the damage. After taking hammer, nails and tong, I stepped on the chair to pry out the nails I had hammered into the wall at first and took down the blanket.

To be honest, after fishing out a few wood planks, I just hammered nails into the wall until I felt satisfied. It was really just a rudimentary fix for the day and I had full confidence Karasuma-sensei would surely call a troupe to repair this or I would raise hell over it.

Coupled with the information that Itona had tentacles just like Koro-sensei, it made sense they had both a high sugar intake. Their use of tentacles was very energy consuming and sugar was the fastest way to replenish the burnt energy. While consuming a lot of sugar was a sign for tentacles, it wasn't that foolproof. I couldn't go around and accuse everyone of possessing tentacles even if they were eating many sweets. Many people did that already without the calorie-burning extra-limps.

Kayano and Hara ate plenty of sweets and even I had times where I was stuffing my face, despite not liking sweets. Such was puberty.

''That's... sick,'' Maehara muttered suddenly beside me and I jumped from the unexpected voice. Damn it all, I was just spacing out too much.

''Don't- Just don't do that, Maehara-san. I'll faint.'' The moment I said that, I could already see I had given him munition on a silver platter to mock me. The smirk he was sporting was suggestive.

''I can revive you just fine, Sayori-san. Make it a bit lasting.'' The blond waggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous fashion, making me laugh.

''Anyone but you. I still want to live and not choke from lack of oxygen,'' I replied playfully and bent down to get another plank. Surprisingly Maehara also moved down to help me. Huh, gentlemen moves. Not bad.

''Nah, I know what to do. Give me the plank and you can continue hammering. I'll hold it for you.''

''Thanks, Maehara-san.'' He was a surprisingly decent guy, when he wasn't trying to get intoyour pants. When he did, he was just ridiculous. I didn't really get his fixation on dating. Sure it was nice, pleasant and made you feel warm and fuzzy if the person really cared about you, but I never dated someone long enough to want to stay. It may have been because ofcommitment issues, but I hoped I was past that.

Absentmindedly I tried to pick up a few more nails, only to realize that I had used up most of them and the rest was still in the tool box. Opening my mouth to let my classmate know he could put down the plank, I was suddenly blinking at a hand with a box of nails. Following the body attached to arm, I came face-to-face with Karma, whose lips were quirking up lightly.

''Need those, dear?'' Taking the offer, I smiled back at him. I felt far more than just a bit amused by his actions.

''Smooth, darling. Thank you.'' I took out a few more nails. ''Want to help me, Karma?''

Maehara, who was watching our conversation with interest, gestured for Karma to take over his position. Not pausing in his stride, the redhead moved along easily.

''Well, seems like you have this covered, Sayori-san. I'll go back to Isogai,'' the blond excused himself and then leaned closer to Karma to whisper something into the other boy's ear. In exchange my childhood friend raised his eyebrows at the playboy.

''Come on, Karma. That's just an idea!'' Hands raised in his defense, Maehara went away, whistling cheerfully and ignoring the looks we were giving him. One of confusion and the other just of slight amusement.

We were more or less ignoring the elephant in the room, who was sitting right in front of us by just pretending everything was fine. Or at least I was, since I liked to pretend everything was fine, until it wasn't. That was how problems between Karma and me normally came into existence if I was too stubborn and didn't confront them.

I was ignoring the low emission of hot blood lust in my back, but it seemed to jump and fall at random and increasing the difficulty of ignoring it entirely. Honestly, I was not sure if it was only me or if my classmates could also sense that irregular rise.

And after the porn incident, in which Okajima was apparently also Koro-sensei's brother and by default Itona's, everyone started to move the desks into a circular formation at sensei's request. On one hand I could understand why our teacher would want that; ensuring our safety was easier if there was a clear line between us and them in the fight. On the other hand it felt like he was putting himself on the silver platter and at the same time giving away our chance of killing him.

''I feel so frustrated,'' Nagisa told me, eyes downcast, just after everyone had cleared the premises inside the circle.

''So do I, Nagisa,'' I replied softly, eyes trained on the yet to be used battlefield. Part of me wanted to run because I undoubtedly knew that this was going to be a battle of blood lust as well as one of speed and power. And I was going to curl up in a ball of pure terror, but I just didn't want to miss this.

...Somehow I got the feeling that I was far more masochistic than it was healthy. Maybe I should talk with someone about this.

''It's just- I feel just so damn useless when I see people like Itona coming after sensei and then seeing us, who all just strife after that success. We're not even close to that level, but _I still want to kill him!_ ''

The boy said those words with such insistence, conviction and desperation, that I had to wonder for a moment when Nagisa had become so self-confident. For such a soft-spoken boy to say out loud his opinion and wants was marvelous. Without a question his mother was still bothering him about his current prediction and her delusion of Nagisa being her second chance of life, but it didn't seem to weight him down that much anymore as it had done before.

Nagisa had found something to fight for and it was even better for him than his friendship with Karma and me. Of course that stung and I wasn't even deluding myself into thinking that I wasn't a bit jealous of Koro-sensei's effect on the male, but still that octopus was good for the people here.

I just dreaded the time when this would come to an end.

Focusing back to the present, I gripped Nagisa's shoulder tightly, probably surprising him with that action.

''Nagisa,'' I called him from his doubts, looking into those azure blue orbs with my own gray ones. ''Maybe all those guys are stronger than us and we are weaker than them. Maybe we can't do anything now. But, Nagisa, we all feel the way you do. We want to get better than people like Itona and we all want to kill Koro-sensei ourselves. Everyone of them failed up until now and even so, we _have_ the biggest chance of killing him. We can learn, adapt and use whatever those guys reveal to us.''

I drew a deep breath. Giving pep-talk sucked, but I wanted to believe those words, wanted for him to believe in his class and himself.

''Don't think we are weak, because we are not. Everyone can think that class E is a place for losers, but we are going to show them and we are going to kill that damn octopus, so don't give up.''

Nagisa looked startled at my speech, but the haunted look in his eyes had lessened only just a little bit. His mouth was opened, as if his words left him before he could utter out a word. Anxiously, I waited for his answer, hoping that I had done something.

''Thanks, Sayori.'' The bluenet squeezed my right hand on his shoulder and gave me a small smile in gratitude. It felt like a small win for me, since I had most of the time so little success when it came to words, but I could see that Nagisa's smile was genuine and that was enough for me.

''No problem, Nagisa, just... when things here go to hell and I'm a bit too crazy to be careful enough, help out a bit, please. I can't-'' and I cut myself off before I bit myself in the tongue, because, they were starting and the hot, _hot_ blood lust was curling around in the classroom and reaching a boiling point.

''Sayori?'' a voice prodded me tentatively. Right, calm down, we aren't allowed to get harmed. Sensei had set that as a rule.

''Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you, Nagisa. Do that again, when I look a bit too panicky, okay?'' He nodded, looking worried about me.

Sure, Nagisa was no Karma, who spent a chunk of his life with me already, but he was familiar enough to me, so that I could calm back from wherever my mind went when I had those crazy panic attacks and think for a minute.

Meanwhile, Itona had taken off his coat to expose a short-sleeved crop-neck top and a toned upper body. While that gesture was dramatic, even his muscles didn't show how much force the guy could actually produce with his tentacles. Urgh... I hated not knowing and gauging opponents was only as effective as long as they let you see things.

Pretty much everyone was now staring at the unfolding scene before us and waiting for this to start. And- oh, hello arms. Turning my head, I saw Karma embracing me from behind, his head near mine.

''You gonna be okay?'' he whispered into my ear, obviously worrying about me. I wasn't really sure what to say. For one I wanted to snap and say it would be alright and that I wasn't a baby. I hated it when my weaknesses were so obvious. If it had only been Karma, that would have been okay, but here was my whole class watching and even some strangers.

''I think, I can manage as long as either you or Nagisa remind me of where I am,'' I let out after a pause and relaxed for a moment in Karma's hold. Goddamn it, I just felt safer knowing he was here.

''Nagisa too?'' The surprise was clear in his voice and a bit of envy. If I hadn't known how many things in Karma's life didn't stay, I would have been annoyed by this, but I just wanted to sooth his fear of things being taken away from him.

''He's just... familiar. Enough so that I can calm down from a minor freak-out. I don't think he could do anything if I panicked too much,'' I revealed to Karma and saw his shoulders relax from their tensed state. Lately Karma reminded me a bit of a possessive cat, but I found that oddly endearing.

I could imagine him bristling with cat ear and tail, trying to keep whatever offended him away.

Just as Itona's guardian let his hand fall as sign for the battle to start, everyone, who had not some kind of physical enhancement, flinched for a good amount. The killer intent rolled off in waves from Itona's form, taking me out of my daydreaming.

 _ohpleasehelpstopnonononono-_

And immediately I could feel the hold on me tighten and calm voice directing me to _breathe_.

''Come on, Sayo. Breathe with me,'' Karma's murmured to me and he began to set an even breathing pattern. Forcing my breathing to match his, I watched with wide eyes as the assassin in the ring sliced off Koro-sensei's tentacle with his own.

The atmosphere in the classroom was filled with shock, fear and confusion, but most of all it was anger. Itona's anger had been rising from the start of the lesson, but now it paled in comparison to the emotion that was being emitted from Koro-sensei. His anger filled voice growled out his question, but Itona and Shiro looked unconcerned.

''Where did you get this?'' I flinched from the fury clouding the room.

''What the hell?'' my childhood friend uttered out in shock, his grip loosening. Tearing my gaze from the scene before us, I could see the whole class in some state of disbelief and I could relate.

I had known about it, in maybe a some kind of vague sense of it, but I had known what to expect and still became shell-shocked by this show of force. How could I do something against this kind of power?

''My, my, does this rouse an unpleasant memory? But anyway, that doesn't concern you, as you are about to die anyway. Though I will tell you just one thing, Koro-sensei'' the white-clad figure drew out the syllables, looking highly amused despite everything that was happening around us. ''Even if he has different parents and a different upbringing from you, he is still your brother. I guarantee you that. Now, it's time to say goodbye.''

On cue Shiro pulled something out of his sleeve and a blinding light shone across the rooms. My mind shuttered to a halt. Right, light, car, classroom, noise. This situation was so not good for my mind. I felt like puking or outright running, but Koro-sensei's frozen form convinced me otherwise.

''...pressure light beam reforging your cells... frozen...weakness...'' I was able to filter out a few words from the white noise, that had filled my ears, and promptly had a moment about the pressure-light-beam-thing. How the fuck did light convert into pressure?

My knowledge in physics wasn't advanced enough to know how that worked, but I knew that it worked the other way around on touch screens with the right technology. Did that also work like this? On such a minimal scale?

I was so caught up on that small detail and I wasn't very proud to admit that I didn't pay attention to the fight until Shiro used the beam a second time and a loud crash announced the renewed loss of tentacles on Koro-sensei's side. Inside the ring lay Koro-sensei's skin and again were a few pieces of tentacles merrily sizzling away.

''Karma, please let go.'' The redhead startled from my sudden request and shifted his head look at me doubtfully.

''But-'' I shook my head.

''It's okay. I'm getting used to it.''

Unwillingly, Karma let his arms falls off my form, but he didn't step any more away from me than it was necessary. He was clearly remembering the last few times where I had a panic attack and decided to be stubbornly glued to my side.

What a dork, I thought absentmindedly and focused back on the match, which had grown steadily worse on Koro-sensei's side. Another pair of his tentacles had been sliced off and he was heaving with the effort of regenerating his limps. Although... I noticed Nagisa taking out his anti-sensei knife and the twitch of Koro-sensei's tentacles into the short boy's direction.

This... didn't seem so bad. At least he had a plan to recover from his loss, but if someone took the knife away, his chances of winning would become slimmer. Should I-?

It was too late anyway, I realized when sensei executed his plan and sent Itona sprawling outside of the classroom, taking the entire wall with him. I winced at the destruction and fervently hoped that the government would pay for that. I definitely didn't have enough material for that.

The shaking in my hands had settled down by now and I was now looking at the defeated form of Itona. His gaze was stunned, incomprehensible and he looked up only to catch my gray eyes with his own. That was when the realization hit him that he lost and he snarled at me.

 _I haven't lost yet. I can't lose. Don't tell me I lost!_ His eyes screamed at me, crazed by his own pain. If he had still enough of his self-control to see the pity in my eyes, I didn't see it. All I saw was someone so horribly caught up in his own emotions, unwilling to accept reality. And that thought hit a little bit too close to home.

The boy sprang forward in a straight line, black tentacles replacing his normal ones; whether he was aiming towards sensei or me I didn't know, but he stopped moving in mid-jump and slumped motionless on the ground.

That... must have been a quite strong dose of tranquilizer, I mused absentmindedly, a bit horror-stricken by his knockout. He had a high intake of sugar, which equaled energy and hinted a high metabolism. His sugar levels had to be pretty low by now from the use of his tentacles.

''I guess he isn't ready yet for school,'' Shiro said, effectively startling me out of my reverie. My eyes were still glued to Itona, who was out for count, but occasionally twitching. ''Give him a bit more time. In the meantime I'll just be his teacher.''

He turned to exit the classroom via the hole Koro-sensei had made, but was halted by a yellow limp darting forward. Or not. The appendage melted as soon as it touched the white cloak Shiro was wearing and my mind went overdrive as Koro-sensei and Shiro made some not so polite goodbye-conversation.

Could we get that technology, too?

Listlessly listening to my classmates questioning our teacher, I moved the desks with a few others into the right order. I was for sure interested in our teacher's origins since I had only half of an idea what could have been, but peer pressure wouldn't do anything right now and admittedly I was still a bit miffed about the thing from this morning.

When the sound of door rattled through the classroom I was looking into the faces of my contemplative classmates and tilted my head to analyze what they were worrying about.

''You know guys, he totally distracted you from asking. Are you sure that you'll let it lie like this?'' I was staring out of the window, but called out those words casually. In times like these, I felt a bit like an outsider. When my classmates were still thinking about repercussions of current events and my mind was already going of tangents it wasn't supposed to go.

They were still teens, still thinking so emotionally and on one lane. It just appealed to me to challenge them, to let them see that they had different options and ways.

''Of course not! How can you think we are?'' Maehara called out indignantly. Figures that he would be the one to say something. He was one of the more outspoken ones, but I guessed that his our conversations made it easier for him to answer me.

I turned my head to stare at them. Hard.

''Because I can hear all of you thinking of doing what he just said. Maybe it's betraying his trust, but I do believe we have the right to know, like you just said.'' I let out a sigh. Why was I doing this again? ''It depends on him, but don't let yourself be brushed off like this. Don't go ahead and do these thing mindlessly. He does this intentionally, so that we don't sympathize too much with him and hesitate to kill him. Ask yourself this; do you want to risk not being able to kill him anymore by learning what he is? Or do you want to live in eternal ignorance and regret every time that you hadn't taken more time to find out? Those are both shitty choices, but realize what exactly we're doing. He's just as human as all of us, even if he's physically a different species.''

Not particularly happy about what I had done just now, I took off my glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Whatever hopefully they would think about what I had said.

Not willing to mope any more, I slammed my hands on my table and stood up, a few of my classmates flinching at the noise.

''Okay, think about it. Who's in for a training round with Karasuma-sensei?''

* * *

''You're sure a good teacher, Sayo,'' Karma remarked on our way down the moutain.

''As if you haven't given a pep talk to anyone yet, Karma. I'm sure someone would have said something eventually.'' He laughed at me.

''Sure thing. Are you going home now? Your mother asked me to come over,'' Karma shot back airily at my gruff reply. He looked happier now, that he had reaffirmed that I was okay enough to be snippy at him.

''Nice to see that my mother tells you these things before she tells me.'' I shook my head. ''I still want to go to the library and look something up. You can go ahead and talk with her. God knows what for evil schemes you two are planning.''

''If you say so, Sayo. Just don't get home too late.'' My chest bloomed with a warm feeling, when he said the word 'home'. It was a minor thing, but I really liked it that he considered my place more as a home more than he did his own.

That was food for thought, but I nodded in answer and we separated.

The library was still filled with quite a few people when I entered the building. There were a few students in between the rows, but mostly some from the university in the next district. Kunugigaoka had a good library considering that it wasn't that big.

I trotted down the bookshelves towards the science section to look for a book that could maybe tell me about the transformation of light into pressure or the aftereffects of low blood sugar levels. I was sure that should have been covered somewhere in school, but I just had to find out.

It didn't really occur to me that the person next to me was actually someone I knew, as I parsed through a few hopefully helpful books. Only when a hand actually grabbed a book that looked promising I looked up and recognized the face.

''Asano-san?''

* * *

 **Right, please don't kill me, I'm really sorry. You guys are just freaking awesome and I don't know why I even deserve you. Come on, 700 follows and almost 650 favs? You are insane and damn it if I don't feel grateful. I'm sorry for not responding to reviews, but I'm just unable to do that. You can always PM me if you have a question.**

 **This chapter was betaed by the wonderful Riladell. She's just awesome.**

 **Questions: What is your opinion of Itona? I don't know what to think of him.**


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI.**

Meeting Asano in the library shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did, but I hadn't seen him for a while now. He was probably the last thing on my mind when it came to the problems I had - just a minor problem in comparison to what my life had become.

Said person was now staring at me with an equally perplexed expression, despite the fact we must have stood beside each other for almost ten minutes. My mouth did that weird motion when it couldn't decide whether to smile or grimace. A moment later my mother's lessons kicked in. She had taught me manners and I was going to use them as long as Asano didn't decide to be an antagonistic shit.

''Good evening, Asano-san. I didn't notice you here.'' That really went without saying, but small talk would stay small talk.

''Likewise, Kitani-san. I have been lost in thoughts. Excuse my inattention,'' he replied in a perfect, gentleman voice that made me want to hit something. That guy just raised my hackles without trying. It didn't even make sense.

''There's nothing to be excused. I did the same after all,'' I waved him off and stared at the book he was touching. It was about the effects of undernourishment and exactly that what I'd been looking for. There was a chance there was a second edition of it somewhere.

''Did you want to read this, Kitani-san?'' Asano pointed with his hand to the band.

''Ah, yes, I wanted to look up the consequences of low blood sugar levels and got interested in how eating habits affect a person's psyche,'' I offered as an explanation in hope he would let me have it.

''Oh, may I ask what has brought up that interest?''

I eyed him with suspicion, unsettled by this rather civil conversation after a year of passive-aggressive interaction and hidden insults. Deciding, that, yes, it was possible that he had mellowed out a bit after not seeing me for a while, I answered him with a half-truth.

''I'm interested in certain aspects of psychology and wanted to see how much one's eating behavior like undernourishment influences a person's personality.'' This wasn't exactly bullshitted, since Itona's unstable personality was highly influenced by his tentacles, which had changed his eating behavior into an unusual one. Koro-sensei also tended to consume a scary amount of food and learning about nourishment while training to be an assassin wasn't a bad idea. That gave me quite many reasons to look up this topic.

''I see,'' the strawberry-blond replied with a smile. ''I guess that class E has more than a few people who warrant this type of research?''

Immediately every thought of him being nice vanished.

''I don't like what you're implying, Asano-san,'' I gritted out calmly, while giving him a flat stare.

''I haven't even done anything to offend you, Kitani-san, have I? I am deeply sorry if I have,'' the bastard continued shamelessly, despite knowing well what he had done. That was exactly why we didn't get along. Our interaction was too shadowed by insults, taunting and clashing of different world views, that we couldn't hold a civil conversation. At all. At least not in the sense of me not calling him whatever offense that would come to my mind first.

''Just when I think you could possibly be a decent person, you manage to come up with some way to completely destroy whatever goodwill I had over you.''

''Really?'' He raised an eyebrow. ''What could possibly be the reason for that? I always try to be civil towards you.''

'' _'Civil'_ means to me you not insulting my classmates. I happen to like them, you know? And don't deny it, we both know you did and that you always will, whether I like it or not, unless some miracle happens.'' By now I had put my hands on my hips and looked at him with a disapproving expression. Karma had told me once that I looked like a scolding mother this way, but I really couldn't help that habit.

''My experience does suggest these things I have implied, so it is a valid conclusion on my part to remark such. Your class is an unsightly part of our school, Kitani-san and it has always been,'' he fortified his argument and raised his chin in an attempt of showing off his superiority.

I was not impressed.

''Your experience or your upbringing. Does your daddy tell you these things when you have nice heart-to-heart conversation, A-sa-no-san?'' drawing out his last name intentionally, I watched his expression change to one of shock and anger. ''Ah, did I hit a sore topic? I am terribly sorry. I didn't mean to.''

Ah, I really should have watched my words, but it was too late for that. I couldn't really bring myself to regret it, when I could see the boy in front of me clenching his jaw and trying to think up a way to win this battle. Both of us were a bit too invested in upping the other every time we met and I could imagine that I hadn't been making myself a lot of friends with that. Luckily, Asano kept our conversations normally under wraps and most of them sounded at least half-civil to an outsider.

''Why would you think of such a thing, Kitani-san?'' he ground out painstakingly and I had the pleasure of watching him grimace at his question. His pause earlier to gather his wits had given me time to come up with a good explanation and I was good at making things up on the fly.

''Well, you are very obvious when it comes to your father, Asano-san.'' His face was now cold stone. If it weren't for his very expressive eyes, I wouldn't have seen any of his mood changes. ''Now, don't worry. I'm not going to tell that anyone, but part of your charisma drops when you talk with your father. I'm very sure that you two have an interesting relationship, but that has nothing to do with me.''

Obviously, his father was a sensitive topic for him. It was a low of me to use that, but again I didn't feel regret. It was rather sad that I could use it, though pitying him would only hurt his pride. Not mentioning it again was the only thing he would get as a near apology.

I only received a disbelieving stare and silence as a reply, but I had anticipated that. Asano had told me once I didn't fit into his world view and I was quite happy to continue doing that.

''Take a picture. That will last longer,'' I snapped at him, when he didn't stop. ''Are you going to continue gaping or will you give me that book, Asano-san?''

For a moment, I honestly believed that he was going to snap a photo from the way his fingers were twitching, but then I reminded myself that he was raised to have at least a semblance of manners. Snapping random photos of acquaintances wouldn't fit into that criteria.

''I will certainly not,'' he insisted, making me think for a moment I wouldn't be getting the book any time soon. ''I'll give it to you, since you need it more than me. I doubt that you have as many books as we have in that old building.''

''Nope,'' I answered cheerfully and took the offered item. ''We only have the internet and a good teacher, but go ahead and tell me all about your great school. I'll listen to it when I have time.''

My sarcasm had been clearly understood by irritated expression, but it only made him smirk a little bit more.

''Thanks for the book,'' I added in a less obnoxious tone.

''You are welcome, Kitani-san.''

It always came back to the same song and dance we had built up in our years of acquaintance. I didn't regret it, but it made me aware our relationship would not change any time soon.

* * *

''I'm home!'' I called out and immediately received three different variations of ''Welcome back!''. Smiling at the thought of everyone being home, I moved to the kitchen.

''Sayo! Come on, try this!'' an overly excited Karma teleported himself next to me, making me jump in surprise. He had the decency to look sheepish, but still held a spoon of something in front of my face. I grimaced. It didn't smell bad, but Karma was practically a master at disguising scents.

''You really made curry?'' I addressed my mom, who was almost cooing at us, but held herself back.

''Open your mouth, dear, and you'll know it,'' was all she said and I sent a searching look at my father. He was almost as bad as me when it came to spicy food. It was a thing we doubtlessly agreed.

''I haven't tried yet,'' he answered me apologetically and cast a suspicious glance towards the spoon in Karma's hand. ''Karma, I hope you know what you're doing.''

Once again, I really didn't understand their relationship. The memory of my former life was getting blurrier every single day, but any boy I had brought home there, didn't have this weird thing my dad and Karma had.

''Yes, Yuu-san. Don't worry, Sayo'll never kill me and the other way around,'' he assured my father and once again fixed me with his pout. ''Try this for me please?''

''I'm going to regret this, aren't I?'' And I opened my mouth to eat whatever concoction they had cooked up.

For a moment, I chewed in an exaggerated fashion just for the fun of it and to show our overzealous cooks, that I _was_ eating it, but it came back to bite me in the ass, since I goddamned _choked_ on something small, that tasted a bit like bell pepper.

Let me tell you, I hated choking and coughing. It was partly because of my asthma, but also because of my former life. I had been prone to coughing often and strongly, which made my throat most of the times after that sore and miserable. Seriously, it wasn't funny at all to cough and choke so often.

Karma, who was, in my opinion, far too used to this, leaned forward to put a hand on my back and gave it a few sharp hits. Immediately, I coughed even more and spat out the food stuck in my throat.

'''ank you,'' I managed out before I coughed a little bit more. My mom, looking a bit uneasy, was already holding out a glass of water, which I took gratefully, while Karma was rubbing my back in small circles.

''Right, was it spicy, dear?'' my father tried to lift up the awkward atmosphere in the room. In retaliation, I gave the driest look I could muster.

''Why don't you try it, tou-san?'' From his facial expression, I could guess that he wouldn't.

''Sorry, Sayo. I guess we shouldn't have put in too many spices,'' Karma apologized and nudged my mom beside him.

''I'm sorry, Sayo-chan,'' she said obediently, but genuinely. My mother really didn't like apologizing when it came to her cooking, but I didn't really know the reason for that.

''I don't think I choked because of the spices,'' I explained, feeling faintly embarrassed. ''Something got stuck in my throat. Sorry for worrying you.''

Karma pretty much broke out into giggles after that and my parents joined in when we saw our resident redhead not being able to stop. I rolled my eyes at them, but still laughed when my mother tried to feed my father with the stuff. The only male adult in the house ran away screaming.

''I'll never eat it!''

* * *

''Hey, Sayo,'' Karma's voice grabbed my attention when we were just about to go outside for our lesson with Karasuma-sensei.

''What is it, Karma?''

''You still remember our date?'' Remembering him asking on the day Itona had come to our class, I nodded and felt my cheeks heat up just a little bit. I had been so surprised that he had asked me, that I had dropped the umbrella in the rain. We had gotten just a bit soaked. ''How about next week on Saturday?''

I felt myself smile at his hopeful expression. It twisted something inside, warming me.

''Yes, I'd love to,'' I answered him truthfully and he gave me a blinding smile in return.

* * *

Seeing my class ready to go against the students from the main building was encouraging. Noticing that the girls were readier for the class tournament games than the boys was amusing and also a bit worrying, since the guys were not enthusiastic about it at all. But I was pulled out of my musings when Kataoka went ahead and held a strategic meeting about how to hold our own against the girls of the basketball club.

The boys had to deal with that on their own, we had a game to win first.

''For someone who can beat the speed of sound twenty times, he's not particularly strong,'' I remarked to Mobil-Ritsu, as I watched the boys trying to hit baseballs at the speed of 300 km/h. The girls were currently taking a break from basketball training on the field Koro-sensei had been so kind to set up for us. ''He is in a standing position, but his pitches aren't as fast as I thought they would be. Do you think he is holding back, Ritsu?''

''I am not sure, Sayori-san. He seems to be genuinely putting effort into it,'' she answered me, while holding my phone camera towards our teacher's direction.

''Let's just put it down on the list.''

''Sayori! Are you done stalking Karma-kun?'' Kanzaki's shout made me turn my head around and I was not the only one. Several heads turned around, watching her walking into my direction with a water bottle in her hand. Amused, I watched as the boys resumed their training after a barrage of Koro-sensei's special pitches.

''Hey Yukiko, how's it going?'' I angled my body towards her as soon as she was close enough for me not to raise my voice too much. She moved her head in a so-so fashion.

''It's okay, but I just witnessed a ball thrown into Kayano's face. She did not look happy nor very enthusiastic about this.''

''Nah, maybe it's just because of the ball. I mean, they really hurt.''

''It could be,'' Kanzaki admitted and looked at my hand holding the phone. ''I heard you're going on a date with Karma-kun?''

''Where did you hear that?'' I asked her slowly, blinking in surprise.

''The class has been gossiping about you two for ages now,'' she admitted freely, but didn't really answer my question. The other girl realized that she had not given me the correct response and added sheepishly, ''I may have cornered him when I saw you smile at him so nicely last time before P.E. and I really couldn't help myself.''

Kanzaki looked embarrassed about her actions, but I couldn't help but laugh.

''It's okay. I guess my father now has somebody to go all overprotective with.''

''Kanzaki, Sayori-chan, are you two done? We're going back to practice!'' Okano called us out and we were back to training.

* * *

Playing basketball against a competitive team when you were only an amateur yourself was hard. It was even harder when no one in your class was motivated enough to put effort into the game. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, since Kataoka was able to lift the team's mood to a remarkable high.

I mused about her leadership abilities, as I watched the game from the bench. Tactics (and Kataoka) demanded that I was going to be subbed in when the point difference was between twenty and thirty points or when one third of the time had passed. From then on, I would be playing until the end with little breaks in between to confuse the girls of the basketball club.

Given that my stamina was quite good, it was reasonable. I wasn't good at doing the whole fast track method of running back and forth in the highest speed possible, which was the plan for the beginning. I could run for long, but sprinting wasn't my forte. It had too much to do with running away and feeling chased.

''Sayori-san! It's your turn,'' Yada hollered while jogging towards me. Standing up, I moved to the line that separated the court from the benches and gave the other girl a high-five. ''Go and get them, Sayori-san!''

''You bet,'' I answered, grinning. The scoreboard showed a score difference of 24 to 49 points, which was a good score for the beginning. We only had five minutes until this third was over and apparently Kataoka wanted to shock them. Fine with me, I would show the whole school that they shouldn't underestimate 3E.

''Sayori-san, go to the center position. We're doing a fast one!'' Giving Kataoka a thumb-up, I hurried to my assigned position and observed the players on the court. Every girl on our opponent's side was at least half a head taller than me and the other girl in the center position was looking at me with disdain.

She could have her thoughts written down on her face or maybe spelled them out, too. I wasn't someone that normally qualified for the position of the center, since they were most of the time tall and with more body mass, but I could jump high enough, which made me an ideal player for getting rebounds.

I didn't know if it was only me or if it was the school's fault, but many people here were just... dull. Their personalities had something thin and transparent within them and there was no real depth in their actions nor their mind. Maybe they were just growing and finding a place for themselves, but my class was just so vibrant and full of diversity, that this simple-mindedness in the main building stroked me as odd.

Tall, strong legs and quick on their feet. We were up against some good basketball players, but that was expected. Quickly looking at my teammates, I waited for the game to resume.

In a burst of speed, the other team had managed to move into our side of the court and immediately tried to score, though the ball didn't go in and bounced off the rim. In a second, I was jumping and grabbing the item to dribble back to the other side of the field. I passed the ball to Kataoka, when I was blocked and the ball landed in the basket.

''Nice, Kataoka! Let's do this!''

The last few minutes were a continuous back and forth, but luckily it ended soon enough. Though we were getting out footing back in the game. There was only a 16-point-difference now opposed to the one of 25 of before.

''Okay, everyone, please come here,'' Kataoka's voice pierced through chatter and exhausted breathing. We assembled near the whiteboard the class rep had brought with her to visualize our tactic. ''Okay, we have caught up a bit by exchanging Yada-san with Sayori-san. Sayori-san, we're going to change positions. You'll be the power forward and I'll be center this time.''

I nodded in acceptance and the brunette directed her attention to an irate-looking Kayano.

''Kayano-chan, please get it together. You are too distracted for some reason. I'll give you another chance, but otherwise I'll bench you earlier than planned,'' Kataoka warned in a stern voice though she was tactful enough about it. ''Everyone is giving their best, so you should do the same. That goes for everyone. Nakamura-san, you'll go one on one with the point guard. Okano-san, do the same as before. I'll substitute you and Kayano ten minutes before the end of this third.''

She arranged the magnets on the whiteboard according to her words.

''We'll set a slower pace now. Make sure to screen the other players as much as you can, otherwise we have a problem. I and Sayori-san will try to score as much as we can, but if we're blocked, you pass the ball to Nakamura-san for a distant shot. If you see a chance, seize it. Watch out for traps, but otherwise you're free to go,'' she explained carefully, while eyeing the group with an encouraging expression. ''All clear? Dismissed.''

After that the game was a blur to me. It was a repeat of _jumpblockthrowpass_ and so many variations of it that I lost the feeling of time. I enjoyed the exertion and the feeling of camaraderie that spread through me as I watched the others struggle and give their best.

The second break passed in a blink of an eye, Kataoka not having many things to say except for substituting more people. Despite our goal to win this game, I ignored the score, having no need for emotions that would affect my game-play.

''Come on, guys. Only ten seconds more!'' The other girls from the bench cheered on us.

Okano was persistently chasing the person with the ball, who was just a few steps ahead of me, but my classmate was a second too late, the ball changing its possession to another player, who had gotten free from Yada. The girl crouched down for a jump and I moved.

A second before she jumped, I set off of the ground and found myself a hair-width higher than her. Twisting, I hit the basketball before it could leave her hand and I touched the ground again.

Not sure where the ball went, I caught Yada dribbling down the court and evading the desperate attempts of stealing it from her. I could feel the desperation coming from Yada's opponents and the increasing frustration of the crowd. And then...

The buzzer rang.

Another bout of silence, just before my entire class erupted in loud cheers.

''WE WIN!'' Suddenly there was a pile of people surrounding me, almost toppling me over with their over enthusiastic jumping. I couldn't really grasp the situation, my blood still pumping and urging me to move again.

''We won?'' I asked in a surprised tone. My brain hadn't caught up yet and I was still in the middle of my euphoric classmates.

''Yes, you dolt! We won!'' a grinning Nakamura confirmed and I was finally caught in my classmates' happiness.

''Goddamn yes! We earned that one!'' I yelled, joining the jumping.

* * *

The boys had won their match, too. I was content with knowing we had won our matches and just let myself fall down on the grass, when we gathered once again for a last goodbye from our teacher.

''I am so proud of all of you!'' I heard our teacher sob. ''You were incredible and showed them everything you had. I'll reward you with a homework-free weekend next week!''

Cheers, this whole day was just filled with so much cheering. Closing my eyes, I stretched once again and waited for our teacher to dismiss us. All I wanted now, was a shower and my bed. Sweat and exhaustion were a reason enough for that.

Someone poked my cheek. Cracking open one eye, I was greeted with a view of one amused Karma, who was crouching next to me.

''Well, sensei has perfect timing,'' he said out of blue.

''For what?'' I questioned, as I closed my eyes again. The sun felt perfect today. Not too warm nor too bright.

''Well, our date for an instance. You remember?'' Ah, yes. Maybe the sun was a bit too warm for me today.

''You sap,'' I accused him, when he really wouldn't stop beaming like that. Karma just was so happy to be doing this. It was a good look on him and I really wanted to preserve it.

* * *

''Are we now at the stage of drawing on each other?'' I asked the redhead, when I felt something wet on my right cheek. ''Also, do you have something with my cheeks, Karma?''

I opened my eyes lazily to see that my whole class had acquired a henna tattoo by now, even Karma had now ornaments adoring his right hand.

''We almost live together, Sayo, we can also draw on each other,'' Karma decided and merrily continued drawing. ''Your face just happens to be the closest thing to me lately.''

''I see. Give me a mirror when you're done.''

''Will do,'' he hummed, while I caught Nakamura's phone flashing across the classroom. I could only guess what she wanted to do with the picture, but it felt ominous.

''Hey Ritsu-san,'' I paused for a moment for her to set up a white noise projector, so that Koro-sensei wouldn't be able to overhear us. Experimenting in class was so much fun! We even had found out a frequency that blocked sensei's hearing. ''How much of Koro-sensei's face melted when he put the color on his skin? Give me the percentage per second, please.''

''Approximately 0.83 percent of his face melted when Koro-sensei's face came in contact with the color. Though that rate slowed once his healing kicked in. I can conclude he healed about 4.3 percent of his face within 20 seconds,'' she answered at my request.

''That doesn't fit with the usual criteria, does it?'' I mused out loud and noticed that Sugaya was almost done with his tattooing. I would have to ask him about his paint, once he was done. ''Given that Koro-sensei was in shock for almost five seconds when you interpret his way of screaming... Is the healing rate within that time window smaller compared to the one after that?''

Karma had stopped drawing on my skin, when I had started to bounce ideas off Ritsu. His face showed an equally thoughtful mien.

''You think his healing has something to do with his focus?'' he asked me, when he resumed drawing.

''Yeah, he can change his face color by will, meaning he can change the color pigments of his skin. It doesn't seem far-fetched that he can manipulate the cells of his body at will and not just with Okuda-san's concoctions. I mean-''

''You are right, Sayori-san,'' Ritsu cut me off and also confirmed my thoughts. ''Sensei's healing rate increased after he stopped panicking.''

''So that means-'' I began and immediately Karma picked up my train of thoughts.

''-if we get him panicky enough, he won't be able to concentrate enough to heal all of his wound, just the worst ones. From his fight with Itona we also know he needs energy to heal. So, we chase him around enough and hurt him enough-''

''-his wounds won't heal as well as they did before. I don't know if his natural healing rate needs so much energy, but we could technically challenge his endurance until he drops dead.'' I frowned. ''His speed degenerates after using too much energy and so does his healing. The wounds Itona inflicted on him, gave him serious problems... and when they pressed him he made more mistakes... We could manipulate his food intake to lower his endurance...'' I trailed off when Karma tapped my forehead.

''We have too little time to discuss things here. We have to make another study group again,'' he reminded me and I sighed. Man, I liked throwing around hypotheses, but I'd have to wait for more people.

''Right... Ritsu-san, you can drop the noise now,'' I told the AI and caught Sugaya sitting down on his desk to cram out more paint. ''Hey Sugaya-san!''

The boy flinched at my shout and turned around with a startled expression.

''Ah- Yes, Sayori-san?''

''Sorry for startling you,'' I apologized sheepishly. He looked honestly like a deer caught in headlights. ''I just wanted to say your idea with the paint was awesome. And ask about how many BBs you put in there.''

''Haha, thanks. I thought it was kinda neat too. Just a pity that it didn't work,'' he responded, shrugging. I raised my eyebrow at him.

''You sound like you knew it wouldn't work. Next time just give us heads-up that you're going to do something like this and we'll make it work,'' I suggested and he smiled.

''Sounds good. Ah, yes. I put in seven BBs in one of the tubes. More of them made the paste crumbly.'' The gray-haired boy put an arm over his seat and peered over to my right side to look at the painting Karma had made on my skin.

''Looks good, Karma. The ornament suits you, Sayori-san.'' Karma cracked a grin at Suguya's compliment.

''Thanks, master,'' the redhead replied.

I shook my head and took out my phone to check Karma's work. The redhead had drawn a wide arc from my chin over the bridge of my nose in dark blue and several lines lead the arc back to the middle of my cheek. He had also added a few swirls and a little ornament over my left eyebrow. It looked pretty.

''Well, doesn't look too bad, Karma. I guess I won't have to hide my face for a while.'' A thought popped up in my head. ''You're explaining that to my parents though.''

''Haha, you two are sure something,'' Sugaya laughed. ''I'll go and give Fuwa's tattoo few finishing touches.''

''Have fun,'' I wished him and Karma waved lazily.

When Koro-sensei began to draw on a knocked out Jelabitch-sensei (she had tripped on a paint tube and hit her head. Koro-sensei had assured us she wasn't injured) I was struck by the familiarity of his drawings. I didn't notice it before, but his art was like the style Yukimura-sensei had favored for her shirts.

It was simplistic and in general very dorky, which had been the theme of our former teacher's clothing style. I tried to shake it off as coincidence, but really how likely did something like that coincide? Karma wasn't there when Yukimura-sensei taught us and it seemed really paranoid when I thought about it...

Damn, I had to ask Koro-sensei myself.

When the firing started, I really had to wonder about Sugaya. He hadn't gotten the attention of our class for the mess Koro-sensei was defending himself against, despite the fact he had also played his part in it. The guy was calmly talking to Nagisa and I couldn't help but think he really had a gift for slipping out of people's notice.

* * *

 **So, here's the new chapter. Sayo meeting Asano, family shenanigans, basketball and henna tattoos.**

 **#** encrypted- **#** tbn0. **#** gstatic **#**

 **#** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcREsRgtA_h936hlTg0MXkX2uvWf_936k53zK0Rz77pPDfUBXpI2

 **This is a picture of the henna tattoo Karma drew on Sayo's face. I had the urge to look for one. Just take out the crosses. If it doesn't work just PM me.**

 **I wanted to fit in at least the beginning of the Takaoka arc, but everything just got longer and longer. I'm not sure how good this chapter is, since the basketball scene got a bit too long and I don't know. I felt the girls deserved also a decent match.**

 **At least this is not four month waiting time for a new chapter, but doesn't really move the plot forward. I promise the next one will be different.**

 **Also, THANK YOU! When I started this story I never thought it would be this well received. It was my first fic and I was 15 for crying out loud. Thank you for reading this.**

 **This chapter was betaed by the lovely Riladell. She has an account on AO3, so check out her story. Her name is** _myfandomcauseshanaji **.**_ **Lots of FMA _._**

 **Please review. What do you think will happen on their date?**


End file.
